


Rock Anthology

by Icalynn, Ischa



Series: RA [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Beads, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Co-Written, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Inspired by Art, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Music Videos - Freeform, Paparazzi, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Work In Progress, premieres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 75
Words: 154,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories that explores the forming of the rock band, Patrol. Their lives, their loves... or simply put,  a rock AU with lots of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~One Song Glory~

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post http://ruyal.tumblr.com/post/58165576358
> 
> What if there was no Batman to bring our boys together? What if this went further and Jason started a band? Who would be in it? 
> 
> These questions intrigued us and a story was born! Ischa and I have written a few stories together now... but this one is a little different. This was a fun free for all that has gradually grown into more. And we're excited to share it with you. Since this is more of just a fun AU with lots and lots of sex. 
> 
> Please note the warnings... underage sex, because Tim and Damian are in their younger teens and the Rape/non-con is a past reference, which will be explored later on. 
> 
> All chapters are named after songs and lyrics, to complete the Rock feel! 
> 
> Not beta'd.

Jason strummed his fingers over his guitar, closing his eyes as he felt the music wash over him. This was the only time he felt alive… like everything was fucking worth it. 

“Burning fire in my veins,” he sang, his voice cracking ever so slightly. He wasn’t much of a singer, but it was raw and emotional and it fucking fit. “Take me, fuck me,” he inhaled sharply and just held the guitar tighter against his body. “Love me.”

Jason closed his eyes, feeling the vibration of the guitar fade into him, his body, his soul. This guitar was the last thing he had of her, his mother. She played it daily. She even taught him his first chords and his first song. 

When she was clean, that was.

He shook his head, attempting to clear it. Jason had to fucking get it together, he was going onstage in a few minutes. He put his guitar aside and stood up, jumping up and down. 

“You okay?” 

Jason startled slightly, not expecting anyone back here. He looked over at the guy. He was slim, fit, gorgeous blue eyes… and he was waiting for an answer from Jason. “I’m fine. Stage jitters, gets me every time.”

The guy shrugged, flashing him a million dollar smile. Damn, Jason, keep it in your pants. “Thought you sounded pretty good to me, can’t wait to hear you play your set.” 

Jason couldn’t help but smirk at the compliment. “If you thought that was good-”

“Todd, you’re on!” A voice shouted from the door and Jason suddenly felt torn, he wanted to flirt a bit more. 

“Break a leg,” the guy winked at him and Jason lost all semblance of control and pulled him into a kiss. The gorgeous stranger gasped in surprise, but returned the kiss back with passion and Jason’s lust sparked and suddenly all he wanted to do was push him back against the wall and fuck him senseless. Jason has always had a thing for hot fans. 

“Todd!” 

“Thanks, I needed that,” Jason smirked, pulling away and grabbing his guitar. He winked at the gorgeous, blue eyed stranger in return and headed out and onto the stage. 

The lights dimmed and suddenly it was only him and his music. There wasn’t a big crowd, but there normally wasn’t on a school night… but this was his only venue at the moment. He couldn’t afford anything else and one day the right person would hear him and he could make the band he’s dreamed of. 

Soon. 

He saved his newest song for last. It was still very emotional and he wanted to end this night with everything that he had. 

“Burning, burning, deep within my soul. Taking one last stand.” Jason sang, “Take me, fuck me, love me.” 

Jason clung to his guitar as the music faded and he registered the audience clapping. He blinked, his vision clearing and he focused on the beautiful stranger from before. His eyes told Jason everything. He heard what the music meant, he understood, and felt it too. 

There was a sudden, blur of groupies that he was slowly acquiring. He signed a few napkins and a breast or two. He always got a thrill with that, but all he really wanted to do was talk with the stranger… and Jason really wished he got his name. 

Jason frowned once the crowd cleared and he wasn’t to be found anywhere. He sighed, grabbing his guitar and heading out to his car. 

“Take me, fuck me, love me.” A voice sang from the shadows, full of raw emotion that made his own vocals seem false. 

Jason spun around, his heart skipping a beat when his eyes focused on the stranger from earlier. “Your voice is fucking amazing.” 

“Thanks,” he smiled, tugging on the guitar strap and pulling Jason closer. “You’re fucking amazing too.” They kissed again and this time it was filled with more than their first kiss only an hour ago. 

“Jason Todd,” Jason breathed against his lips. 

“Richard Grayson,” he smiled, “But you can call me Dick.” 

Jason nodded, kissing him once more and pushing him against the brick wall. It took a moment for his brain to catch up to the name. “Fuck, fuck.” Jason gasped, pulling away as he looked as Dick. “God, your parents… it was all over the news.” 

Hurt flashed in Dick’s eyes and Jason immediately regretted saying anything. Fuck. “Yeah.” Dick frowned, rubbing at his flushed lips. 

And suddenly Jason understood, the pain he felt writing the song about his mother’s death mirrored Dick’s own loss and sadness. Jason felt overwhelmed by so many emotions and he just held Dick close, kissing him once more. 

~

Jason hummed, he felt fucking fantastic. He was thoroughly fucked, in the best way possible. Dick was splayed across his chest, covered in sweat and cum. He was fucking gorgeous and Jason wanted to ravish him once more. 

“I normally don’t do this.” Dick whispered as he curled more into Jason. 

“Fucking? You seemed like a natural.” 

Dick chuckled. “No, going home with a stranger... but it felt like coming home in a way. I’ve been so adrift and your music spoke to me.” 

“Most fans ask for an autograph,” he teased, dragging his fingers down Dick’s side. Not that he had a problem fucking his adoring fans, but this did feel different. 

“Most fans aren’t kissed before you go onto stage.” Dick pointed out. He was right, no one had gotten under his skin so fast. Dick leaned in, stealing his breath from him in a heated kiss. God, he could really get used to this. 

“Hey, Jason-” the door slammed open and it took Jason a moment to realize it was Roy. Fuck. “Whoa, who the fuck is that?”

Jason didn’t even attempt to pull away and Dick didn’t seem to be ashamed at all for being found naked in his bed. “Roy, Dick.” Jason began. “Dick, this is Roy… he’s my roommate and we’ve talked about putting a band together. He plays the drums.” 

The band…his dream. They’ve talked about if for ages, but Jason wasn’t sure if his vocals were strong enough and Roy was totally tone deaf when it came to singing, but he could really play the drums. But Dick on the other hand…he could fucking sing. 

“With your music, why not?” Dick asked and it seemed so fucking simple. 

“You’re gonna sing the lead?” Jason mostly teased, not wanting to get his hopes up. 

“Me?” Dick laughed. “I can’t sing, well not really.” 

“Are you fucking serious, you brought life to my song!” Jason rubbed Dick’s chest. “Come on, sing it for me?”

Dick flushed at that, reluctantly singing the lyric once more. Jason couldn’t help but kiss Dick after he finished. Dick’s voice gave another layer to the song he didn’t even know was there. He wanted Dick to sing all his songs. 

“Damn,” Roy whistled. “Where did you find this one?” 

Jason grinned, shrugging his shoulders. “He found me.” 

“I better dust off those drums, looks like we have some practicing to do.” Roy winked and then left them alone. 

“Are you serious?” Dick questioned. “I never thought about being in a band before.” 

“Yes, let’s make music together.” Jason pinned Dick back onto the bed. He knew it was a little dirty to persuade him with sex. But this was his dream and for the first time in a long time, it seemed like it could come true.

Dick was breathless, his eyes dark as Jason kissed him. “Yeah, I wanna make music with you.” 

Jason moaned, his body feeling elated at Dick’s words. They were going to make beautiful, fucking music together.


	2. ~Bad Reputation~

Jay was itchy – his whole body was hyper aware of everything, especially Dick. It was too intimate to play gigs with only Dick on stage. His guitar was softer and Dick's voice was – more somehow, and gentler too. 

Jason didn't think they were actually lacking anything, but the sound he was going for – the sound Patrol was going for – was harder and richer. 

He kissed Dick's cheek after the last song, still on stage, and then put his guitar safely away, before he dashed over to the bar. They were mostly playing for tips right now, anyway, and all the soft drinks and snacks were on the house. So he might as well take advantage of it. 

Dick was swarmed with adoring girls the minute he stepped onto the floor. Jason grinned at him and Dick gave him a look, but smiled at the girls anyway. He would be occupied for some time, Jason thought, so he could find a nice boy to hook up with tonight. After being so close to Dick, Jason really needed someone with a cock right now. He let his eyes sweep over the crowed of kids, because a lot of them were kids. Someone who was at least sixteen would be good, Jason thought wryly, but really these days, it was hard to tell and it wasn't like he was going to ask for some ID. 

That always seemed to kill the mood. 

The one with the blood-red hair, looked like he would appreciate getting his cock sucked, Jason thought and smiled at the guy. The guy started moving, just as someone stumbled into Jason. Jason looked down. 

A scrawny kid was looking up at him. Wide-eyed and just a bit scared maybe. He had just opened his mouth to say something, when the red-head caught up to Jason. Jason winked at the kid and then grabbed the red-head's hand. 

 

~+~

Turned out that the redhead was heavy into sucking cock. 

Jason wasn't going to complain. He liked to get his cock sucked, he liked to fuck too, and he really needed to get it out of his system, before he went back to Dick's and their crappy apartment and crawled into Dick's bed. It was fucking freezing at their place. Sleeping side by side was a way to not freeze to death. 

He tugged at the redhead's hair in warning, but they guy didn't seem to mind swallowing. Fucking reckless if you asked Jason. Didn't kids pay attention in health class these days? He tugged again, sharper, harder, and the guy pulled away, glancing up with an annoyed look in his eyes. Jason snorted, he couldn't help it. 

“What?” 

“Wanna come on your face,” Jason said in his best rough, sexy voice. 

“Oh-” the guy bit his lip and then nodded. “Okay.” 

No one had ever said no, except for Dick. Jason nearly wished someone would tell him to fuck off when he told them he wanted to come on their face. The guy closed his eyes, Jason grabbed his cock, really he only had so much self-restrain and sex came way too easily for him. 

Besides they were in a restroom – there was running water. And it was the safer option as far as sex with fucking strangers went. 

Jason only fucked Dick with a condom – when he let himself touch Dick in that way, at all these days without an audience. 

Once Jason came, he jerked the guy off hard and fast, and left him in the restroom to clean up. He needed a drink, and then he needed to find Dick, so they could go home and sleep curled up around each other. 

~+~

“The girl with the bald head and the tattoos,” Jason said, pointing her out. 

“Really? Jay?” Dick asked. 

She had blue, blue eyes that reminded Jason of Dick's (not that he would tell Dick that) and he dug her tattoos as well. Her skull had a really sexy shape too and the big ass spider-net tattoo made Jason's fingers itch. He was already calling her SpiderGirl in his head. 

“Why not?” Jason asked, lightning a cigarette.

“She doesn't seem your type,” Dick answered. 

“Because she doesn't have epic tits?” Jason grinned. 

“They seem to be on the small side, not that there is anything wrong with that,” Dick said hastily. 

“Relax, really,” Jason replied, taking a deep drag.

“This isn't as much fun as it was with Roy, is it?” Dick asked, taking a sip of his ginger ale. 

It wasn't, but mostly because Dick wasn't into girls and because Jason really wanted to bite that place on Dick's neck that made him moan so fucking loud and obscene, that it sounded like a whole other language. Jason suspected it was probably another language. Dick had picked up a few along the way. And his parents had been Romany. 

“I don't wanna talk about Roy,” he said instead, it was true too. 

“Fine,” Dick snapped. 

Jason gave him a look. It was not his fucking fault that Roy had left their asses and the band just as it was starting to go somewhere real. He could only be blamed for introducing Kory and Roy. Who the hell could have predicted that it would be love at first fucking sight? No one. It was not Jason's fault they took off into the sunset together. 

It still fucking hurt. The only things that had been left, was one of Roy's drumsticks and one of Kory's fucking, impossible big dangly earrings. He was thinking about making a keychain out of it. 

“Dick-”

“I said fine,” Dick cut in. “You don't want to talk about it, fine.” 

Jason sighed. He hated it when Dick was being a passive aggressive bitch. And he really couldn't hear any more talk about how they needed to find a fucking drummer already. He knew that, but the only people who had tried out for the band, just weren't a good fit. Not even temporary. He had a feeling that they only wanted to be in the band, because they thought their chances to fuck Dick would grow. Or to get in Jason's pants on a regular basis. But everyone knew by now, that he wasn't hooking up with the same person twice. Except for Dick, but the fact that they were fucking was mostly a rumor anyway.

“Dick-” Jason tried again, but Dick put his glass on the counter and turned to him. And then Dick grabbed Jason by the neck hard and fast and kissed the living hell out of him. 

“Just remember where you belong,” Dick said gently. Jason wasn't sure he meant the band or himself. But it didn't matter, it was one and the same to Jason. “Have fun with your black widow.” He let go and then he was swallowed up by the crowd before Jason could say anything.

~+~

SpiderGirl didn't disappoint. She liked to be in control and she liked to fuck hard and furiously. She was all nails and teeth and Jason gave back in kind. 

She made him lick her into an orgasm, before she let him put his cock inside her, and even then she was in control, looking down on him (using him) while she was riding his cock. His hands were playing with her small tits none too gently – one nipple was pierced and he wanted to suck on it. Maybe SpiderGirl would let him once she came again. 

He wanted to kiss her, but she threw her head back instead of forward, and he just watched her tremble, fucking her through it.

She collapsed on her side and grabbed the pack of cigarettes. He took one and lit up. 

“I don’t really dig your music, you know,” she said, exhaling smoke. Her skin was damp and the small room smelled like sex and smoke, Jason played with the pierced tit while she was staring at the ceiling. 

“Good you told me after we fucked,” Jason grinned. 

She turned to him, her lips were swollen and her eyes really blue. Cornflower blue. He liked it. “As if you cared. You have a reputation,” she scoffed. “I liked that one song, the one you played last.”

The one he roped Dick into singing, the one that made them a – band when both of them were drifting.

“It’s pretty damn good. I wrote it,” Jason said. 

She kicked him lightly. “Stop bragging. I already had sex with you.” 

“I still have time before my carriage turns into a pumpkin again,” he said rolling over, so his body was blanketing hers. She laughed and then slung her leg around his middle, pulling him in, teasing his cock with the promise of her tight, wet pussy. 

“We should use it wisely then, Cinderella. Grab another condom,” she said and he just had to kiss her, because her eyes were full of lust and mischief, and Dick used to look at him just like that in the first few weeks they knew each other. 

~+~

Jason liked sex and being in a band had its perks, even if the band was only two people right now. They were still good, because Dick was a fucking amazing front man and in the early days Jason had wondered if Dick would realize that and find a band that was better for him, one that would sure as hell make it. 

Dick seemed to like the shady club gigs well enough for now, but Jay knew that he too wanted more. They wanted to make it, whatever that meant these days. 

He took another sip of his coke and let his gaze sweep over the crowed. He wasn’t even sure what he was in the mood for tonight. Dick was talking with a pretty girl that he wouldn’t ever take home and Jason – just wanted to fuck that restless energy out of his system. Sometimes he wished he could still fool around with Kory, she had always been game for a little fun. Or Dick. 

He was still trying to decide when someone tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around. 

“You’re Jason, right?” 

“Yeah,” Jason said, looking the guy over, he was fit enough, the girl that was holding his hand was gorgeous. He smiled at them. The night was suddenly full of kinky promises. 

“We were wondering,” the girl said, “I mean you have a reputation-”

“Yeah,” Jason cut in. “You live nearby?” 

“Yeah,” the guy said. 

“Let’s go.”


	3. ~Obsession~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that one of the most unique qualities of these chapters, is that it's more of an anthology of smaller stories. Hence the title! Most of chapters are not linear and some are concurrent, depending on whose POV you're reading. This next chapter overlaps with the last as you will see. Enjoy!

Tim couldn't look away from his computer screen. He was glad his parents weren't home again and that the housekeeper mostly left him alone. 

His room was off limits and she knew and respected it. 

Tim bit his lip as Jason rubbed against Dick on stage. It was such a provocative move, but if you could trust the small forum of dedicated Patrol fans Jason liked sex and to hook up with people after concerts. Boys and girls alike. 

The video someone posted two days ago of the last Patrol gig was pretty much playing on loop on Tim's PC. And even though it was shaky and the quality was crap, it was his version of really good porn with a great soundtrack too.

Dick laughed into the microphone and let Jason lick his neck, and Tim's hand was down his pants and on his cock in seconds. He wanted to be the one to lick Dick's neck. Kiss him and touch him, and maybe go down on him – not that Tim had ever had a cock in his mouth, but he was willing to suck Dick off after a concert outside a shady club – or wherever Dick wanted him to do it, really. 

It was one of his favorite sexual fantasies. 

Tim stopped stroking to really appreciate the next part. Some douche bag said something homophobic, that wasn't clear enough to hear from the video, but Jason set his guitar down gently, waved for Dick to give him the microphone and then as Dick handed it over. He sat down on the small stage, his legs dangling, people trying to grab him as he told the jerk off. In no uncertain terms, he said, Patrol doesn’t want his money and for him to pretty please fuck off now. And then he handed Dick the microphone again, grabbing him by the neck and kissing the living hell out of him, got up and started to play exactly at the same riff he had interrupted. It took Dick only a few seconds to start singing again. 

Tim let his head fall against the back of the chair and stroked faster: he wanted to be there, hear these songs live, smell the excitement and sweat of other people and maybe talk to Dick or Jay, or even Roy – the drummer. 

He came with a muffled groan and kept his eyes closed as the crowd chanted something that was hard to make out, because the sound of the video was really crap. 

Tim knew that Patrol would be playing a small concert next Friday, in one of the shady clubs his parents wouldn't approve of. Maybe it was time for Tim to start his teenage rebellion for real. 

~+~

Tim didn't know how to feel about the sudden departure of Patrol's drummer. The concert he wanted to go to was cancelled and the future of the band was uncertain. Tim was searching for news in all (three) forums dedicated to the band. On the official website, Jason stated that they weren't finished yet, and that new shows should be scheduled soon. 

“It's because,” Steph said, chewing her bubble gum rather disgustingly, “Roy and Kory hooked up and Kory doesn't like to share.” 

“Wait, what?” Tim asked. He knew Kory, she was a performer of some sort, but Tim didn't think she was a Yoko Ono. 

“That's such bullshit, everyone knows that Kory and Jay were a thing back in the fall,” Parker threw in. 

“Since when do you even care for Patrol?” Tim asked. 

“I don't,” Parker replied. “It's all about Kory.” 

“Dream on, loser,” Steph grinned. “I would chose Roy, over you, every day of every week, until the end of time.” 

“Harsh,” Parker said. 

Steph blew him a kiss. Parker clearly wanted to say something, but they were all saved by the bell. 

~+~

Tim didn't think it was possible to learn drums in three days, but if it could've been done, he would've tried. He cursed that his parents made him learn the violin and piano instead. What good was it doing him now? Patrol didn't need a new violinist. 

Patrol was looking for a new drummer, temporary or not. At least, Tim thought, he would be able to see the band play live music. And maybe even talk to Dick after the show. He’s read all the fan reports about how awesome Dick was, and how blue his eyes are in reality – not that Tim didn't know that. He remembered from that one time his parents took him to the circus when he was a kid, only six in fact, and Dick had talked to him and posed for a picture as well after the show. Tim still had that photograph. He might be just a bit obsessed with Dick Grayson. 

Finding out that Dick was performing again had been a slight shock, but in a good way. Now Tim could – stalk – Dick from afar and not feel creepy about it, because that’s what fans did. 

And Tim was a fan. He liked the music and he liked the message, and he liked to look at Dick and Jay perform together. They were just so in tune and Tim wondered if that rumor was true, that they were in love. But if you were in love, Tim thought, would you be fooling around with fans? Tim would never do that to Dick. 

Dick would always be the one and only lover for Tim. Yeah, right, that mocking voice at the back of his head said – it sounded like Steph – as if someone like Dick would look at a kid like you twice. That voice was probably right. Tim wasn't even sixteen yet. He had no experience whatsoever. Except for making out with both Steph and Parker, for practice. Dick was nineteen and could have anyone. Probably even Jason. 

His crush was pretty much doomed, but at least he would try to talk to Dick after the show. A tiny part of Tim hoped that Dick remembered that one perfect summer day too.


	4. ~Blood on the Ground~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning minor gang violence in this chapter. And please note that we also increased Damian's age to better fit the story. Enjoy!

Dick was really getting into the heavy make out session with Jay behind the club, when he heard raised voices. Jay sucked a bruise into Dick’s neck, but Dick just couldn’t concentrate on it, because the voices were getting louder. And angrier. 

He shoved Jason away. “What?”

“Voices,” Dick said. “Someone’s in trouble.” 

Jason groaned. “You and your stray cats.” 

“Come on. We can at least check it out,” Dick said, already pushing away from the wall. 

Jason gave him a look like he would love to murder whoever dared to come between him and Dick’s lips. It was kinda hot. Dick shook it off, it was no use to dwell on the hotness of Jason’s sometimes possessiveness. 

Dick sprinted in the direction of the raised voices and as soon as he found the source he knew that someone would be getting their ass kicked, hard. The words faggot and bitch were thrown as often as punches and kicks, and the boy in the middle of it all, was barely holding his own. He was good, Dick took a second to admire the fluidity of his body and his movements before every protective nerve kicked in, and he grabbed the nearest guy by the shirt to pull him away. Jason wasn’t far behind. Soon they were kicking and hitting as hard as they could, and when Jason really got into it, and when Dick deemed it safe to pull the boy away, he did just that. 

“You okay?” Dick asked, looking the boy over. He couldn’t be older than sixteen. 

The boy tore himself away from Dick’s grip. “I’m fine,” he answered, spitting out blood. His voice had a melodic quality to it. Maybe it was the accent, Dick thought. 

“You don’t look fine,” Dick said. 

“Doesn’t your friend need help?” 

Dick looked at Jason, and the other two remaining guys still standing. “No, they will be down in a matter of minutes,” he replied. And then he would bandage the wounds once they got home. “You have a name?” 

“Damian,” the boy said, watching Jason move. His skin was darker than Dick's, but his eyes were a perfect blue. Striking combination, Dick thought. They boy would grow up to be a very handsome man. 

“We should call your parents to pick you up, maybe let a doctor check you out-”

“No, I said I’m fine.” 

Dick looked at him. “You’re not.”

“I’m fine.”

Oh, Dick thought. “Can’t you go home?” 

The boy looked away and then a Dick. “I don’t want to.” 

Dick locked eyes with Jason. He knew that Jason wasn’t one for taking in strays. Except for Dick, all those years ago, but he also knew that Jason wouldn’t just leave the boy here. 

He was small, and he was bleeding, and he didn’t want to go home for some reason. Jason could relate to that. 

Jason kicked one of the guys and then nodded at Dick. “Fine.” 

“You’re coming home with us,” Dick said. 

The boy looked skeptical. “What if you two are creeps?” 

“We are creeps,” Jason said with a leer.

The boy made to step back, but he stood his ground. 

“Come on, we need to clean you up a bit. Check for broken bones,” Dick said glaring at Jason. Sometimes, Jason really had the worst timing ever to be – Jason. 

“I’m fine. I had it covered.”

Jason snorted and Dick couldn’t blame him. “They were bigger and stronger, and there was five of them. What did you even do to piss them off?” 

“No idea. They thought I was gay. Apparently, that is reason enough to start a fight.” 

“That was no fight,” Jason said. “That was them beating you into the ground for fun and because you’re gay.” 

“I’m not,” Damian said. “Gay. I’m not.” 

“Pity,” Jason said. 

Damian did take a step back then and closer to Dick. Dick's fingers itched to pull the boy against his chest.

“Jason.” Dick said firmly. 

“You better not cuddle close to him,” Jason said, looking at Damian, “He loves cock nearly as much as he loves singing.” 

“Jason!” Dick said scandalized. 

“I don't care,” Damian said. “He doesn't seem the type to force that issue.” 

Jason looked at him hard. “I would never.” He hissed. 

Dick knew that Jason had – history. He never really told Dick about it, but it couldn't have been easy with a mom who was using. Jason did what he had to do, to provide food and a roof over their heads, when his mom couldn't care for them anymore. 

“Come on,” Dick said, grabbing Damian gently by the shoulder to steer him away from the guys who were slowly waking up. Moaning rather pitifully. “Let's go home.” 

“Yeah,” Jason said. 

~+~

After he bandaged Damian's wounds and checked him out thoroughly, Dick tucked Damian into bed, in what used to be Roy's room and then crawled into his own bed. Jason was already there, reading Rolling Stone and scoffing. 

Dick grabbed the magazine and threw it over his shoulder. It landed with a soft noise on the floor somewhere close to the door. 

“Hey! I was reading that.” 

“You were scoffing,” Dick corrected. “I have no idea why you waste your money on it. It's not like there's someone sexy on the cover.” 

Jason smiled. “You should be on that cover. Preferably naked – with an apple in your hand.” He said, reaching for Dick. “Or a domino mask.”

“Domino mask?” 

“Because we're gonna save rock and roll, Dick,” Jason said and Dick had to kiss him for that. He just couldn't help himself. He was starving for his touch, and they had been getting somewhere with the kissing outside the club after the show tonight. He wanted this, he needed this, and he wasn't above begging for it either. 

“And I'm gonna be the hero? What about you?”

“You know me, I'm perfectly fine staying right behind you, so I can see your perfect ass,” Jason grinned and Dick tackled him into the cushions. He settled onto Jason's thighs, he loved them. Loved Jason really, but he wasn't ready to say it and more importantly, Jason wasn't ready to hear it. 

Jason let his hands run up and down Dick's legs, and then cupped his ass and squeezed just the right way. It made Dick moan and curse in that sharp Romany dialect his dad had used. Jason sat up so he could kiss Dick and Dick let him, put his arms around Jason's neck and started rocking gently into Jason. Jason caught Dick's rhythm fast and soon they were in perfect sync like they always were when in bed or on stage. 

Dick was getting harder by the second and he wanted, he needed, more. “Want you to fuck me, Jay,” he whispered, letting his tongue slide over Jason's neck and shoulder. 

Jason groaned. It had been a while since they did this, but Dick really, really needed it tonight. “Dick-”

“Jason,” Dick cut in, empathizing it with a hard thrust. 

“Okay,” Jason said, already reaching for the lube and condoms. “Okay.” 

Dick hid his smile in Jason's neck. 

~+~

“What are we going to do with that kid anyway?” Jason asked, painting mindless patterns on Dick's sweaty back. 

“Let him stay as long as he needs to.” 

“Right.” 

“Jay. He said he can't go home. We can't throw him out. He's what? Fourteen?” 

“Closer to sixteen,” Jason answered. “Someone's gonna look for him. Kid that young -”

“Not necessarily,” Dick said gently. 

“He's no street-kid,” Jason replied, lighting a cigarette. “His clothes are too expensive for that.” 

Dick hadn't really noticed. “Oh.” 

“He's a rich runaway.” 

“Jay,” Dick said gently, turning to look at Jason. “Even rich children are abused by their parents.” 

“We don't know-”

“No, we don't. We only have a boy who apparently has money, but chooses to not go home. Jay. That means something.” 

“Okay. Fine. You win. He can stay.” 

“Thank you.” 

“But if he's still here next month, he's gotta find a job.”

“Okay.” 

“And go to school.”

Dick smiled. “Okay.” 

“Stop looking at me like I'm a particularly cute kitty.” 

Dick grinned. “I can't-” Because I love you. 

“I mean it Dick. I'm not in the mood. Tomorrow more people will come to stare at your ass and try to get me to make sweet, sweet love to them, instead of playing the fucking drums. I'm so over it.” 

“I know. But we need a drummer.” 

“I know. I just wish it would happen naturally. Like it was with you and Roy.” 

Dick nodded and then kissed Jay's cheek. “Come on, sleep now. Tomorrow is a brand new day.” 

~+~

“What's that noise?” Damian asked as he entered the kitchen. “It's crappy. That guy can't drum to save his freaking life.” He opened the fridge, grabbed the juice, and looked for a glass. Dick got up and pulled one out. “Thanks.” 

“They're trying out for the band.” 

“Don't take him. His set smells new,” Damian said with disdain. 

“You play?” Dick asked. 

“I like to hit things, that is the safest way to do it – or so my father said.” 

“Would you like to try out?” 

“Are you that desperate?” Damian asked. 

Truth was, Dick was. “What harm could it do?” 

“I'm not – a team player,” Damian said. 

“Jay said you can stay, if you can earn your living here,” he replied. “By playing the drums you could earn a living.” 

Damian looked at him. “You're not kidding.” 

“Money's tight.” Dick shrugged. 

Damian was considering it, Dick could tell by his slight frown. “Okay.” 

“Great.” Dick said. 

“I don't have a set here.” 

“No problem. I bet I can charm someone into lending you one,” Dick replied. It shouldn't be a big deal. At least not with the people who are only here to get into Jay's pants. Even in his own head he sounded jealous as fuck. And mean. He didn’t want to be that person. But Jay really made it hard sometimes. Dick was still a bit tender from the night before and his body felt possessive. 

“Okay. Can I get some cereal or do I have to wash the dishes first to earn it?” Damian asked. 

“Brat,” Dick said and ruffled Damian’s hair. The boy went rigged and then stepped away. Well, Dick would just have to train that out of him. “First taste is free.” 

“That- what does that even mean?” Damian asked, but took the cereal box down. 

“You’ll find out, if you stick around.” 

~+~

“Really?” Jason hissed. 

Dick slapped him lightly. “Let the boy try. At least we can be sure that he won’t be all over you or me for that matter. As he, you know, isn’t into boys,” Dick said with a grin. He liked Damian. He just didn’t know why Jay had such a hard time warming up to the boy. Maybe Jay was still hoping that Roy would change his mind and come back to them, but Dick was a realist. Roy was happy with Kory and he and Jay had to find a new drummer. 

Jason grumbled and rubbed his arm. Dick rolled his eyes. 

It wasn’t hard to charm one of the guys into giving up his set for half an hour. It had been the guy with the brand new set. 

Damian ran his fingers over it and then sat down on the stool provided by Dick. 

“You know any of our songs?” Jason asked. 

“Dude, I didn’t even know you were a band,” Damian said. Dick sniggered. It was just too funny hearing Damian saying, ‘dude’, it didn’t fit him at all. 

“That’s a no then,” Jason scoffed. 

“Something else then?” Dick asked gently. Somehow he really hoped that Damian was good. That he would blow their minds and that Jay – still wouldn’t welcome him with open arms, but welcome him anyway. 

“I like the classics,” Damian said. “Is ‘The Who’ okay?” 

“Sure,” Dick said easily. 

Damian nodded and then he started to play. Dick was grinning after the first minute. Jason – Jason was watching and listening. 

The whole room was quite. Everyone was listening in fact, Dick realized. Even the people who were here to try out for the band. 

“Well,” a pretty, slightly chubby girl said. “I guess that’s it then.”

“They haven’t even heard everyone yet!” Someone threw in. 

“Did you hear that kid?” The girl asked. “It’s a done deal.” 

“We will hear everyone,” Jason said. 

She shrugged. Dick remembered that she had been pretty good, but somehow he didn’t think they would fit. She had something bossy about her, and he didn’t need more complications in his band. 

Damian gave the guy his drumsticks back and went to the kitchen. While he was playing he had been a whole other person. He liked playing the drums. Dick was sure the kid really just needed friends, and people who got him, and what it was like to create something and do it as long as your body was not giving out on you. Always pushing for more. 

“He’s good,” Dick said. 

Jason nodded. “We will hear everyone.” 

“Naturally,” Dick said, but he already had a favorite. Damian should be in their band. He knew it. Jason knew it too. It was a done deal.


	5. ~Back Against the Wall ~

“See that kid there?” Jason asked, pointing out a boy at the back of the club.

Dick nodded. “Yeah?” 

“He has such a hard-on for you. Has been staring at you since you came on stage and has been devouring every one of your moves,” Jason replied. “He wants to suck your cock.” 

“Jason!” Dick said. By now, he was very accustomed to people offering bjs or hand-jobs. Or any kind of kinky and not so kinky sex. Dick had only taken up a handful of people on it – and only when he had been really fucking frustrated with Jason. He could count the encounters on one hand. 

Jason shrugged. “Just saying,” he looked at the kid again. “I've seen him before. A few times, actually.” 

“He's a fan then.” 

“He's taking photos,” Jason said before he got distracted by a pretty girl. 

Dick sighed inwardly. Jason was as good as gone for the night. She had really nice breasts, Dick noticed.

“Gotta go. Don't wait up,” Jason said a few moments later. 

“Do I ever?” Dick gave back. He wasn't. Not anymore. 

Jason laughed and then he was gone. 

Dick had no freaking idea what to do with the rest of his evening. Damian was long gone. He didn't like to stick around after the shows. His name wasn't even on the posters yet. Mostly because they couldn't afford new posters, and because Damian said he didn't care if his name was on them or not. 

Dick was on his own tonight. The boy was still there, looking at him and trying to seem like he wasn't watching Dick. Dick smiled at him and the boy nearly jumped in surprise. A shy one, Dick thought. He got two sodas and made his way to the boy in the corner. He had to stop a few times to talk to other fans, but the boy was still there when he finally made it. 

“Soda?” Dick asked, handing it over. 

“You bought me a drink?” The boy asked. 

Dick laughed. “Seems so?” 

“I- sorry. I didn't mean to imply-”

“It's alright,” Dick said, opening his own can and taking a sip. Up close he was still small and with a delicate build. He was a boy alright, but he wasn't as young as Dick had thought at first. The boy ducked his head. “I'm Dick.” 

“I know,” he said. “I mean, obviously I know,” he straightened up then and looked at Dick. He had perfectly dark blue eyes. And he was pretty in a boyish unfinished way, Dick thought. “I'm Tim.” 

“You're a fan Tim?” 

“Duh,” Tim said and then ducked his head again. “Sorry, I'm not good at this. You are my-” he stopped. 

“Hey,” Dick said, reaching out. “It's alright,” he rubbed Tim's arm gently. His skin felt feverish and Dick had the fleeting thought about licking it. Just to know how it tasted. 

Tim took a breath. “I like how you move. It looks so graceful.” 

“Thank you,” Dick said. It was always kind of a painful reminder. He didn't think that many people knew that he was the last Flying Grayson, and he was pretty sure that most people said that to get him into bed – and it could be possible that Tim wanted that too. He was trying to keep his distance, but he was also drawn to Dick. Dick could tell. Jason had been right, Tim wanted to have sex with Dick. Dick wasn't going to take him up on that unspoken offer. 

Maybe if he were older, Dick thought. 

“You want to talk outside?” Tim asked. 

“Talk?” 

“Yeah, talk,” Tim said and blushed a bit. 

“Sure,” Dick said. 

~+~

They found a small coffee shop nearby and got a table in the back. Dick just didn't feel like being alone, or going back to the empty apartment, because he just knew that Damian had sneaked off to wherever he was sneaking off too sometimes. They weren't asking. Dick just hoped that Damian would tell them one day. Soon. 

Dick was a bit surprised, to be honest, that it was so easy to talk to Tim. He seemed far older than his nearly sixteen years. He was smart and witty, and Dick found himself enjoying the kid's company. 

Tim was heavy into photography, and he was also running a fan page for the band. 

“Really?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah...I just really like your music. It speaks to me.” 

“Jason writes all the songs. I just sing them,” Dick said. 

“Oh,” Tim said. 

“Are you disappointed?” 

“No, not really?” Tim said. “Why aren't you writing songs too?” 

“I don't feel like I have anything left to say,” Dick said. But the truth was that he had never been good with words, and Jason's words were describing his own pain all too well. 

“Oh,” Tim said again. 

“Do you write?”

“No, I just – I play the violin,” Tim mumbled. 

“Really?” Dick asked. He had never learned to play any kind of instrument and was endlessly intrigued with it. 

“My parents insisted.” 

“But you like it?” 

“Yeah,” Tim replied. “I like to play modern stuff.”

“Like what?” 

“Smells Like Teen Spirit,” Tim said. 

Dick smiled. “You should play it for me sometime.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Dick said. “We're playing another gig in two weeks here. I'm gonna put you on the guest-list.” 

“Okay,” Tim said. 

“Really. What's your last name?” 

“Drake,” Tim said. 

Dick wrote it on a napkin. 

~+~

The next time Dick saw Tim, was with Jason's hand down the boy's pants.

At first, he thought a fan had made it past security – there wasn't really much to speak of, but then the boy turned and Dick looked into Tim's embarrassed and aroused eyes. Tim choked on some sound that didn't make it out of his mouth as he came. 

“Jay,” he said eventually. 

Jason turned to him. Emotions flickered on his face… jealousy, lust, anger before he masked his features. Dick nearly took a step back. “Wanna taste him?” 

Tim was trembling. His back against the wall and Jason hovered over him, both of them were looking at Dick. Dick was ready to tell Jason to fuck off and clean up his own messes alone, but Tim didn't deserve that. 

“Did you kiss him?” 

“What? No,” Jason said. 

Dick nodded and crossed over to where they were standing, only half shadowed by the alcove. He took Tim's face in his hands and then leaned down and kissed him. Tim made a choked-off noise. He was a good kisser, but Dick could tell that he hasn’t made out a lot. He deepened the kiss, when he felt Tim relax into it. Dick could feel Jason's hot gaze on them and he made himself ignore it and only focus on Tim. 

“You wanted to play me something?” Dick asked once he was reasonably sure that Tim wasn't freaking out anymore.

“Yes,” Tim said. “I brought my violin.” 

“You really talked the night away with this kid?” Jason asked. 

“Yeah, I did,” Dick said and kept all the other stuff in. After all: Jason was Jason was Jason. 

“And you asked him to jam with us?” 

“With me,” Dick said with a grin. 

“You don't even play an instrument.” 

“The voice is an instrument too,” Tim threw in, almost shyly. 

Jason gave him an irritated look. “Find us after the show. We have sound-check in five,” Dick said and kissed Tim softly again. 

~+~

Tim was playing when they came backstage, which was really just a room with a mirror and a couch to get ready before a show. 

Damian was sitting on the small coffee table trying to look unimpressed. Dick nearly smiled, but then Damian looked up and glared at them. 

“You harass all new band members sexually, Todd?” He asked. 

“I didn't do anything to you,” Jason replied. 

“You came on to me,” Damian said firmly. 

“I- he isn't a part of the band,” Jason replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Dick just loved how his arms looked when he did that. He wanted to bite the fleshy parts badly. But he focused on Tim instead. He was looking unsure and he was blushing again. 

Cute kid, Dick thought. 

“Yet,” Damian said. He was considering it. They had been talking about maybe adding a keyboard. 

Jason glared at him. They still didn't get along like brothers, or maybe they did, like siblings that were constantly in each other's hair, Dick thought wryly. 

“We are a rock-band. Emphasis on the rock part,” Jason said. 

“He plays keyboard too.” 

“Piano,” Tim said, “But I guess a keyboard is very similar.” 

“Piano!” Jason and Dick said at the same time. Only Dick sounded fucking delighted even to his own ears. He had always liked the piano. 

Jason looked at him. 

“You already jerked him off,” Dick said as a way of explanation.

“That kid is barely sixteen-” Jason said and winced. “Shit. I mean – and a piano? He reeks of money.” 

Dick slapped Jason on his arm. Hard. “Shit. Dick!” 

“I-” Tim said. 

“Don't listen to him, he didn't want me in the band either. At first,” Damian said. “Good thing this is a democracy now.” He grinned at Jason. 

Jason sighed. “You know any of our songs?” 

“Yes,” Tim said. 

“Which ones?” 

“All of them,” Tim said, blushing again. 

Dick laughed. “Come on then, let's hear it.” He turned to Jason. “Grab your guitar, Jay. We're gonna make beautiful, fucking music together.” 

“I’ve heard that one before,” Jason said, but he was grinning right back at Dick. 

~+~

“Why don't you like him?” Dick asked, once they were curled up under their blankets. Tim went back home, wherever that was. He didn't tell them and Dick didn’t want to pry. 

Jason sighed and turned on his back, so he wouldn't have to look at Dick. Dick knew Jason just all too well. He was silent for a moment, Dick waited him out. “He's a rich kid. Who the fuck knows how long he will stick around? You and me? The band is all we have.” 

“Damian is rich,” Dick pointed out, because they didn't know where Damian came from, and where he went sometimes, bringing back delicious things. They knew his clothes had been expensive. 

“Yeah, but we're his family, Dick. He is one of us. You were right about him. He needs this. He needs us,” Jason said. 

“Maybe Tim needs us too,” Dick said gently. He had seen the longing in Tim's eyes. And it wasn't only sexual desire. Tim was lonely. Dick knew how that felt. Jason and Damian too. Dick was sure that Tim belonged with them and he was a talented musician too. 

“You like him, don't you?” Jason asked. 

“Yeah, I do,” Dick said. “I actually talked to him, you know?” 

“He has a nice cock,” Jason replied, turning so Dick could feel the words on his own lips. 

“Why did you fool around with him?” 

“I like sex. He looked like he needed to get laid.” 

“You know who else needs to get laid?” Dick asked, pushing closer. 

“Can't imagine,” Jason teased. 

Dick kissed him, he was tired of talking anyway.


	6. ~Shotgun Sinners~

John leaned back, strumming his fingers over the strings of his favorite bass guitar… the one that he wished he had enough money to buy. The owner let him come in as often as he wanted to play. He had been hesitant at first to let John play, but when he saw more people come in and purchase his goods while he did, it was pretty much a done deal after that. 

He closed his eyes, humming the song he couldn’t get out of his head. No matter how much he tried. It was the first song that a band from his home town had released: Burning by Patrol. 

The claim was, that the night Jason had performed it for the first time he had met Dick. It was kismet or something. And this song touched John so deeply… it reminded him of the burning loss of his parents, his father’s many addictions. 

“Damn.” 

John inhaled sharply, tensing immediately and he almost dropped the guitar when he saw who it was. Jason, fucking, Todd. One of the creators of Patrol. “Shit.” 

“Don’t stop, that was really good.” He smiled and John blinked, was this even happening? 

John nodded, not trusting himself to speak or breathe for that matter. He played a few more chords and Jason’s smile grew, his blue eyes darkening. 

“Damn, I never even thought to add a bass line.” Jason stated, taking a step closer to him and John felt overwhelmed by his presence. It was so surreal. “Did you just play it by ear?” 

“Yeah,” John managed to croak out. “I can’t read music to save my life, this is one of my favorite songs.” 

Jason smirked at him, leaning in closer and John’s heart skipped a beat as Jason kissed him, right there in front of everyone in the store. John moaned against his mouth, it was barely a brush of lips, but it was more action than he’s had in months. John jerked away. “Hey, it’s okay.” Jason insisted, but it was anything but okay. 

“No,” John shook his head, putting the guitar back down and rushing out the back door, before he did something stupid. He still felt like he couldn’t breathe, and the cool mist of rain felt hot against his feverish skin. 

“What the fuck, man?” 

John groaned, Jason had followed him out and John hesitantly turned to him. “Look, you’re hot and this is like a fucking wet dream come true… but you have a reputation and I just can’t.” 

Jason smirked, “Can’t or won’t?”

John swallowed hard. Jason was the devil in the flesh and a temptation he wasn’t sure he’d survive. “I’m a seminary student,” he gasped as if it explained everything, but it was a flimsy excuse if he had ever heard one. 

Jason’s eyes widened, and if anything he looked even more turned on. Great, John thought. He was so going to hell. “That’s so fucking hot.” Jason licked his own lips and the obscene gesture sent a spark of desire to John’s gut.

John knew that he was older by a few years, but Jason was definitely bigger. Broad shoulders, slim waist, and radiant blue eyes. Jason looked even more flushed with the misty rain failing between them and John let out a breathless moan when Jason pushed him back against the wall and kissed him again. 

This time the kiss was hungry and dominant, and it was everything John needed that he had denied himself. Jason tugged on his pants and John shuddered with anticipation, he wasn’t stupid, he knew were this was leading. And John wanted it. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Jason breathed against his skin, nipping at his neck as he began unbuckling John’s jeans. “And talented.”

“Fuck,” John hissed as Jason wrapped his hand around his erection. John closed his eyes and, with strength of will that he didn’t know that he had, he pushed Jason’s hand away. 

“I wanna taste you.” 

John groaned, he wanted that… desperately. He might be horny, but he wasn’t stupid. “No.” 

Jason blinked, surprise lacing his features. “Really?” 

“I’m not fucking stupid and with your history- no condom, no go.” 

Jason laughed, smirking at him as he pulled out a condom from his back pocket. “If you insist.” He pulled him into another kiss and this time John fully gave into temptation. 

The fine drizzle of rain came down a little stronger, but that only seemed to heighten every sensation. John’s breathing hitched as Jason dropped to his knees and then rolled on the condom with his mouth. John’s hips bucked forward and he cried out as Jason started to fuck him with his mouth. “Oh, god.”

Jason smiled against his length and then he started to hum the song John had been playing a few minutes earlier. It sent sensations racing through him and urged him closer to the edge. John threaded his fingers into Jason’s damp hair and he cried out once more, arching up into the heat of Jason's mouth as he came, his orgasm rushing through him. 

John groaned, sagging against the wall as Jason stood up and kissed him. 

“You’re fucking fantastic,” Jason proclaimed and before John could even return the favor, John felt a presence and he glanced over to see Dick Grayson, the other half of the founding band. 

“What the fuck, Jason?” He sounded mad, pissed… no. Hurt.

John suddenly felt guilty and the euphoric rush he had started to fade. Guess the rumors about their relationship were true. 

“Hey, this is, um-” Jason quirked a brow and looked to John. They had never exchanged names, but John was at an advantage, knowing who Jason was.

“Fucking figures,” Dick grumbled and turned, leaving them in the dark alley. 

Jason frowned, he looked almost torn. He focused back on John, “Come to the show tonight. We’re performing at Escapades.”

“I wasn’t able to get tickets.” John had wanted to go as soon as they had announced their limited tour dates, but the tickets had sold out almost instantaneously. Everyone wanted to see the new members of the band. He heard them once, back when it was the original three: Todd, Grayson, and Harper. 

“Just swing by, we’re so not finished here.” Jason winked at him and then dashed after Dick. 

John dragged his fingers through his hair and then tucked himself back in. He was left in a haze of sex and surrealism… he still couldn’t believe what had just transpired. And now he had to decide if he’d show up at the club or not. 

Something told him, if John didn’t go, he’d regret it for the rest of his life. Maybe this was a divine intervention after all. 

~

The club was practically dead inside, it was the calm before the storm. Patrol wasn’t set to play for another hour or so, but the club security had let him come in. It was a mad house out there already, but he couldn’t blame them. It was the last show of their limited tour. Everyone wanted to get in…All the dirty looks he got were priceless. 

“Hey, we’re still setting up.” A voice called out and John turned to make out who it was, but there was a blinding light in his face. “Oh, you must be the bass guy.” 

The light suddenly went out and John blinked, finding a familiar face, he recognized him instantly as one of the newest members. “And you’re Tim.” 

Tim smiled, “So you know the band well?” 

“Kinda. I am a fan… but from what I heard, so were you. Someone tweeted a picture of you playing the violin.” John felt like he was suddenly gushing. “I wish I had the talent and training for something so classic.” 

“It’s never too late to learn.” Tim came closer and looked John over. “Jay says you’re, to quote him, fucking amazing on the bass.” 

John flushed at the compliment. “I’m not sure of that.” 

Tim snorted, crossing his arms and looking at him. “What are your intentions?” 

“Honestly? To hear you guys play in person. The last time I-”

“Drake.” 

They both turned at the angry scowl and John’s eyes widened when he recognized the speaker: Damian Wayne. The Damian Wayne… the last time he had checked on the boy he was away at boarding school. And now he was almost sixteen. What the fuck was he doing here? “You’re Wayne’s boy.” 

Damian and Tim both inhaled sharply, it was almost comical in a way… and John gasped, turning back to Tim as it dawned on him. “Drake as in Timothy Drake? Fuck weren’t you guys neighbors, what is this?”

Damian and Tim shared a look. “How do you even know us?” Damian demanded, practically getting up into his face. “Don’t you dare breathe a word of this to Grayson and Todd.” 

John blinked, confused. “How do they not know? We’re all from Gotham, and you two are fucking royalty in a way. Damn.” 

“Gotham?” Tim repeated. “Then why are you in Chicago?” 

“I needed an escape, I gather that’s what you two needed too. I ran away from Gotham from the-” pain and the love he could never have. “It was a new start.” 

“Does Todd know you’re from Gotham?” Damian asked, still giving him a death glare. 

“No, it didn’t come up.” 

“But he still sucked your cock?” Damian growled. 

John tensed, not realizing they knew about that too. “Uh, yeah.” He flushed. “Look, I promise not to say anything, but it’ll come up sooner or later. The band is getting way more popular and someone else is gonna recognize you two, even if you’re going under an alias. I didn’t even connect the dots until now.” 

Before either of them could reply there was a ring of laughter and Jason and Dick came into the room. Dick smiled, but it didn’t really reach his eyes. “You made it! Sweet.” Jason grinned. “Wanna warm up with us, I was totally bragging to the band.” 

John blinked, “What?”

“We could use a bass to round out our sound.” Jason nodded toward the stage and John’s eyes widened as he noticed the guitar he always played sitting far stage right. John was blown away by the gesture. 

“Play with us,” Dick urged, reaching out and taking John’s hand. Dick squeezed it and John returned the gesture, amazed on how warm he could be after what he saw earlier. “Dick Grayson.” 

“John Blake.” He smiled, Dick was the first one to even introduce himself. 

“I have to admit, I’m curious to hear you play, John.” Dick winked and headed to the stage. 

John nodded, still needing a second to soak this moment in. This was a dream come true. He just stood there as the others all took their spots. Damian deep center stage, almost hidden behind his drums and hence how he never recognized Damian before in all the random photos. Tim took his spot far left stage where there was a keyboard and a violin. Dick was just left of center stage and Jason grabbed his guitar and took his spot stage right, next to the bass guitar that was beckoning John on stage. 

John took a deep breath and took his spot, this felt right. He glanced at the others as Jason began to play the first cord of Burning and John immediately followed him seamlessly as they played, it was so fucking surreal. It all came together and before he knew it they had played a few songs.

“Our last song of the night is also our newest,” Jason began, “But I think you can figure out your line, like all the rest. You’re a natural.” 

John nodded and once more followed the lead. The song stirred something in him as Dick sang it, it was about stepping in and fighting the fight. It had the most amazing drum solo and John realized that this was Damian’s song. Before John could ask, they were swept off stage to bring in the crowd. John had completely forgotten, he felt good… it was such a rush. 

Dick threw his arms around him in a tight hug. “I understand now,” he whispered into John's ringing ear. John’s heart skipped a beat and he returned the hug.

“It won’t happen again, I didn’t know…” John began as he pulled back looking him into his eyes and suddenly Dick kissed him, breathlessly. 

John blinked totally dazed. 

Jason leaned into then. “Wanna play with us tonight?” 

John nodded. “Duh.” 

The others laughed and he felt more at ease, this was his home now. There was no way he could just go back to seminary school. This was fated, he knew it. This was always meant to be.


	7. ~Close the Door and Turn the Key~

“John,” Dick said, shaking him gently. 

“Hmm?” John wasn't going to open his eyes, or do anything at all in fact, that had anything to do with getting out of his blanket cocoon. It was freezing as fuck, and the heater had broken down again. 

“Come on, get up,” Dick coaxed gently. 

“What?” 

“Come on. You'll freeze to death out here and we need you,” Dick replied, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up. 

John was shivering. He clutched the blanket harder, but let Dick pull him into the room he shared with Jason. 

“Dick?” 

“Yeah, go back to sleep, Jay,” Dick said. His voice was tender as hell, John thought. It was really hard to miss how much Dick cared for Jason. For all of them, really, but Jason – John was too tired and cold right now to think about it. 

“Is cold without you,” Jason mumbled. 

Dick shoved John into the bed and then crawled in himself. Jason slung his arms around John as soon as he was lying down. “Better,” he sighed and went back to sleep. Dick snuggled close to John and told him to go back to sleep.

It was warm between two hot bodies, and the extra blanket John took from the sofa helped too. Soon he was fast asleep. 

~+~

John woke up to a hard cock at his back and one at his front. Dick was still asleep, but his morning wood was brushing against John's in a way that was really hard to ignore. John hasn't had any since he joined the band. It wasn't hard to hook up with fans after the shows, but John wasn't Jason, he just couldn't do it. And he knew it was stupid, because the one he wanted to be with hasn’t looked at him twice. Fuck. He had wanted to become a priest because of this shit. He was really a hopeless fucking case and - “Oh,” he sighed. 

Jason smiled against the back of John's neck. “Morning sunshine.” 

“Jason-” 

“Psst. It's all good, let us take care of you,” Jason said. 

“Us?” John asked and felt Dick wake up. 

“Hi,” Dick said, kissing John’s collarbone. 

“Hi-” John said rather breathlessly. He had that one or other stray fantasy about Dick, too. Especially after a really good show, and he could still remember how Dick's lips felt against his own. 

“Yeah, us,” Jason replied, empathizing it with a thrust. Jason's cock dragged deliciously against that bit of exposed skin between John's pj pants and his top. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him. 

Dick kissed him again and then his hand found its way into John's pants and around his cock. It felt so good. So much better than his own hand. Dick didn't have any callouses – not like Jason, not like John himself. His hands were smooth and his fingers strong. He was stroking just a bit too slowly and lightly. It was such a fucking tease and so different from the way Jason had grabbed his cock all those weeks ago. 

It made John shiver – but maybe that was because Jason's hands were under his top now and running up, up until they found John's nipples. John bit his lip this time, because his nipples were really fucking sensitive. He loved to have them played with. Jason's smile got wider against John's skin. He knew. John could feel himself flush and then he blushed when Dick kissed him. 

“You are you so fucking hot,” Jason said, and John wasn't sure if he meant him or Dick or the both of them. It didn't really matter. It went straight to his cock. Dick moaned at the feel against John's mouth and then John could feel Dick's hard length against his own. Dick was stroking them both. It was so fucking hot he just had to look down. 

“Oh, god,” he exhaled harshly. 

“Prettiest fucking cock on the planet, isn't it?” Jason whispered into his ear. “It tastes good too.” 

“Shut up,” John got out. 

Jason laughed. 

“Talking dirty again?” Dick asked. 

“You know me.” 

“Yeah,” Dick said and leaned over John's shoulder, so he could kiss Jason. John couldn't see it, but he could hear and feel that kiss. The heat and faint dampness of their mouths close to his skin. And Dick was still stroking in that slow, maddening rhythm. 

Jason's hands were running aimless patterns over his chest and belly, until one settled on his hip and the other on his ass. John wasn't sure what he wanted. 

“I want to watch you suck Dick's cock next time,” Jason said. John moaned. 

“Jason,” Dick said only a bit breathlessly. 

“But now, I'm gonna finger you, okay?” Jason asked, but he was already rummaging for the lube. 

John nodded anyway. That was pretty safe and he liked to have his ass played with a bit. 

“Good,” Jason said and slipped him one finger. It was slow and gentle. John relaxed around it in a matter of moments. Dick was kissing him harder and John wasn't able to think straight anymore, so he was kissing Dick back just as hard, just as passionate and desperate.

Jason was teasing his prostate and Dick was speeding up. John didn't think that he was going to last much longer. It didn't help that Jason was also thrusting against John, so John could feel how hard he was. It was an unbearable fucking tease – knowing that if John just said it Jason would fuck him good. 

Dick swiped his thumb over the tip of John's cock and he tensed, feeling his orgasm approach and fast. “I'm gonna-”

“It's okay. I know you don't fool around. I don't either,” Dick said and John let go and came between Dick's fingers and on both their cocks, moaning into Dick's mouth. He felt breathless and boneless. 

“Dick,” Jason said and it was a question, of that John was sure. 

“Yeah,” Dick said, pushing John away gently, so Jason could climb over him and settle between Dick's legs. 

“Can't wait to be inside you,” Jason said, rolling on a condom. 

Dick grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down so they could share a kiss that looked nearly savage. 

Jason shoved two of his fingers inside Dick and all John could do was grab Dick by the hair and kiss him while Jason prepared him. He couldn't look, he wasn't sure why they even let him see that, but he wasn't going to question it. Someone once said, after all, if your singer is happy, your band is happy and this here seemed to make Dick feel really fucking good, judging by the noises he was making. And then Jason thrust in and Dick bit John's lip. 

“Shit. Sorry, sorry,” Dick panted and then the only things that were leaving his lips were moans. 

Jason was looking at Dick's face the whole time he was fucking him. 

“Touch him,” Jason said and John obeyed without a second's hesitation. He stroked Dick through his orgasm and watched Jason come just a few moments later. 

“Are you okay?” Dick asked as Jason rolled off of him. 

“Yeah,” John said. “Yeah-” he bit his lip. “Does this always happen?”

Dick grabbed his hand, not caring that it was covered in come. “Hey, no. You can sleep here when it's cold as hell without -”

“The carnal pleasures?” Jason threw in. 

Dick sighed. “Yeah. That.” 

“I don't regret it,” John said. “It was hot. I mean you guys are really fucking hot,” he added and then bit his lip again. Nervous fucking habit. He had no idea how to follow that up. He wasn't ready to share his crush on Bruce, fucking, Wayne, who was their drummer's dad. Shit, he really needed to stop staring at Damian too. It was just so hard. Damian had his father's eyes. 

“Good,” Jason said. “Nothing to regret here anyway. Just a bit of carnal fun between consenting adults. Nothing to feel guilty about.” 

“Yeah,” John said and leaned down to kiss Dick, because he really looked like he needed it right now. How did he even put up with Jay's shit sometimes? 

The shitty and stupid things we do for love, he thought. 

“Come on, shower and then breakfast. I have a new song I’d like you two to listen to,” Jason said, already getting out of the bed. “Shit, guys. It's still freezing. It's time we make the big bucks, because my nuts don't like the cold.” 

Dick rolled his eyes. “Drama queen.” 

Jason grinned over his shoulder. “Be a good wife and make some coffee, would you?” 

Dick threw a pillow at him, that Jason dodged before he disappeared in the small bathroom. 

“You okay?” John asked. 

Dick looked at him. “Sure,” he said, stretching. “Who doesn't love to wake up with two gorgeous, talented guys and have mind blowing orgasms before breakfast?” 

“Can't think of anyone sane,” John replied easily. 

“Don't worry. I'm fine, John,” Dick said, kissing his cheek. 

“Okay,” John said. He knew that Dick would do anything for this band, but he wasn't sure if it was for the band's sake or theirs. Maybe Dick didn't see a difference at all. 

“Come on. Shower with me, John,” Dick said when the water stopped running. He wrapped a blanket around him and pulled John out of bed.

John had to kiss him again, just for that. Hopefully, one day, Jason would see what a wonderful person Dick really was and he would stop fooling around with random strangers. 

Since John had found out that Damian was with the band, he was full of hope again. It had to mean something, after all, that the son of his one and only love was in his band.


	8. ~Kissin' Ears~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before, this fic is unique in that it's not linear and some of the chapters overlap with each other. This is the first chapter that is a prime example of that. The timeline of this chapter actually takes place over the last two chapters as well. Enjoy!

Tim was at the apartment, every afternoon after school for practice. He would move in with them at any second, but no one had asked him yet. 

Jason opened the door when he arrived. No one else seemed to be at home. Tim knew that Dick was working at a coffee-place part time. They needed the money. Jason helped out at a garage sometimes. But Tim thought it was mostly for fun. 

“Still going to your fancy school?” Jason asked, looking Tim over. And Tim's fancy school-uniform too. He took a drag of his cigarette and then exhaled. Tim stared a second too long at his lips. 

He had kissed Dick, or Dick had kissed him, and he knew how Jason's hands felt on his cock, but he hadn't had the chance to kiss Jason. And he realized now, that he really wanted to, which was shocking, because he was fucking heads-over-heels in love with Dick. 

“I know that look,” Jason grinned. “Didn't think you would want to suck my cock-”

“I don't!” Tim cut in. Which was kinda a lie. He wanted to do all kinds of things, but he wasn't going anywhere with Dick. Dick saw him as a kid. Jason didn't seem to have this problem. 

“Uhm...” Jason said, taking another drag. 

“I mean...we didn't kiss. You and me, you did -things.”

Jason laughed. “I jerked you off in public,” he said. 

Tim fought the blush and made himself look at Jason. “Yes, you did. Why?” 

“You looked like you needed to relax. In fact you look like that now too, and I do like to play with virgins.” 

Tim bit his lip. Was it that obvious? “Is it-”

“No, but me and Dick, we know people. Dick can read body language really well, Tim,” Jason cut in. 

“Yeah,” Tim said. “Dick would.” 

Jason gave him a look. “You know.” 

“I- about Dick's parents? Yeah. I do,” Tim replied. 

“Don't bring it up,” Jason said. “It makes Dick sad.” 

“Okay,” Tim whispered. He wouldn't have done it anyway. 

“We have some time before Damian and Dick come home,” Jason said, reaching for Tim. Tim had a second of sheer panic and doubt. “It'll be fine. I'll be gentle and don't you want to know how to make it good for Dick?” Jason whispered the last words against Tim's lips. Tim nodded. He wanted to know how to make it good for Dick. And Jason was sleeping with Dick. Knew Dick's body well, knew what Dick liked. Jason could teach him. 

The kiss was not really gentle, but not hard either. Hot, it was hot, and so different from the way Dick had kissed him – it was like night and day.

“Dick likes to get fucked, but I don't think you're ready for that, are you?” Jason asked as he broke the kiss. Tim felt dizzy. He had never thought that it would, could possibly be him, that fucked Dick and not the other way around. 

Tim shook his head. The thought alone blew his mind. “No.” 

“We're gonna start with something simple then,” Jason said. “Touch me.” 

Tim felt weird. It wasn't how he had expected this to be. How he had expected his first time to be – but was it the first time? Or did the handjob weeks ago count too? Did it matter? 

“Tim?” 

“Yeah, I was thinking.” 

“You do that a lot, don't you? Think everything through?” 

“I, yes. I like to be prepared.” 

“Did you read up on techniques?”

Tim blushed. “I-”

“Of course you did,” Jason cut him off. “Let's try some practical applications then.” 

And they were kissing again and Tim let his hands roam over Jason's body. Jason tugged at his shirt and Tim copied him, letting his fingers slip under Jason's shirt and touching Jason's skin. It felt hot and soft, and Tim wanted to put his lips to it, so he could taste it. 

“Can I-?”

“Whatever you want, just go with it,” Jason said, pulling away and then stripping out of his shirt. Tim watched and then pulled his own blazer and dress shirt off. “I dig this uniform. You look so fucking innocent in it. Makes me want to do bad things with you,” Jason commented. 

One day, Tim was going to get used to that, but that day was not today, so he felt himself flush hot at Jason's words. Jason was reaching for him again and soon Tim was feeling all that naked glorious skin against his own. Jason was getting hard, Tim could feel his cock against his belly. He wanted to see and touch it, so he went for Jason's zipper. “Start slow,” Jason instructed. 

Tim was nothing, if not good at following instructions. He pulled Jason's cock out and started to stroke slowly, paying attention to Jason's reactions. It seemed he was doing alright. 

“Do it like you’d do it to yourself,” Jason said. 

Tim bit his lip. It felt way too intimate that way, stroking Jason like he would stroke himself. But – he wanted to learn, he wanted to make Jason feel good too. He slowed down. “You like to tease yourself,” Jason commented. 

“Yes,” Tim said. He liked it slow and probably gentle too. 

Jason reached out and cupped Tim's face in his hand, made Tim look at him. “It's okay to like it gentle. It's okay to be sweet too, Tim. Being gentle isn't only for girls,” he said. 

Tim nodded. It was good to hear that, especially from someone like Jason who was experienced with both genders. 

“Does Dick like it gentle?” Tim asked. 

“Sometimes. He likes to be gentle with other people. Dick cares a lot about other people.” 

“I know,” Tim said. He knew that it had been mostly Dick who wanted him in the band. Damian too, but Dick was the one who made it happen, who had seen something in Tim. Maybe that well hidden loneliness. 

“You have it bad for him,” Jason said. 

Don't you? Tim wanted to ask, but he didn't. He concentrated on Jason's cock instead. It was still hot in his hand, but not as hard as it could be. Tim was going to change that. He wanted to make Jason come. 

~+~

It always happened when Dick was at work and Damian was visiting his father. Tim was trying not to look forward to it, but he was a teenage boy and now he was getting laid pretty regularly. With a hot guy on top of that. 

He wasn't in love with Jason, but he was in lust for sure, and he trusted Jason not to screw him over.

“Dick loves to suck cock,” Jason was saying, his breathing was a bit too harsh, but that was probably because Tim was licking around his shaft. Tim wasn't too crazy about having a cock in his mouth, but he loved to tease with his tongue. Liked to lick it and just suck the tip a bit, let the hard flesh slide against his lips. It turned him on, it gave him a sense of power too. Jason never forced the issue. For Jason, unspoken sex-lines shouldn't be crossed. 

Tim hummed against Jason's shaft and then kissed it for good measure. “I like to lick it.” 

Jason laughed breathlessly, “Don't I know it.” 

Tim rubbed his fingers against his lips. They felt tender and a bit swollen, like when he was making out for some time. “Come here,” Jason said and Tim climbed into his lap. He was naked and Jason was naked and they were both hard. Tim had already come when Jason had sucked him off earlier. With a condom, because Tim wasn't stupid, and because Jason wasn't fucking anyone from the band without one. Jason rocked against Tim, and then wrapped his fingers around both of them and started stroking. The feeling of Jason's cock against his own in that tight hot heat made Tim groan. 

“You are so freaking hot,” Jason said. 

“I – thank you?” 

“You are very welcome,” Jason laughed and kissed him. Devoured his mouth really, while speeding up his strokes. Tim was so fucking close again. “Come on, Timmy, come for me.” 

Tim closed his eyes and let his orgasm wash over him. Jason stroked him through it, coming just moments later, all over his own hand and Tim's cock. It was a glorious mess, Tim thought. 

“Don’t call me Timmy,” Tim mumbled against Jason’s skin and he could feel Jason laugh. 

This was nice. 

~+~

“John,” Jason said, “Has very sensitive nipples,” he pinched one of Tim’s gently and made Tim gasp. Tim was naked again, but it didn’t bother him anymore, if it was only Jason. He was also sitting in Jason’s lap, facing the door, while Jason played with his nipples and told Tim all kinds of things, he probably shouldn’t know about John’s and Dick’s sexual preferences. Jason rolled a nipple between his fingers and kissed Tim’s neck. Tim couldn’t help the moan. It just felt so good. Everything Jason did to him, or he did to Jason, in fact, made him feel good. Because it made Tim hard, to get Jason hard, and to make Jason come for him. 

Jason’s shirt and jeans dragged deliciously against Tim’s skin. 

“I don’t think you should tell me this,” Tim said. 

Jason laughed. Tim liked that he was having fun and that sex with Jason was fun. Jason laughed a lot during sex. 

“But it makes you hard-”

“You make me hard,” Tim cut in, squirming against Jason and Jason’s hard cock, still trapped in his pants. Jason let one of his hands slide down Tim’s stomach and teased his cock, before he cupped Tim’s balls gently. Tim’s legs opened without his permission. It just seemed the thing to do. He wondered briefly if today would be the day Jason would use the lube for something else than making the slide of his fingers on Tim’s cock smoother. 

He didn’t feel ready for a cock up his ass, and Jason’s seemed really big, but he thought he could handle one of Jason’s fingers. Just to see what it all was about. 

“You think about my fingers inside you when you go home and touch yourself?” Jason whispered against Tim’s ear. 

Tim was trembling with need now. And he was leaking steadily. He needed to be touched. “Yes,” Tim answered. 

“And Dick?” 

“Yes,” Tim repeated. Of course he was thinking about Dick, he had only kissed Dick once, but he felt close to Dick and even closer now that he was fooling around with Jason. Because Jason was telling him things. 

“What do you think about?” 

Tim shook his head. He wasn’t going to tell Jason his secret, stupid fantasies. Some things were still private. 

“I bet it’s about Dick’s hands on you, his mouth. His lips are really soft. I bet you wonder how they would feel sucking you off. Imaging Dick on his knees for you, looking up with those, blue, blue eyes. Smiling before he licks your tip, still smiling when he sucks you into his hot, hot mouth-” Tim’s fingers dug into Jason’s thighs hard at those images. Was that how Dick really looked when he was sucking Jay off? Or John? “What would he say, you think, if he could see you like this? His little, always composed Tim. Losing it so beautifully and longing for more-”

“Jay!” Tim cried out as Jason’s hand curled around his cock. It was nearly too much and then Jason started stroking and Tim bit his lip, because if he didn’t he knew he would scream. He came silently between Jason's fingers. 

“I love seeing you like this,” Jason said. “I bet Dick would love to see you like this too. You should crawl into our bed, Tim. For warmth and carnal pleasures.” 

“I don’t think I’m ready for threesomes yet,” Tim said, dryly and got up. 

“And you’re back to your cold, composed self. Do they teach you that at school?” Jason replied. 

Tim suddenly felt cold. “No,” he said. 

“Tim?” 

“I’m fine. I need to shower before Dick and Damian get back. You want me to suck you off?” 

“Wow, never imagined that could be the least sexy words I’ve ever heard.” 

Tim winced. 

Jason reached out and grabbed him by the hip, pulling him close again. “You really alright? You know I like to tease. You’re doing really well. Once you convince Dick to let you touch him, he will be a goner.” 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“Dick likes you. You’re in love with him and you want to be with him. He deserves someone like you. Dedicated.” 

Tim laughed. “I’m fucking around with you, Jay.” 

“It’s training,” Jason said, rubbing his cock against Tim’s leg. “Help me out? I like your fingers.”

Tim blushed, but started undoing Jason’s pants. 

~+~

“Tim?” Dick asked and Tim looked up from his books. Tim liked to do his homework at the band's place, and he liked to be with Dick alone when Jay was at the garage. 

“Yeah?” 

“There’s something different about you – do you have someone?” 

“Someone?” Tim asked. 

“Yes. Someone you like, someone you’re having sex with?” 

“I don't have – I mean. I -” he stopped when Dick grabbed his shoulders and pulled him against his chest. 

“It's alright, you don't have to tell me. I know you're careful,” Dick said. 

With my health, yes, he thought, wryly, but with his heart? Not so much. He inhaled Dick's scent and let Dick hold him close. It was like what coming home should feel like. 

“When you kissed me. That one time -”

“I know, Tim. It was only that one time,” Dick teased. 

“Yes. When you kissed me. Why did you do it? Was it because you felt sorry for me? Because you know that would be a really shitty reason to kiss someone.” 

“I wasn't feeling sorry for you. I just thought-” Dick pulled away and made Tim look at him. “The way you looked. So aroused and embarrassed. Flushed from your orgasm – it was hot. I know it's messed up, because you're so young, but yeah. That's why I kissed you and because Jay didn't. He should have.” 

“You think I'm hot?” Tim asked. 

Dick smiled down at him. “Yes, I do. This whole band is made up of good looking people, Tim. Don't you forget that.” 

“How could I?” Tim said. He really wanted to kiss Dick now, but wasn't sure he should. Maybe he should tell Dick about him fooling around with Jay first. There were already so many secrets kept in this band. But this one was his – and Jay's. He could tell Dick. “Dick-”

“Yeah?” 

“I -” Tim started and then Dick's phone rang. 

“One moment, okay? It's Jay.” 

“Sure,” Tim replied. Maybe this was some kind of divine intervention. Maybe he should stop fooling around with Jay. But fooling around with Jason was fun, and Tim really needed a bit of fun in his life.


	9. ~Black-Eyed~

“Pennyworth,” Damian barely breathed, he didn’t think seeing the butler would affect him this much. But Damian had missed him. 

“Master Damian, it’s good to see you.” He squeezed Damian’s shoulder and he found himself leaning into the Butler a little. 

“Is Father home?” Damian was torn, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to see him… the only reason he came by was because he needed a few things and he didn’t want to stress the band’s resources. They were already stretched thin, especially now that John was with them. One more mouth to feed and an even more crowded apartment. 

Damian still wished that he and Drake were asked if they wanted Blake to join the band… but it was a done deal once Todd had sucked Blake’s cock. And then Grayson seemed to take a liking to him as well. At least Blake could really play. 

John Blake, Damian still wasn’t sure about him. Damian knew there was something going on with him, but he couldn’t figure it out. It was driving him insane. Surprisingly, Drake was his closest friend out of the group. He understood Damian. They had similar backgrounds. Wealth and a family that never wanted them... 

But that wasn’t quite true in Damian’s case. His Father meant well, he just didn’t know how to relate, to care for him. He was too young to be a father and the animosity between his parents hurt more than anything else. 

“Master Bruce is away on business, he’ll be upset that he missed your visit.” 

Damian snorted, “Right.” 

“He’s proud of you, young sir. He’s been following your progress.” Pennyworth stated softly and Damian’s heart squeezed tight. 

He laughed bitterly, shaking his head… for a moment he almost believed that his Father was indeed proud of him. “Your services aren’t needed,” he stated a little more harshly than he had planned and once Pennyworth nodded he ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. His room was exactly as he had left it… like he had never left.

Damian grabbed a bag and filled it up with some clothes and he grabbed some pocket cash that he had stashed away as well, it would help feed the band for weeks to come. He packed a few things he thought Grayson and Drake might like and then he headed back down the stairs. 

At the door, there was another bag set out for him. It was filled to the brim with home cooked meals, boxed up nice and neat, enough to share with everyone. Damian glanced back to see Pennyworth nod at him and Damian smiled. He wouldn’t admit it, but he missed the food the most. He grabbed it and headed back to the crowded apartment that he shared with the band. 

~*~

“This is so fucking good,” Todd moaned as he took another bite and Grayson leaned in, licking the cream sauce Todd had smeared on his cheek. They were sickening at times and Damian rolled his eyes, looking away. They were getting more and more intimate and Todd wasn’t fawning after as many fans. Damian wondered if something had happened, but he’d rather not know. 

Drake was quiet, typing away as he savored his meal and Blake seemed lost in thought too. 

“I don’t know who you had to fuck to get this, but thanks,” Todd smirked after letting out a huge belch and Damian rolled his eyes. 

Grayson smacked Todd's arm. “Damian, you’ll have to send regards to the cook, this really was fantastic.”

Damian simply nodded, “I’ll pass it along… so can we stop with all the damn compliments. It’s good. End of story.” 

Blake eyed him suspiciously and Damian knew he wanted to ask him more about this, but he refrained. Drake nodded back in return and Damian was pretty sure that Drake knew who the cook was. After all, Damian had let Drake accompany him the last time he had gone back to the manor. 

~*~

Damian was trying to concentrate on his work, but all he could focus on was how Blake kept giving him these weird looks… almost loving, wanting? Damian wasn’t sure and it was driving him insane. “Take a damn picture, it’ll last longer,” he snapped and Blake blinked, seemingly surprised at his words. 

“What?” 

Damian crossed his arms, turning more to him. “You keep staring at me with this weird longing and I know you don’t want to fuck me… in fact I know you got lucky last night with Todd and Grayson.” Damian made a face he really didn’t get them, at all. 

Blake flushed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was… you just.” He shook his head, dragging his fingers through his hair. “It’s nothing.” 

“No, it’s obviously something.” Damian glared at him. “Tell me.” 

Blake sighed, then got that goofy look on his face again. “You have his eyes.” 

“His eyes?” He repeated, that didn’t make any sense at all. He paused, reconsidering Blake’s words. “My father’s eyes… what the fuck, Blake? You want to fuck my father or something?” 

“It’s not like that…” he rushed to correct. “He was my first kiss.” 

Damian’s eyes widened, his mouth gaping open in shock. That was not what he expected at all. “What?” He breathed. “How?” 

Blake raised a brow. “Do you really want to know?” 

Damian wasn’t sure he wanted the details, but Blake was more interlinked with his father than he had realized and he needed to know. He nodded, not trusting his own voice. 

Blake closed his eyes for a moment and then took a deep breath. “I was ten when I first met him, he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I was so angry and hurt. I had already been passed around the system and it was my first time at St. Swithin’s-”

“The orphanage my father funds,” Damian interrupted and Blake nodded. 

“Yeah, home sweet home, until I was sent to Chicago…” he snorted. “But that’s another story all together. That comes much, much later…Your father is a very giving man and I couldn’t help but fall hopelessly in love with him. He’d come every month or so, mainly just to check on things, but sometimes he’d play a game with us, or something. He knew what it was like to lose one's parents and he wanted to make sure that we had everything we needed.” He paused, looking at Damian. “He mentioned you, saying how he wish he could spend more time with his son…” 

Damian’s heart squeezed tight, wanting to believe every word, but he was still a little skeptical. After all, Blake wanted in his father’s pants and something like that surely clouded good judgment.

“I was curious, so I looked you up and I kinda kept tags on you... but I lost track of you when-” 

“You do realize that makes you a stalker,” Damian pointed out, but if he was honest, he was a little impressed. 

“Shut up,” Blake snorted, cheeks flushing slightly. “Do you want to hear this or not? 

Damian nodded, chuckling. 

“So, fast forward a few years. I was thirteen and I knew then I was gay. I didn’t keep it a secret and some of the older boys picked on me. Most of the time I just ignored them. But one day, they just wouldn’t fucking stop, so I got angry and I got up in their faces which escalated the taunting to a full-fledged fist fight… I was on the losing end.” He rubbed his chest absentmindedly. Damian knew how that felt. But, Todd and Grayson had stepped in for him. 

“My father stopped it.” Damian filled in, there was no doubt in his mind. 

“Yeah,” Blake got that loving, awe look in his eyes again. “He pulled me out of the fray, fighting the older boys until they stopped. It earned him a split lip and a black eye. He was my fucking hero and I couldn’t help myself and I kissed him… it was the first time I had ever kissed someone,” he smiled, chuckling lightly as if he was amused. “I was just a kid in his eyes, but he was everything to me.” 

Damian nodded, he could understand that and it was a sweet story. If you liked that sort of thing. “Wait,” he inhaled as he suddenly remembered his first day in Gotham. “You said you were thirteen? So, that was what, seven years ago?”

Blake nodded. “Yeah, time flies.”

“Well, damn.” He remembered that evening, his father had been a mess… his suit had been ripped and torn and his father had a raw steak against his eye. To say it was an awkward first meeting, would be an understatement. Damian had demanded to know why his Father was a mess. And his Father had smiled almost lovingly and told him that a Robin had needed his help. “You’re the Robin.” 

“What?” Blake gasped, surprised.

“Robin, my father said that a Robin needed his help, I always thought that was such a bullshit answer, but it wasn’t. He was talking about you.” 

Blake smiled brightly, his eyes full of love and awe. “Yeah, that’s my first name. Robin. I thought it was girly and being gay didn’t really help, so I went by my middle name, John.” 

Damian was blown away by this twist. “And now, you still have feelings for him?”

“Yeah, I know it’s ridiculous. But he was my first love and deep down, I just. Ugh.” He groaned, rubbing his face. “It’s stupid, he’s not even gay. I mean you’re living proof of that. I really tried to get over it, hence my trip to Chicago. I was in a really bad place at the time and Father Reilly thought studying at the seminary would help.”

“But, it didn’t help.” Damian studied Blake, maybe his youth and love for life would help his father open up more. Stay and be loved, be the father Damian has always needed and wanted. “There’s always a chance,” he whispered, wondering if this was the right thing to do. “My father has taken male lovers as well.” 

Blake breathed in sharply, his eyes widening. “Why are you telling me this?” 

Damian shrugged. “I’m not sure.” He got up, grabbing his jacket and waved Blake to follow him. “Come on.” 

~*~

This was a bad idea, and yet here he was back at the manor with Blake at his side. Blake was like a kid in a candy store, looking around, asking a million questions about everything around him… things that Damian had just taken for granted. 

Pennyworth looked delighted in giving Blake a tour and Damian took that opportunity to steal away to his Father’s study. 

“Damian,” his father’s voice was gruff and he immediately got up from his seat. 

Damian took a step back as his father went to hug him, he wasn’t ready for that just yet. “Why haven’t you gotten married?” 

His father stopped, raising a brow. “I haven’t found someone that even came close to your mother.” 

Damian rolled his eyes, “My mother was a bitch and I’m not a baby anymore. I can see the dysfunctional relationship you have with her. I want to know why you have never found someone for you over the years.” 

He worried his lip, glancing away. “There isn’t-”

“Bullshit.” 

“Damian, what has gotten into you? I’ve been more than patient with this phase-”

“This isn’t a fucking phase.” He bristled. 

“Language.” 

Damian growled with impatience. This was a mistake, he shouldn’t have come here. He rubbed his eyes, he should just grab Blake and get out of here… Blake. 

He glanced over at his father, “Is it because you prefer to be with a guy, because I don’t care if you’re gay.”

His father’s eyes widened slightly, before he schooled his features. Damian scowled once more and turned, leaving the room. This was stupid. 

Damian darted down the hallway and hid in the shadows as he heard Blake and Pennyworth approach…maybe there was something that could still be salvaged from this trip after all.

“Damian?” His Father called out and Damian watched as Blake’s eyes lit up at his presence. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize we had company.” 

“Master Bruce, this is-”

“Robin,” his father smiled, offering his hand. “If I’m not mistaken.”

“Yeah,” Blake took his hand and shook it. “But I go by John now.” 

“John, it’s nice to see you again.”

Damian was bored already with the pleasantries and he was about to break it up and drag Blake back to the apartment when he realized they were still holding hands. Huh. Then he realized that Pennyworth had disappeared as well. Interesting. 

Damian took it for a sign and left Blake there. Maybe he’d thank him later.


	10. ~Breathless~

Bruce Wayne. 

Bruce, fucking, Wayne was touching him, talking to him, and John had a hard time remembering how to breathe. 

“I’m kinda surprised you remembered me after all these years,” John managed after they had moved into Bruce’s study and he took a seat. 

“The day was unforgettable in many ways.” He whispered, glancing toward the door. “The fight, your innocent kiss, Damian.” 

John blinked, not expecting the last. “Damian?” 

“Yes. That was also the day, my ex, Talia, dropped him off on my doorstep. She wanted a life in Hollywood and she thought it was time for me to take the burden of raising Damian on.” There was a bitterness in his voice and John frowned. 

“Has it really been a burden?” John asked, this wasn’t the man he idolized… maybe this was a bad idea. He had built up this man in his head for years and he was terrified of what would happen next. 

Bruce’s eyes widened, shaking his head. “No, I love my son. The bulk of my frustrations lie with his mother and Damian-” he closed his eyes. “I want so much for him, but in the years that mattered the most I wasn’t able to be with him. His mother, her father. It’s been hard on all of us.” 

John nodded, now this was the man he had hoped Damian's father would be. “You just need to be here for him now.”

“I try, but honestly, there are times I want to rip him away from that band and make him finish his education-”

“To be the heir you want him to be?” John questioned a little more harshly than he had intended.

Bruce pursed his lips together, “Yes. No.” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know.” 

“He’s happy where he is, Mister Wayne.” 

“Please, call me, Bruce-” he began and then he paused, as if what John had said finally clicked in his head. “The band, is that why you’re here?” 

“It’s Patrol, calling it the band kinda degrades us a bit.” 

“Us.” He repeated, looking him over. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were in the band- Patrol as well.” 

John couldn’t help but smile as Bruce corrected himself. “I’m the newest member. I play the bass guitar, I’ve only been with the band for the last few weeks or so. It still seems so surreal to me.” He scratched his neck. “Damian and I were talking earlier and he thought it would be a good idea to come on over.” 

Bruce nodded, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. “Is he really happy?” 

“Yeah, he is.” John smiled. “We’re like a family in a way.” 

“Good.” 

John couldn’t help but watch Bruce and memorize every little detail. He was probably staring, but he really didn’t care. Bruce had a few wrinkles around the edges of his eyes, but he hadn’t changed over the years. He was still as beautiful as the first time John had seen him. And his love for his son was very obvious… his son, fuck. Damian.

“Damian.” John gasped as he stood up, suddenly realizing that they came here together and he hadn’t seen him since the tour started. The sneaky bastard. 

“He stormed out of here a while ago, I went after him but then I bumped into you and Alfred.” Bruce stated.

“Wait, Alfred? I thought it was Pennyworth.” John questioned, glancing over at the door almost expecting him to show up.

Bruce chuckled, “If you haven’t noticed, Damian has this way of calling people by their last names.”

John thought about it and his eyes widened as he realized Bruce was right. “Huh.” 

“Damian also has a habit of running away,” Bruce whispered. 

“But he always comes back,” John stated, reaching out and touching his arm. “He loves you too, ya know?”

Bruce shook his head. “I just wish I could talk to him as easily.” 

“You’re doing pretty good job, right now,” John pointed out, he knew it wasn’t the same… and John couldn’t believe how easy this was. But Bruce didn’t know how much he loved him, wanted to be with him…“Would it be really fucked up, if I kissed you?” He blurted out.

Bruce tensed, “Language.” 

John’s eyes widened, laughing at the comment… that wasn’t a no. He took a step closer, Bruce watched him, studied him. 

“I don’t recall you asking before.” There was amusement in his eyes and John wondered if Bruce was tempting him, but didn’t think he’d actually do it. 

Well Bruce was wrong about that. John tugged on Bruce’s tie and kissed him. It wasn’t at all like the innocent kiss of his youth. This had more heat and John moaned against his lips as Bruce responded, opening his mouth to him and kissing him back. 

It was breathtaking and John was panting and so fucking hard as he pulled back. He breathed against Bruce’s lips, “Fuck.” 

This time Bruce didn’t correct him, instead he kissed him once more, pushing John back against the wall in a heated, soul devouring kiss. John was lost in the sensations. He was hard, leaking, and he knew Bruce only had to touch him and he was going to be a goner. 

John arched against him, dragging his hands down his back as he wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist, pulling him even closer. Things were moving too fast and John really should put a stop to this- he didn’t want this to be a onetime thing.

Bruce rubbed against him and John lost all semblance of thinking when he felt the length of Bruce’s cock through his slacks. He was just as hard. 

Suddenly, there was a loud cough and they jumped apart, Alfred was standing in the door way. He didn’t seem shocked or surprised. “Master Damian is waiting for you, Master John.” He paused, looking them over. “Would you like for me to send him on his way?” 

John closed his eyes, trying to calm his raging hormones. “Um, I. God.” He turned into the wall, trying to compose himself. 

“Give us a moment Alfred.” 

John suddenly felt Bruce's heat against his back, “Bruce,” he breathed as Bruce wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his hand over John’s pants. “You have no idea how long I’ve dreamed of this.” 

Bruce kissed his neck, unzipping his pants and slipping his hand into his boxers. John cried out as Bruce stroked his cock. His hand was firm and so fucking soft. It sent thrills of desire through John and it only took a few quick strokes before his orgasm washed over him. 

“Fuck.” 

“Language,” Bruce smiled against his skin, chuckling and John snorted, turning around and claiming Bruce's mouth once more. John savored the kiss, flushed and feeling so damn good from his release. “Go, see to Damian.” 

“But I didn’t get-” John started to protest, not wanting to go. 

“Later.” Bruce’s eyes danced with mischief as he tried to make John look somewhat presentable… but it was pretty obvious he just came in his pants. 

“Later?” He repeated. “I’d like that…” in reality he loved it. John would do everything to make this work. 

Bruce kissed him softly, so tender that it made his heart ache. He was in so much fucking trouble. John practically floated down to where Damian was waiting for him. 

Damian’s eyes widened as he looked him over. “Did you just-” he inhaled, biting his knuckle. “No, don’t tell me, I so don’t want to know.” He walked ahead of him and John followed.

John glanced back as he left, seeing Bruce standing on the stairs… his heart skipped a beat. This was just the beginning.


	11. ~Welcome to My World of Truth~

Dick shuddered, it was freezing and when he reached out to Jay he found no one there. He groaned, glancing over at the time to realize that it was almost midnight. “Fuck.” 

He dug himself out of his blankets and shuffled out into the living room. He curled up with John. John was so warm, and he wrapped his arms around Dick, and Dick hummed in appreciation. “Hey,” John yawned, rubbing at his face. 

“Come to bed?” Dick whispered, tugging on his arms. 

John nodded and pulled the blanket around them, before they walked back to the bedroom. John paused in the doorway. “Where’s Jay?” 

“With some blonde with big tits,” he grumbled, not really wanting to talk about it. He just pulled John into the bed and cuddled close. He didn’t want to think. It was getting harder and harder to just look the other way. 

“Why don’t you just tell him?” John asked as he brushed his lips against Dick's neck. 

“Tell him what?” Dick questioned, but he already knew what John was going to say. 

“That you love him… that you want to be exclusive.” 

Dick tensed, his heart squeezing tight. “I don’t.” 

“Bullshit,” John snorted. “It’s so fucking obvious. He loves you too, I just don’t get why you don’t tell each other.” 

Dick sighed, “We’ve lost so much, guess I’m just afraid that if we acknowledge it that there’s a chance that-” he couldn’t even say it. He didn’t want to jinx this, he couldn’t lose Jay or the band. But it was pretty much the same, anyway. There was no band without Jay. Dick knew that.

“I get it… I lost my parents too.” John whispered and Dick sat straight up in bed. He had no idea.

“Wait, what? You’ve never said anything about it.” 

John shrugged, sitting up with him. “I don’t like talking about it,” he rubbed his chest and Dick could feel the ache it created. “I’m sure you feel the same, it just hurts…the ache never leaves.” 

“It settles in your bones,” Dick nodded, knowing exactly what it felt like. “How old were you?”

John frowned, plopping back down on the bed and pulling the covers up. He tugged Dick closer to him and they curled up once more. John threaded his fingers with his and he slowly began telling Dick how his mother died in a car accident and a few years later his father was murdered. 

“God, John,” Dick turned into him, cupping his face and kissing him softly. “What happened after that, you were so young… at least I was sixteen when my parents had died.” 

“A few crappy foster homes and then St. Swithin’s until I graduated high school and after a slight rough patch I went to Chicago...” he smiled. “Where you and Jay found me at the music shop.” 

“It was fate, I mean, fuck, John.” Dick kissed him again, needing to show John how much he cared for him. 

“Oh! You started without me.” Jay called out, startling Dick slightly, he hadn't even heard the door open. Jay jumped into the bed, crawling under the covers and wrapping his arms around them. 

“I should make you sleep out on the couch, you’re really late.” Dick snorted, but he practically melted into Jason's arms. 

“My bike broke down and I didn’t have money for a cab.” Jay shrugged. “So, I had to walk it back... Like I’d leave my bike anywhere.”

“You could have called,” John pointed out and Dick groaned, pulling away from Jason.

“Yeah,” Dick agreed. 

“I would have, but my battery died.” 

Dick rolled his eyes, typical. “Fine.” 

“Hey, we okay?” Jay asked, rubbing his fingers down Dick’s side in a maddening pattern. 

Dick nodded. “Yeah,” he tugged him down and kissed him deeply, wanting to devour him. He frowned against his lips as he tasted cherry lip gloss. “Fuck.” He groaned, pushing him away. “Go clean up, you still taste like her.” 

Jason snorted. “Okay, okay.” He darted off the bed and Dick sagged against John. 

“I’m so fucked,” he confessed. 

“I know the feeling.” 

Dick’s eyes widened and he turned to look at him. “You do? Who’s the lucky one?” 

John worried his lip, glancing away for a moment. “He just came back into my life.” 

“And?” 

“He’s my first love, my first kiss… and we just recently hooked up.” John whispered, almost like he was afraid to admit it. 

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Dick asked, not remembering him saying anything before. “John?” 

“Bruce Wayne.”

Dick inhaled sharply, his eyes widening. “Bruce Wayne? He’s the most eligible bachelor of Gotham, he’s the billionaire orphan.” 

John flushed, “Yeah, god, I’m so over my head… I didn’t know if I should say anything. It’s only been a few weeks.” 

“A few weeks?” Dick gasped, floored that this was happening under his roof and he had no idea. 

“Yeah…” 

John’s voice was dreamy and it made Dick horny as hell. “God.” He rubbed his hands down John’s side. “I’m guessing he wouldn’t approve of this?” 

John shook his head. “He’s a very jealous lover, I haven’t told him about the sleeping arrangements or-”

“Our other carnal activities?” Dick felt really hot all of the sudden, just picturing John and the elusive Wayne fucking on some dark elegant wood desk. “The sex good?” 

“Fucking amazing.” 

“Fuck.” Dick pulled John into a heated kiss and whined when he forced himself to let go. John moaned, licking and biting his lips and god, Dick only wanted to bite John’s lip again. Dick practically jumped out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom, before they would do something John would regret. He tugged off his pj pants and stroked his cock. He hasn’t been this hard in a long time. 

“Hey.” Jay winked at him as Dick slipped into the shower stall, if anything Jason looked even hotter under the spray of water, his skin warm and flushed. And Dick wanted to taste every inch of him.

“Hey,” he managed, his voice deep with arousal and Jay raised a brow, looking him over. The need was written all over his body and he pulled Jason into a kiss. This time he only tasted Jason and he moaned, needing him so much that it hurt. 

Jason returned the heated kiss, moaning against Dick's lips as he ran his hands over his wet skin, teasing, and touching him. Jason pushed him against the cool tile and with his slick fingers, began to prepare Dick. 

Dick shuddered with need, whimpering as Jason removed his fingers, but Dick knew they couldn’t take it much further… and he suddenly wished that he could say for sure that Jason was clean, that they were exclusive, and Jay could fuck him like he wanted to right here against the bathroom tiles.

“Fuck, Dick… bed now.” 

Dick only nodded and they stumbled out of the bathroom soaking wet and fell onto the bed. He reached out blindly for the condom and barely rolled it on Jay in time. Dick cried out as Jay thrust into him and moaned loudly as they found a rhythm. He grabbed John’s hand and pulled him into a kiss as Jason brought him closer to the edge. 

John returned the kiss and Dick groaned, his breathing hitching even more when he realized John was jerking off to them. It was so fucking hot… and he wanted to touch him, but he refrained. John was with Wayne now. 

He leaned up, tugging Jason down and kissing him deeply as his orgasm washed over him and Jay came a moment later. They collapsed back on the bed, skin flushed and damp. He groaned as Jay pulled out and Dick rolled up on his side, pulling John closer and cuddling with him, feeling content and loved. 

“Wanna tell me what triggered that?” Jason questioned as he pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around Dick, holding him close. 

“John has a boyfriend.” 

“Is he hot?” Jay asked and then laughed. “Guess that’s a stupid question… so talking about them got you all hot and bothered?”

Dick nodded, “Yeah.” 

Jason chuckled, reaching over to John. “I think I like this boyfriend of yours.” 

“I’m not sure he’d feel the same,” John snorted. 

“Ah, a jealous one too.” Jay smirked, leaning in and kissing John too. “When do we meet him?” 

“I dunno,” John shrugged. “When he’s ready, I guess. This isn’t quite his scene.” 

Dick chuckled, “He should come hear us play.” 

John smiled. “Maybe.”

Jay suddenly let out a soft snore, passing out and Dick chuckled. “But seriously, soon.” He kissed John once more before they drifted off to sleep. 

~

“I can’t believe you!” 

It took Dick a moment to realize that it was Damian's angry voice. Dick rubbed at his face, trying to make out the muffled voices. Jay was still tucked beside him, but John was no longer at his side. He kissed Jay’s brow and threw on the black silky robe that Damian had gotten him last Christmas. He claimed that Dick walked around naked far too much and he should cover up. 

“What’s going on?” Dick questioned as he looked between Damian and John. Damian looked pissed and John looked resigned. 

“Nothing, it’s fine.” 

“No, it’s not. I’ll never understand how you guys can fuck around.” Damian growled and then stomped away. 

“What was that all about?” Dick asked John. 

“He was the first to know about me and Bruce… he’s just trying to help in his own way. It’s fine.” John shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, it’s okay.” John smiled at him and then leaned in and kissed Dick's cheek. “We didn’t mean to wake you.” 

Dick nodded, but he had a feeling something else was going on. He was determined to figure it out…after his first cup of coffee that was.


	12. ~Tell all Your Friends~

“You’re scowling.”

Damian snorted, not taking his eyes off of Blake, who was tuning his guitar across the room. Damian's gaze snapped to Drake when he smacked his arms. “Get lost, Drake.” He grumbled as he returned to staring at Blake… glaring was more like it.

“What’s your problem?” Drake asked as he sat down beside him, following his gaze. “John?”

“I just don’t get it. He claims he’s in love and yet he’s still sleeping with them.” Damian couldn’t keep the contempt out of his voice. 

“It was freezing, I kinda get it.” 

Damian refrained from rolling his eyes, “If all they did was sleep, it be one thing. But you know that’s not what happens between them.”

Drake sighed, “I know. Sometimes, I wish he never joined the band.”

“Cause you still want into Grayson’s pants.” 

“Yeah, but he always goes to John.”

“Face it, I’d chose him over you too. And I’m not even gay.” Damian knew he was being harsh, but he wasn’t in the mood to sugarcoat. He wasn’t blind, Blake was built and older too. There was just something about him, he could see why his Father was attracted to him.

“Fuck you,” Drake bit back, but there wasn’t any heat behind it. He knew it too. “Father like son, huh?” 

Damian felt his cheeks flush and he smacked Drake’s arm this time. “Shut up.” 

Drake rolled his eyes. “You’re going to have to tell them soon, they’re going to want to meet Mister Wayne now that he and John are dating and you know Mister Wayne should meet everyone. Or do you think this is just a fling for your father?” 

“I know,” he groaned, not really wanting to tell them, but Blake changed everything. And Damian had no one to blame but himself. “It’s shiny and new… and my Father seems happy, Blake does too. But Father doesn’t know about the sleeping arrangements and the fact that they fuck around.” 

“Are you gonna tell him?” Drake asked and Damian sighed. 

“I don’t know.” He glanced over at Blake, but he wasn’t sitting where he had been just a moment ago, instead he was walking over to them. 

“Damian, um.” He worried his lip as he stopped before Damian. It was one of his tells and Damian stiffened. “Your father’s going to be at the show tonight.” He rushed and Damian just stared at him. 

“What?” 

“Wow,” Drake inhaled. “He’s really going to come to the seedy bar just for you?” 

Blake smiled, with that goofy look on his face again. “Yeah, and he wanted to hear his son too. I think it’s great.” 

“I should have been consulted on this,” he seethed, not wanting his father anywhere near this place. “You have no right.” 

“Bruce wanted to surprise you, but I thought I’d at least give you a heads up.” John argued. “We’re doing really fucking well and he wants to be a part of my life… he doesn’t want to hide and he's ready to make us public. This is the next step, and I’ll be damned if I’ll let your selfish ass fuck this up.” 

Damian pursed his lips together, glaring at him. “And do you think he'll want to be with you if he found out you’re fucking around with Grayson and Todd?” 

Blake paled, inhaling sharply. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Bullshit, everyone sleeps around in this damn place. You, Grayson, Todd. Even Drake.” He huffed, “I’m the only sane person here.” 

Drake’s eyes widened, “I’m not-”

“Oh, please, don’t insult me. You’re fucking around with Todd.” Damian snapped, he was tired of pretending that he didn’t know… all of them were a horny bunch of idiots. 

Blake gasped, glancing between them. “Wait, what?” 

“I’m out of here,” Damian huffed, turning on his heels and leaving them before they could stop him. He needed some air.

“Damian, where are you going? We have warm up in five.” Grayson called out to him as he passed by. 

Damian growled, pushing past the back door and heading down the dark alley. 

“Damian!” 

He stopped, stiffening when Grayson pulled him into a hug. Figured he’d follow Damian out. “What?” He sighed as he melted into the hug. Stupid, Grayson.

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly, brushing his lips against Damian's neck. And Damian could see why everyone was infatuated with him. 

He huffed once more, it was stupid. Blake was right, he was being a spoiled brat. “Bruce Wayne is coming to our show.” 

Grayson gasped in surprise, pulling away, his face lightening up at the news. “Yeah? That’s great! I bet John’s nervous. He’s been wanting to share this with him, but Bruce’s schedule has been packed. I bet he’s freaking out.” 

Damian frowned. “Why would he?” 

“His boyfriend is checking out his band… fuck, I’d be nervous. I’d be destroyed if the love of my life hated what I loved to do, ya know?” 

Damian hadn’t thought about it that way. “The love of his life?” 

“Duh, haven’t you been paying attention?” He sighed happily. “He doesn’t even play with us at night anymore, I mean that’s pretty fucking serious.” 

“Play?” Damian repeated, not sure he really wanted to know. 

“Well, yeah… I know you’ve heard us.” Grayson grinned, winking at him. And yes, Damian has heard them plenty of times. The walls were paper thin. 

“Ugh, just don’t.” He made a face, shaking his head. “It’s bad enough to think about my father with Blake as it is.” 

“I think it’s hot-” his voice trailed off, his eyes widening. “Wait, your father?”

“Fuck, you guys, get back in there we have to warm up.” 

Damian groaned, Todd had the worst timing ever and he was already kicking himself for implying who his father was. But then it didn’t matter, they were going to find out in a few hours because of Blake anyway. 

Grayson turned to Todd, “Jay, John’s boyfriend is Damian’s father!” He sounded more excited than anything else, which was surprising. 

Todd blinked, his face scrunching up in an unreadable mask. “What?” 

“Bruce Wayne is my father,” Damian stated, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Why the fuck, didn’t you tell us before? This is fucking bullshit. You’re a Wayne?” Todd hissed. “I knew you were a rich boy, but this? God.” He stormed off and Grayson looked torn. 

“It’s okay,” Damian nodded. “He needs you more.” 

Grayson smiled at him, giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the check. “It’s good to know the real you Damian. No more secrets.” 

Damian forced a smile he didn’t really feel and watched as Grayson darted after Todd. Well he really fucked this up… now there might not even be a show or a band. 

~

After cooling down, Damian returned to the stage where everyone was starting to warm up. Todd kept shooting glares at him and so was Drake. This was a mess. And it was all his fault. 

He settled back behind the drums and started to play, he really needed to beat the shit out of something. Damian glanced over at Blake. He kept worrying his lip and glancing at his watch. Grayson was right, he was nervous. 

They played a few songs, and it transformed the mood. Damian lost himself in the music. This was why they were all here. As Grayson was fond of saying; they were making fucking, beautiful music together. 

The rest of the night was a blur and it wasn’t until his Father approached the stage after their encore that Damian remembered what preceded the show. 

“Bruce!” Blake practically leaped off the stage and kissed him… Damian stayed behind the drums as he watched Blake and his father. They did look good together. Damian hasn’t seen his father this relaxed and happy in a while, especially in this setting. He had even dressed to fit in, no fancy suit. He almost looked human and Damian was surprised to notice that most of the crowd didn’t seem to recognize who he was.

Blake introduced the members of the band. Grayson looked like he was in awe of his Father, Todd still looked a little pissed, and Drake had already met him before.

“Damian,” his father smiled and Damian crossed over to him. 

“Father.” He stated and he was surprised when his father pulled him into a hug. He stiffened, his father rarely showed public displays of affection like this… it was weird. But if he was honest, he liked it. 

“I still can’t believe this,” Todd grumbled. “I need a drink.” 

Blake wrapped an arm around his father, “Let’s get out of here.” Blake was rubbing against him in an almost obscene manner. Blake wanted to fuck and Damian groaned, rubbing his face at the sudden image in his head. 

“So hot,” Grayson whispered into his ear, teasing him before he darted after Todd.

Damian snorted, “Thanks for coming, it was um, nice.” 

“See, it wasn’t so bad,” Blake added, smiling at Damian. “We’ll see you later, Damian.” 

His father nodded. “I left a package with security, from Alfred.” He reached out and took Damian’s hand. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” Damian squeezed his hand lightly, before he darted backstage. He needed to get out of here, Damian loved Patrol, but this scene so wasn’t him. And after tonight, he really didn’t want to hang around.

He grabbed the package and headed back to the apartment. He tensed when he felt a presence. Damian cursed under his breath, glancing over to see Drake. “What?” 

Drake frowned. “How long have you’ve known?” 

Damian rolled his eyes. “Must we?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m sorry it came out like that, but I’m pretty sure Blake won’t say anything.” Damian half apologized. “I know it was your secret to tell.” 

Drake frowned, “How did you even know?” 

“You guys were fucking in the apartment!” Damian snorted. “Come on, you two were foolish and Grayson is too much in love with the damn guy to see that he’s fucking around with you.” He sighed, rubbing his face. “You need to tell him, before he gets really hurt.” 

Drake nodded, but didn’t add anything else. 

“Are we good?” Damian suddenly asked, after all Drake was his closest friend. 

“Yeah.” He smiled, but it didn’t really reach his eyes. Damian knew he had complicated things, but at least it was one less secret. 

They would get through this. They were family.


	13. ~I Live on Raw Emotion, Baby~

John was still vibrating from the music and he groaned with frustration as Bruce batted away his hands once more. He was aching to touch him, to feel every inch of Bruce’s skin against his. 

“John.” It was meant as a warning, but Bruce’s voice was deep, wanting, and it did nothing to curb John’s desire. 

“Fuck, Bruce. Just pull over the damn car and fuck me already,” John whined, reaching over once more and rubbing Bruce’s thigh. 

Bruce groaned, hissing slightly as he jerked the car over to the side of the road and parked it. They had a few miles of countryside before they’d be back at the manor, there was nothing around them. John didn’t hesitate, he clicked off his seat belt, and pushed off his pants and boxers. “John.” 

“Bruce,” John inhaled as he climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. It was a tight squeeze, but that didn’t stop him. He rocked against Bruce as he tried to undo Bruce’s pants. “You’re so fucking hot.” 

Bruce stole his breath away in a heated kiss as John finally managed to wrap his hand around their cocks. Bruce was just as hard. “The things you do to me,” Bruce moaned against John’s lip. 

“Having a younger lover has its benefits,” he teased as he pumped them, stroking them as John continued to rock against him. 

John lost all semblance of control when he felt Bruce’s hands squeeze his ass, running his fingers down the cleft. “You have no idea.” Bruce nipped at his lips, teasing John as he played with his ass. 

“Please,” John inhaled, shuddering against him. “Need you.”

Bruce groaned, sliding a finger into him. 

“Yes, god. More.” 

“No lube.” Bruce panted against his lips, but that didn’t stop him from inserting another finger. 

“Don’t care,” he rocked against him, wanting to feel the ache and burn of a good fucking. 

“John-”

John stilled his hands, squeezing the base of Bruce’s cock. “It’s okay. I prepped before…” 

Bruce moaned, nodding his head and capturing John's lips in a heated kiss. John pushed himself up and hissed as Bruce thrust up into him. “John.” 

John tensed slightly as he adjusted to Bruce’s length. He felt so fucking good. His skin was flushed and he felt so complete. It was still so hard to believe that they were really together. He returned the kiss and John started to move against Bruce, taking Bruce deeper and loving every fucking minute.

It was quick, hard, and dirty. Just the way John loved it. 

Bruce muffled a cry as he came, triggering John’s own orgasm. John pressed his lips against Bruce’s in a searing kiss. This was the fucking life, he felt so blessed to be with Bruce, to have Bruce as a lover. 

~

John barley managed to pull up his pants and look semi-composed as Bruce pulled into the driveway of the manor. He leaned in, kissing Bruce. “Time for round two?” He winked at Bruce as they parted. 

“Music is an aphrodisiac for you, isn’t it?” Bruce smiled and John nodded. 

“Playing for you, having you hear us.” He was already hard again, just remembering the way Bruce watched him as he played. “Why do you think I come to you after our gigs?” He grinned as he got out of the car. 

Bruce snorted, following him. “And what about the times, I’m not in town?” 

“I jerk off,” he stated easily, omitting the part where he may not exactly be alone when he did. 

Bruce raised a brow, “And how often do you do that?” There was a teasing note in his voice and John felt himself flush like a school kid. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, I’m sure you get off occasionally by your own hand.” John shrugged as they walked up the steps and into the manor. 

“Occasionally.” Bruce chuckled, pulling John to him and brushing his lips in a ghost of a kiss. “Although I prefer company.”

“Mine, I hope,” John practically moaned as he wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck and kissed him deeply. 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” John tugged on Bruce’s shirt, skimming his fingers against his smooth skin, “Bed?” 

Bruce nodded, pulling away and taking his hand. He led him up to his room. This time they took it slowly, undressing, and teasing every inch of skin with light touches and tender kisses. 

John was flushed with desire, his breathing hitched with every caress. He was so hard and all he wanted was for Bruce to touch his cock. “Bruce-”

“Shhh,” he hummed, licking the base of his cock and John nearly arched off the bed with need. 

“Oh, god.” 

Bruce held his hips down and John groaned, loving every tortuous moment. Bruce made John turn onto his belly and John got even harder in anticipation of what was to come, until Bruce tensed and pulled away. John couldn’t help the whimper. 

“Bruce?” 

Bruce’s fingers dug into his hips, “You have a fresh hickey on your back.” 

John blinked, trying to glance over his shoulder, but he didn’t see anything. He shuddered as Bruce's fingers brushed against the sensitive skin. “Yeah?” 

“Who was it?” Bruce demanded, but John was so fucking aroused, he had a hard time focusing on what Bruce was talking about. 

“What?” 

Bruce tensed, “Who gave you this? It wasn’t me.”

“I dunno, if it wasn’t you… it was probably Dick.” John admitted, body flushing even more. “Or Jay.”

Bruce growled. “I thought we were exclusive.” 

John turned around, reaching out to Bruce as he got off the bed. “We are. Me and the boys just fool around a little: nothing serious. I didn’t even realize. I don’t- we don’t. Ugh.” 

“John.” 

John stiffened, Bruce’s voice was deadly and John suddenly felt like a guilty school boy. “I didn’t fuck them. Believe me, I could have-”

“You’re not helping your case.” Bruce snapped and John groaned. 

“Fuck, Bruce. It was just a little kissing when we were trying to keep warm. The heat is almost nonexistent in that damn place.” John argued, “We cuddle and sleep together now. I’ve only had sex with you since-”

“That implies you’ve had sex with them before,” Bruce stated harshly.

“I wasn’t a virgin before we met-” he began as Bruce turned away from him. “Bruce, please.”

Bruce rubbed his face, taking a deep breath. “I think it would be best if you left.” 

“What the fuck, Bruce?” John inhaled. “Nothing happened.”

“Right.” 

“Fuck you.” John snapped, letting his anger override his desire. “This is complete bullshit. I love you.” 

Bruce snorted, “Then you shouldn’t be sharing your bed with your roommates, letting them touch and kiss you. You’re mine.” 

“I’m not some damn possession. You’re not even listening to me, we share a bed just to keep warm.” John argued once more. “It’s not the same.”

Bruce shook his head. “Just go. We’re done.” 

John groaned, getting out of bed and grabbing his clothes. He was fuming, it wasn’t fair and he didn’t see why Bruce was being like this… “Bruce,” he attempted once more, but Bruce didn’t even acknowledge him. “Fuck you.” 

~

John barley recalled how he got back as he stormed into the apartment. He was a fucking mess and he was still horny as hell, his anger doing nothing to calm his racing hormones… and he was hurting. He felt like Bruce had ripped out his heart and stomped all over it. He didn’t even try to listen, he just pushed John away. 

“John?” Dick yawned, from a pile of blankets on the couch. “I thought you were spending the night with Bruce.” 

John bit his lip, blinking back tears. “I thought so too.” 

Dick immediately jumped up and wrapped his arms around him. John curled into him, needing him more than ever. “Do you wanna talk-”

“No.”

Dick nodded, tugging him back into his bedroom and pulling him into bed with him. “Fuck him.” 

“We broke up,” John managed and Dick hugged him, giving him all his love and warmth. 

Dick kissed him lightly, more for comfort than anything else, but John needed more than that. Bruce didn’t finish what he had started and Dick only relit the flame. John kissed him back with more heat, practically devouring him as he pinned Dick back against the bed. 

Soon they had discarded their clothes and John was just breathing Dick in, holding him close. Dick pressed a kiss to his collarbone. “Are you sure about this?” 

John shook his head, “No, but Bruce got me all worked up and now, now I have no fucking clue.” 

Dick nodded, kissing him once more. “You’re so beautiful.”

John snorted, “No, you.” 

“You,” Dick smiled, moving in-between John’s legs. “I’ve been dying to taste you.” 

John groaned, “Yes, please.” 

Dick kissed John’s inner thigh, licking at the base of his cock. “You’ve only been with Bruce, right?” 

“Yeah, and you guys. But we didn’t use condoms. We got tested. Bruce insisted.” He moaned when Dick wrapped his mouth around his length and sucked him down. “Oh, fuck.” John whined as he thrust up and Dick forced him to stay still as he sucked, licked, and moaned around John’s cock. 

Dick looked up at him, smiling around him as he continued to bring him closer and closer to the edge. His bright blue eyes growing darker with lust as he moved against John, his own cock hard and leaking against John’s leg.

John whimpered when Dick pulled away. “Dick-”

“Want you to fuck me,” Dick inhaled, kissing him deeply and John nodded. He wanted that too… he’s wanted it for some time, but he had always refrained. But now there was nothing to hold him back. 

“Yes, fuck, Dick.” 

Dick grabbed a condom and grinned as he rolled it down John’s cock. John kissed him as they rolled over so that Dick was underneath him. He grabbed the lube, his fingers trembling as he prepared Dick. “I’m good.” 

John nodded, coating his cock before he thrust into Dick. “God, you feel so good.” He bit his lip, trying not to come. He wanted this to be good for both of them. John kissed Dick as they started to move. John’s seen Jay and Dick fuck so many times that he knew exactly the way Dick liked it and soon, Dick was moaning and cursing in a language John didn’t recognize. 

“Holy fuck.” 

John tensed, stilling as his brain registered that Jay had joined them… John hadn’t even heard him enter. He was far too gone and when Dick whimpered, urging him to move he did. 

Jay was suddenly all around him, kissing John’s back as he pressed against him. “Fuck,” John cried out as Jay fingered his nipples and he shuddered. 

“You two are so fucking beautiful.” Jay inhaled as he leaned in and kissed Dick. “Don’t come.” Jay demanded and they both groaned. 

John’s heart skipped a beat and his breathing increased even more as he felt Jay’s finger press into his ass. John moaned. “Jay-”

“May I?” Jay whispered into John’s ear, nipping light at the lobe. 

John groaned, he's never been sandwiched between two people before… but these were the two people he trusted the most to do so. He loved them. “Yes.” 

John shuddered as Dick continued to urge him to move. They were so close. “Hurry the fuck up,” Dick demanded as he dug his fingers into John’s hips. 

Jason smirked against his back. “Oh, you’re already ready for me.” He pushed two, then three fingers in… John didn’t mention that Bruce had just fucked him earlier. 

John tensed slightly as Jay slid in and it felt so different than Bruce, but just as good. He rolled his hips and then he thrust into Dick and back onto Jason’s cock. “Oh, fuck.” His body felt like he was on fire as they set a grueling pace. He lost all semblance of control after a few more thrusts and soon they collapsed into a pile of sweaty limbs, completely sated. 

~

John blinked his eyes, not even realizing he had fallen asleep. He was tucked in between Jason and Dick… he felt safe. And loved. 

And for just a moment he could push past the pain that Bruce had caused him. Deep down he knew this was a bad move, but he didn’t fucking care. He needed this. 

All he could do was live in the present, tomorrow would bring another day, and he’ll have to deal with everything. He closed his eyes, kissing Dick’s chest as he drifted off to sleep once more.


	14. ~Gives You Hell~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of underage prostitution

Tim bit his lip, spilling over Jason's fingers, breathing hard, and trying not to pant. 

“I really want to come on your chest, Tim,” Jason said, he was stroking his cock furiously. 

Tim shook his head. “Then you need to stop messing around.” 

Jason groaned, grabbing Tim by the neck and kissing him while he spilled between his own fingers. 

Once Tim cleaned up a bit, he watched Jay light a cigarette. 

Jason raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

“I want to tell Dick,” Tim said, he was biting his lip again. It was a nervous habit, the only one Tim had, really, as far as Jason could tell, because he didn't even blush that much anymore around them. Jason guessed that fooling around with him had cured Tim of that. Well, there was still Damian to tease. 

“Tell him what? There is nothing to tell. It's not like we’re boyfriends,” Jason said, exhaling smoke. 

Tim gave him a look. “You and me, or you and Dick? Because pretty much everyone knows that you are a goner for him and half of your songs are about Dick.” 

“It's none of your business,” Jason replied a bit too sharply. His nice afterglow was fading and fast. 

“Jay. Dick is the only one who doesn't know about us not being boyfriends. It's not good for the band. You’re still pissed at Damian for not telling you he's a Wayne. And what's with that anyway? You have a secret vendetta against the rich and famous?” Tim asked. 

“You are a rich brat too.” 

“Is that why you fuck me?” Tim asked. 

“We aren't fucking, Timmy. My cock hasn't been inside your tight little virgin ass yet-” 

“Shut up!” Tim said sharply. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on hastily. A part of Jason was glad, another more tender part wanted to pull Tim back into bed and kiss it all better. “Why Dick even puts up with you is really fucking beyond me. He should leave your ass,” he added, opening the door. Jason knew that he should say something, but nothing came to mind, so he let Tim go. 

“Fuck,” he sighed, finishing his cigarette. He glanced at the clock. Dick would be home soon. Damian probably too. At least the mystery cook was not a mystery anymore. Must be nice to have a British butler around at all times, he thought just a bit meanly. 

There was really nothing to do besides showering and putting his clothes on. 

~+~

Tim cornered him two days later in the kitchen, before band practice. He looked tiny and fierce in his posh school uniform. Jason used to start fights with kids like this when he was Tim's age. 

Looking at Tim made Jason's fingers itch to push him against the counter and maybe sucking him off right the fuck now. He licked his lips and Tim took a step back. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared. “We need to tell Dick.” 

“Tim.” It will hurt him, Jason thought, but didn't say. 

Tim nodded, like he heard it anyway. “Well, you should’ve thought about that before.” 

Jason was kinda impressed with the kid. He didn't blame anyone. He just stated the (shitty) facts. Jason really didn't want to hear any of it now. Not with Dick just in the other room. “Too late for remorse now, don't you think? And you wanted to keep it a secret.” 

“I know, Jay. You didn't exactly protest,” Tim said. 

Jason hadn't. Because fucking around with Tim was – not really a mistake, but doing it behind Dick's back was a shitty thing to do. The first time was really a spur of the moment thing. He had been horny and Tim had been so fucking ready to be touched, Jason had practically been able to taste it on his tongue. 

“We have fucking band practice, Tim.” 

Tim sighed. “Fine. But soon. John gave me a look.” 

Truth was, John was giving Jason that look too. 

~+~

John waited for him outside the garage he was working at part time. Everyone in the band knew that Jason was spending time there on Wednesdays to work on his bike. 

“I brought coffee and donuts,” John said. 

Jason grinned. “You wanna be a cop when you grow up?” But he took the offered paper-cup. And the donut too, because he was starving. He wiped his hands on a rag and took a first sip. It was the good stuff too. 

“In another life maybe. I wanna be on the cover of Rolling Stone,” John replied. 

“At least then there will be someone hot on it,” Jason said. 

“Thanks,” John smiled. 

“So, why are you really here?” Jason asked, leaning against the doorway. 

“Dick doesn't know and-”

“It's really none of your business. It wasn't Damian's to tell either.” 

“He was under a lot of pressure.” 

Jason snorted. “Really? Pressure? Pressure is when you're twelve and looking to hook up, so you can buy food for your mom-” he bit his lip. He hadn't wanted to say that. He was just fucking angry. 

“Jay-” 

“Forget it,” Jason cut in. 

“I used to do it too,” John admitted quietly. 

“What?” 

“Hook up for money with – men. When I was younger.” 

“Younger?” 

“I was kicked out of St. Swithin's when I was sixteen – like all the boys. I had nowhere to go-” 

“Wait? You're an orphan?” 

“Yeah...” John answered. “Yeah. I am,” and then he looked Jason in the eyes. “I was. I have you now. The band and Bruce, you are my family.” 

Jason nodded. “And you started to hook up for money then, because you needed a place to stay and food, and no one hires a troubled orphan.” 

“Yeah,” John said. “Jay – your parents?” 

“Never knew my dad. My mom...she tried, but,” he shrugged. “She's gone now too.” 

“I'm sorry,” John said and pulled him into a hug. He hugged similar to Dick. Full body with a subtle warmth that made you feel calm inside. 

“This band is made up of good looking, fucked up boys,” Jason said into John's neck. “That should be a guarantee for success.” 

John laughed and Jason could feel it against his body. It was nice. He wanted to drag John inside and have his wicked way with him. 

“We will make it big, Jay,” John said. 

“We will,” Jason replied, pulling just away enough to be able to look at John and then he was kissing John and John was moaning into his mouth. “Still angry with Bruce?” 

“Yeah-” John said.

“Wanna come inside and-”

“Jay, fuck. No, I can't. I'm trying to make up with Bruce. Damian set something up for this weekend. Dinner and – a talk.”

“You really are into that guy, aren't you?” Jason said. 

“Yeah, but it's really fucking complicated.” 

“Leave his ass then and hook up with me and Dick for good.” 

“Where would that leave Tim, Jay?” John asked gently. 

“And we've come full circle,” Jason said. 

“Jay-” 

“I know. Just – fuck. Dick will punch me for this one.” 

“Probably. But he needs to know and he isn't stupid. He will find out. I guess he only hasn’t so far, because he doesn't think Tim would keep something like this from him. Dick sure as hell knows that Tim is hooking up with someone-”

“I know.” He sighed. John held him closer. “I'll do it. Soon. Or Tim will do it. Dick won't punch Tim.” 

“He won't punch you either,” John said. “He likes your handsome face.” 

“It is a handsome face,” Jason replied and made John laughed again.


	15. ~Fruits of Chaos~

John stumbled out of bed, pulling on the first pair of boxers he found. He would have gone to the bathroom wearing nothing, but Damian had a fit a few weeks back about him and Dick walking around naked all the time and it was better not to provoke him even more. 

It wasn’t a big deal to John, he could care less who saw him in the buff… Dick didn’t seem to have that problem either, but that was probably because of the way they grew up. Damian and Tim on the other hand took offense. Mainly Damian. Jason, didn’t mind. He seemed to love it when they did. 

“What did you do?!” 

John winced, rubbing his brow as he turned to an irate Damian. Great. “What?” 

“My father just ordered me back home, he said I couldn’t live here anymore!” Damian practically growled as he glared at John. Damian made a face as he realized what John was wearing. “Those are Grayson’s… were you fucking him again?” 

John glanced down and sure enough he was wearing Dick’s boxers. He tended to wear the bright colors while John stuck to black. “It’s none of your business.” 

“Like hell it is, we’re a band, a family, and this… this is unacceptable.” Damian snapped. 

John rubbed his face. “Just go back to sleep, Damian.”

“What’s going on?” A sleepy Dick questioned as he wrapped his arms around John and John melted back against him. “Hey,” Dick smiled, kissing his neck. “Come back to bed.”

Damian gasped, glancing between them. “What happened to you being with my Father? This is-”

John’s heart ached at Damian mentioning Bruce, and Dick seemed to sense the unease and wrapped his arms tighter around him. “We’re no longer together, so it’s a mute discussion.” 

“Damian, drop it. We’ll talk about it later.” 

Damian looked like he wanted to protest, but he turned around in a huff and went back to his room. 

“You okay?” Dick asked, turning John to face him. 

John shook his head, “I dunno.” 

“It’s freezing, let’s go back to bed.” 

“I gotta pee.” 

Dick chuckled, pushing him toward the bathroom and snapping the boxers on his hips. “They look good on you.” 

“They’re a little tight,” he smirked as he peed. Dick just watched him, running his fingers down his back appreciatively. 

“But they make your ass look fucking amazing.” 

John laughed. “Is that why you wear them?”

“Maybe,” he grinned. “But I prefer them off, if you know what I mean.” 

“Oh, I know.” John smiled, washing his hands and then pulling Dick into a kiss.

“Let’s go back to bed.” Dick breathed against John's lips as they parted. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

~

John had nothing to do, but think about the way things had ended with Bruce. And how much he missed him. Dick and Jay tried to make his pain go away and it was a really good distraction, but he was still in love with Bruce. He still wanted to be with Bruce.

He was so fucked. 

“Are you going to fix this?” Damian demanded. John frowned, not even looking over at him and instead focused back onto his guitar. 

“Shouldn’t you be talking to your dad?”

Damian bristled. “I have, we’re going to sit down and have dinner.” 

John’s eyes widened, “We, what?”

“Friday night, you two are going to sit down and try acting like adults instead of horny teenagers.” 

John rubbed his brow. “Not sure that’s gonna work, Damian. Bruce made it very clear to me that he didn’t-” he bit his lip. “Fuck, I dunno.” 

“He’s brooding, you’re brooding.” Damian sighed. “Don’t you love him?” 

“Yeah, that was never in question.” 

“Then dinner it is.” Damian stated. 

John nodded, “Okay.” 

Damian nodded in return, then slid behind the drum set and started to warm up. 

John just listened to the beat of the drums, he had the stirring of hope once more. But if he had any hope of getting Bruce back, then he’d have to stop fooling around with Dick and Jay. 

Tim suddenly stopped before him, breaking into his thoughts. “Stop it with the looks already, I got it. It’s Jay you need to talk to.”

John raised a brow. “Oh, I will.” 

Tim sighed, John thought he looked tired. They really needed to tell Dick what was going on. Tim sat down on the stage beside him. “Damian said you guys were together again.” 

John suddenly felt guilty that he was with Dick, when he knew how much Tim loved him. It was so fucking obvious. In a way, Tim reminded him of himself at that age… loving someone that just didn’t see him that way. “Yeah, I broke up with Bruce and they helped me out.” 

“Do you love Dick?” Tim asked his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Of course, I do.” John responded immediately.

“But you love Bruce more.” 

John nodded, wrapping his arm around Tim’s thin shoulders. “You just have to give it time, you don’t need to rush anything. Believe me, it just fucks you up even more.” He sighed. “I never thought Bruce and I would hook when I was your age… but now we did.” 

Tim smiled, “Yeah.” 

“Let the music begin!” Jay called out as he and Dick entered and they scrambled into their spots.

“Beautiful, fucking music.” Dick grinned, leaning in and kissing Jay before he belted out the lyrics. 

John smiled, this was his family and he started playing their song. Jay had played it for them after one of their first nights they shared together. It had a great beat and a solo for John. 

~

The rest of the week was pure agony as John waited for tonight… the food was fucking amazing, of course but the rest of the evening wasn’t going as well.

Bruce stared at him from across the table, seemingly not swayed by Damian’s words. 

“Looks like snow,” John commented, not knowing what else to say. “They were predicting an inch or two before morning.” He chewed his lower lip, well this was awkward and Bruce wasn’t even trying. “Fuck this, come on Damian, let’s go.” 

“Language.” 

“You do speak!” John sneered. “Look, you obviously don’t care and I don’t know why I’m even trying-”

“Because you love him and he loves you.” Damian stated, standing up, and slamming his hands on the table. “Make this work.” He stormed out and John looked to Bruce. 

“Do you?” John asked, Damian’s words repeating in his head. “You’ve never told me that you did.” 

“That’s not why I kicked you out.” Bruce countered and John flushed with anger once more. 

“No, it’s because you’re a jealous bastard,” he snapped. “God, this is pointless.” He stood, pushing his chair away. “You don’t see me as a partner or a lover; I’m just a pretty boy that likes to be fucked to you.” 

“Language.” 

“Are you kidding me?” John inhaled. “That’s all you can say? Look, it was fun. And maybe this is just what I need to finally push the love I have for you away. For good this time.” John stormed out of the room and flew past Damian, heading to the front door. 

“Blake!” Damian called after him, following. “Wait.” 

“I’m so done with this,” he grabbed his jacket from the closet, pulling it on as he opened the door. What greeted him was a barrage of snow, billowing into the foyer, and blanketing him. He knew it might snow, but this was a fucking blizzard. “Fuck,” he quickly shut the door, sagging against it. 

Damian’s eyes were wide and then he just started laughing. “You look ridiculous.” 

“Geeze, thanks.” John shuddered, he was freezing, and the snow was starting to melt, making his clothes damp and unbearable. “Fuck.” 

“Pennyworth!” Damian called out as John shrugged out of his jacket. 

“Yes, Master-” he paused as he glanced over at John. “Good lord, Master John. We better get you warmed up.” 

John nodded, his teeth chattering. He let Alfred take him into the study where the fire was roaring and the heat felt so good. John peeled off his clothing and wrapped himself in the thick blanket that Alfred gave him.

John pulled the blankets over his head: he just wanted to disappear into oblivion. He closed his eyes, wishing that Bruce wasn’t so fucking stubborn and willing to meet him half way. But he wasn’t so sure that that would ever happen. 

The heat of the fire felt good, but he wished that Dick was there to help ease this pain. This was a fucking mess. 

~

John startled awake, inhaling sharply at the jarring movement. “Come on, wake up. The snow has stopped… if we want to get home, we better go now.” Damian rushed as he tossed John’s clothes to him. “Come on.”

John blinked, not even remembering falling asleep. “I’m so not driving in this snow.” Was all he could think to say, the snow was out to get him and the thought of driving in it made him shudder once more. 

“You’re not. Pennyworth is getting the car ready,” Damian replied, “Come on, Blake. The second wave is supposed to start soon and I don’t want to get stuck here all weekend!”

John groaned, not wanting to be stuck here any longer than he had to be either. “Okay, yeah.” He reluctantly unwrapped himself from the blanket and got dressed. His clothes were freshly laundered… how long had he been sleeping? 

“About time,” Damian grumbled when John joined him. 

“What time is it anyway?” John dragged his fingers through his hair. 

“Midnight,” Damian replied as they headed out to the car. 

John paused before he got into the car, he wanted Bruce to stop them… something. But Bruce wasn’t anywhere to be seen. It hurt. “Fuck him,” he grumbled more to himself and slid in beside Damian and buckled his seatbelt. 

It was a long drive home, the snow was pretty deep in some areas and John was worried that they wouldn’t make it. But Alfred got them to their destination with relative ease. Alfred was really the fucking best. He dropped them off, wishing them a good night and handing over another care package of some cooked goodies. 

John and Damian thanked him before they shuffled their way through the snow. John’s pants were damp and his shoes were soaked. He fucking hated winter. He opened the door to the apartment and started to stomp the snow off. He toed off his shoes and paused as he heard loud voices. John strained to hear what was going on. 

But before he could find out, Jay came storming out of Damian’s room. “Jay?” He began and Jay turned to him, he was pissed and John could guess what had just happened. 

“I thought you were snowed in at the manor?” He questioned harshly, looking between the two of them. “What the fuck are you looking at? This is all your fault, for going over there in the first place!” 

“What are you talking about?” John snapped, not really in the mood to take his wrath. He was freezing and hurting and all he really wanted was to curl up with Dick and Jay and go to bed. But it didn’t look like that was happening any time soon. 

“Dick and Tim fucked in Damian’s bed.” 

“WHAT?” Damian practically screeched and ran toward the bedroom. And John didn’t really blame him…. John had a hard time wrapping his mind around this. But then he kinda got it too. 

John touched Jay’s shoulder, “I’m guessing that Dick knows now about you two?” 

Jay sighed, “You got what you wanted, I hope it makes you happy, cause now Dick is-” Jay shrugged John’s hand off and went back into his room without another word. But John could finish off the sentence himself. Dick was hurt.

“Fuck.” 

John dropped down onto the couch, “This is such a fucking mess.” And he had no idea how to fix it either. They really needed to talk this out… if they could. This was so fucking complicated.


	16. ~Be Careful Making Wishes in the Dark~

“That was Damian,” Jay said. “They are snowed in and he doesn't think they will make it home until tomorrow afternoon or something.” He looked over at Tim, who was still scribbling furiously on something with his headphones on. Dick thought he might be working on a song. 

The way he concentrated was kinda cute and hot. Dick was kinda conflicted about thinking Tim was hot. But since he has been hooking up with whoever he’s been hooking up with, it was hard to see Tim as an asexual being anymore. Dick sometimes wondered who it was that Tim trusted enough to – share himself with. 

“Tim is staying over then too,” Dick said, taking a sip of his hot tea. It was starting to get cold again. He hoped that the heater wouldn't stop working. Jay had looked at it just yesterday. It should be alright, Dick thought. But really, with that piece of crap you could never know. 

“I bet he could get a helicopter to get him out of here-” 

Dick gave him a look. “Jason.” 

Jason grinned at him. “I know...still. Two fucking rich kids and our heater is still breaking down, and getting fixed, and breaking down, and getting fixed. I bet they could afford a new one.” 

“You wouldn't even take their money,” Dick replied, taking another sip of tea. 

“I wouldn’t question a miracle heater either, Dick,” Jason said. 

Dick nodded, he knew Jason well enough to understand that warped logic of his. 

“Coming to bed Dick?” Jason asked after a moment. 

Dick shook his head. “No, I'm gonna read a bit – don't you have a date?” 

“I'm not gonna freeze my balls off for some hot chick with epic tits. I'm gonna call Anne, and let her know there is no way I'm taking my bike out in this weather. She's a reasonable girl.” 

“Okay,” Dick said. He knew Anne or better knew of Anne. Has seen her around. Sometimes at concerts, sometimes at the coffee shop he was working at. She was kinda a groupie. But seemed nice enough and she did have epic tits. Dick feared she was fast becoming Jason's new Kory. 

Jay lingered for a moment as if he was waiting for something, but Dick didn't know what, and then he took out his phone and disappeared into the bedroom. 

“Is he going to have phone sex now?” Tim asked, taking the headphones off and looking at Dick. 

Dick made a face. Jay probably was. “Maybe?” 

Tim looked out of the window. “Shit. Damian isn't coming back tonight, is he?” 

“No. He just called. He and John are staying at the manor.” 

“Bet that will be such a fun evening,” Tim said. 

Dick smiled. “You never know, maybe they’ll figure their shit out.” 

Dick liked John and he thought that Damian's father was a decent guy, even if he was a stubborn and possessive person. He hoped Bruce and John could talk and figure it all out. He didn't want John to pull away from them. He still got hot and bothered thinking – replaying – the night John had finally fucked him. And seeing Jason behind John, knowing he was fucking John in return. Shit – he was getting hard over this and with Tim present and Jay probably stroking his own cock right now to Anne's words and moans just a few feet away. 

“I hope so. John is really fucking depressed and he's only playing sad songs. It's-”

“Depressing?” Dick smirked. 

“Yeah, that.” Tim smiled back. 

“What were you working on?” Dick asked.

“It’s nothing really. I was just – cleaning up some of the audio files, so we could maybe put them on the website for download?” 

“For free you mean?” 

“Yeah, so people can share our music. I mean, it was really hard to get a decent copy of Patrol songs. Mostly the sound was crap. And I know that we released the one song, but most people still don't even know to look us up. I mean if they aren't from Gotham.” 

“Jay's twitter has a shitload of followers,” Dick said. 

“Jay writes random shit about sex, the name of the band isn't even in his profile. Maybe we should add a link or something. You guys weren't into the internet marketing much, were you?” 

Dick shrugged, “Jay mentioned the website, but he is better with the guitar than coding.” 

“I like coding,” Tim said, he wasn't blushing, but he was ducking his head. 

“And you're good at it too. Maybe you should maintain our website.”

“Would Jay be okay with that?” Tim asked. It was funny how Jason's nickname rolled so easily from Tim's lips, Dick thought absentmindedly.

“We can just ask him tomorrow. But I think he will be glad to let someone else take it over.” Dick put his mug on the table. Tim rubbed his eyes and then yawned. “Go to bed, Tim.”

“What about you?” Tim asked. 

“I'm gonna-” Dick stopped as they heard Jay's moan. “I mean-” Shit, Dick really wasn't ready to crawl into bed with Jay while he was still on the phone with Anne. 

“You can sleep in our room. Damian won't mind. And he won't be coming home either tonight,” Tim said. 

Dick knew that Tim had a crush on him, so it was kinda a fucked up situation, but Jay touching himself while he was on the phone with a girl? Just no. Dick could share Jay with random strangers outside of their home and with John in their bed because they both loved John, but he drew the line at sharing Jay with random strangers in their bed. It just hurt too much. 

“Okay. Thanks Tim.” 

“You're welcome,” Tim said and got up to go to the bathroom. He always, always brushed his teeth before going to bed. No matter the time or place. Dick found it endearing for some weird reason. 

He finished his tea and put the mug into the sink. He would wash it tomorrow after breakfast. 

~+~

There was a small cot in one corner of the room for the nights Tim was just too tired to go home. Dick thought that Tim really should just move in with them, but he hadn't asked yet. It seemed weird, as Tim's parents were still alive and all. 

“Damian won't mind, if I change the sheets tomorrow morning,” Tim said and started to strip. There was a small hickey on the back of his neck, close to the right shoulder. Tim was definitely getting some, but Dick didn't know how he felt about it. On the one hand: good for Tim. Sex seemed to make him feel more secure in his skin. On the other hand: Tim hadn't told anyone who he was hooking up with. It nagged at the back of Dick's head – not knowing. Was Tim ashamed of them? Or his new boyfriend? 

“You know you can bring him over some time,” Dick said, trying to sound casual and inviting at the same time. 

“Who?” Tim asked, distracted. He was pulling a clean sleep-shirt on. He kept a few clothes and toiletries at the apartment. 

“Your boyfriend,” Dick said, crawling into bed. Damian's blanket was really fucking soft and warm. Probably a gift from Alfred. Dick sighed in contentment. 

“I don't have a boyfriend.” 

“But- Tim, you are the person for boyfriends, not fooling around. I mean – you-” he stopped. 

Tim had closed his eyes like he was in pain. “Dick.” 

“You don't have to be embarrassed,” Dick said. 

“I know. It's not like that. In fact he said we weren't boyfriends.” 

“What are you then?” Dick asked gently. What kind of asshole was Tim involved with? Dick wanted to punch the guy in his stupid face. 

“I don't know. It started out as a bit of fun, I guess. I wanted to-”

“Hook up with someone?” Dick asked. 

“Dick,” Tim said, looking at Dick. “You have to know.” 

“I-” 

“That I'm in love with you. You have to know.” 

“You're sixteen,” Dick said helplessly and knew it was a really weak argument to make. Especially in Tim's case. 

“And you're in love with someone else. I know, but you still hooked up with John.” 

Dick bit his lip. Tim made a sound case. “Tim.” 

“I wanted it to be you, but you don't want me that way.” 

That wasn't exactly true, Dick thought, and blamed Jason for that too. Because Jay sometimes whispered things about Tim in his ear when he was jerking Dick off. About how Tim might look when he was losing it for someone and Dick – he had been wondering about it too. Sometimes. 

“So you hooked up with someone else?” 

“I'm sixteen and you guys are all hot. I mean, all of you, even Damian is insanely attractive. And you aren't subtle either-”

“Come here,” Dick said, patting the bed. 

“I can sleep on the cot,” Tim replied. 

“Don't be stupid. This bed is big enough for the two of us, and besides you'll freeze under that flimsy blanket,” Dick said. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, come here, Tim,” Dick said again. His voice gentle. Tim nodded and slipped under the covers with Dick. Dick warped his arms around him at once. “I think it was insanely brave to tell me,” he whispered. 

“What?” 

“That you have a crush on me,” Dick said. 

“Don't-”

“What?” Dick asked. 

“Don't degrade it, because you aren't comfortable with it,” Tim answered quietly. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to and I'm not uncomfortable.”

“Liar,” Tim accused gently and Dick kissed him because – or maybe because he wanted to prove a point. Tim didn't hesitate in kissing him back. It was obvious that he had been making out a lot since the first kiss they shared. 

“You deserve someone who loves you,” Dick said once they broke apart to breathe. 

“I could give that right back, Dick,” Tim replied. 

“I don't know-”

“Jay,” Tim cut in. “Jay.” 

Dick pushed closer, so his forehead was resting against Tim's, so he could breathe Tim in. He smelled like mint toothpaste and his breath was hot and a bit too fast, and when Dick leaned in a bit more he could feel how hard Tim was just form kissing him. “You're hard.” 

“I'm sixteen and in bed with the person I’ve been in love with since forever-”

“What? How long?” 

“Since, I first saw you,” Tim confessed. Dick had been playing with Jay in clubs for three years now. That was a really long time to nurse a – it wasn't a crush, that much Tim had made clear. Was it even fair to kiss Tim? To rub against him? But Tim was warm and he loved Dick and Dick really needed to feel loved right now, so was it wrong to take what was so willingly offered? 

“Shit,” Dick groaned and pulled away. “Shit.” 

“You're getting aroused too,” Tim said and there was something like awe in his voice. 

Dick got hard for people who cared. “Yes.” 

“Can I?” Tim asked, already slipping his hand inside Dick's pj pants. Dick had a split second where he was certain he wanted to pull away, but then Tim started to move his hand, and it was just so fucking good. It was, in fact, perfect and – he gasped as Tim curled his fingers just so. Like he knew how Dick liked it, how to make it really good for Dick. Dick grabbed at him blindly because he needed to feel Tim's lips on his and he needed – he didn't know. It was just too good. 

“Tim-” 

Tim kissed him then and just before Dick came all over Tim's fingers he knew. He knew with sudden blinding clarity. He closed his eyes tightly and let his orgasm wash over him. He took a few minutes to get his breathing back and then opened his eyes. Tim was biting his lip. Dick was staring in that sliver of blue that was nearly swallowed by the black of desire. Tim was hot – Jay had been right. Fuck. Fuck. And fuck. He closed his eyes again and put his arm over them for good measure. 

Tim pulled away slowly. The place where he had been, left Dick shivering and cold. 

“I wanted to tell you,” he said quietly. 

“When did you want to tell me that you were fucking around with Jason?” Dick asked sharper than he had wanted to, but now that he wasn't aroused anymore, he was starting to get angry. “Did he-” Dick stopped, he knew that Jason would never. But it didn't mean that Jason was above seducing Tim. 

“He didn't seem to have a problem with me being a sixteen year old virgin,” Tim said firmly. 

“That doesn't answer my question, Tim.” 

“Last week when we were interrupted by Jason's phone call-” 

“How long has this been going on behind my back, anyway?” 

Tim scooted farther away. “You know you don't have any rights to him.” 

Dick stared at him, unbelievingly. “What?” 

“You aren't boyfriends. We aren't boyfriends. He does what he does with whoever he wants to. And you never even had the guts to tell him to just stop-” 

“That's enough,” Dick said. “What I do with Jay is none of your business.” 

“So, why is it yours, what I do with him? Why is it his, what I do with you?” Tim asked. “Everyone is fooling around with everyone in this band, why should I be an exception?” 

Dick was about to answer that any second now, but Jay opened the door in that moment. “What the hell is with all the yelling? People want to sleep here,” he said, scratching at his belly. He looked between pissed off and amused. And Dick lost it. 

“When were you gonna tell me that you're fucking around with Tim?” He yelled. 

“It's none of your-”

“Fuck you!” Dick cut in. “How is this none of my business? I wanted him in the band. I – he's sixteen for god's sake!” 

“Why are you so hung up on his age? I fucked you when you were sixteen.” 

“You were my age,” Dick said and knew it was a bullshit argument, but he was just so hurt. Jason had to know what this did to him. “You didn't tell me because you knew it would hurt me...” he whispered. 

“It just happened,” Jason said.

“It always just does with you. That's how you got to fuck me after all too.” 

“Don't pin that on me,” Jason gave back, “You wanted to fuck me badly that night.” 

“Jason-” Tim cut in. 

Jason looked at him for the first time. “You told him.” 

But it sounded more like 'why did you tell him' to Dick's ears. 

“He found out on his own.” 

“He strokes my cock, just like you for fuck's sake!” Dick exploded. “You taught him how to get me off-”

“You fooled around with Tim?” Jason asked and then laughed. “First time sharing a bed and-”

“It wasn’t like that!” Dick protested. 

“It looks like you have nothing to be upset about from here, Dick. I fooled around with Tim, you fooled around with Tim.” He looked at Tim again. “Usually I get him off.” 

Tim blushed, trying to hide his semi hard on. Jason crossed over to him. 

“Jay, don't,” Dick said. He could feel panic and anger rise inside him. 

“Why? You gonna finish off what you started?” He asked but he wasn't touching Tim. 

Dick suddenly felt so tired. He felt hollow inside. This band was like a weird kind of family and not supposed to fuck them up so badly. Maybe they should stop - “Maybe we should stop having sex within the band,” Dick said. 

“You are free to do that,” Jason said sharply and then left the room. Dick closed his eyes briefly. 

“I'm sorry-” Tim started. 

Dick wanted to tell him that he had nothing to be sorry for, but – but he was still angry. Going to bed pissed off wasn't a good idea. Everyone knew that. “Come here, you're too far away and it's starting to get really fucking cold again. We need a new heater.” He sighed. 

“Dick-” 

“Come on. I'm – still mad, but-” 

“You're more hurt,” Tim said softly. 

“Yes,” Dick said, patting the bed again. He wished John were home, so he could – whatever. Because if everything went right John wouldn't be fooling around with them anymore in the future. And John deserved to be happy – even if it came with monogamy, he thought wryly. Tim climbed into bed, but kept to his side. 

“I could still just sleep on the cot,” Tim said. 

“Shut up and cuddle close,” Dick replied and Tim hesitantly did. Dick knew that there was no way they would fall asleep any time soon, because he could hear Jay snapping at John in the living room. Soon John – and Damian, fuck, Dick thought, would know about this too. Dick didn't really look forward to that particular talk.


	17. ~Black Holes and Revelations~

Damian was livid… and he had every right to be. Dick didn’t even try to make an excuse as they got out of his bed, and Tim quickly apologized to Damian and went about changing the sheets. Dick felt like he was barely going through the motions and he went to the bathroom, cleaning up and washing his face. 

The last time he hurt this much was when his parents- he swallowed hard and then rubbed at his eyes. Fuck. He gripped the sink as he breathed in and out, trying to calm himself, but it really didn’t work. Dick finally emerged from the bathroom and glanced to his bedroom door. It was closed. He knew that Jay was probably brooding on the other side. Dick ached to go to him, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready. 

Damian and Tim were having a powwow session, Dick could see them talking in their makeshift bedroom and he didn’t want to interrupt. Damian looked like he had calmed down and that was good. They both needed each other... he couldn’t be there for Tim at the moment. 

Tim. 

Dick scrubbed his face, not sure what to think about everything. He still couldn’t believe it. Dick walked out into the living room and that’s when he caught John sitting there, staring off into space. He looked so fucking defeated and so sad. It made Dick’s heart hurt even more, but this time it was for another. “Fuck.” 

John blinked, looking over at Dick, forcing a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and Dick rushed over to him. John practically melted into his embrace and they just held each other. John was hurting just as much as he was, maybe more. Cause Dick may be hurt and angry… but he still loved them both and with time they’d work it out. They had too. But John and Wayne were a different story all together. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Dick asked as he kissed his neck. 

“Not really,” John’s voice cracked and he just closed his eyes, curling more into Dick. “What about you?” John questioned a moment later. “Wasn’t expecting that when we got back.” 

Dick sighed. “I dunno.” 

John pulled back to look into Dick’s eyes and kissed him softly. “I’m glad they finally told you.”

Dick tensed at that, “You knew?” 

“Yeah, Damian blurted it out when he was pissed off with Tim. Jay said he’d tell you, he was the one holding back. Cause Tim wanted to tell you… are you gonna be okay?” 

“I can’t believe everyone knew but me,” Dick suddenly felt so defeated, he was usually so good at reading people… he should have noticed. 

“Deep down, you probably already knew.” John offered, but Dick wasn’t so sure. John hugged him closer, kissing his neck. “This night has fucking sucked… first Bruce, then Mother Nature kicking me when I was down and-” 

“Wait, Mother Nature?” He questioned and John snorted shaking his head. 

“To quote Damian, I looked ridiculous.” John sighed. “I opened the door and I was so pissed off and so preoccupied in my head that I didn’t even realize that there was a fucking blizzard outside and I was bombarded with snow. I was soaked to the bone.” He groaned. “I eventually warmed up, but then we ventured out into the snow to get back here, because I couldn’t stay at the manor with Bruce. My toes are still cold from walking from the car to our apartment.” John shifted, pressing his feet against Dick’s leg and Dick yelped as John laughed. “See.”

“Bastard,” Dick laughed, letting that soothe and calm him as he pushed John’s feet away. That only resulted in an impromptu wrestling tickle match. 

They were laughing so hard by the time they stopped, breathing heavily on the floor. It was so fucking good. And so needed. In fact, they both needed this. They curled up and John grabbed for the blankets off the sofa, wrapping them up in a cocoon. Dick drifted off to sleep in John’s warm embrace, feeling safe and sound. 

~

Dick stirred in his sleep as John moved away. “John?” 

“Shit, sorry… but I have to go to work.” He leaned back in, kissing Dick softly. “Can’t really afford to lose my job now.” 

Dick nodded as he sat up, watching as John started to get ready. “But it’s still snowing.” 

“I know, I was hoping we wouldn’t open today. This is fucking bullshit and my boss is an ass. But he still has to pay me, even if we don’t get a damn customer.” John grumbled. “Would you go out in this weather for a book?” 

Dick snorted, pulling the blankets tighter around him. It was far too early, but John would have to leave early if he expected to get to the bookstore he worked part time at. Dick was happy that he had a few days off. “Stay warm.”

John grunted as he grabbed his jacket and pulled on a pair of boots. “I’ll try, see ya later.” 

“Later.” Dick nodded and watched as he left. He shuddered as the cold air wafted in and tugged the blanket even tighter around him. Dick sighed, glancing over to his room and noticing that the door was open and Jay was standing there. 

Jay looked like shit, like he hadn’t slept all night and Jay worried his lip as if he didn’t know what to say. “Hey,” Jay began and Dick got up, crossing over to him. Jay tugged him into his arms. 

Dick practically melted into his arms. He was still angry at Jason, but he loved him too much to stay away. “Hey.” Dick whispered, just breathing him in before their lips met in a greedy, desperate kiss. 

“I fucked up,” Jay sighed. “But I’m not sorry for being with Tim…”

“God, Jay, I get that. What I don’t understand is why you just didn’t tell me.” Dick inhaled, searching his face. “That hurt the most. You purposely went behind my back. You made Tim lie. God this is so fucked up. Tim deserves more than you can give him.” 

Jay groaned, but didn’t comment. He looked away for a moment and then returned his gaze to him. “What about you? Why are you even with me?”

Dick bit his lip before he babbled on about how much he loved Jay. “What about me?” He questioned instead. “I know what I’m getting into.” 

“Do you?” Jay smirked, tugging him toward the bed and Dick readily followed. They landed on the bed in a heap and soon there was nothing between them as they kissed and caressed every inch of their skin. 

“Jay,” Dick moaned as Jay turned him onto his stomach and started kissing down his back. His tongue leaving a hot sloppy trail down to his ass. “Oh, god.” Dick shuddered as Jason dipped his tongue into him, teasing his hole. “Fuck.” 

“Gladly,” Jay murmured against skin before he thrust his tongue into Dick. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dick arched his back, loving every agonizing moment as Jay continued to fuck him with his tongue. It was a guilty pleasure of Dick’s, he loved being rimmed…. Dick lost his train of thought, cursing in his mother tongue as Jay went deeper, filling him completely and hitting the spot deep within him. 

His orgasm crashed down on him, without Jay even touching his cock. Dick dropped boneless onto the bed, loving it when Jay’s body covered his own, his erection rubbing against Dick, but he didn’t move to do anything. Just held Dick as he recovered from his orgasm. 

Dick curled into him, kissing Jay softly. Dick knew this was Jay’s way of asking forgiveness, he wasn’t one with words, but actions. Dick closed his eyes and fell back asleep curled up in his arms.

~

They woke up slowly, with lazy kisses. “So,” Dick began and Jay groaned. 

“So?”

“New rule, no lying ever. No running off behind my back… if you want to be with Tim, okay. But don’t you ever hide shit from me again.” Dick said more sternly than he intended. “I mean it, Jay.” 

Jason nodded, “Okay.” 

“Okay,” Dick smiled, feeling better. They had to start somewhere and he knew Jay wasn’t ready to settle down anytime soon, but one day.


	18. ~The Yin and Yang of Sex~

John strummed lazily at his guitar. He closed his eyes, just letting himself feel the music…he was trying not to think about Bruce. But it was fucking hard not to. He just kept replaying their last moments together in his head, the heated touches, the mind blowing orgasms, the failed dinner-

“John?” 

John startled, not hearing anyone enter and his eyes flew open. “Oh, hey.” He smiled at Tim, putting aside his guitar and scrubbed his face with his hand. “I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“You seemed a little preoccupied.” Tim sat down across from him, shrugging his shoulders. “The music was kinda sad, so I’m guessing you were thinking about Mister Wayne again.” 

John sighed. “Yeah, sorry… I thought I was alone.” 

“You don’t have to hide it or anything, I get it.” Tim offered him a small smile, but it was sad and it tugged at John’s heart. 

John knew that he got it, he was probably one of the few that understood how John was feeling. “I know you do.” He got up and pulled Tim into a hug. Tim tensed slightly, but relaxed into it after a moment. “Don’t give up on Dick.” 

Tim snorted, “I blew it.” 

“Nah,” John tugged Tim down onto the couch with him, cuddling with him… cause they both needed it. “He loves you.” 

“But he’s not in love with me.” Tim sighed, resting his head on John’s shoulder. 

“Not yet, but give it time. He’s starting to have deeper feelings for you. But you fucking around with Jay behind his back really hurt him. You just have to give it time.” 

“Jay-”

“Tim,” He warned. “What is done is done, we just have to learn and move on.” He brushed his lips against Tim’s brow. 

“This sucks.” 

“I know,” he sighed. 

Tim pulled away a few minutes later. “Tell me the story of how you met Mister Wayne.” 

John smiled, sighing happily at the memory. “Only if you tell me how you first met Dick, was it at one of their gigs?” 

“Nope, but I’m pretty sure Dick assumes we did. But it isn’t even close.” Tim smiled, it simply lit up his face as he recalled the memory. 

John understood the sentiment, exactly. “So?” 

“It was a summer day, my parents took me to the circus and I saw Dick perform as part of the Flying Graysons. He was amazing! He soared through the air, it was magical-” Tim whispered in awe, almost shyly. “You can still see it, his grace and training when he moves.” Tim gushed. “We even took a picture!” 

“And I bet you have it with you, don’t you?” He teased and Tim blushed, nodding his head. “Can I see it?” 

Tim looked uncertain for a moment, but then grabbed his book bag and took out a journal. “Here,” he smiled as he handed John a worn photo. 

“You’re so tiny here,” John grinned, as he looked at the picture. It was noticeable, even in the picture how much Tim was in love with Dick. Dick was smiling bright, performing for the camera like he always did. “I wish I had something like this, you’re really lucky, Tim.”

“Thanks,” he smiled as John handed it back to him. 

“This is really special, you should show this to Dick,” John suggested. “He’d love it.” 

Tim shrugged, “But Jay said he gets sad if you bring up his parents and the Flying Graysons. Besides he doesn’t remember me.” 

“I’m sure in a way it would make him sad, but this is your history, Tim. It gives more roots to your feelings and could give Dick something more tangible. You don’t know if he doesn’t remember. I bet if you showed him this picture he might… you’ve grown a lot since this picture. But I can still recognize you. And like you said he just automatically assumed it was a gig and you didn’t correct him. So why would he recall this day?” 

Tim didn’t look as convinced, but John really hoped that Tim would show Dick the picture when he was ready. He may be surprised at the results. “I’ll think about it,” Tim stated as he glanced at the picture once more and then put it away. “What about you?” 

“Well, I was ten when I first met Bruce, he was absolutely the most beautiful person I had ever seen. It was at St. Swithin’s-”

“Wait, I know that name. My parents donate to it… isn’t that an orphanage?” Tim interrupted and John nodded. 

“Yeah, but you already know that part.” 

Tim shook his head. “Not really. We’ve never really talked until now.” 

“Oh, well, fuck.” John paused as he rubbed at his chest. “I lost my mom when I was really young. I have vague memories of her calling me her little Robin, and her hugs-” he bit his lip. “Dick hugs like her, the all-encompassing hugs where you feel loved and safe….” He paused, blinking back the sudden tears. “Um. My dad was a wreck, he was a fucking addict, who drank and gambled everything away. When he was sober he tried to be a good dad, but he never really got over her death. He was killed over his gambling debts when I was nine. I was so hurt and angry. God, I was so angry. I lashed out at everyone...” John’s voice faded as he recalled his first foster home and he shuddered. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“And you were swept into the system and then ended up at the orphanage.” Tim supplied and John nodded, grateful for the slight reprieve. 

“Yeah, home sweet home, until I was sent to Chicago when I was seventeen.” He snorted, shaking his head. “The shining moment was when I met Bruce for the first time. I couldn’t help but fall hopelessly in love with him. He’d come every month or so, mainly just to check on things, he’d play games with the older boys. I was too shy, I was always so tongued tied around him. I just watched him from afar. He was everything I had ever wanted to be. Guess it was a little bit of some hero worship too.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tim chuckled, his cheeks flushing as well. 

John wrapped his arm around him, hugging him once more. 

“Is that it? I thought Damian said Bruce was your first kiss.” Tim questioned, studying him. 

“Yeah, I was thirteen by then. I knew I was gay. I didn’t keep it a secret, it was kinda pointless. Everyone knew everything in that place. And some of the older boys picked on me. Most of the time I just ignored them. But then one day, they just wouldn’t fucking stop, so I got angry and I got up in their faces which escalated the taunting into fight and I was on the losing end.”

“And Bruce saved the day?” Tim guessed, his voice a little breathless.

“Yeah, he saved me. He earned a black eye and a split lip. And ruined his fancy suit… and all I could think of was that he was the most beautiful person ever and that he was my avenging angel. I kissed him. Of course, at the time, he just smiled at me and ruffled my hair, before Father Reilly came to the rescue. But I thought it was a magical kiss.” 

“Yeah?” Tim smiled. “Did you ever think you’d kiss him again?”

“Fuck no. Granted I had fantasies involving him and god, I wanted him so badly. But I hadn’t seen him in years. Not until Damian took me over there. And there was just this heat between us and when I kissed him, he kissed me back and it was nothing like the small chaste kiss that we shared before.” He licked his lips. “We made out and then he jerked me off, right there in his study. It was so fucking hot.” 

Tim gasped. “Wow.” 

“Bruce is an amazing lover… he gets me so hot and bothered with just a look. Sometimes it’s really hard being around Damian. He has his father’s eyes and I just get lost in them, thinking of Bruce.” He sighed, “But you don’t really want to hear about my sex life. Do you?” 

“No, I can hear a bit more.” Tim gasped. 

“Curious?” He smirked, knowing what Tim must be thinking. “I know you’ve been fooling around with Jay, and Dick that one time.” 

“You fuck them all the time,” Tim argued, sounding a little jealous. 

“Yeah, we do. And the sex is really great, but it’s nothing like being with Bruce. He’s my heart and when we’re together it’s a whole other level.” 

“Do you think you’ll make up?” Tim asked, shifting beside him and John groaned. 

“I hope so, that dinner was a joke. Damian may be ready for us to talk, but Bruce isn't, he didn't even try.” He sighed. 

“Would you give up being with Jay and Dick?” Tim asked and John really didn’t know. 

“I want to say, I would be able too. But we are orphans and sometimes we just need more to remember that we are alive, that we are loved, and that we’re not alone.”

“Oh, I guess I never thought about it like that.” 

“I’m no saint, far from it. And I love Bruce- but I’m not sure I can. When Bruce and I were together, I shared a bed with them and we kissed, but I only jerked off while I watched them having sex… I guess that wasn’t faithful enough.” John sighed, closing his eyes. “Damian sure as hell didn’t think it was either.” 

John felt the heat of Tim’s breath before the brush of his lips. He opened his eyes, surprised that Tim would initiate a kiss with him… for some time he thought that Tim didn’t like that he had joined the band. 

“Sorry.” Tim jerked back and John grabbed his arms, squeezing them encouragingly. 

“Don’t be sorry,” he smiled and this time he leaned in, and kissed Tim properly. He deepened the kiss and the way Tim brushed his tongue with his… it was like he was kissing Jay and he pulled back. “Stop.”

Tim gasped, blinking his eyes. “What?” 

“You need to learn a few more techniques. You kiss exactly like Jay.” He snorted, “Here’s something I picked up from Bruce.” He winked, licking lightly at Tim’s lips and then he kissed him, dirty and hard. It left Tim breathing harshly. 

“Damn.” 

“Now, you try.” John smiled and pulled Tim closer and was pleased that Tim was able to mimic the technique. Now John was breathing a little heavily. “Good.” 

Tim’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes almost black with lust and it hit John in his gut how much he wanted to kiss him more. “I want to try again.” 

John smirked, “Practice makes perfect.” He ran his fingers through Tim’s hair, “I’ll show you a little something different and then you try, kay?” 

Tim nodded and John leaned in, showing him a slightly different technique. Something he knew Jay loved every time John did it. Tim moaned in response and pressed against him as he tried to copy it. 

“What the fuck?” Jay gasped and they pulled apart. “When did this happen? Tim’s mine.” 

John snorted, “Tim is his own man, besides I was just showing Tim a few more kissing techniques that you lacked to show him.” 

Jason’s eyes widened, “Oh, yeah. Did you learn anything?” 

Tim nodded his head, not able to say anything. John knew that Tim was close to his own orgasm. John remembered a time when he got so turned on by just kissing. Tim was a sixteen year old boy and nothing but hormones. 

Jason smirked, practically sitting on John as he tried to get in between them. “Show me.” 

Tim moaned in excitement and John watched them kiss for a moment. John had to admit it was pretty hot and he was about to excuse himself to let them explore more when he felt Jay’s hands dig into his thighs. 

Jason grinned as they parted and he glimpsed back at John, his eyes sparkling with mischief and lust. “Tim’s not ready for a threesome or anal just yet,” he began as he glanced at Tim. “But I bet it would be a good lesson to let Tim see us fucking.” 

John inhaled sharply, he was turned on by the thought of Tim watching them… but he wasn’t sure they should cross that line. “Jay-” 

“Please, it totally turns you on. And you’re already warmed up.” Jay brushed his hand against John’s erection for emphasis. He was hard, there was no denying that.

“Tim?” He barely managed as he turned to him, needing to know that Tim was okay with this scenario. 

Tim flushed even more, nodding his head. “I wanna watch.” He breathed as he rubbed at the bulge in his pants. 

Jason leaned in and kissed Tim and then he tugged them up off from the couch. John wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or not. But he was beyond the point of caring. 

They moved quickly to Jay’s bedroom. John was very aware of Tim’s eyes on them as they took off their clothes, kissing and touching each other. Jason pressed John into the bed, draping his body over his. John may be older than him, but Jason was definitely bigger than him, broader in the chest… his body reminded him of Bruce. And it only turned John on more. 

“Fuck,” John moaned, pulling Jason closer to him, kissing him deeply as he parted his legs. His body was humming in anticipation and he groaned when Jason pressed a finger into him, and then a second. 

It was so easy to lose himself in Jason’s familiar touch and he shuddered, arching up against him when Jason played with his nipples. Jason smirked against John's lips, “Told you he had sensitive nipples.” 

John blinked, confused for a moment and then he realized what Jason meant. “What else have you told him?” He meant to sound angry, but it came out far from that. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Jason teased, kissing him and then he looked over at Tim and John followed his gaze. Tim was flushed and squirming at the edge of the bed, his hand down his pants. “Isn’t John beautiful?” 

John groaned, he’s never been on display like this. It was different than all their previous sexual escapades. But then he’s watched Jay and Dick fuck as he got himself off… this wasn’t that different from those times. 

“Yeah,” Tim sounded so breathless and it turned John on even more. 

“Fuck me already,” John ordered as he grabbed for a condom and then rolled it on Jay. He stroked him a few times, getting him fully ready. Cause John was so fucking ready. John grinned at him as he wrapped his legs around Jason and pulled him even closer. 

Jay smirked, kissing him as he pressed his cock against him and slid in. John hissed, tensing slightly as he let his body adjust to Jason's length. He loved feeling so complete. “Okay?” Jason breathed against his lips. 

John nodded, “Yeah.” John pulled him in for a searing kiss as they started to move. Jason started with slow teasing thrusts, until he picked up the pace at John’s urging. John moaned as Jason fucked him hard and fast, just like he liked it. 

Jay shuddered against him and John knew that he was close. John wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking himself off and he cried out his orgasm when Jason twisted his nipple… fucking bastard. But John loved every moment.

John savored a long breathtaking kiss, coaxing Jason through his orgasm. They dropped back on the bed, breathless and sated. John looked to Tim as he felt the bed shift under Tim's weight. “Hey,” he smiled, reaching over to him and Tim moved closer, his eyes wide with awe and completely fucked. It was a good look on him.

Jason tugged him closer and Tim gasped, tensing slightly but then curled in with them. He was still mostly dressed and his clothes teased at John’s flushed skin. “So?” Jason smirked, leaning in and kissing Tim. 

Tim bit his lip, glancing at John. “Did it hurt? Jason’s so big.” 

“It’s the good kind of hurt and I like a little bit of pain. But not everyone likes it rough like me, it’s a big turn on.” John began, leaning in and whispering into Tim’s ear. “And I’ve had bigger.” 

Jason smacked his arm playfully. “Hey, I’m right here.” 

John laughed. “And you have a tiny penis.” He teased, groaning as Jason pulled out and tossed the condom away. 

Jason snorted. “I know how to work it.” 

John rolled his eyes and looked back to Tim. “When you’re ready you’ll know. My first time wasn’t-” he bit his lip, shaking his head at the vivid memory. That’s when he knew he had to get off the streets and Father Reilly helped him. “Make it special.” He leaned in and kissed Tim. “And it wasn’t until I met Jay and Dick that I was even tempted to try a threesome. But it’s not for everyone.” 

Tim nodded, he seemed a little overwhelmed and John looked to Jason who gave him a look. John knew that he wanted to ask about John's first time… but he didn’t want Tim to know about that part of his life. Of their past. And he hoped that Tim would never have to find out for himself. 

“I’m going to shower,” John announced, pulling away from them. “Have to look good for our gig and I don’t need Damian drilling me about this.” 

He grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom, before they could stop him. He took a nice long shower and when he returned to the bedroom he found no one there. He dressed and went out into the living room to see Tim and Jason talking with Dick. 

Dick shot him a glance, “I hear you had a lesson in sex?” 

John nodded, sitting down beside him. “And kissing. Purely educational, of course.” 

“Of course,” Dick repeated, looking uncertain. But he also looked relieved that they told him instead of hiding it. “Okay.” 

“Thanks, John.” Tim smiled. 

“You’re welcome, Tim.” He grinned as he grabbed his guitar, feeling lighter than he had earlier. “It’s always good to try new things.”


	19. ~ If I Lose Myself Tonight~

John slammed the door so hard that it rattled in the frame, and then he kicked it for good measure. He was just that fucking angry and frustrated. 

He really wondered if Bruce Wayne was fucking worth it. Maybe he would be better off taking Jay's offer and keep hooking up with him and Dick. The sex was great and there were no uncertainties. Dick and Jason loved him. 

Dick emerged out of the bedroom he shared with Jason, poking his head in and blinking at John. He looked sleepy, warm, and soft around the edges wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt. The apartment was warm and cozy for a change, John noticed, and stripped off his jacket and scarf. 

“Are you okay?” Dick asked. 

“No,” John said. He needed Jason right now. He needed a good, deep, hard fuck to make him stop thinking and being angry at Bruce. “Is Damian here? Tim?” 

“No,” Dick said and was clearly ready to ask more questions, but John cut him off. 

“Good. I need to be naked and fucked now,” he said, stripping out of the rest of his clothes. 

“John, Jason isn't home either,” Dick replied. 

“What? What the fuck? I thought he was off today and-”

“The garage called. He's at work,” Dick cut in, he ran a hand through his hair and came closer. 

Shit, John thought, but Dick was so fucking graceful and handsome. How could someone not want him? And if he had the luck to have Dick care for them, how could they not love him? What was wrong with John then? Pinning hopelessly after his first crush. It was stupid. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No,” John said. “No, I think I'll go out and-”

“What? Hook up with a stranger? Because you're angry and can't think clearly? I thought you knew better than that,” Dick said sharply. 

John was down to his boxers and feeling stupid. He was still angry and no amount of – ice cream or whatever helped girls in such situations would help him. 

“You can't fuck me,” John said frustrated. 

“Excuse me?” Dick said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You like being fucked-”

“Just because I love to have a cock up my ass more often than not, doesn't mean I can't use mine to pound someone into the mattress,” Dick said. 

“I didn't mean-” 

“Yes, you did. You were just spewing some stereotypical bullshit. But I’ll forgive you because you're obviously not thinking clearly right now,” Dick said, uncrossing his arms and closing the distance between them, until he was only inches away from John. Dick had nearly no concept of personal space, but that was okay, because John didn't have it either. 

“I'm sorry, will you fuck me?” John asked. 

Dick laughed and then kissed him, it wasn't a hard or demanding kiss. “Don't think you need that right now, but I'm gonna make love to you, John. And you will like it.” There was something in Dick's voice that made John shiver with anticipation. It was just slightly commanding, a bit dominant. Just enough to make John – and his cock – pay attention. 

“Dick-” 

“Come here,” Dick said, grabbing his hand and pulling John against his body. Dick was warm and solid and he was kissing John again. Slow and languid. Hardly anyone kissed him like this. It was nice and it scared the hell out of John too. When Dick pulled away John was breathless and ready to drop to his knees so he could worship Dick's cock. Dick, however; pulled him into the bedroom he and Jason shared. 

Once inside, he closed the door and pushed John onto the bed and then he straddled John, looking at him. Long and hard and loving. John shivered again. 

“It's going to be alright, John, I promise,” Dick said, leaning in and kissing him. John wanted to say something, but the words died on his lips or maybe they were stolen away by Dick. It didn't matter. Dick set a slow rhythm, rocking into John while they were kissing. John let his hands roam over Dick's body, sneaking under the t-shirt, feeling that smooth warm skin. He wanted to taste Dick. He wanted to feel Dick's cock heavy on his tongue and maybe even bumping his throat – make him gag a little – but he knew that he wouldn't be getting any of that tonight. 

This was Dick's show and a part of John was glad for it. The course was set; he just had to go with it. Dick was after all their singer. Following his cues was what they did. 

John's hands found their way to Dick's ass and under the fabric of his boxers, squeezing gently, letting a finger slip into the crack, Dick moaned against his lips. He really loved this, John thought. 

“Grab the headboard, John,” Dick instructed gently and John did, a bit reluctantly. “No touching my ass.” Dick smiled. 

“You have such a great ass, Dick. It's made for being touched and fondled and kissed, licked – made love to,” John said, and Dick moaned at that. Thinking about all those things, saying them out loud made John unbelieving harder. His cock twitched at the idea of having Dick spread out and on display, so John could rim the hell out of him and have Dick come so hard it would shake the bed. He groaned. 

“Don't tell me what you were thinking, John. You have such a filthy mind-”

“I was raised in an orphanage, run by a fucking priest,” John replied smiling. “Everything forbidden and bad was a turn on.” 

“Hmm,” Dick said, kissing down John's chest, spending a lot of time on his nipples, until they were hard and so sensitive it nearly bordered on pain, and then he trailed kisses down John's stomach. He kissed John's still trapped cock and then began tonguing it through the cotton briefs. Kissing and sucking and making love to John's cock until John couldn't take it anymore. He was so hard, he was leaking, his legs opening on their own accord. 

Dick took the cue when John bucked up into his next kiss, cock pressing against wet cotton and soft lips. He dragged John's boxers all the way down and threw them on the floor. 

“Going to start with one finger,” Dick said. 

“I can take more,” John replied, he was desperate for it. 

“I know you can,” Dick said, kissing the hard length of John's cock and letting his tongue trail down to his balls. John pulled his legs up, to give Dick better access. Dick kissed his inner thigh instead of where John wanted him to kiss and suck, but the brief kiss and light nip made him groan and his stomach flip in a good way. Dick sat up and grabbed the lube that was always close at hand and a condom. He poured some of the slick goo onto his fingers and let it warm up, before he put one finger to John's aching hole. Dick didn't push in, but let it circle gently around the entrance for what felt like hours to John. It was such a fucking tease, that his legs trembled with the effort to stay in the position and let Dick do his thing. Dick was smearing words against John's inner thigh, words John couldn't really make out. But knowing Dick it was most likely along of 'beautiful', 'perfect', 'taste so good'. 

“Dick, please,” John moaned and Dick pushed the first finger in. John nearly sobbed with the relief of being filled. Dick only needed seconds to find John's prostate. Grazing it every other stroke in or so, which made John buck his hips harder and try to pull Dick's finger in deeper. “Dick-”

“Shh, I've got you. I'm going to make you feel so good, John. Trust me,” Dick said. 

John nodded. He did trust Dick. “Okay.”

“Good, another finger?” Dick teased. 

“God, yes, please.” 

Dick complied. Opening John up nice and slow, until he added a third, stretching John and making him so fucking horny he thought he was going to crawl right out of his skin. 

He kept two of his fingers inside as he opened the condom packet with his teeth and pulled it on one-handed. 

The transition from fingers to Dick's cock was nearly seamless. Dick didn't move, but let John adjust to the hard length inside him, looking at his face. John felt exposed – but it wasn't in a bad way. 

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Dick said. 

John laughed, which made Dick's cock move inside him. John's stomach muscles quivering and shaking.   
“Was about to say the same thing about you,” he panted. “Fuck me, Dick. Please. Move.” 

Dick bent down and kissed him, and then he started a slow rhythm. He pulled out and pushed into John again, hitting that spot inside him in random intervals. It was driving John crazy, this slow steady rhythm.   
John really admired Dick's self-control, just before he remembered that he had hips that moved, he met Dick's every thrust with one of his own. Setting a faster rhythm. 

Still not the hard pounding he thought he needed roughly two hours ago, but a bit harder than what Dick had been giving him until now. 

“With a toy, I could do this for hours to you, John. Just fucking you slowly. Watching it disappear inside you, cataloging every one of your reactions to every little change in speed and force.” 

John closed his eyes. He had never tried toys, because he had found them kinda scary, but Dick made it sound desirable. 

“But like this, like this you feel just too good John, and I've been hard since I first licked your pretty cock,” Dick whispered harshly. 

“Oh god, Dick please,” John said, he wasn't sure he could take this slow rhythm anymore, or Dick's words. 

Dick sped up and curled his fingers around John's cock loosely. Not stroking, but providing a tight place for John to fuck into. 

John's hands were gripping the headboard so hard his knuckles were white, because Dick was hitting his sweet spot nearly on every thrust now. 

“Come on, John. Come for me,” Dick said, it was halfway to that command voice and John was helplessly turned on by it. 

It only took a few more strokes for him to come messily all over Dick's fingers. His ass clenched around Dick's cock as his body locked down with the force of his orgasm and triggered Dick's own. Dick fucked them both through it and then collapsed on John's side. Half sprawled on top of John. 

John snuggled into Dick's warmth and nuzzled his neck, licking the sweat from his collarbone. 

“Feeling better?” Dick asked. 

“Yes,” John said. His ass felt well used, but not as tender as usual. And his body was pleasantly tired as well. 

“Good, sleep now. And after a nap, I'm going to make you pancakes,” Dick said, turning his head so he could kiss John, push his tongue into John's mouth and tonguefucked it lazily. 

“Okay,” John said, because apparently Dick had fucked the brains out of him – in a gentle, but forcefully satisfying way. 

He closed his eyes and let Dick kiss and lick his lips, until they fell asleep between one kiss and the next.


	20. ~Firestarter~

"Are you two ever going to get up?” 

Dick sighed, curling more into John. It was still bitterly cold out and he liked it better here with John. Besides it was one of the first times that they both had the same day off. Too bad Jay had to go into work, otherwise it would be a fucking fantastic morning. “Nope.” 

John chuckled, “Go away Damian, we’re going to have hot kinky sex.” 

“Ew.”

Dick could almost see the look of disgust on Damian’s face and smacked John’s arm playfully. “Was there something you needed?” Dick asked, but got no answer. “Damian?” 

“Think we scared him away,” John pulled back the blankets and glanced over to the opened door. “Yep.” 

Dick hummed, tugging the blankets back around them and kissed John softly. It was just what Dick needed and he was glad that he had John by his side. Things had been strained… his relationship with Jay had been rocky for a bit, but they were stronger than ever now. John helped smooth things over and Dick wished there was something he could do to give John everything his heart desired. 

“Guys, will you get up now, before Damian blows a gasket up or something?” 

This time it was Tim, and Dick felt a little guilty about being with John when Tim still had feelings for him. And Dick wished his feelings were just as strong. He cared a lot for Tim, loved him even, but he didn’t want to half ass it with Tim. Not when he knew that Tim was in love with him. Tim deserved better. 

One day, maybe. 

He knew Jay wanted to bring him into their bed and Dick was tempted. It was hard not to be… but then Dick remembered the hurt that went with their first time in bed and he just needed some more time to work through all that. 

Dick was glad that Tim and John had gotten closer over the last few weeks, they had a really strong bond. John had mentioned once, that Tim reminded him of himself at that age. And it kinda made sense. They both loved so completely… and Dick loved them both for that. 

“Okay, okay,” John grumbled as he pulled away and they reluctantly got out of bed. They dressed slowly and made their way out into the living room. 

“Finally,” Damian groaned. “Now we can finish this.”

“Finish what?” Dick questioned. “We had no plans and our gig isn’t until later tonight.”

Damian rolled his eyes, holding out an envelope to John. “Here.” 

“What’s this? It’s not my birthday or anything,” John opened the envelope and pulled out a key and a slip of paper. “A key?” 

“Your powers of observation are overwhelming.” Damian deadpanned and Dick couldn’t help but chuckle.

John snorted and Dick crossed over to him, grabbing the slip of paper from him. “So?” 

“It’s an address,” John stated and Dick glanced over the brief note. It was very elegantly written and Dick looked over at Damian. 

“Do I need to spell it out?” Damian questioned, grabbing his jacket. “Come on.” 

John shrugged his shoulders, glancing over at Dick and then Tim. “Field trip? It’s not far, only a block or two away.” 

Dick looked back down at the address. “Yeah, I think it’s the old fire station.” 

“Huh,” John nodded. “Well, let’s go check it out.” 

They bundled up and trekked the few blocks to the address. Dick smirked, it was the building he thought it was. It used to be a fire station before they relocated it. The building was older and had a gothic motif that Gotham was known for. 

Dick blew into his hands, trying to warm them up. “Hurry up, it’s fucking freezing out here.” 

John gave him the finger and Dick chuckled as John unlocked the door. He breathed in sharply as he looked inside. “Damn.” 

Dick pushed him forward and froze as he got a glimpse of what was inside. “Well, damn.” He echoed as he took in what appeared to be an open loft, fully furnished… and the smell of the most amazing food. 

“Pennyworth!” 

Dick startled slightly at Damian’s voice and glanced over at him. He watched as Damian took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat hanger. “Pennyworth?” Dick questioned. 

“He’s the Wayne’s butler,” Tim supplied, following Damian’s lead. 

Dick nodded, “Okay?” But that seemed to only open up more questions in his mind. “You were on this too, weren’t you?” 

Tim smiled, ducking his head. “Yeah.” 

Dick shrugged out of his jacket as well, it was nice and toasty in here: a huge difference from their crowded apartment. He turned to John who seemed to be lost in thought. “Hey.”

John blinked, focusing on him as he clutched the key in his hand. “Hey.” John glanced back over the main room.

Dick took another moment to take it all in. The living room alone was easily three times bigger than their whole apartment. There was a huge sitting area with plush sofas and by the windows there was a stage with their equipment… “Damian?” 

“What?” 

“Are those your drums?” He asked as he crossed over to them, noticing John’s guitar, Tim’s piano and violin. “Shit… did you guys move all of this?” 

“Everything, but Jay’s guitar… it was in your room.” Tim added.

That seemed to make sense and Dick simply nodded. Jay would sleep with his guitar if he could. Dick turned around, taking in the rest of the area. It had a very grungy, posh feel. The floors were polished concrete, the walls were exposed bricks and pipes… and then his gaze landed on the spiral staircase and the fireman’s pole that lead up to the loft upstairs. Tucked under the loft area was the kitchen and dining area. He could make out a silhouette of a man from where he was standing and he assumed that was Pennyworth, cooking whatever smelled so amazing. 

“What’s upstairs?” Dick asked. 

“Our bedrooms,” Damian replied. “There’s four. We figured it would work out, since you and Todd have always shared a room. Drake will finally have his own room and Blake too.” 

“Oh,” was all Dick could think to say. This all felt so surreal. It was too unbelievable. 

“And in the basement is the gym and studio.” Tim supplied. “We left the gym as it was, but I made sure we had a state of the art studio, so we can finally make the CD we need to.” 

Dick was simply blown away. This was too much to process and he couldn’t imagine what John was feeling. 

“How long have you guys been planning this?” John questioned, but before they could answer him the man from the kitchen emerged. Dick thought he had kind eyes. 

“Lunch is ready, young sirs.” He announced. 

“Thank you, Alfred,” John grinned. “It’s really good to see you again.” 

“We have missed you, Master John.” He nodded.

John ducked his head, rubbing his neck. “Not really my choice.” 

“Come on, let’s eat,” Damian interrupted, heading to the kitchen area. 

“Master Damian,” Alfred stressed and Dick couldn’t help but smile as Damian sighed, grumbling to himself. He stopped, turning back to them. 

“Grayson this is Pennyworth,” Damian introduced them and then sat down to eat. “And you already know Drake.”

Alfred nodded. “Master Richard, it’s very nice to finally meet you.” 

“Call me Dick,” Dick smiled. “And the same to you, your food is amazing.” 

“Thank you, I do try my best.” 

~

After lunch they took a full tour, the place was amazing and Dick could see himself living here. They really needed the extra space and the studio was a huge plus. And the gym was stunning; there was even a pair of bars and a pummel-horse! He realized then how much he’s missed working out as he used to. “So, how is this supposed to work out?” Dick wondered, worrying his lip. “Not sure Jay will agree to this.” 

“I’m sure you can convince him,” Damian snorted as they sat down on the sofa. “Drake and I have already moved our stuff in. It’s up to you now.” 

“Seems like you two have already decided for us,” John stated. “And you never answered my question. How long have you guys been planning this?”

Damian shrugged. “I convinced Father to buy this place after you two started dating.” 

John bristled slightly. “So, what? He’s trying to buy me or something?” 

“No, I only wanted you to be happy.” 

John’s shock at Mister Wayne’s sudden appearance mirrored Dick’s own. They both turned to the door to see him standing there. Dick’s heart skipped a beat, Mister Wayne was so fucking beautiful that it took his breath away. No wonder John had fallen in love with him so many years ago. Wayne was wearing a tailored suit that hugged and accentuated his body. Dick itched to touch the smooth fabric and the sudden lust he felt for this man surprised Dick.

John jumped up, “Happy? You think buying me a place to live will make me happy?” 

“John.” 

“Don’t John me, you knew what would make me happy and you fucking ridiculed me and kicked me out.” 

“Language.” 

Dick’s eyes widened as John huffed in annoyance. The chemistry between them was so tangible… he totally missed it the night Wayne came to the club. He had been too busy teasing Damian and too occupied with Jay. But damn, they were hot. 

“Fuck you, Bruce. You can’t buy my affection or loyalty or whatever you want to call this.” John lashed out, getting up in his face. 

Wayne didn’t even flinch and Dick inhaled sharply as they suddenly kissed. It was a brutal, passionate kiss and it took Dick’s breath away. He knew he should look away, but he couldn’t. It turned him on. 

They parted and Wayne whispered something in John’s ear. John nodded and Dick wanted to know what he said. Wayne squeezed his shoulder and then turned to Damian.

“Damian.” 

Damian rolled his eyes and got to his feet, “Father?” 

John darted upstairs and Dick was torn, not sure what he should do. 

“Make sure John signs the paperwork and return it to Fox.” He instructed, Damian nodded as he took the file from his father and Wayne looked to Dick and Tim. “It was good seeing you two again.” 

Dick nodded, waiting until Mister Wayne and Alfred left before he went upstairs to find John. “John?”

“What?” 

Dick shuddered at the lust and raw need in his voice. “Hey,” he smiled as he found him, sitting on the bed in the first bedroom. “You okay?”

“What do you think?” He groaned and reached out to Dick. 

Dick wanted to kiss him, to taste Wayne on his lips. “Not so much?” 

John tugged him closer and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Dick eagerly responded, moaning against his lips. He could feel how hard John was and it only turned Dick on more. 

“I fucking hate him.” John mumbled against his lips. 

“Liar.” Dick snorted as he wrapped his hand around John’s cock. “You’re so fucking hard for him.” 

John groaned, not denying it and he rubbed against Dick. “As you are.” He smirked. “You got off on us, kissing, didn’t you?”

“Fuck, it was so hot.”

Dick knew that they shouldn’t be doing this with Damian and Tim waiting for them downstairs… but he was far too gone not to. They moved quickly against each other, kissing, and stroking each other until their orgasms ripped through them. 

They lazily kissed as the waited until their breathing and heartbeats calmed. John chuckled, “Guess we christened this room.”

“Yeah, we did.” Dick agreed. “Guess we have to move in now.” 

“Yeah,” John smiled. “Now you just have to talk Jay into moving in, he’s going to be the hardest sell.”

“Jay,” he sighed. “You think that’s why Damian waited until the one day Jay had to work and we didn’t?”

John hummed in thought. “Probably. I’m still not so sure of it. But just having a functioning heater is a huge plus and the extra bedrooms. No more sleeping on the couch.” 

“Not that you slept on it much,” Dick chuckled, slapping his arm playfully. “Now that you have your own bedroom, does that mean you won’t sleep with us anymore?”

“I dunno, Bruce wants to talk after our gig.” He whispered. “I hate that he can just so easily drop back into my life like that…I want to be so angry with him.” 

Dick understood that feeling all too well. “But you love him.” 

John nodded. “Fucking bastard.” 

Dick just held him, kissing him once more. He just hoped that this was a new beginning for John, for all of them really. Now he just he had to talk Jason into moving in with them. 

~

“Hey.” 

Jay groaned. “Well, shit. What did I do now?” 

Dick raised a brow. “What?” 

“No one comes to the shop unless they need to talk, last time it was John.” He snorted, grabbing a cigarette and lighting up. He took a long drag, looking Dick over. “At least he brought me donuts and coffee.”

“Oh, did he?”

“Yeah, the good shit too.” 

Dick chuckled, leaned in and kissed him, running his hand down his chest. “Is this good?” 

Jay hummed in appreciation. “Maybe.” Dick kissed him again, with a little more heat. “Yeah,” Jay sighed, pulling Dick to him. 

“So,” Dick whispered against Jay’s lip. “There is something.” 

“I knew it.” 

“You know how you wanted that miracle furnace?” Dick began, trying to think of the best way to tell him the news. 

“Hell, yeah. Did the money twins deliver something useful?” Jay grinned. 

“Something like that,” Dick nodded. 

“Okay,” Jay paused, studying him. “Just spit it out?” 

“John now owns a fucking, amazing, new place that we’re going to move into.” Dick rushed. “It’s a refurbished fire station. We just spent most of the day there, you’re going to love it. It even has a studio for us to record our music.” 

Jay blinked, “Wait, how could John afford a new place?”

“Wayne bought it.” 

Dick could feel Jay tense at that. “And you expect me to be okay with moving into a hand out like that? He’s trying to buy John’s affection-” 

“He already has John’s affection,” Dick pointed out. 

“Then his loyalty, do you not remember why they fucking broke up? No, absolutely not.” 

“Jay,” Dick sighed. “We need this new place, it’s not exactly free. We have to pay all the utilities and upkeep.” 

Jay shook his head, “I dunno, Dick. What exactly is fucking Wayne buying here?” 

“A safe home for his son… a peace offering to John… a beautiful place for us to make our music without freezing our asses off.” Dick brushed his hand over Jay’s heart. “Please, for me? Just give it a try.” 

Jay sighed, closing his eyes as he took another drag of his cigarette. “Fuck.” 

Dick smiled. “The kitchen is fully stocked with home cooked meals, we’re set for weeks.” 

Jay chuckled at that, looping his arm around Dick’s neck. “Why didn’t you fucking say so? I’m so in.” 

“Brat,” Dick laughed. “I met the guy that makes them, his name is Alfred Pennyworth.” 

“Did you thank him for the saving our asses?” 

Dick blinked, realizing he hadn’t. “Not really. I was a little preoccupied.” 

“Really? With what?” 

“Getting into John’s pants.” 

Jay laughed, shaking his head. “I should have known. I thought we were supposed to refrain from extra carnal activities.” 

Dick smacked Jay’s arm. “I know, but you didn’t see the sexual tension between John and Wayne. They kissed and it was like watching electric porn.” 

“Yeah?” Jay breathed, nipping at Dick’s neck and Dick shuddered. 

“Yeah, in our new bedroom too.” 

“You christened it without me?” He dug his fingers into Dick’s hip, rubbing against him. “I’m hurt.” 

Dick’s breathing hitched as Jay kept teasing him. “It was only a hand job… we really didn’t have much time for anything else. Don’t worry, you can have my ass all night long.” 

“Promise?” Jay smirked, kissing him. 

“Promise.”


	21. ~The Gentle Hum of Anxiety~

The music was still buzzing in his veins, John felt exhilarated and like he could take on the world… and that was why he was pretty sure Bruce wanted him to come over after the gig. The place was packed and they played a few new songs that the fans went crazy for. 

The fans rushed the stage, asking for photos and autographs. It was pretty insane and John fucking loved it as most of the band. Damian rushed backstage as quickly as possible like he always did. Dick and Jay were totally soaking it up and so was Tim. Which was a first, he often shied away from the fans as well. Tim really was coming into his own and John was pretty proud of him. 

John startled as his phone buzzed and he realized he had a missed call. It was Bruce. 

“Are you gonna go over?” Dick asked as he wrapped his arms around him. John leaned back against him. 

John groaned, he felt so torn and hopeful and he was a fucking mess. “How can I not? I mean, if it was Jay, you’d go.” 

Dick snorted, “So true.” 

“I better head out,” John began, turning to him and giving him a quick kiss. “See you later at our new place?” 

“Yeah, god. I still can’t believe it.” Dick glanced away from him and John followed his gaze to see Jay flirting with a fan. “We were supposed to christen the new room… but it looks like he has other plans.” 

John frowned, “Maybe he’ll cut it short and you can still fully break in the new room… the shower-”

Dick smacked his arm playfully. “If only.” And then he pushed John away. “Give Bruce our love and we’ll see you later.” 

John chuckled, nodding his head and then he made his way through the crowd. Which was a little more challenging than he wanted to admit. If their popularity continued to rise like they hoped, they really needed to look into hiring some security for the band. Not that they could afford it...

The cold air was startling and all thoughts about security fled from his mind. It was fucking freezing and he wondered briefly if it would snow again. It would be fitting since there was a fucking blizzard the last time he visited. He was so ready for winter to be over. 

~

“Alfred,” John smiled as Alfred opened the door for him. 

“We’ve been expecting you, Master John.” He nodded and led the way to the kitchen. “Master Bruce thought you’d be hungry after your gig.” 

“Yeah, I’m starving.” John’s eyes widened as he saw the meal waiting for him at the kitchen table. Bruce smiled at him and John’s heart skipped a beat… this was so casual and nothing like the last time they tried this. It was stuffy and formal and this was nothing like that and everything John wanted. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” he chuckled, putting aside his book and waving his hand to the empty chair. “How was your show?” 

John grinned, plopping down in the empty seat. “It was so good, one of the best ones so far.” He gushed as he picked up his fork. “How was your evening?”

“Uneventful, had a business call and finished up some needed paperwork.” He lifted up his fork as well. “I had a feeling that you would be hungry after your gig.”

“You have no idea,” John squirmed in his seat, it wasn’t only for the food either. Bruce looked so fucking good, wearing a fitted sweater and jeans. “You didn’t have to wait for me.” He took a bite, moaning at the taste. He had no idea what the dish was, some sort of pasta dish, but it was fucking amazing. 

“Yes, I did.” 

John flushed at his words and he really wanted to push the food away and fuck Bruce right here on the table. But he pushed the desire away, they needed to talk about this… whatever this was and figure their shit out. Plus, it would be a huge waste of food. 

They ate in silence for a few minutes and John couldn’t remember a time they did something like this before. This was more casual, more relaxed, and fucking domesticated and for the first time in a long time, John believed that maybe this could work. 

“So?” John began as he put his fork down and took a sip of his drink. 

“So?” Bruce repeated, winking at him and John groaned. 

“This has been really great, but I hope you don’t think that buying our new place will make me forget the ass you’ve been and the reason you kicked me out that night.”

Bruce reached over and let his fingers caress John’s. “I don’t expect you too.” 

The teasing touch was almost enough for John to forget the talk they needed to have and just lose himself in Bruce. He’s missed Bruce so much. 

“I kissed Damian.” 

Bruce startled at that, his eyes widening. “What?” 

“I drank a little too much one night and instead of crawling into bed with Dick and Jay, I crawled in with Damian… he looks so much like you when he’s sleeping and he has your eyes and I just couldn’t resist. I kissed him before he kicked me out of his bed.” John explained, “I didn’t realize he had a black belt.” 

“His Grandfather taught him,” Bruce began, his eyes full of laughter. “I can’t believe you kissed him.” 

“It’s all your fault!” He snorted, “I missed you.” 

Bruce got up, squeezing his hand as he walked around the small table to him. “I missed you, too.” He leaned in and kissed him softly. It was such a tease and he pulled away far too soon. 

“But, I’m still mad at you.” 

“I know.” Bruce tugged him up and they headed upstairs. They went into a large room that had a roaring fire in the fireplace. “We should talk.”

John nodded, but this was what he was dreading the most. “Yeah… um, just so you know, I’ve been having a lot of sex with Dick and Jay.” 

“I see.” 

“Do you?” John questioned, sitting down in front of the fire. It was so fucking romantic and he wanted to hold Bruce to him, kiss him, and be with him. 

“What do you want me to say, John?” He countered as he sat down beside him, staring at the fire. “I don’t want to share you with them.” 

“They’re my family.” 

“You have a funny definition of family.” Bruce snorted. “I don’t want you having sex with them, I want you to be with me and only me. I want to be exclusive.” 

John sighed. He wanted that too, he just didn’t know if he could be. “I vow not to have sex with them, but I still need to be able to kiss and cuddle with them… we have a really close bond. Obviously.” 

Bruce closed his eyes, rubbing his brow. “John.” 

John moved to straddle him, wrapping his arms around him as he forced Bruce to look at him. “I love you, Bruce. With all my heart, I have since I was ten years old.” John kissed him. “I want this, I want you… just give me this too. I know it seems indulgent, but god. Dick, Jay, and I are orphans and sometimes we just need more to remember that we are alive, we are loved, and we’re not alone.” His eyes watered slightly and he blinked back the possible tears. He just felt so deeply about this. “You have to understand that, being an orphan yourself.”

Bruce nodded, wrapping his arms around John and John sighed happily, curling into Bruce once more. They just sat there watching the fire burn. 

“I think we need to take sex of the table.” Bruce announced and John was about to protest, when Bruce pressed a finger to John’s lips. “Hear me out,” John reluctantly nodded. “We jumped into a sexual relationship very quickly, and with your gigs and my business trips, we don’t have a lot of time together like this.” 

“For how long?” John questioned not sure if he liked this no sex plan. 

“A few weeks,” Bruce chuckled, dragging his fingers down John’s side. “Do you think you can survive?” 

John inhaled sharply at the touch, his skin tingling at the sensation and he flushed with desire. “I’m not sure I can.”

“I would prefer if you didn’t give into your desires and climb into their bed, you have your own room now,” he stated a little more harshly as his fingers dug into John’s hips. “If you’re freezing and need someone to cuddle with, go to Damian’s.” 

John snorted, “Damian would kick me out on my ass again.”

“Give him a chance. He’s already agreed to this. Damian is our biggest supporter and he just wants us to be happy and it won’t make any demands as I had and I understand your need as well-” 

“I know.” John nodded, pressing a finger to Bruce’s lips. He closed his eyes as they sat there in silence, but John was getting antsy and since they couldn’t have sex, they had to get to know each other better in other ways. “So, um. What’s your favorite color?” 

Bruce chuckled. “Really?”

“Yes, really. This was your idea.” He nodded. “I read once that it was blue. True or false?”

“It’s black.” 

John raised a brow. “That’s so boring.”

“What’s your favorite color?” Bruce questioned as he continued to trace figurines into his skin.

“Blue,” he smiled. 

“Your favorite food?” 

“Mac ‘n cheese.” John grinned, licking his lips. “Yours?”

“I don’t really have a favorite. Alfred’s cooking has spoiled me.” 

John laughed, this was nice. “Your favorite movie?” 

Bruce stiffened, “I don’t care for movies.” 

John frowned, he was about to ask why when he remembered how his parents died. In the back alley of a movie theater. “Oh,” he paused. “Your biggest fear?” 

“Bats.”

John blinked, “Really?”

“There are caves under the property, I fell into one when I was younger. It was filled with bats and I was never able to shake it.” Bruce explained. 

“Remind me not to explore the grounds,” John shuddered, not even able to imagine. 

“And yours?” Bruce asked, threading his fingers with his. 

“Being alone,” John whispered. “I lost everyone I loved, and it was so hard. I was so angry.” 

Bruce squeezed his hand and kissed him lightly. John returned it. They shared a few more lazy kisses by the fire, talking about everything and nothing. It was nicer than John thought it could be. 

“Stay the night.” Bruce stated, not really asking him and John wanted to. 

“Don’t you think that may be too big of a temptation?” John asked, not sure he trusted himself. 

“Everything in life is a temptation,” He stated, kissing him lightly. “I want to spend the night with you in my arms.” 

John smiled, wanting that too. “Yeah. Okay.” 

~

They walked up the stairs to Bruce's bedroom and John took off his clothes, sliding into bed as Bruce got ready for bed. John glanced at the clock and realized he should call home and let Dick know he was staying the night. 

He grabbed his phone and waited for Dick to pick up, “Hey.”

“Hey,” John could hear Dick’s lazy smile. “Must be going good?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna stay the night.” He sighed happily as he stretched out on the bed, “I just didn’t want you to worry about me.” 

“No worries,” Dick's voice wavered slightly. “I just wish Jay thought to do the same.” 

John frowned. “He’s not home yet?” 

“No, the fucking bastard. He promised too.” Dick sounded hurt and disappointed, it tugged at John’s heart.

He sat up in bed. “Do you want me to come home?”

“Nah,” Dick replied. “Someone should get lucky. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, okay. See ya tomorrow. Goodnight, Dick”

“Goodnight, John.”

John hung up, wondering why Jay blew Dick off. That wasn’t like him… maybe moving into their new place was a mistake after all. Maybe Jason was more pissed off about them deciding this without him than they realized.

“You’re thinking awfully hard,” Bruce commented as he returned to the bedroom, crossing over to him. 

John shook his head, “That’s not the only thing hard.”

Bruce laughed, sliding into bed and covering him with his body. “Is that so?” 

John shuddered at the intense heat that surrounded him and wrapped his arms around Bruce. “Yes, very much so.”

Bruce kissed him, “Guess you’ll have to practice restraint.”

“Ugh,” John groaned. “You’re killing me here.” 

Bruce smiled, “I think you’ll live.” 

John shook his head, god the things he was willing to do for him. He curled more into Bruce. “Night.” 

“Goodnight, John.” 

~

John groaned, reaching for his phone. Who would be calling him at this hour? “What?” He grumbled, trying to wake up. 

“John! Oh, god. It’s Jay.” Dick’s panicked voice instantly made John awake and alert. “We’re at the hospital-” the phone suddenly went quiet and John started to feel panicky as well. 

“Dick?” He gasped, trying to process what he just said. “Hello? Are you there?”

“Hey.” Tim suddenly replied and John’s heart started to race. “Dick’s not handling this well at all. You need to get to the hospital, ASAP. It’s Jay. There’s been an accident and they won’t tell-” 

John’s mind was racing and he started to get out of the bed. “Tim? Wait, guys, this is-”

“Put my Father on.” Damian ordered and John blinked, handing the phone to Bruce who had woken up with him. 

“What’s going on?” Bruce questioned as he took the phone, searching John for the answers he didn’t have. 

“God, I don’t know. Something about Jay, at the hospital. It’s Damian, he insisted on talking to you.” John explained as Bruce nodded, he held the phone to his ear and his face was immediately a mask devoid of emotions. His blank face made John feel even more panicked. It was bad. Fuck. 

John rushed to dress, it didn’t matter what Damian was telling his father. He needed to get to the hospital. Now.

“John.” John blinked turning to Bruce, “Breathe.” 

John took in a ragged breath, “It’s bad isn’t it?” 

“It seems so, they won’t tell them anything since they’re not family.” Bruce began and it infuriated John. 

“We are his only family, that’s not fair.” 

Bruce nodded, handing him back his phone and grabbing his own. “I need to make a few phone calls, and then we’ll go to the hospital.” 

John wanted to protest, he wanted to go now. But he realized those phone calls may help Jay more. “Okay.” 

Bruce dialed a number and turned away from him as he started barking orders. John barely followed the conversation as he started to pace, he needed to get to the hospital. He needed to see what the fuck was going on. 

It seemed like forever before Bruce got off the phone and crossed over to him. “Let’s go.” 

~

John was a fucking mess by the time they got to the hospital. Bruce left him at the ER waiting room and John knew that he was going to try to get them in. “Dick!” He called out as he finally found them and Dick practically flung himself at him. John held onto him tight as Dick cried into his chest. 

“Finally,” Damian grumbled, but John could see the worry etched in his features. 

Tim gave him a weak smile and wrapped his arms around them. 

“They won’t tell us anything, Jay could be dead for all we know!” Dick inhaled, between tears. “I can’t lose him too, I just can’t.” 

John’s heart clenched tight and he didn’t know what to say to comfort him. He felt the same, “We won’t lose him.” He decided on and just held Dick tighter. 

“Please follow me.” 

John blinked, glancing over at a petite woman. She gave them a reassuring smile and they pulled apart. “How’s Jay?” 

“I’ll let the doctor tell you, I’ll take you to him now.” 

“Thank you,” he managed and they followed her through the hospital. And to a room in the Intensive Care Unit…. that didn’t sound good at all! 

Dick clutched to him as they were finally able to see Jason for the first time. He looked so tiny and pale in the hospital bed. There were wires and machines hooked up to him, an IV in his arm, a bandage on his head and one on his leg. He looked like shit. 

“Fuck.” 

John wasn’t sure if he said that or not, but he was sure thinking it. This was just too fucking much. He reached out and touched Jay's hand, but there was no response from Jay and it hurt to see him just lying there. 

“Gentlemen, I’m Doctor Cation and I’m Jason’s primary doctor.” He began, glancing at Jay in the bed. “I was told he had no family.”

“We’re his family!” Dick snapped as he pulled away from John and got up into the doctor’s face. 

“Dick.” 

John startled at Bruce’s voice and he glanced back at him, standing in the doorway and watching over them. “Dick,” he urged as well, taking Dick’s hand. “Let the Doctor tell us what’s going on.” 

“Simply, Jason fell down the stairs resulting in a traumatic brain injury and skull fracture, he also suffered from minor skin abrasions. He was lucky he didn’t break any other bones.” He rushed to explain, obviously eager to leave the bedside.

“He fell?” Damian gasped, “That doesn’t seem like Todd at all.” 

John would have to agree, but he was more worried about the traumatic brain injury part. 

“Due to the alcohol and drugs in his system-” 

“Drugs?” Dick interrupted. “There’s no way Jay did any drugs… that’s wrong. Jay would never.” 

The doctor bristled, shaking his head. “Blood work doesn’t lie. And if you excuse me, I have other patients to see.” 

“Why isn’t he responding to us?” Tim suddenly asked and John looked over to see Tim standing by Jason's bedside. 

“As I said, he’s had a traumatic brain injury, he’s in a coma due to the swelling,” he stated, “Once it has gone down, he should respond.”

“Should?” John questioned. 

“There’s always a possibility he’ll never wake up, it’s up to Jason now.” 

John blinked, his heart racing at the thought that he would never wake up… “No, that’s not a possibility. It can’t be.” 

Dick rushed over to Jay, practically crawling in bed with him as he held him. And everyone knew that Dick wouldn’t be leaving this bedside until Jason woke up. 

John’s breathing hitched, this wasn’t happening. He felt the heat of Bruce’s body and he turned into him, clutching at him as he broke. Bruce just held him and John was thankful for him being here… he wasn't ready to deal with the rest of it yet. He just hoped that in the morning, things would be looking up and Jay would be laughing at them for making a fuss over him. 

He could only hope.


	22. ~Home is Where the Heart is~

“It's ridiculous,” Damian said, looking at the people camping out in front of the hospital. “They don't even know Todd.” 

“To be fair,” Tim replied, stepping beside him at the window, “Jason probably slept with a fair amount of them.” 

Damian made a noise that he hoped conveyed his displeasure at that. They were in this mess because Todd couldn't keep it in his pants. Or at least in the band, like the rest of them. And Blake and Father were fighting again. Neither of them had said anything to Damian, but he knew. 

“Look,” Tim said. “Jason is Jason is Jason, and you knew that when you joined the band.” 

“I didn't think it would get him killed,” Damian said. It was just so unfair. He had finally found someone who got him, a family he could rely on and click with – god knew his parents tried, but they were poison for each other. And Damian had no illusions that his mother probably only got pregnant to have some hold over his father. And Father tried, Damian knew, but it was too late now to play with cars and learn the ABC’s together. Damian was not a kid anymore. He was trying hard to make a life of his own. Away from the shadows of his parents. 

“There is no way Jay did drugs,” Blake said and they turned away from the fans on the lawn and to Blake. 

“I know,” Tim said. 

Damian just gave him a look. 

“Look, his mom was an addict. There’s no way he did drugs for kicks,” Blake said. 

“I didn't know that,” Damian replied. 

“He doesn't talk about it much. It's in the past, but that's why Dick and I know that he didn't do it. Someone must have slipped him something,” Blake said, running his hand over his face. He hadn't shaved or showered and he looked like shit. “Bruce, of course, doesn't believe us. He thinks Jay's a bad influence on everyone in the band. But he knows shit,” he added angrily. 

“He doesn't know Jason, he only knows his reputation,” Tim said gently. 

“He never took the time. He’s never even invited you guys over after I came out to you. Shit, we rushed into things,” he let himself slump against the wall and closed his eyes. “What are we going to do? There are fans outside the hospital day and night and I heard our song today on the fucking radio-”

“Wait, what?” Damian and Tim asked. 

“Yeah, when I was getting coffee. It was one of those that Tim put on our website for free downloads.” 

“And you didn't tell us?” Tim asked. 

“I didn't – it didn't seem important, you know?” 

Tim nodded, looking into the direction of Jay's room. “Yeah.” 

“So the band is finally going somewhere,” Damian said. 

“Yeah,” Blake replied. “Seems so, but,” he bit his lip. “There is no way this band can keep it together without Jay.” 

“We can find another guitarist,” Damian argued. “Only until he wakes up.” 

“You wanna run that by Dick? Besides, Jay writes most of our songs.” 

“You and Tim write too,” Damian said. 

“Damian,” Tim threw in. 

Damian sighed. He knew that there was no band without Todd. Grayson would break down without Todd. Tim probably too. 

“He just has to wake up,” Blake said. 

Damian nodded. 

~+~

Damian was playing with his food, pushing it listlessly from one side to the other. It was his favorite – pancakes – but he couldn't taste the deliciousness of it at all. 

“Master Damian, should I put this away?” Pennyworth asked, appearing out of nowhere. 

Damian nodded. 

“You haven't eaten anything at all,” Father commented. 

“Why am I here? I should be at the hospital,” Damian snapped. 

“You can't help Jason at the hospital, Damian-”

“I can't help him here even less and besides it's not about being there for Todd. It's about Grayson and Tim and Blake, for fuck's sake,” he said, getting up. 

“Language,” Father said sharply. “This band is a bad influence.” 

Damian looked at his father. “Is this about the band or is it about Todd? Or about the fact that you and Blake are fighting again?”

“My relationship with John doesn't have anything to do with this. I am concerned about the people you are with on a daily basis.” 

“You fuck one of those!” 

“Language!” Father said again, getting up himself. Pennyworth was suspiciously absent.

“What do you do then? Make tender loving? Because I have to tell you I've heard them, John doesn't do tender-”

“Damian!” 

Damian took a deep breath. “He loves you and he loves Todd and Grayson. Tim too and yeah, his, their sense of family and intimacy is – different – but it's how they show they care, who are we to say it's wrong? It doesn't hurt anyone.” 

“Me,” Father said. “It hurts me.” 

Damian bit his lip. “But don't you think that it hurts Blake too, that you're questioning him every step of the way? That you demand things of him you know he can't give you and that you aren't willing to compromise? Maybe it's because you're an only child and had everything to yourself. I think, you can't share.” 

“I don't want to share John with everyone else.” 

“It's not like Blake is whoring around with strangers. He wasn't even fucking Grayson or Todd when you two first got together.” 

“He slept with them in one room. He let them kiss and touch him, and he touched and kissed them in return.” 

“It's what people do. People who aren't messed up like you and I. People who like to be touched and kissed and like to cuddle. People who had the love of their parents stolen away and found substitutes for it that were healthier than work – or martial arts,” Damian said quietly. He wasn't sure he was talking about Blake, Grayson, and Todd anymore. Maybe this was about him and Father as well. He liked cuddling with Grayson on the sofa when they watched movies. He liked to hear Todd's loud laughter from the kitchen or any other part of their old shitty apartment. He liked knowing that Tim would be there if he needed to talk this over and he liked Blake as well for a shitload of reasons. He liked that no one was ever saying 'language' when he ran his mouth to vent. He liked how normal they were, he liked that they made him feel normal too. 

“Not that kind of touches or kisses, Damian.” 

“Why can't it be enough for you that he loves you and tries to make you happy? That he tries to meet you halfway or further? You can't just demand he leaves everything and everyone for you. Why is that not enough to trust him? Or me and Tim and Grayson for that matter? Jason Todd didn't take any drugs of his own will. He was slipped something. Todd would never do fucking drugs, because his mother, his mother, Father, died of that stuff.” 

“Damian-”

“Blake needs this band, I need this band. You better make up with him, because he needs you too. Grayson is falling apart and Blake can't hold him together and fight with you constantly too,” Damian cut in, getting ready to leave. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Home,” Damian said and for the first time he felt how right the words were. He was going home where his family was. The people who loved him and understood him, and tried to make him feel good. Home, where he could be who he was and it didn't matter that he wasn't like other people. 

“Should I drive you into the city, Master Damian?” Pennyworth asked smoothly. 

Damian smiled. “Yes. Thank you.” 

“It is my pleasure,” Pennyworth said and the funny thing was, Damian thought, that he believed him. 

~+~

Damian was having a really fucking, crappy day, and it wasn't going to get better if the press people in front of the hospital were any indication. 

He wished that they would have become the talk on MTV because of their music, and not because someone was speculating why Bruce Wayne was paying for Jason's bill. Jason did have a reputation after all. Damian had been ambushed by some press people after school too yesterday, but had been able to keep it to himself. The last thing Grayson needed was to be confronted with these ridiculous rumors. They were fishing, but it still pissed Damian off. 

He was actually thinking about hiring security. He had some money saved up. He wouldn't even need to ask Father. 

“Damian! Damian Wayne!” 

“Damian! How do you feel about your father being in a relationship with Jason Todd?!” 

“Damian! Is it true that John Blake is fucking your dad?!” Another voice screamed. 

Damian turned around and looked over the crowd. “Don't you have anything better to do?!”

“How do you feel about that? John is barely legal,” a woman’s voice yelled. 

“John is over 21. He can fuck whomever he wants to,” Damian said. Shit, he thought as more questions were fired his way. He was way too deep in this. 

“Damian!” 

“No comment,” Tim said, slipping smoothly in front of him. “A statement will be released later today. No member of the band or their family will answer any more questions,” he finished and then proceeded to ignore any questions thrown his or Damian's way. “Come on,” Tim said. “I bet it would be a good idea to call your father.” 

Great, Damian thought, just great. This was a shitstorm in the making. At least his father had people to take care of these things. He had to talk and apologize to John too for letting this slip. 

“I hate these vultures,” Damian said. 

“I know. But what do they keep saying? All press is good press,” Tim replied. 

“John is going to kill me for this.” 

“Nah, he wants to be out and about. He doesn't want to hide his relationships. It's just...it wasn't a good time to let it slip.” 

“No shit,” Damian snorted. 

Tim smiled. “It's going to be fine.” 

Damian really hoped it would be.


	23. ~It's Been a Long Cold Winter Without You~

Dick was dimly aware that Tim had stepped into the room. He was feeling tired and hollow and the only thing that was on his mind was Jason. It had been for days.

It was fucked up, really, because he knew that the others needed him too. He just couldn't- 

“I brought you food. Alfred made it,” Tim said, putting a covered plate on a table close by. The room was one of the best in the whole hospital, but it was still a hospital room. At least they were letting Dick sleep here now that Bruce Wayne did – something magical or what powerful people did. 

Once they made it big, he would pay Bruce Wayne back every penny. Jason would insist. 

“Thank you,” Dick said, stretching. He needed to do some somersaults or something to feel right again in his skin – or have a nice good fuck, but, he couldn't think about that now. 

“You need to eat, Dick.” 

“I know,” Dick said. He had tried to eat, but it all tasted like nothing in his mouth. At least Alfred’s food always smelled amazing. 

“And you need to shower, and put on some fresh clothes too,” Tim went on. 

Dick sniffed at himself. Tim was right. He needed a shower. “I can't leave him alone.” 

“I'll stay, and besides the bathroom is only a few feet away, you can leave the door open, Dick. It will be alright.” 

Dick nodded. He really did need to shower and Tim was here, looking after Jason. He came every day as did John and Damian. 

Maybe the shower would help with the weariness he felt too. 

“Thank you, Tim.” 

“Don't mention it,” Tim said and sat down on a chair close to Jason's bed. 

~+~

Dick stepped into the shower and grabbed the shampoo. He felt better once he was soaping up. He even hummed under his breath. Showers always made him happy and horny, and when he was alone he found it the best place to think. It was warm and wet and comfortable in a way that was hard to describe.

His thoughts wandered to Jay and Tim just outside the door. Maybe it was unfair of him to hog the other bed in the room. Tim loved Jason too. It was clear as day. They all loved Jason, even Damian. You didn't need to have sex with Jason to love him, even if Jason sometimes sure as hell thought it. 

All those fans outside the hospital were proof of that. Dick couldn't imagine that Jay slept with all of them. There were just too many. 

Dick knew that the press was starting to notice too. He only hoped that – he didn't know. He didn't have the freaking presence of mind to think outside of this room. 

All he really cared about was Jason waking up. Dick didn't think he could go on with the band or his life when Jason didn't. Jason had saved him that day he heard Jason sing. He didn't know if Jason knew that or felt the same way about their first meeting, but it didn't matter. Dick felt that way. That’s why he put up with Jay's shit too. He loved Jason, was in love with Jason, and would pretty much do anything for him. 

Still, he thought, things would have to change once Jason recovered. Jason wasn't safe enough with his choices of people to fuck. 

Damian was right: they needed to keep it in the band. They were already screwing each other. Tim and Jason still hooked up. John and Jason hooked up and let Tim watch. John had even kissed Tim too. Dick himself has had sex in one form or another with everyone in the band, except for Damian, because Damian just didn't swing that way. 

Maybe once they were famous and had enough money, high class prostitutes would be an alternative when Jason claimed again that he needed a woman. 

Dick was aware that they really needed to figure their shit out in the long run. Have some rules for this. It was too dangerous otherwise. 

“Dick, are you okay in there?” Tim asked. 

Dick opened his eyes. He really had no idea how long he had been under the spray. 

“Yes, I'm fine. Finishing up.” 

“Take your time,” Tim said. 

Tim, Dick thought, was fucking amazing in this situation. He and Damian were taking care of pretty much everything, and Dick too. They brought him food and were shielding him from the outside world so he could stay at Jason's beside 24/7. Once this was over, he needed to buy both of them something very nice. A puppy maybe. Dick smiled to himself as he dried his hair. A puppy would be really nice and now with the new apartment they even had enough space for it to play around. Dick loved animals and knew that Jason did too. 

Once he put some fresh clothes on he felt better and also hungry. 

“Thank you, I needed that,” Dick said as he stepped back into the room. He crossed over to Tim and leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

“You are welcome, Dick,” Tim replied softly. “Eat up. Alfred made that fancy tea you liked too.” 

“Okay,” Dick said, because he didn't know what else to say. Tim was like him. He was doing everything he could for the person he loved. And Dick was aware that he was a sucker for people who cared. It didn't hurt at all that Tim was also a kind soul, a fucking great musician, and handsome. 

Dick's life had become very complicated since he met Jason. He grabbed the thermos and a mug and poured himself a tea and then one for Tim too. 

“Share the sandwich and salad?” Dick asked. 

“I-”

“I'm sure you didn't eat either,” Dick interrupted. 

Tim nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” 

“You're welcome,” Dick said, slicing the sandwich in half. It was a big fucking thing and he was sure if Jay was awake that he would've had said something dirty about it. He was tempted to look at Jason, but Tim grabbed his hand. 

“Eat,” he simply said and Dick nodded. It was enough for now, to feel Jason close by. 

~+~

Dick knew that he was being a big pain in the ass for the nurses, with his constant questions and demands for progress reports five times a day, but he couldn't help it. He didn't see Jason improving. The machines intimidated him and Jason lying so still in a bed was just plain unnatural. 

It helped that John, Tim, and even Damian were letting him cuddle close to them when everything became too much. Dick needed that closeness, he needed to feel the human touch and warmth and movement. 

“It's been six days,” Dick said, curling into John. 

“I know.” 

“What if he doesn't wake up?” Dick asked. Would everything fall apart then? 

“Dick-”

“No, I mean what will become of us? I know you want to be with Bruce, so...you should be with Bruce.” 

“I'm not going to leave, Dick. Stop talking. Tim isn't going to leave you either. He fucking loves you. Has for as long as he can remember-”

“What?” 

“Nothing. All I'm saying is that we are here for you and will always be here for you. You have a family and you have a home. I will talk to Bruce about the Fire Station. I'll tell him that I'll sign the papers when he changes them, so that the place belongs to everyone in the band equally. You just have to sign it as well.” 

“What about Jay?” 

“He'll sign once he can hold a pen again, Dick and he will. I know he will. He's not gonna leave us now.” 

Dick nodded against John's shoulder. 

“You know I love you, right?” John asked. 

“Yes, I know. I love you too,” Dick replied, closing his eyes. He had been awake for god only knew how long and he was feeling the tiredness like lead pulling at him. He didn't want to sleep, but was aware that his body would give out on him soon. At least John was staying with him. Dick could trust him to wake him up if there was any change in Jason's condition.

~+~

One of the nurses had told Dick that people in a coma often heard things that were said to them. So Dick talked to Jay as much as he could stand. It was not hard to talk, the hardest part was that Dick was still waiting for Jay to answer him in a random way. Dick knew that was not how it would go down. 

When he's very tired or desperate, he would tell Jay about his sexual fantasies or tried to bribe him into waking up with sexual favors. He knew it was stupid, but it passed the time. 

“I will even try that threesome with Kory you brought up once-”

“Don't I have a say in that, Dick?” Roy asked and Dick's head snapped around so fast that he nearly hurt himself. 

“Fuck!” 

“That drummer dude nearly broke my arm when I tried to sneak in, but Tim let us through,” Roy said. 

“Shit, Roy. I totally forgot. I'm sorry-”

“Hey, it's alright,” Kory said and crossed over to Dick to hug the hell out of him. “We understand.” She smelled good and felt even better. Dick had always liked Kory, and he knew that she would get Jay's ass home safely.

“How did you even find out?” Dick asked. 

“It was on your website, since Tim has taken it over, it looks so much better and also it's updated pretty regularly. There was a statement. The name of the hospital was on it too. We came as soon as we could. We were in fucking Europe, Dick, I'm so sorry-”

“It's alright,” Dick interrupted. “You're here now. I know that Jay appreciates it. You are his best friend, no matter what.”

“So, how is he? And what the hell happened? The papers say it was drugs, but I call bullshit on that one.” 

“Someone slipped him something,” Dick started and then stopped. “Wait? Papers?” 

Roy rubbed his neck. “Yeah, there are reporters camping out in front of the hospital. The fans don't talk to them. They closed ranks, but someone is spilling shit – obviously. You didn't know?” 

“No,” Dick said and then realized just how much his band shielded him from the outside word. He couldn't hold back the tears. Kory hugged him tighter to her chest. 

“It's alright, just let it all out, Richard,” Kory said gently, she was stroking his hair and he just wanted to bury his face in hers. It was so long and soft and comforting. 

“I suck,” Dick hiccupped. “I let my band down.” 

“No, you didn't. It's only natural for you to break down a bit, Dick. It's Jay.” Roy said, grabbing the only empty chair and dragging it to the bedside. “You are in love with him. Were pretty much from the start,” he added softly. 

“Am I that transparent?” 

Roy smiled. “You can't hide your love for shit, dude. He knows too,” he added, nodding in Jay's direction. “He just doesn't want to acknowledge it. Shit like love scares him. Ask Kory.” 

Dick had always feared that Jay would've fallen for Kory and now he knew. 

“He’s also in love with you,” Kory said gently. “I don't want to share, not even with you,” she kissed the top of his head. “See, if you were into girls too, we could've worked something out.” She teased. 

Dick choked out a laugh. 

“I'm glad you didn't,” Roy threw in. He looked at her and Dick felt just a little bit jealous. He wanted Jay to look at him that way, but knew it would probably never happen. They were different people. It wasn't necessarily bad. 

“How long are you going to stay in Gotham?” 

“As long as you need us, Richard,” Kory replied. 

“Thanks.” 

“Always,” Roy said. 

~+~

Dick was glad that it was Damian's turn to be with him when Jason finally woke up. It wasn't like in the movies, it was harsh cold reality and Dick was a fucking mess, because he just went to pee real quick and when he entered the room again Jay's eyes were open. Damian was already calling for a nurse and doctors and whatnot. Dick had rushed to Jay's side and tried to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do. Jason groaned and closed his eyes. 

“Jay?” Dick asked, but got no answer and then a nurse was ushering Dick out. For such a tiny woman she was really strong, Dick thought meanly. Damian was at his side outside the door. 

“I called Tim, Blake, and Father,” he said. 

“Okay,” Dick replied. “Tell Roy too,” he added. After all Roy and Kory had been visiting every day since they came back three days ago. 

“Just sent a message,” Damian said and grabbed Dick's hand. Dick was glad for the support. He squeezed Damian's hand tightly while they waited for the doctors and nurses to be done with Jason. Dick just wanted to know that he was alright, or would be. He wanted to hear Jay's voice too. “It's going to be fine, Dick,” Damian said. 

Dick squeezed harder. It was such a rare treat to hear his first name from Damian. His heart was swelling with fucking happiness. “I love you too, little brother,” he said. 

Damian made a noise that Dick wasn't prepared to look at too closely. 

Jason was awake, his band, and family would be here soon. Really, Dick thought, it was maybe the happiest fucking day of his life.


	24. ~Wake up Call~

It was bright. 

And his head fucking hurt. 

Jason heard Dick’s voice and he ached to see him. He tried to call out to Dick, but his voice wasn’t working… his mouth was so fucking dry and all he managed was a groan. 

“Dick,” he finally managed and then there was an even brighter light shone into his eyes: he blinked. His vision cleared and he could see people hovering over him, touching him. “Dick!” He cried out and he attempted to move away from them, but his body didn’t respond like he was used to… his muscles were so stiff and sluggish. “What the fuck?”

“Jason, I’m-”

“I don’t care who the fuck you are, where’s Dick? I heard him, he’s here.” Jason argued as he attempted to move once more. He succeeded in sitting up and swatting away the guy’s hands. 

“Nurse.” The man stated and Jason’s gaze snapped to his. Nurse? The man was wearing a white coat…. Did that make him a doctor? What the fuck was going on?

Jason felt like he was losing it and his head wouldn’t stop pounding. He clenched his eyes closed, he needed Dick.

“Jay,” Dick’s voice washed over him and he started to relax as he felt Dick’s familiar touch. Jason sighed with relief and clenched Dick’s hand. 

Jason opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Dick, “You look like shit.” 

Dick’s face lit up, his smile brightening up the room and some of the emptiness Jason was feeling. “So do you.” 

Jason groaned, glancing down… he still felt funny too. And he was very aware of the people still staring at him, waiting. “What is going on?”

Dick blinked, squeezing his eyes tight for a moment. He looked like he was going to cry and it made Jason’s heart ache seeing the anguish on Dick’s face. “You were in a coma, Jay… this is your Doctor and this is one of your nurses, Sarah. She’s been very good to us.” 

Jason just stared at him, not even able to fathom the idea. “A coma?” 

“Jason, what is the last thing you remember?” The doctor asked and Jason froze, he didn’t remember. Dick was talking to him… he was. Fuck. 

He rubbed his face. 

“That will be all for now.” A voice boomed across the room with authority and he watched with amusement as the Doctor bristled and opened his mouth to object. “Doctor, your services aren’t needed at the moment. Let Jason adjust to his surroundings before you bombard him with questions.” 

Jason finally caught a glimpse at the speaker. It was fucking, Wayne. And John was at his side… he looked like shit as well. Jason smiled at him and John rushed forward taking his other hand and squeezing it tightly. Jason has never felt so loved in his life. 

The doctor and nurse were ushered out by Wayne and then Tim and Damian entered the room, taking spots around the bed as well. His band was all here. His family. “Hey.” 

Suddenly they were all talking, telling them how much they missed him and how they were glad to see him awake and Jason just listened to them, absorbing their love and devotion. Fuck, he loved his band. 

Jason tugged Dick closer and kissed him, needing to feel him. “I’m sorry.” Jason whispered. “I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

“I know,” Dick forced a smile, but Jason knew that Dick was still worried, hurt. And it was all his fucking fault. 

“He didn’t leave your side,” John added and then there was a pregnant pause as they all looked at each other. “Um, Jay, do you remember what happened?” 

Jason shook his head and immediately regretted it. “Fuck, my head hurts. And why is everything so fucking stiff?” 

“Your muscles just need to fully wake up, you’ve been confined to this bed for almost two weeks. You’re lucky you didn’t break anything.” Tim supplied and tugged on the blanket and Jason realized that he felt something squeezing his legs. It was an odd sensation and he should have noticed it earlier, but he was feeling so overwhelmed. “They have SCDs on your legs, to help maintain your circulation and-” Tim’s voice trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. “Stuff.” 

Jason frowned as he started to notice other things connected to him. Tubes and wires and- “What the fuck is on my cock?” He inhaled as he ripped away the blankets to see that there was some condom shaped contraption on his penis with a tube attached to it. 

“I so didn’t need to see that, Todd.” Damian grumbled as he glanced away.

“It’s a condom catheter… to help you pee. Dick refused to let them put you in a diaper, which was the other option.” Tim explained as well. He probably could rattle off everything else medically that was going on with him, because he was just that fucking smart. 

“Fuck.” He didn’t want it on anymore. Jason didn’t need it now, since he was up. “I want this shit off.” He tugged off the wires on his chest, which only made the monitors start to beep and it brought the nurse to his bedside almost immediately. 

“Mister Todd.” She warned, but her voice was warm and caring. “Is there something you need?”

“No, I just want all this stuff off. I’m awake now, do I have to wear them?” Jason questioned.

She nodded, turning off the alarm and reconnecting the wires to his chest. She covered him, tucking the blanket around him. “Let me ask the Doctor what the plan is, but we can most likely remove most of the offending items.”

Jason sighed with relief, “Thanks.” 

“But for now, they stay on.” 

He groaned, but he guessed he could wait a little bit. “Fine.” 

“Visiting hours are almost over,” she stated. “But since Mister Todd has just woken up, I’ll let you all stay a little longer, but the same rules apply.” She added as she left the room. 

“Same rules?” 

“Means we all leave except for Dick, Bruce made sure that he was able to stay at your side 24/7.” John explained. “They weren’t going to let any of us be near you, since we weren’t blood relatives.”

“But we are your family,” Dick stated, the rest nodding in agreement. Dick squeezed his hand and Jason returned it, his cheeks flushing as he realized they were still holding hands. It amazed Jason how much he needed him and how right it felt. He couldn’t remember a time where they had held hands liked this… it was nice. 

Jason nodded, not really trusting his voice. He was feeling emotionally overwhelmed as well.

“You never said what the last thing you remembered was,” Tim pointed out and Jason groaned, rubbing his face. 

“Well, the most vivid memory I have, I’m pretty sure didn’t happen.” Jason began. “It was a threesome with Dick and Kory-”

“Damn, do I really not get a say in this?” 

Jason’s head snapped over to Roy as he entered the room. He blinked, not really believing his eyes. Roy was here. “Fuck, no!” Jason laughed, smiling as Kory stepped into the room. He couldn’t believe it… “Damn, I must have been really fucked up for you two to fly back.” 

Kory crossed over to the bed, wrapping an arm around Dick and kissing his cheek. “You have always had a flare for the dramatics,” she smiled as she leaned in and kissed Jason softly. “It’s good to see those eyes open again.” 

Jason’s heart squeezed tight, he just couldn’t believe it. He had missed them so much. “Now that I’m up, I hope that you won’t be leaving anytime soon.” 

“We have plans to stick around for a bit, catch up and all that.” Roy nodded as he sat down at the end of the bed, patting Jason’s leg. “Or until they kick us out.” He winked and Jason smiled. 

~

An hour later, the nurse kicked everyone out. Jason was kinda relieved, he loved them all, but it was all a bit much and he was glad that only Dick remained. Jason glanced down at their intertwined hands. “So, a threesome?”

Dick chuckled, “One of the nurses encouraged me to talk to you, that most people in comas report that they heard their loved ones talking to them. So, I thought that I’d try bribing you a bit.”

“Guess, it worked.” Jason hummed. “I had some very good dreams then.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

Dick leaned in and kissed him, it was chaste at first, but Jason wanted more. He deepened the kiss and moaned as Dick responded with equal passion. The tickle of Dick’s unshaven face turned him on… he’d never seen Dick so unkempt, it was kinda hot. 

There was a startled cough and Jason groaned as Dick pulled away. Dick flushed with embarrassment at being caught. But it turned Jason on even more, but he had always been an exhibitionist.

“I thought you might want to know the plan of care for tonight,” the nurse announced. 

“And take some of this shit off?” Jason asked, eager to get rid of it all. 

“Yes.” She nodded, crossing over to the bed. She informed him of the plan for overnight and then soon Jason was free of all medical devices. 

It felt good, freeing, and Jason was eager to get moving. “Can I get out of this bed?” 

“Of course, but take it slow.” 

“And a shower?” He asked as he glanced over at the bathroom. “And some real food?” 

She nodded once more, “Let’s try some broth and see how it settles in your stomach and we’ll go from there.” 

Jason made a face and Dick chuckled. “Maybe, if you’re lucky I’ll have Damian bring something from Alfred in the morning.” 

“Fuck, yeah.” Jason grinned as he sat up. “Help me walk around?” 

Dick smiled, “Of course.”

With Dick’s help, he managed to get up and they walked the hallways. Jason was really stiff, but the more they walked around the better he was feeling. He paused, needing to sit back down as he suddenly remembered what had happened that night. 

“What is it?” Dick asked as they sat down on a bench. 

Jason growled, shaking his head. “I was feeling a little light headed there for a second and it just came flooding back to me. That bitch fucking drugged me.” Jason hissed. “I left her place as soon as I felt the effects, I was just trying to get home. But the elevator was broken and I attempted to use the stairs…” he rushed, fumbling over his words. “I blacked out and then there was nothing.”

Dick wrapped his arms around him, just holding him. “Why did she give you the drugs? It makes no sense, ya know? You were already in her pants.” 

“She said, I’d like it. And I said no.” He sighed, rubbing his face. “Then she offered me another drink, god I was so fucking stupid.” 

Dick remained silent, but Jason knew what he was thinking. Jason was reckless and he was fucking with all of their lives. He didn’t even know why he did it. He liked sex, loved it… but he loved Dick more. 

It scared the crap out of him. 

Dick squeezed his hand, tugging Jason out of his thoughts. “Let’s get you back to your room. You don’t want to overdo it.” 

Jason nodded, he knew they were going to have to talk more about this. “Kay.” 

~

By the time they made it back to the room, the nurse had left some soup and crackers for him. And there was a bowl for Dick too. “I never thought some broth would smell so fucking good.” Jason sat down and practically devoured the soup in one gulp. 

“Don’t you dare throw that up on me!” Dick teased and Jason grinned. 

“Are you gonna eat that?” Jason asked, eyeing the second bowl and Dick snorted, shaking his head. “Thanks.” Jason finished it off and then laid back, closing his eyes with contentment. He was feeling really good. “Now I just need a shower and a good fuck.” 

Dick laughed. “Sounds like you’re back to normal.” 

Jason smirked, “Shower with me?” 

Dick raised a brow, “A shower?” 

“You don’t want me passing out do you? And I could use some help.” He got up off the bed, a little more steady on his feet this time. His head still hurt a bit, but he was feeling a hundred times better than when he woke up. 

Dick snorted, but followed him into the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame, watching Jason. 

Jason peed first, glad that everything was working. Now he just had to coax Dick into a little sex and he’d know for sure if he was back to normal. 

Dick rubbed his own face as he glanced in the mirror. “I need to shave.” 

“And a shower too,” Jason teased. “You reek.” 

“Brat.” 

They laughed and Jason pulled him closer, kissing him. “You never once left my side, did you?” 

“I couldn’t,” Dick whispered. “Funny thing was, I was so pissed off with you that night. You were supposed to come home… to christen our new room and you didn’t show. I thought-” Dick’s voice drifted off, but Jason knew what he was trying to say. 

“I was pissed off too,” Jason admitted. “So I went home with the first girl that offered, she wasn’t even that hot.” He snorted. “And she fucking drugged me… I’m sorry.” 

“You need to stop this, Jason.” Dick pleaded, running his fingers down Jason’s side. “I almost lost you and I can’t-” he bit his lip and Jason felt the ache in his own chest. 

“You’re never gonna lose me, Dick. Never.” Dick buried his face into the crook of Jason’s neck and just held Dick close. “Make love to me.” 

Dick snorted, shaking his head. “Are you insane?”

“Yes.” Jason grinned, kissing him again and pressing himself against Dick. 

“Jay,” he began to protest, but Jason only stole it away with another kiss. They discarded their clothes and stepped under the water. 

They shower stall was small, but they fit in just fine. The water felt so good on Jason’s skin and it only intensified every touch and caress. 

“This is insane,” Dick moaned as Jason stroked his cock. 

“I know,” he smirked against his skin, biting at Dick’s neck. 

“We don’t even have any supplies, Jay.” Dick protested once more. “Lube, condoms…” 

“We don’t need them,” Jason countered, rubbing his cock against Dick’s thigh. 

“Jay-”

“I want you to fuck me,” Jason pleaded as he gazed into Dick’s eyes. He loved the way they darkened with lust and desire…love. 

“Fuck, Jay.” Dick shuddered against him, his fingers digging into Jason’s hips as Dick kissed him deeply. 

He wanted to feel all of Dick, to be consumed by him. They had only done this once before… the night Jason came to terms that he was in love with Dick, but he couldn’t say it. So he showed him in the only way he could. Dick has been the only one to ever make love to him like that. 

And Jason wanted that, needed it, he wanted to feel whole again. 

They started off slow; kissing, touching… almost like it was their first time. In a way it almost was. The water teased and caressed every inch of their skin, enhancing every sensation. 

“Love you so much,” Dick breathed against his lips as he prepared Jason. 

Jason’s legs almost buckled as Dick pressed another soapy finger into him. “Fuck, Dick. Need you.” 

Dick only smiled, his lips brushing against Jason’s skin as he thrust in another finger, slowly fucking him. Jason moaned, clutching onto the tiles and practically whimpered as Dick pulled his fingers out of him. “Patience my love.” 

“Tease,” Jason groaned, loving every torturous moment. He loved Dick so much and he needed to show him. He really fucked up this time… he needed to make amends. To grow. 

Dick needed him, Tim and John. Even Damian. 

“You love it.” Dick kissed him softly as he pressed his body against Jason’s and then he thrust into him.

Jason moaned, shuddering as Dick slid into him and they made love…there were no other words to describe it. This was love, their love, and he needed to stop hiding from it. But it was so fucking hard. 

Jason cried out as his orgasm washed over him and moaned when he felt Dick reach his own. They were forever linked, their hearts and bodies… their song. 

Music washed over him, in him, and he mentally composed a new song. And he couldn’t help but start humming it as he basked in the afterglow. 

“What’s that?” Dick asked, kissing him once more. “I like it.” 

“It’s our song.” 

Dick chuckled breathlessly, “Yeah? God, you’re so fucking amazing.” 

“I know.” Jason smirked as they quickly washed and then dried off. Jason pulled on a new hospital gown, wishing he had some real clothes. “And fucking exhausted.” 

“I wonder why?” Dick smiled, helping Jason to the bed after he dressed. “Time to sleep.”

“Kay.” Jason climbed into bed and frowned when Dick went to move to the other bed. “Hey, no. With me.” 

Dick paused, glancing toward the door. “Not sure-”

“Why the fuck not? I have nothing attached to me anymore, you heard her. I’ll get to go home tomorrow after they check me out.” 

Dick reluctantly nodded and climbed into the tiny bed with him. It was a tight squeeze, but it reminded him of the first bed they used to share. And Jason wouldn’t have it any other way. He drifted off to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	25. ~Fucked in Love~

Damian was lurking in the shadows, like some creepy stalker, but the tech-girl had really nice hair and – smelled good. Damian had caught her scent a few days ago when he was rushing backstage. 

He wanted to talk to her, but had no clue how. It always looked so easy when Todd did it. He just walked up and grinned or something, but it was Todd. 

Damian wasn’t going to ask Todd for help anyway. Or Father. He had to figure this out on his own.   
Honestly, the only sane option for help would be Grayson. But that was a last resort. 

Damian could handle talking to a girl. It was no big deal. He talked to girls all the time and since the band had gotten more publicly, even more girls were coming up to him to talk. 

It wasn’t bad that the band was getting somewhere. Damian liked hearing their songs on the local radio-stations. He and Tim had plans for this band. And Todd, Blake, and Grayson too. Damian wasn’t sure he wanted to save rock and roll, but it was nice when Todd was talking about their band like something invincible and great, a force to be reckoned with. 

He heard the girl swear and focused on her again. She was struggling with something big and too heavy for her, and why did they even let a girl as small and slim like her handle such big equipment? It was stupid. She swore again and Damian stepped out of the shadows. 

“Do you need help?” He asked. 

She turned around so fast, she nearly stumbled. “No! I mean, yes?” 

“Yes or no?” Damian asked, a bit too gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I meant yes, I would like some help with this,” she answered, looking at the heavy equipment. 

Damian relaxed, he could do this. She stepped aside and he grabbed the box on one side while she did the same on the other. They didn’t speak while they were putting it all away, and once it was done she looked at him and smiled. Damian thought it was the best smile in the world, probably even beating Grayson’s. And he liked Grayson’s smile and hugs. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

“No problem,” Damian answered and was once again lost for words. 

“I’m Sue-Yin,” she said. “You can call me Sue, everyone else does.” 

Sue, Damian thought didn’t even sound close to Sue-Yin. “That’s not your name, so why should I call you that?” 

“Because you will mutilate it if you try to say it right?” She asked with a grin. 

It was a good thing his grandfather had insisted he learned different languages. Korean was one of them. He hadn’t spoken it in years, but it came back easily enough. “I’m Damian. Nice to meet you, Sue-Yin,” he said in rusty Korean. 

She smiled again. “It’s nice to meet you too. Is that all you can say or-”

“I know a few swear-words as well,” Damian cut in. 

She blushed. “Oh.” 

“And I can order food and pretty much anything in between, once I find my rhythm,” Damian continued. This talking to a girl thing wasn’t that hard after all, he thought. 

“Where did you learn?” 

“My grandfather insisted. Mostly in Korea,” Damian replied. He only had hazy memories of Korea, he had been very young, but the language – and all others he learned - stuck with him. 

“Did you like it there?” 

“I was too young to really appreciate it, I guess,” Damian answered. 

“I’ve never been,” Sue-Yin confessed. 

Damian so wanted to take her, but he kept it in his head. It probably wasn’t the best location for a first date. 

“Can I buy you a coffee for helping me out?” She asked. 

“I don’t like coffee,” he said. 

“Oh-”

“But tea, I drink tea.” He stumbled over his words and was glad that it was dark enough that she probably couldn’t see him blush. 

“Tea it is,” she said.

Well, Damian thought, it probably wasn’t the traditional way to ask a girl out – or whatever, but as long as he had a date with the perfect girl with the most amazing smile and hair, it really didn’t matter. 

~+~

“And where are you going?” Todd asked. 

Damian gave him a look. “Out.” 

“You will be swarmed by reporters-”

“I won’t. It’s not me they want right now. It’s you and Grayson. Even Tim,” Damian said. 

“You know, I’m kinda conflicted that you only use Tim’s first name. Is there something I should know? You want to share with us?” 

“Isn’t it enough that you fuck him?” Damian asked. And why Tim let Todd do whatever the hell he pleased? It wasn’t like Todd had died and came back from the other side. But Grayson was looking at him like maybe he did. They were so fucked in love. Damian really hoped that Tim wouldn’t get hurt by all this. At least Blake had some common sense and didn’t fuck around with Tim. 

“We fooled around,” Todd said. 

“Not anymore?” Damian asked. He wasn’t sure. He had been preoccupied, to be honest, with Sue-Yin. 

Todd shrugged. “Dick needs me more.” 

Damian nodded. It was probably true. Grayson had been a mess while Todd had been in the hospital, but so had been Blake and Tim, and Damian himself. Just because they didn’t show it, it didn’t mean they didn’t feel it. “I’m glad you didn’t die,” Damian said. 

Todd looked at him and then grinned. “Yeah, me too.” 

“Have to go,” Damian replied with a look at the clock. “See you later!” 

“Yeah,” Todd said and then, “Hey! Where are you going?!” 

Damian chose to ignore that question as he slammed the door shut behind him. 

~+~

“So, are we dating?” Sue-Yin asked. 

Damian put his mug down and looked at her. “Yes?” 

“Is that a question or an answer,” she wanted to know. Her eyes were dark with laughter. He loved her eyes and lips and hair, and the way she curled her fingers around things- well, that was disturbingly sexual, he thought, mentally shaking his head. 

“An answer,” Damian said. 

“Good,” Sue-Yin replied. “I was hoping, but not sure-” 

“Why?” 

“Because you never – I mean, I don't even know your friends,” she said, looking down at the tabletop. 

“Oh, it's not you. It's them. They're a bunch of idiots,” Damian huffed. “Except for Tim.” 

“But they're your band and you like them,” she said, looking up and at him. 

“Yeah...well...they're my family,” Damian shrugged. “I can introduce you.” 

“Not afraid they’re going to steal me away?” 

“Nah, they're all gay for each other anyway,” Damian replied. 

“Really?” 

“Well, Todd is bi and you could be his type,” Damian admitted. 

“And what's his type?” 

“Stunning,” Damian replied. 

She grabbed his hand and then pulled at it, until their faces were really close. “You think I'm stunning?” 

“Yes,” Damian replied and she kissed him. She was a good kisser and he knew that she could tell that he had never kissed anyone before, because he didn’t count that one time Blake tried to molest him. He wondered if she would find that weird. Maybe he should have asked Grayson for tips. Grayson was a good kisser. His whole fucking band seemed to agree on that. At least those who had kissed him.

“I'm your first kiss, am I not?” She asked quietly. 

“Yes,” Damian replied and wanted to add that she was his first everything really. “Do you want me to practice?” 

“Yes, with me. A lot,” Sue-Yin answered and pulled him in again. 

~+~

“So what are you going to do about your parents? They are due back soon, aren't they?” Damian asked.   
Tim was staring at the television that was still covering some bullshit story about Todd's overdose. Why wouldn't they just fucking shut up already, Damian wondered. Some old footage of Todd telling people off and kissing Grayson made it onto the TV too. 

“I used to jerk off to that one,” Tim said. 

“Gross,” Damian replied. He really didn’t need to know that. 

Tim put his head against the back of the couch and looked at the ceiling. “Yeah, that is what my parents will say too.” 

“I didn't mean it like that-”

“I know. But they will. I- have no idea what to do. They won't be pleased with this development.” 

“I can imagine. To be honest I never got your parents. I mean mine are a mess but yours,” he leaned against Tim's shoulder. “Sorry.”

“No, it's alright,” Tim said. “They aren't very warm people.” 

“It’s a wonder you turned out alright,” Damian replied. 

“Thanks. That means a lot.” 

“My girlfriend wants to meet my friends,” Damian said. 

Tim to his credit didn't give him shit for it. “Yeah? Want to introduce her to everyone at once?” 

“I'd rather not,” Damian answered, “I thought I’d start with you. You are sane and know how to be polite in company.” 

Tim smiled. “Sure, I would love to meet your girlfriend, Damian. What's her name?”

“Sue-Yin.” 

“That sounds pretty,” Tim said. 

“She is,” Damian replied. 

“Just let me know when and where.” 

“Sure. If you need someone to go with you to your parents-”

“Thanks. I'll think about it,” Tim said. Which pretty much meant 'no', Damian knew, but he couldn't blame Tim in the slightest.


	26. ~Points of Authority~

Tim hadn't been kidding himself about this, he just wished that it would have happened because his parents cared for him and not- point was that he wasn't able to suppress all of the things that he had been suppressing before. 

“The press swarmed us like flies, Timothy! At the airport,” his Father said. He hadn't raised his voice but that wasn't necessary. The displeasure came across loud and clear. Especially, in Mother's silent figure. She wasn't even looking at him. 

“I read up on your 'band' as soon as we got safely into the car. A bunch of sexcrazy homosexuals.” 

“Damian isn't gay,” Tim said quietly. 

His mother looked at him then. Her eyes sharp like diamonds. Tim could feel the sting of the cut. 

“The Wayne boy doesn't concern us,” his Father said – not getting what Tim wasn't admitting or not wanting to hear it. Probably the latter. If he chose to ignore it, he didn't have to deal with it. “What concerns us is you, Timothy.” 

“Is it?” Tim asked. 

“What?” 

“Or is it how the public views you?” 

“That street boy-” 

“His name is Jason,” Tim threw in. 

“Don't interrupt your father,” Mother said sharply. Her voice was quite too, but the tone could cut stone. 

“As I was saying, that street boy is doing drugs and having sex with strangers in all kinds of combinations and you, you live with him under one roof,” Father went on. “Girls and boys and spreading his addictions and god only knows what else around-”

“He didn't do drugs,” Tim cut in. “And he uses protection.” 

“And how would you know that?” His mother asked. 

“I live with them,” Tim said, but he knew that she knew. She was just waiting for his father to finish and then she would say it, or ask, and Tim wasn't going to lie about this. 

“And this John Blake. The papers are full of him and his past and his lover. A male lover who could be his father! I never thought Wayne was one of them.” 

“Them what?” Tim asked. Ignoring the bit about John's past. It wasn't John's fault his mother died or that his father had taken up gambling and that he had ended up in the system. He had been a kid back then. 

“Homosexuals,” his father answered, disdain clearly in his voice. 

“There is nothing wrong with being homosexual,” Tim said. 

“Tim,” his mother said. “Not for other people maybe, but we are not other people.” 

“So you would not love me if I were gay?” Tim asked. 

“It's not a matter of love,” Mother said. 

Well, Tim thought, it never was. 

“Timothy-” 

“I am gay,” Tim interrupted his father. There was silence. A lot of it. 

“I don't want you to say that ever again. I don't want you to admit it to anyone, and I don't want you living in that house anymore. You will move back home. And we will find a-”

“Cure?” Tim cut in. 

“Timothy!” 

“You can't cure someone's sexuality,” Tim said calmly. He needed to stay calm, because tears wouldn't move anyone here. And Tim wasn't going to admit how much this hurt. 

“There are doctors who have other opinions,” Father said. 

“Yes, hateful, unhappy, small, greedy men and women,” Tim replied. 

“I won't hear any more of this. You will move back in, you will see a doctor, and you will meet a nice girl,” Father said. 

“No,” Tim replied firmly. He wasn't going to do that. 

“What was that?” 

“I said no. I won't move back in, I won't pretend that I'm straight, and I won't see a doctor to cure my homosexuality.” 

“As long as you live under our roof and of our money, you will do what we tell you,” Father said. 

“I'm moving out.” Tim looked at his parents. 

“If you leave this house you, you can’t come back, Timothy,” Father said. 

Tim nodded. “I know.” 

“You won’t see a cent from us either,” Mother added. 

“I know,” Tim repeated. He had seen it coming, but it still hurt. A small part of him had hoped that his parents loved him more than their status. “Goodbye,” Tim added. 

There was more silence when he turned to leave. 

“Timothy,” Mother said and Tim stopped. 

“Yes?” 

“Nothing in this house belongs to you,” she replied. 

Tim nodded. It was a good thing that he had moved all the things he really cared about already, before Jason had his accident. And that the trust-fund was set up by his grandparents and belonged only to Tim. Even if it would be another two years until he could access it. 

Tim took a breath and kept walking. 

~+~

He was frozen to the bone by the time he entered the Fire Station, more than an hour later. He had to take the bus, because his car wasn't his car anymore. He would have to buy a new one. He hung up his coat, toed off his shoes, and closed his eyes. This was home. Not his, John's but he was pretty sure that John wouldn't throw him out. Ever. 

It was quite. Tim wondered where everyone was. He wanted desperately to curl up with someone and – cry. He wanted to cry. 

He walked to the kitchen and made a hot cup of tea. There was a note on the fridge. John was with Mister Wayne. Damian was 'away and would be home late'. Tim smiled. No note from Dick and Jay, but since Jason woke up they were closer than before. Tim didn't think too deeply about it, because that hurt too.   
He had the whole place to himself and had no idea what to do with it. So he sipped his tea and then went to grab the violin. The 'Violin Concerto in D Major' would do just fine, Tim thought. Tchaikovsky's masterpiece fit Tim's mood. 

Soon he was lost in it, and the tears just kept coming. He didn't care; it wasn't like anyone was there to see them anyway. 

~+~

Tim startled at the gentle touch to his shoulder and his eyes snapped open. Dick was looking at him and behind him Jay was leaning against the doorway. Tim's eyes were dry, but he knew they looked puffy and red. He didn't think he had any tears left in him. 

Dick curled his fingers around the violin and gently tugged it from Tim's hand. He handed the instrument to Jay and then hugged Tim close. Tim buried his face in Dick's chest and jut breathed. 

They didn't ask Tim if he was okay, because it was obvious he wasn't. He clutched at Dick's sweatshirt. “How long have you been standing there?” Tim asked, his voice was muffled by Dick's chest. 

“Long enough,” Jason replied. 

“Long enough for what?” Tim wondered. 

“To know that you aren't going to sleep in your room tonight,” Jay replied and Tim nearly sagged to the floor with the relief that flooded his system. Dick was holding him up. Tim suddenly felt exhausted, but the pain was still there, and he didn't want to be alone. Didn't know how he had thought he could sleep in his own bed. 

“Thank you,” Tim said and Dick only hugged him closer. 

Tim let them walk him to their bedroom. 

He sat down on the bed and let Jay pull off his socks and pants, while Dick was stripping him off his shirt and kissing the top of his head. 

“You can talk about it if you-” 

“I'd rather not,” Tim interrupted. His voice sounded funny to his own ears. 

“Is there anything we can do-” 

Tim turned to look at Dick then. “Yes,” he said and didn't stop looking at Dick. Willing him to understand. 

“Tim.” 

“Orgasms help against pain,” Jason threw in and kissed Tim's knee. There was a scare there, faint and silvery and oddly sensitive. 

“I don't think this kind of pain-” Dick began. 

“Pain is pain, Dick,” Jason cut in. 

“You don't have to,” Tim said, quietly. “Just let me curl up and-” his voice hitched because Jason was kissing his inner thigh. He spread his legs without really thinking about it. His body was taking over and Tim was glad for it. His hands were bunching the sheets. “Jay-” 

Jason kissed him once more and then he kissed Tim's cock through his cotton briefs. Tim couldn't help the low moan and how he threw his head back. And Dick was there, solid and warm, his arms were around Tim's middle, holding him. Tim could feel Dick's hot breath. He closed his eyes, and gave himself over to the pleasure. Jason was still mouthing his cock and Dick's hands were roaming along his torso. Tim wanted to feel Dick's lips on his, but the angle was all wrong. He wasn't sure how to ask for it either. 

Dick kissed his neck and shoulder as Jason started to drag his briefs down and licking his hard flesh. His fingers were tearing at the sheets until Dick intertwined them with his own. 

He tried not to thrust into Jason's hot mouth, but Jay was sucking him hard and humming around his cock, encouraging him to let go. “Jay?” 

Jason just hummed again and Tim let go, fucking Jason's mouth as hard as Jason would allow it, coming down Jason's throat so violently his body shook with his orgasm. 

Dick pushed him down gently, so he was lying on his back, between him and Jason. 

He wanted to take care of them too, he had felt Dick's cock hard and wet against his back and he knew that it turned Jason on when he was being watched sucking cock – or in general. Tim closed his eyes. He wasn't ready to see Jason fuck Dick. He just wasn't ready for it. Dick's fingers were gentle when he grabbed Tim's face to turn it, so he could kiss Tim. Tim nearly forgot to breathe. He had fantasied about this since he was five. Of course back then the kiss was a gentle press of lips against lips and not this hot, wet mess with tongues. Not that Tim minded it. He grabbed at Dick, turned so he was on top, his whole body pressed against Dick's, Dick's cock hot and hard against his stomach. 

Jason was stroking his shoulder and then back, and down, down, over the curve of his ass, the insides of his thighs. 

“You look so good together,” Jason said. His voice was low and dripping with desire. It went straight to Tim's cock. He was pretty sure he could get hard again soon. “Is it okay if I fuck that delicious place between your thighs?” Jason asked. 

Tim nodded. He wanted everything, but was aware he wasn't in his right mind. He heard Jason grab and open the lube. Dick dragged him down, so he was on his hands and knees, between Dick's opened legs and they were kissing again. Tim got lost in it until he felt the tip of Jason's cock press against him, his thighs pressed together, creating a warm tight place for Jason's pleasure. 

He moved back and forth between Dick and Jay, sweat running down his arms and back. He felt hot and nearly overwhelmed. His cock was hard again and leaking, he cried out when Dick started stroking it with a rhythm that matched Jay's thrust. 

And then he was falling, crashing and only half aware of Jason's faltering rhythm. Jason's warm come against his skin made him moan, he could feel Dick's hand moving furiously on his own cock, felt the tension and then absence of it when Dick came. Tim had to kiss him then, it was graceless and messy but he didn't care. He fell to his side as soon as Jason pulled away. 

“I'm drenched in come,” Tim said, closing his eyes. His parents would be so proud, he thought bitterly. Their little boy had been used like a whore and he had liked it. 

“You're thinking too loud,” Dick said, kissing him. 

Jason was back suddenly, cleaning Tim up, and then handing the towel over to Dick. 

“Not for much longer,” Tim said, curling into Dick's warmth. 

Jason rejoined them in the bed, pressing himself chest to back to Tim, putting his arms around him. 

“Sleep now, Tim.” 

Tim nodded and was soon out like a light. 

~+~

Tim woke up cocooned between Jason and Dick and wondered for a second why, before the previous night and day crashed into him. He shivered and Dick hugged him closer. 

“You okay?” he whispered, his eyes were still closed. He looked so fucking beautiful, Tim thought. 

“Yes, I am now,” Tim said. 

“Wanna tell me what happened?” 

“I told my parents I'm gay, they threw me out,” Tim answered. 

Dick's eyes opened. “Tim-”

“I have nothing. No money, no family, no home-” 

“Bullshit,” Jay said, kissing his shoulder. “You have all these things. Here with us.” 

Tim liked how his voice sounded all raw and gravely. 

“Jay is right. You have a family. You have a home. And what money we have we will share. You won't starve.” 

“Just wait and see,” Jason said. “Sony will be knocking on our fucking door any day now. We are hot shit.” 

Tim smiled. “Yes, we are.” 

“That's the spirit,” Jason replied and kissed him again.


	27. ~I Want my Innocence Back~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of underage prostitution and rape.

John didn’t even bother knocking, he knew the door of the manor was always open and he rushed in, slamming the door in the faces of the paparazzi that had been following him. John sagged against it, not sure if he could do this anymore. He was tired of it all. 

“Master John, we were expecting you hours ago.” 

John snorted, shrugging off his coat. “I couldn’t fucking shake them this time. The bastards.” 

“Language.” Alfred stated calmly as he took John’s coat from him. “And they will tire of their merry little chase, Master John. You must give it time.” Alfred began, glancing at the stairs. “Master Bruce has already retired to his room if you wish to join him.” 

John nodded, glancing at his watch. He didn’t realize it was that late. “Sorry, for missing dinner.” 

“I have a plate warming for you,” Alfred smiled. “When you’re ready.” 

“Thanks,” John appreciated the gesture and he headed for the stairs. “I’ll be back down in a bit, I’m starving.” 

“Very good, sir.” 

John jogged up the stairs, smirking as he noticed that Bruce’s door was wide open. An invitation that he readily took. He stopped at the doorway as he watched Bruce stripping out of his tailored shirt. John could watch him all day, every day. He simply took his breath away. 

“Are you going to stand there all night or come in?” Bruce’s voice was full of amusement and love, it was so easy to let his irritation fade. 

“Maybe.” 

Bruce raised a brow, “Maybe what? Stare or come in?” He teased. 

“Depends on what I get when I come in,” John said. His eyes were roaming over Bruce's body, he just couldn't help himself. He was so fucking horny. They hadn't had sex for weeks. Most of those weeks John hadn't been in the right mind to even think about sex, because the only thing on his mind had been Jason, but Jason was back to his old self and John was horny as hell. It didn't help that Bruce was still stripping out of his suit. 

“What would you like?” Bruce asked, hanging his shirt on a hanger. His back was to John and maybe that was what made him say it. 

“To bury my cock deep inside you,” he held his breath, because Bruce had gone very still. John bit his lip. He didn't want to take it back. It would be okay if Bruce refused, he thought, but it was important to John to tell Bruce things. Desires, wishes, random shit. That was what relationships were about, wasn't it? Not monogamy, but trust and honesty? 

“John-” 

“I wanted you to know that I want this, but if you don't, obviously I won't force you,” John cut in. 

“I don't usually bottom,” Bruce said. 

“Well, I like to switch it up,” John replied. That was probably why the sex with Dick and Jay was so good. He could let Jason fuck him hard and have Dick's ass when he felt like topping. With Dick and Jason he could even have both at the same freaking time. He shook it off and looked at Bruce, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't want to start another argument. God knew they had more than their fair share of those lately. 

Bruce looked at him and John only felt more defensive. 

“Look, I thought that we were trying this whole talking thing and-” 

“John.” 

“What?” 

“Shut up,” Bruce said gently, crossing the distance between them in two steps and pulling John against his naked chest. 

“Don't tell me to shut up Bruce, you were the one who wanted to talk more,” John said, but his voice was too soft, and he was feeling less angry and defensive than just a few moments ago. 

“I promise, I won't anymore,” Bruce said. “I am trying to be a better-”

“Boyfriend is the word you're looking for Bruce,” John said. 

Bruce made a face. “Partner,” he replied. 

“Whatever, it means the same: you belong to me,” John whispered against Bruce's lips and then they were kissing and it was soft and languid and like no kiss they had ever shared before (but John had the habit of thinking that pretty much about every meaningful kiss and with Bruce they all were). Bruce's hands were running over John's back and then down to his ass, squeezing it, pulling John up until John was on his tiptoes, breathing harshly and rubbing his half hard cock against Bruce's. “Bruce,” John said and even to his own ears he sounded very needy. 

“Yes?” 

“Don't tease if you aren't going to follow through,” John said. 

“I think we’ve done enough talking in the last few weeks,” Bruce said, kissing him again, this time harder, just a little bit more brutal and John gave back in kind. 

“Thank, fucking, god,” John exhaled. 

“Language,” Bruce replied, nipping at John's neck and shoulder and then he was pushing John into the nearest chair and sinking to his knees. There was just something so fucking hot about a big man like Bruce on his knees, ready to suck cock and loving every second of it. 

“Ship has sailed, Bruce,” John said, and then when Bruce opened his pants and took his cock out, “Oh fuck. Just suck me already.” 

“Demanding,” Bruce murmured against John's hard flesh. It sent shivers down John's spine. 

“You love it,” John said just before Bruce took his cock into his mouth. Bruce didn't tease, he got right to it, sucking hard and fast and taking John deep. Bruce was stroking himself too, John was watching Bruce's mouth, stretched so beautifully obscene around his cock. He wasn't sure he wanted to come so fast, but it probably didn't matter, he was on the edge and so was Bruce, John could tell. And they would have time to take it slow later. 

John had the whole evening free and so did Bruce. Maybe John would even spend the night, it wasn't like the paparazzi didn't know that they were fucking - “Oh fuck,” John said, closing his eyes tightly, as Bruce hummed and then sucked hard on the tip, John came hard down Bruce's throat. He opened his eyes when Bruce groaned to see him orgasm too. Bruce's hand was clutching John's leg and there was a drop of come in the corner of his mouth. It dawned on John then that this was the first time they did it without condoms. “Bruce-” John said, reaching out and smearing that milky white drop away. 

“It's fine. I know you're clean.” 

“I-”

“Jason is. And you only had sex with him-”

“And Dick and we used condoms, Bruce. I could still-”

“John, I trust you,” Bruce said, leaning up and kissing him. God, was John glad that Dick had talked him out of hunting for strangers when he had been so mad at Bruce before Jay's accident. “I know both of these boys are clean too and I wanted to taste you.” 

John's cock twitched at that, it was too soon to get hard again, but they had all night. Bruce got up and held out a hand to John. “Come to bed?” 

“Yes,” John said, taking it, dinner already forgotten. 

~+~

John knew that Bruce was considering in earnest about coming clean to the press about their relationship, he was even talking with his people. God, John thought, Bruce had people for press related shit. 

They were on better terms now, even if John hadn't been sure for a while there if they would make it through this whole shit with Jay's addiction that wasn't one. 

He knew that Damian had spoken on his behalf. It hadn't been really a surprise. Damian wanted his father to be happy and he wanted his band to be happy. 

John bit his lip. They were still unclear on the Dick and Jay thing. He let his head fall back against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. The manor was huge and dark, but still warm even at this unholy hour of the morning. 

He was only wearing his pj pants and one of Bruce's t-shirts, because John liked how it still smelled of Bruce. Bruce let it slide. John thought that Bruce secretly liked it. He wouldn't let John indulge in it, if it would really bother him. And John did it every time he spent the night at the manor, which was nearly every weekend. 

He had been thinking long and hard about what he wanted. Had been talking with Bruce too and Jason and Dick for that matter. 

John knew that he couldn't give up being with Jason and Dick, at least sleeping with them should be allowed. Kissing too, at least on stage, he figured when the adrenalin and high of the music was running through their veins. And then when they finally go on tour – John really needed to speak with Bruce about the rules. Jerking off watching Dick and Jason should be okay too? Right, that was basically like watching really good porn. 

It was just so hard to talk with Bruce about it. He was such a monogamist. Maybe that was one reason why his marriage went to hell and was dragged through every paper from here to Europe. Bruce didn't like talking about Damian's mother. Hell, Damian didn't like to talk about her. But she was still hard to miss. She was everywhere lately. Her next movie was due soon. 

“Fuck,” John said. What the hell did Bruce want with someone like him? Someone so fucked up? He was a nobody, really. And so much younger too. He had no money, no family – except the band, he was not ready to stop fooling around with the boys in his band (and he had added Tim to that group recently too) and then there was: his past. John wasn't going to think about it now. It was the fucking past. He didn't need to talk about it with anyone. He thought about telling Jason, because Jason would get it, but really – there was never a good time to bring up rape. 

It was better to think about the future. They were going on their first club tour soon, and it would cover half of America, and if that went well, they were going to hit some clubs overseas too. 

Their website had so many fucking hits now that Tim was smiling to himself whenever he updated it. It was a good look on him. John had been worried about him. His parents were fucking idiots to throw their only kid out just because he was gay. Shit, John thought, and Tim hadn't even done much of anything with anyone yet. 

The kid only got off once with him and Jay in the room, once with Dick, and once with Dick and Jason, but that was – John had no idea. Kind of pain therapy he thought wryly. Tim really needed to tell Dick about the picture. But John couldn't force him. Tim had to come to terms on his own, like Dick. 

What John needed to do was find common ground with Bruce. Their relationship needed rules. John was ready to meet Bruce halfway and even further, but Bruce had to be reasonable too. 

Mind made up, John opened his eyes and got up from the couch. 

It was still early as fuck, but he would take a shower and put on some decent clothes and then have a cup of coffee. He smiled to himself. 

This was kinda nice. 

~+~

So, of course everything had to go to hell from that point on. 

He missed Bruce, because Bruce had an early meeting and then Jason was calling his phone and all John could do was not break down and howl in anger once he opened his laptop. It was everywhere. 

‘Bruce Wayne's Boytoy: A Prostitute.’ 

‘Bruce Wayne's Paid boy.’

‘Tragic Past of the Boy in Bruce's Life.’ 

‘Is Bruce sleeping with a hooker?’

‘Patrol Bassist: Gold Digger?! The shocking past of Bruce Wayne's boytoy.’ 

And those were the kinder ones. The website was shut down, or maybe it broke down because there were so many hits and requests coming in from fans and other people. 

What the fuck, John thought. He was twenty-two. He was far from a boy! 

“Master John,” Alfred said and John looked up from the laptop. 

“Yes?” He was tired of this bullshit. Paparazzi were at the gate again. He couldn't see or hear them from the house, but he knew they were there. News-feeds showed the house. 

“Master Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian are here,” Alfred replied. 

Well fuck. “Thank you.” He took a deep breath and waited for them to rush in. 

Dick was the first to hug the living hell out of him. He buried his face in Dick's chest. Dick was warm and smelled like home. 

“What the fuck?” Jason said. “What scumbag went to the press to declare to the world he fucked a child hooker? That's just sick.” 

“So, it's true then?” Damian asked. 

“Yes,” John replied, he turned so he could look at his band.

Damian looked angry, Jay looked fucking ready to tear someone apart, and Tim was just looking at him. In that way, he had when he was figuring shit out. He was probably piecing things together right now. All the little comments, all the things he no doubt had been reading, and obsessing about since the story broke. 

“Fuck,” Damian said with feeling, running a hand through his hair. He looked like a very young version of Bruce in that moment. He was really fucking breathtaking.

“Yeah, that pretty much covers it,” John replied. 

“Father will be so mad,” Damian said. 

“I fucked up, I know but-”

“Not at you, idiot,” Damian cut him off harshly. “At that guy, whoever he is, and Father will find out who he is. At the system that failed you. You were sixteen for fuck's sake.”

“Language,” Tim said. 

Damian glared at him. 

“Let the kid be. It's a time for swearing,” Jason threw in. 

“Where is Father anyway?” 

“He had a meeting. I bet by now the paparazzi are beseeching him.” John just wanted to crawl into bed and be done with all of this, but he knew that it was just the beginning. 

“We are due to be on tour in less than three weeks,” Tim said. 

“I know,” John replied. “I know. Shit, I'm so sorry, I should have told you, but there was really no good time to break to you that I had been raped-” 

“What?” Jason asked sharply. 

Shit, John thought, he was ready to cry. He hadn't cried in a really long time, but all this was getting to him. Memories he had buried deep inside him were surfacing. 

“John, tell me!” Jason demanded. 

John shook his head. 

“John-”

“Leave him alone, Jay. He doesn't want to talk about it,” Dick cut in and his voice was hard as granite.   
Jason shut up at once. John was glad for Dick's support and warm body he could hold on to. 

“I'm sorry,” John said again. 

“It's not your fault,” Tim said gently. 

“I was hooking, so...” John trailed off. A part of him felt guilty, like it had been his own fault for not being careful enough. 

“John, fuck. No means no. If you're hooking or not,” Dick said gently.

John nodded, he knew that, but it was still good to hear it too. 

“Are you alright?” Damian asked. 

“No,” John said and then caught on. “With the rape? No, but I'm good, I mean...I couldn't have had kinky sex with pretty much everyone in this room, except you if I weren't, you know?” 

Damian nodded, and he didn't even give John shit for bringing it up again, that his band was pretty much an incestuous bunch of horny teenage boys. 

“Did you file charges?” Jason asked. 

“No, I wasn't in the right state to do it. It was...it was bad and that was why I was sent to Chicago in the first place.” 

“This happened here? In Gotham?” Damian asked. 

“Yes,” John said. 

“You could still report that guy,” Tim said. 

John shook his head. “I don't even know his name. He was just a guy who wanted his cock sucked – until he wanted more and I was too weak-”

“You were a kid,” Dick cut in. “You were a kid. Look at you, you are still a slender, beautiful boy. I mean, damn it, Jason is broader than you and he is younger.”

“Well, at least the scumbag who sold this to the press is going down for it, as soon as Father calls in a few favors,” Damian said. 

John was dreading the conversation he would have to have with Bruce about his past now. And it had all been looking up just this morning. Now John's future was crashing down around him. 

“I can stay behind on tour. I mean you don't really need a bass guitarist-”

“What are you talking about Blake?” Damian asked. 

“With the press and all. It will be a nightmare and if I stay behind-”

“It will still be a nightmare. With the difference that you will be alone here. That's not gonna happen. We will go on tour as planned,” Jason said firmly. 

John breathed easier. He had half thought that maybe his ass was too much trouble for the band. First the thing with Bruce and now this. “Okay,” John said. “Are you going to stay here?” 

“Sure we are,” Dick whispered. 

“Pennyworth is preparing rooms as we speak,” Damian said. “With the vultures outside there is no way we would make it back home and besides the security here is better than at the station.” 

“Thank you,” John replied. 

“Don't mention it,” Dick said and kissed John's forehead and then cheek, until John turned to him and let Dick kiss his lips gently. He was loved by these boys and always would be loved by them no matter what, the realization made John's heart swell and beat a bit faster.


	28. ~The Black and White Set Us Free~

Bruce startled awake, breathing in sharply as Alfred roused him from his sleep. He rose a brow in question and Alfred gestured with a slight nod of his head. Bruce frowned, looking at John snuggled in his arms. He kissed the top of John's head and reluctantly entangled himself from John’s warm embrace. 

He pulled on his robe and met Alfred out in the hallway. “What is it?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt your sleep, Master Bruce. But there is an urgent matter that you need to address.” Alfred began and Bruce simply nodded for him to continue. “This was in the newspaper this morning.” 

Bruce took the paper from Alfred and stared at the headline. ‘Bruce Wayne's Boytoy: A Prostitute.’ 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe; the press had finally taken it too far. “I was afraid of this.” Bruce crumbled up the paper and glanced back into the room. “Ready the car, I need to speak to my lawyers.” 

John stirred in his sleep as Bruce neared the bed. He groaned, reaching out to him. “Where you going?” 

“A last minute meeting,” Bruce stated and John’s brow crinkled up, huffing in frustration. 

“Thought you were off.” 

Bruce was, but he had to address the media before John’s name was pulled even more through the mud. He pulled John to him, kissing him softly. “Shhh, go back to sleep.” Bruce ran his fingers through John’s hair, lulling him back to sleep. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

John nodded, drifting off. 

Bruce took a moment to watch him sleep, he wanted to make all this go away… John deserved so much more. Bruce should have made a statement earlier, but he had doubted himself and their relationship. But now he was sure. They still had issues, but most relationships had a few. But this was his fault and he was going to use everything in his power to fix it. 

~

An hour later he was at Wayne Tower, his anger rising at every torrid headline that only misconstrued the truth. “I want charges pressed against every outlet that ran this story.” He hissed. “And I want to know immediately who the paid informant was!” 

He grabbed his phone, dialing his son’s number. “Father?” His voice was deep with sleep and Bruce glanced at the time. It was Saturday morning and they all deserved to sleep in, but he needed them to be there for John. 

“Damian, gather the band together. John needs you at the manor.” 

“Blake?” Damian grumbled under his breath as Bruce heard him move through his room. “What time is it?” 

“Damian.” He stressed, needing him to do this. 

“What?” Damian whined. 

“Grab your laptop and look at the first news site and then gather everyone together.” He ordered, knowing that Damian would drop everything to do as he requested. But not because his father ordered it, but because they all loved John. They were family… if Jason’s accident showed him anything, it was that they shared a strong family bond. 

“What the fuck?” Damian gasped a moment later, dropping the phone. “Todd, Grayson!” He cried out and there were muffled voices and a door slamming before the phone cut out. 

Bruce sighed, rubbing his brow. He knew that they would head to the manor, it soothed him to know that John wouldn’t be alone in his time of need. 

Minutes stretched into hours and Bruce was starting to feel panicked. They had a very small window to get this bastard. 

“Sir.”

Bruce looked to one of the many lawyers that he had at his disposal. He looked fresh out of law school and very eager to please. “Yes?” 

“I found him, sir. The man that-”

“Who?” Bruce demanded. Soon he was handed a print out on the informant. When Bruce read the name, he was taken aback. He knew him, he went to school with him. Thomas Elliot. He didn’t understand, but a part of him didn’t want to. This man had raped and beaten the man he loved when he was barely sixteen. “I want him arrested, now.” 

There was a flurry of activity and Bruce felt like something was finally being done. 

“Sir?” 

Bruce glanced to his press secretary. “Yes?” 

“The press is ready for your statement.” She smiled and Bruce nodded. “Will there be anything else?” 

“No. Thank you, Bridget.” 

Bruce closed his eyes, needing a moment to process this. His phone rang and he glanced at the caller ID. John. He almost let it go to voice mail, but Bruce suddenly had a need to hear his voice. “John.” 

“Hey,” he whispered and Bruce could hear the doubt and uncertainty in his voice. “I, um, guess you heard?” 

“Yes.” Bruce wished he was there with him, to hold him, and tell him it would be alright. “If you turn the television on, you’ll be able to see the press conference.” 

“What?” John gasped and Bruce could hear feet shuffling and muffled voices. “Fuck.” 

“Language,” Bruce corrected out of habit and smiled when John simply laughed. 

“Have you looked outside? It’s a zoo out there.” 

Bruce glanced out and took a deep breath. “It certainly is, I have to make a statement. I’ll be home soon.” 

“You don’t have to do this-”

“Yes, I do,” Bruce interrupted. “I should have done this weeks ago. I’m sorry, John. They’re attacking you to get to me.” 

“I dunno about that.” John sighed and Bruce ached to wrap his arms around him… soon. 

“I have to go,” he stated as he saw Bridget gesture for him. “I’ll see you later.” He hung up before John could protest once more and took the stage. 

Bruce has given so many statements over the years, but this one meant more to him than all the rest. This was the defining moment of his relationship with John. 

“This morning I was barraged by headlines and speculation that were only meant to hurt my partner, John, and I. If it was meant to surprise or shock me, you were mistaken. There are no secrets between us and I know about his past indiscretions. 

“What infuriates me is that the news outlets, thought to smear John Blake’s name into the mud without knowing all the facts. John, like myself, is an orphan, but John never had the support that I had. He was left to support himself… it may not have been the best decision, but he did what he had to do to survive. Like many other orphans and runaways.

“I do thank the informant for drudging up the past, because now the cold case can be reopened and he can be fully charged for the crimes he committed. Rape. Assault and battery of a minor.

“Formal charges will also be filed against every news circulation that promoted the headline without the supporting facts.”

Bruce paused, looking straight into the camera and picturing John on the other end. “I want the city of Gotham to know, that John Blake is my lover and partner. He is my heart and after everything we’ve been through, we are even stronger than before. I love him and hope to share many years together. 

“If I should see another headline or gossip column bring up John or my name again, additional charges will be filed. We deserve peace and privacy as any couple should have.” 

Bruce closed his eyes briefly, before glancing back over the sea of reporters that were just staring at him with a mixture of emotions. “I will answer three questions and then I will considered my relationship with John a closed topic of discussion.” 

“What about your son? What does he think about you sleeping with someone almost his age?” Viki Vale shouted over the others and Bruce wanted to laugh in her face. 

“My son has been the biggest supporter of our relationship, in fact he introduced us.” He pointed to another reporter in the front row.

The man practically jumped with excitement to ask his question, “John has been seen kissing his bandmates on stage-”

“It’s entertainment, what they do on stage has no correlation to our relationship.” Bruce cut him off, annoyed.

“What does your ex, Talia think about your relationship?” Another voice cried out a question over the others. 

Bruce huffed with annoyance, it was no secret that he had a bad relationship with his ex. “You’ll have to ask her.” He waved his hand, dismissing anymore questions. “Thank you.” He stated and left the stage. 

~

Bruce was worn out by the time he returned back to the manor. He headed into the main room and was surprised when Dick ran up to him, hugging and kissing him. 

“You’re a good man,” Dick smiled and laughed as Jason dragged him away from Bruce. 

Bruce simply rose a brow, looking to John who was staring at him with a mixture of love and awe… and a hint of anger lurking underneath it all. “Boys, if you don’t mind. I’d like a moment with John.” 

“Father,” Damian began and Bruce was once more surprised as Damian hugged him. “Just for the record, Mother thinks John is hot and that you have good taste.” 

Bruce laughed, shaking his head. “Does she now?” 

“She also mentioned that no other woman could compare to her, so it’s no wonder you ended up gay.” Damian smirked and Bruce snorted, now that sounded more like Talia. Damian pulled away and tugged on Tim’s arm. “Come on, work on the site in the media room. Now that’s a kick ass computer.” 

“Language,” Bruce and Tim stated at the same time. Bruce knew he liked the Drake boy for a reason. 

Bruce turned to John once they were alone. “So?” 

John rushed to him, pulling him into a tight hug and kissing him. “You said you loved me.” 

Bruce blinked, recalling his words. “Of course.” 

“You’ve never- I mean, I always thought you did.” John rushed, “You told all of Gotham that you loved me.” 

Bruce frowned, it should have never been that way. “I’m sorry.” He cupped John’s face. “I’m not really good at this… at relationships. I should have told you first.”

“Oh, fucking shut up now.” John laughed and kissed him, hard and dirty just the way Bruce loved it. “I love you.” 

“Love you,” Bruce stated, his heart skipping a beat. The warmth and love that he felt for John was almost overwhelming. He didn’t think this was possible. It’s been a rocky journey… but they were fated to be together. They’ve been heading to this for years. He just didn’t want to see it before. He was afraid to open his heart to John.

“But.” John pushed away from him. “How did you know? You said you knew, but I didn’t tell you. I mean one day, I might have, but I’ve kept that buried for a reason. So, how the fuck did you know about me hooking and the rape? Did you investigate me or something?” There was a bitter tone to his voice and Bruce was taken aback slightly, because of the sudden switch. But he should have expected this, John was smart. 

Bruce took a deep breath, “I’ve always known.” 

John snorted, shaking his head. “That’s impossible, how-” he stopped, his eyes widening as it suddenly clicked. “Father Reilly?” Bruce nodded, knowing he didn’t need to add anything else. “I don’t understand, why would he tell you, why would he not tell me?” 

Bruce reached out, taking John's hand in his. “He was desperate, the hospital bills alone would have put St. Swithin’s out of operation. He needed help, so he could help you.” 

“Oh.” 

“Did you not wonder why no one ever asked you about insurance or bills? That bastard put you in the ICU for a week. You were beaten and broken and I would have done anything to help you.” Bruce hissed, feeling his anger for what had happened to John rise again. “You were just a boy then. I was at your bedside and I made sure they opened an investigation. But you didn’t know his name when you woke up and it seemed you had some memory loss of the actual attack. Which, I for one, was grateful for.” 

John tensed slightly, shuddering. “I still don’t remember everything.” He curled into Bruce and Bruce wrapped his arms around him. “I don’t remember you being at the hospital.” 

“Once you woke up, Father thought it best if you didn’t know. To heal.” Bruce kissed the back of his neck. “I’m guessing he knew about your crush on me.”

John flushed bright red, nodding his head. “Yeah. Guess it was smart. I wouldn’t have left… but Chicago was good for me. It helped me heal.” 

“I’m glad,” he sighed, running his fingers through Bruce hair. “But you didn’t stay.” 

“Jay dropped into my life and I never looked back. The band gave me a family and a purpose… it brought me back to you.” John smiled, leaning up and kissing him. “And the timing was right this time. Sometimes, I still don’t understand why you want a boy like me.” 

“We are similar in so many ways, John… you make me want to be a better man.” 

“That’s so fucking clichéd,” John laughed, kissing him before Bruce could say anything. And Bruce honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. 

They still needed to talk about their future and John's relations with the band. But perhaps, they needed to talk about it together… the band by extension was his family now too. Family was everything. He lost his parents and he wasn’t about to lose John and his son. They were worth fighting for.


	29. ~And I'm Dying to Touch You, Baby~

“God,” John said, letting himself fall down on the couch next to Dick. “I just want to fuck him.” 

Dick looked up from the magazine he had been reading. “Aren’t you guys fucking all the time?” 

“Yeah, but I want to fuck him. I want to be inside him. I want to-”

“Top the hell out of Bruce?” Dick asked. 

John groaned. “Yes. God, yes.”

“Hmm…” Dick said, because that was a strange and very erotic image. “He’s a toppy top then?” 

“Worse than Jay. He at least likes to have his ass played with,” John said. 

“Yeah-”

“Oh, my god, you totally did Jason, didn’t you?” John said, looking at him. 

“A gentleman never tells.” Dick smiled. 

“Dick.” 

“I totally heard the difference there, John.” 

John laughed. “Well, I just- I want to be with him in every way and the thought that I could be his first makes me so damn hard.” 

“You’d have to be careful with him,” Dick said. 

“I’d never hurt him,” John replied. 

“I know, but maybe he’d hurt himself,” Dick said. 

“Oh…yeah, I can see that happening, him wanting to be the strong one and just taking it – like a man or whatever,” John curled into Dick and Dick started to stroke his hair. John sighed. “All I can do is imagine at this point.”

“Hmm…” Dick said. 

John grabbed his leg. “Dick?” 

“Maybe I can give him a push?” 

“A push?” 

“Yes, maybe I can tell him how good you make, made, me feel when you were making love to me.” 

“It’ll probably make him jealous,” John said. 

“That is not always a bad thing,” Dick replied. 

~+~

The opportunity presented itself really. He saw Bruce exit an expensive clothing store and he ran up to him. 

“Mister Wayne,” he said. 

Bruce Wayne stopped and looked at him. “Richard.” 

“It’s Dick,” Dick said. “I have coffee and a Danish? Wanna take a walk?” He used his best smile and saw Bruce Wayne fall for it. 

Bruce nodded. “It’s a lovely day for it.” 

“And not a single reporter in sight.” 

“Thank god for small mercies,” Bruce replied. 

Dick broke the Danish in two and handed one half to Mister Wayne. “Here.” 

“Thank you, Dick,” Bruce said, looking at it a bit strangely. 

“It’s really good,” Dick said, taking a bite. He watched Bruce take one too, and then grinned at him as his eyes widened slightly. 

“It is.” 

“Best Danish in town, funny enough from a Polish bakery,” Dick said. “Reminds me of my parents for some reason.” 

“I’m sorry the press felt the need to drag up your past as well,” Bruce said. 

Dick shrugged. “It’s done. It’s the past. And now everyone knows about me and Jay and that Tim’s parents kicked him out. We have nothing to hide. It’s not necessarily bad.” He looked at Bruce sideways. He had a plan, half cooked at best, but what the hell. “We’re going out dancing tonight. You should come with.” 

“John didn’t say anything,” Bruce said. 

“Well, he didn’t think it’s your thing, it being a club full of hot young bodies.” 

“Is it a gay-club?” 

“No, but gay-friendly,” Dick said. “Damian’s bringing his girlfriend.” 

“He has a girlfriend?” 

“Yes,” Dick said. “Tim says she’s very pretty.” 

“I’ll pick you boys up,” Bruce said. 

“No, you won’t,” he grinned at Bruce. “Too much attention. Meet you there?” 

“Yes,” Bruce said. “Where?” 

“Eclipse,” Dick said. “Around ten-ish?” 

“I will be there.” 

“Great,” Dick said and leaned in to kiss Bruce on the lips, lightning fast. “See you there!” And then he was sprinting away. He had a bus to catch. 

~+~

“Come here often?” Dick breathed against Bruce’s neck. Bruce startled and turned to look at Dick. 

“Dick,” Bruce said. 

Dick smiled at him. “Boys are running a bit late, but they’ll be here soon.” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “This feels like a setup.” 

“Would you mind?” Dick asked. He knew he looked really good tonight. Jay couldn’t look away from him, and Tim had bit his lip when Dick came out of the bathroom.

“Depends on what you have in mind, Dick,” Bruce said wryly, but his eyes were smiling. 

“Dancing. A lot of dancing. And making everyone else here jealous as hell,” Dick replied, grabbing Bruce’s arm. 

“Of you, or me?” Bruce asked. 

“Us,” Dick replied, dragging Bruce out onto the dance floor. 

Bruce was warm and solid, and so fucking big, that Dick felt small and delicate. That was, he thought, what Tim probably felt around all of them, because even Damian had mass on Tim. 

He pressed closer and smiled at Bruce. “Don’t worry, I won’t seduce you.” 

“Isn’t it what you’re doing right now?” Bruce asked. Amused. 

“It’s called dancing, I can’t help it. I like to show off. And I like to touch people and be touched,” he pulled Bruce closer still, so that there was practically no room between them. “John likes that too.”

“I know,” Bruce said. 

“He’s really good at it. The way he touched me – it was careful when I needed it, and hard and fast when I just wanted to be fucked good and feel it the next day,” Dick breathed against his ear. He had to get really close, so that Bruce would hear him over the music. “I like his hands. The way his fingers inside me make my toes curl.” 

Bruce swallowed hard. Dick could feel it against his cheek. 

“Or the way he makes love to my ass with his tongue. Until my hole is dripping and clenching and needing to be filled up. It’s so good, Mister Wayne,” he added, making his voice just a bit breathy, but he was getting turned on by it, as was Bruce. He could feel it against his front. “I miss that, but my loss is your gain, I imagine, Mister Wayne?” Dick added and pulled away slightly. He could feel Jay’s eyes on them. “Ah, the band is here.” 

Bruce followed Dick’s gaze. “It seems so.” 

“And they have drinks.” 

“Is Tim even old enough to be here?” Bruce asked. 

Dick laughed. “You worry about Tim, but nor your son?” 

“Damian can take care of himself. He’s a good kid.” 

“So is Tim,” Dick said a bit sharper than he had intended to. 

“I know. I didn’t mean anything by it, Dick,” Bruce said. 

Dick ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry. I’m protective of them. They’re my family.” 

Bruce nodded. “My son is scowling at us,” he said lightly. 

Dick smiled. “He does that sometimes… Let’s go over and say hello to them and the lovely Sue-Yin. You really need to meet her, Mister Wayne.”

“Please Dick, say Bruce.” 

Dick beamed at him. 

~+~

Dick was watching Bruce and John being nearly indecent on the dance floor and smiled. 

“What did you do?” Tim asked. 

“Pushed a bit,” Dick said. 

“What?” 

“Told Bruce how good John made me feel when he was fucking me- shit, sorry, Tim,” Dick said. 

“It’s fine. Jay told me you like to bottom.” 

“I bet he did. He probably used a lot of colorful words for it too,” Dick replied. 

“He did,” Tim bit his lip and Dick knew that he wanted to ask a personal question. Dick grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. It was warm enough, so they wouldn't freeze their asses off. 

“Spit it out,” Dick said. 

Tim bit his lip again. “It's personal.” 

“We're family,” Dick replied. 

Tim gave him a look. “Family doesn't fuck each other.” 

“We're our own special brand of it. Whatever. Come on. You know you can ask us stuff. Me or Jay, or hell John. You and him are really close.” 

“He knows how it feels,” Tim said quietly. 

“How what feels?” 

“To be in love with someone who sees you as a kid,” Tim replied, looking steadily into Dick's eyes. 

“Oh, Tim-”

“It's alright. I mean, I'm not dying of it. It's alright.” 

Dick suddenly didn't think this was such a good idea. He shouldn't be encouraging Tim. Tim was only sixteen. He was small for his age too and- Jason had played around with him. It still kind of stabbed Dick in the gut sometimes – the jealousy. 

“Maybe you should ask John about it.” 

“John is probably dragging Bruce home right now so they can fuck. Maybe Bruce is doing the dragging, but point is, they’re probably on the way out. But you don't have to answer. You know what, I won't even ask-”

Dick grabbed Tim's arm as he turned to leave and go back inside. “No, you can ask. Anything.” 

“I've seen porn, obviously, and I’ve watched Jason and John, and it was so-”

“Hard? Brutal?” 

“Yes,” Tim said, coloring nicely. Dick wanted to touch his heated skin, so he did. He ran a finger down his cheek and felt Tim shiver at the caress. Tim was always so grateful when someone hugged or touched him in any other way. “John said he liked the burn, but I don't know-” he cut himself off. 

“It doesn't have to be that way. It can be gentle. You know that, we've been gentle with you. Jay and I.” 

“Yes, but we didn't go all the way. I am technically still a virgin.” 

“You don't have to rush it, Tim,” Dick said gently. 

“At this rate? Damian will – I mean. I haven’t fucked anyone and no one has fucked me.” 

“And is that what you really want?” Dick asked. He was still cradling Tim's cheek. 

“I don't know. I just want to be close to – someone.” 

Dick pulled him in. “Someone?” 

“You.” Tim admitted. 

“We are close.” 

Tim looked up at him. And there was just so much disbelief and longing in his eyes, that Dick just had to lean down and kiss him. He made it a soft kiss, but deep and thorough. 

Tim clutched at his shirt and pushed closer. “Dick.” 

“See? We're getting there. At our own pace. You don't have to hurry.”

“I want you to be my first,” Tim whispered.

It nearly brought Dick to his knees. He had known in a vague way, but Tim admitting it, putting himself out there, it was a whole other thing. 

“We'll get there,” Dick said, because he knew Tim was nowhere near ready for it. And he wanted to make it good for Tim, for both of them really. 

“I know,” Tim said, leaning up and kissing Dick. “I know.” He repeated, stepping away. “Let's go back inside. I bet Jay is wondering what we're doing.” 

Dick just nodded and followed Tim.


	30. ~Spotlight~

Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You can’t be serious.” He couldn’t believe the state of their tour bus. He just stared at it with disbelief.

“It’s a dilapidated piece of shit.” Damian stressed and Bruce didn’t feel the need to correct his language, he was right. “I tried, Father.” Damian huffed. “But he won’t take my offer of buying us one and I even suggested using one of Wayne Enterprises’ buses. Anything is better than this.” 

“Hey,” Jason shouted, crossing over to them. “It still needs some work, but it has a damn good engine.” 

“Jason,” Bruce began, “There has to be some sort of compromise.” 

Jason snorted. “Look, you can’t just keep throwing your money around. It was hard enough letting you buy our home and pay my medical bills.” He dragged his fingers through his hair. “I can’t. I just can’t take another fucking handout.” 

“Do you honestly think this will travel across the country without breaking down?” Bruce questioned a little more harshly than he intended. Jason flushed with anger and Bruce knew he was trying hard not to lose it. 

“It’ll be fine! I can fix whatever breaks down-” 

“The two people I love most in the world will be on that bus, can you guarantee their safety?” He demanded and Jason paled slightly, obviously not considering that. 

Jason shrugged, glancing over the bus. “It just needs a little fixing up… it’ll be ready to go in a few days.” 

“Lift the hood, prove it to me.” 

Jason looked at him incredulously and then nodded, he put the hood up. “You know engines?” 

Bruce smirked, shrugging out of his jacket and rolling up his dress shirt. “I’m not just a pretty face.” He stepped beside Jason, taking a good look at the engine. He surveyed the connections, testing the bolts and running his hands over the tubes. It was in better shape than he had thought. 

“Father is a genius and holds countless degrees.” He heard Damian brag as he continued to survey the engine. There was pride and awe in his son’s voice. It was rare to hear Damian speak with so much love and pride about him. Bruce felt a warmth in his chest, smiling. 

“I just thought-” Jason’s voice trailed off and Bruce could think of a few colorful options to finish the comment. Jason thought Bruce was just a playboy billionaire that inherited his money and didn’t do anything worthwhile. But the money and his anger spurned him on to study everything that he could get his hands on and at one time he had considered becoming something more…a crime fighter. To avenge his parents. 

Perhaps in another lifetime. 

Damian snorted, “You’re so transparent, Todd.” 

“What’s going on out here?” John questioned as he joined them in the garage. The bus barely fit in the bay, it was slightly bigger than a typical fire engine but that’s what this garage was made for so it accommodated the bus and John’s car. 

“Father is schooling, Todd.” Damian smirked and then glanced over at them once more. Jason was scowling and Bruce was testing one of the spark plugs. “My job is done here. I’m off, I’ll be back later.”

Bruce nodded, knowing that Damian was taking Sue-Yin to a dinner and a movie. Damian was nervous about leaving Gotham for so long and had brought his concerns to Bruce. At first, Bruce was surprised that he came to him, but at the same time it felt amazing to be able to counsel his son. He liked Sue-Yin, she was really good for Damian and he saw his son opening up even more. “Tell Sue-Yin hello for me,” he spoke in flawless Korean and Damian smiled, nodding his head. 

“I’m almost afraid to ask,” John chuckled, wrapping his arms around Bruce and pressing himself to his back. He peaked around, looking at the engine with Bruce. He kissed Bruce’s neck, “Seeing you like this is so fucking hot.” 

John’s words went straight to his groin and Bruce leaned back into him, welcoming the warm heat of his lover. And at another time, he would have indulged in his touch. But there were other matters at hand. “I was just checking on the engine. It seems solid enough.” 

“Told you.” Jason huffed, grabbing a towel and wiping his hands off. He tossed it to Bruce and he caught it, wiping his hands as well.

“But I’m not sure about the rest of the structure, it’s pretty beat up.” Bruce stated, pulling away from John to check on the rest. The whole thing shook dangerously as he opened the door and he stepped in. It creaked as he took a step. It looked even worse inside the bus. Rusted, torn and missing seats. There was no way this would be suitable in a week. 

“It needs work,” Jason stated as he joined him, but his tone wasn’t as sure as it was a moment before. 

Bruce touched one of the seats and it snapped in half, making the floor buckle under his feet. He inhaled sharply and grabbed onto the emergency rail to keep himself righted. “Jason.” 

“Okay, fuck.” He snapped, clearly at his edge. “I just didn’t want another fucking handout.”

“How about a loner?” Bruce suggested, turning to him. “It’s not exactly a bus, but it’s an RV.” 

Jason just looked at him, “An RV? You have an RV?” He laughed and then made his way out of the bus, Bruce following carefully. “I dunno.” 

“It’s Alfred’s, but I’m sure we can work something out.” Bruce smiled, hoping that Jason would go for this option. He knew that Jason wouldn’t accept him buying them a big fancy tour bus, because Damian had already offered, so this was the next best thing. Alfred had purchased it years ago, but it had state of the art technology and would aid them in their travels. And Bruce would know that they were safe on the road. 

“But a fucking RV? That’s not exactly tour bus material.”

“But that means an actual bed and a kitchen, it could really work out for us.” John pointed out as he reached for Bruce and Bruce turned to him. 

“You can paint it and fix it up for your needs,” Bruce stated as he wrapped an arm around John and kissed him. “I believe it can sleep up to six people comfortably.”

“I’m in,” John breathed against his lips. 

“Of course, you are.” Jason snorted. “You’re sleeping with the enemy.” 

Bruce chuckled, “Talk it over with your bandmates and I’ll have Alfred prepare it for a viewing tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Jason nodded. “I’m guessing it’s at the manor?”

“Yes, it is.” 

Jason nodded once more, seemingly lost in thought and he headed back in. Bruce glanced at John. “It’s a done deal, don’t worry about it.” John reassured him, tugging him closer and kissing him. 

“I hope so,” he sighed, cupping John’s face. “I know this tour is a big thing for Patrol, but it worries me.” 

“I know,” John smiled, “But we’re big boys and we just booked another city, this is going to be amazing. It’s just the start.” 

Bruce nodded, listening to John ramble on about the tour dates and the new songs they’ve written for it. John lit up while speaking and Bruce wanted to give him this and more… he just worried that he’d be left behind.

~*~

John curled into him, kissing his chest as they came down from their orgasms. Bruce ran his fingers through John’s hair, listening to the beating of their hearts and their ragged breathing… trying to memorize everything. This was their last night together before Patrol departed on their tour. 

“Gonna miss this,” John murmured against his skin. “Hope you can meet us on the road.” 

“I’m needed in Gotham and then I’m off to Paris to our European offices for a month.” Bruce sighed, he had wanted to take John with him… but the tour dates wouldn’t allow it. “I’m trying to rearrange a few meetings.” 

John groaned, curling more into Bruce. “I know.” John couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice and it made Bruce’s heart ache. He wanted to cancel his trip, but he knew he couldn’t. There wasn’t anything he could do. There were production dates that he couldn’t ignore. 

Bruce threaded his fingers with John’s, “How is everyone settling into the RV?”

“It’s been officially dubbed the Cave.” John smiled, his lips brushing against Bruce’s chest. The excitement, brightening up his tone and mood. 

“The Cave?” Bruce chuckled. 

“Yeah, Jay painted it all black in and out… black curtains and he got these blue striped cushions for everything else. Dick said it was as dark as a cave and it kinda stuck.” John explained. “Oh, and Sue-Yin painted our logo on the side, she’s really talented. She even added a few kickass graphics too. We have the best damn tour bus.” 

“I can’t wait to see it.” Bruce was pleased to hear everything was moving along. He hadn’t been down to the garage to peek at it since they started working on it. It had stayed here at the manor since it was too big to fit into their garage. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty damn comfortable too. Alfred has good taste… why did he get it?” 

“I was sixteen and he thought I should see the countryside as one would without privilege.” Bruce explained, remembering that summer. “I thought he was insane and I brooded at first-”

John laughed, pulling away to look at him. “You, brood? Never.” 

Bruce playfully smacked his ass and John grinned at him, “It turned out to be one of the best summers, and I hope that the magic rubs off for you and the boys.” 

John nodded, his face brightening. “We can make some magic now.”

Bruce raised a brow, “How?” 

He kissed him and then dashed off the bed, grabbing his robe and darting out of the room. “Follow me and you’ll find out.” 

Bruce shook his head with amusement. But he wasn’t one to disappoint and he slipped on his robe, quickly following after his lover. Bruce’s heart skipped a beat as John disappeared into the garage and Bruce paused to look at the tour bus, the Cave. It was breathtaking and he was proud that he had been able to help them acquire it. “John?” 

The door was open in invitation and Bruce climbed in. He had a rush of memories of his youth and the magic of that summer… and he felt the crackle of energy that remained. This would be the bands, home for the next few months. 

Bruce continued back into the bedroom. John was waiting for him there, naked and beautiful against the black bedding. “John,” he breathed, his heart skipping a beat as John pulled him into his arms. 

“Want to christen the bed? You can play my groupie.” John phrased it as a question, but there was no real question. John wanted to have sex on the tour bus and Bruce wanted that just as much… there was something forbidden about it. 

“Yes.” Bruce kissed him, spreading him back against the bed. John tugged away Bruce’s robe, dragging his fingers against his skin. He was already hard and ready. Bruce moaned as he rubbed against John’s erection while they lazily kissed.

Bruce paused, pulling away as he realized they didn’t have any supplies. John was already prepped from their earlier lovemaking, but Bruce didn’t want to hurt him. “It’s okay.” John wrapped his hand around Bruce’s cock, stroking him just the way he liked it. 

Bruce nodded, losing himself once more in John’s heated touch and kisses. He didn’t think it was possible for him to love John even more. They moved together and it was even more exhilarating that the bed moved with them. 

“God, Bruce. Harder.” John panted, shuddering against him as Bruce shifted his angle and sped up his thrusts. He was close, but he refused to give into his orgasm until John had come. He wrapped his hand around John’s cock, stroking him in a rhythm that matched his thrusts. 

Bruce nipped at his lip, kissing him and they quickened their movements. “Love you.” 

John cried out, moaning Bruce’s name over and over again, and shuddering as his orgasm washed over him. John clamped down around his length, spurring Bruce’s own orgasm. It was an exhilarating rush and their movements slowed as they basked in their lovemaking. 

~*~

“Damn!” 

Bruce startled slightly at the breathy exclamation, he wasn’t familiar with the source. Bruce turned away from John, it took him only a moment to remember where he was and he was instantly wide awake as he looked over to see Dick, smiling at them. “Dick.” 

“Mister Wayne,” he stressed almost playfully, his gaze bright and appreciative. “Now I can see why John loves you.” 

John shifted beside him, smiling as he caught sight of Dick. “Morning,” he yawned, still half asleep and he leaned in and kissed Bruce. Bruce returned the kiss, his skin flushing even more at the fact that Dick was still watching them and it surprised Bruce that it turned him on. 

Bruce pulled away, grabbing at his robe. “If you excuse me, I have a meeting to prepare for.” 

John nodded, not even attempting to get up from the bed or covering up. “Do you have time for breakfast?” 

“Yes,” he stated as he slipped past Dick and made his way into the house. He didn’t stop until he was safely back into his room. He wasn’t sure what to make out of Dick’s presence… it should have been more awkward or disgusting. He’s never been one to hook up with anyone more than his partner. Even though the tabloids were convinced otherwise. 

He shook his head, pushing those thoughts away as he took a very cold shower. Bruce was dressing when he heard John return to the room. “Dick was so hot and bothered by seeing us, that he practically jumped Jay when he entered the Cave.” He chuckled, crossing over to him. “I didn’t stay, although I was very tempted, they’re so fucking hot together.” 

Bruce nodded, not sure what to say. 

John snorted, “You’re so vanilla sometimes.” 

Bruce blinked, “Vanilla?” 

“Yeah, you like to fuck, but you’re really not as adventurous as you’d think. The tabloids are so fucking wrong.” He chuckled, kissing him. “But one day-” his voice trailed off, but Bruce knew what he wanted. And in truth he wanted it just as much, he trusted John, loved him… he just needed to commit to it and fully give in. 

“One day,” Bruce promised. 

~*~

“Father!” 

Bruce glanced up from his work, frowning as he noted his son’s irritated voice. “Yes?” 

“You and John, in the Cave?” He stated. “You’re worse than Todd and Grayson! Now I have to live with the knowledge that you-” his voice trailed off when Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle at his son’s outrage. Damian huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You can’t be surprised that we are sexual active.” He stated sternly and Damian sighed. 

“I bet it was Blake’s idea.” 

Bruce simply smiled. “We have other matters to discuss before you leave or would you rather discuss your father’s sex life?” 

Damian made a face at the latter suggestion and then nodded, taking a seat. “What is it, Father?”

“I have set up a fund for you, if you feel the need for additional security once the tour starts.” Bruce began. “Don’t hesitate to use it, I trust you Damian. I would rather be safe than sorry, the paparazzi alone may be torturous.” 

“After everything, I’d hoped they’d be done with us, but there’s always some scum nibbling for a bite.” Damian said with distaste. “And I’m sure things will heat up again after they hear the new song.” 

Bruce rose a brow, intrigued. “A new song?” 

“The one Blake wrote. About the shit that went down.”

“Language,” Bruce warned out of habit and Damian snorted, shaking his head. “John’s song… our song.” He whispered as he recalled John talking about it. “He told me, but he didn’t want me to hear it until it was ready.”

“We’re still working out the kinks, Blake can’t write down the music to save his life… so it’s been a little frustrating getting what he hears in his head down on paper.” 

Bruce nodded. 

Damian shrugged. “I have to admit the lyrics are amazing, but it is a little awkward for me to play it when I know it’s about your sex life.”

Bruce chuckled, “Be as it may, I’m sure it’ll be a hit.”

“But there still may be a backlash from said paparazzi.” He mused out loud. “Guess it wouldn’t hurt to find a bodyguard to start with.”

“Most bands do,” Bruce agreed. “Your first stop is Metropolis,” Bruce paused, considering all the options. “Do you want me to hire someone based on their recommendations or would you prefer to interview them yourself?” 

“Interviewing them would be best, we don’t need someone that just wants to get into Dick’s pants or Jay’s-” Damian shuddered. “Tim and I will interview them tomorrow morning.” 

“I’ll set it up.” Bruce smiled, glancing at the clock. His heart aching as he realized it was time for them to go. 

“It’s time to depart,” Damian stated and Bruce stood up, crossing over to him. “Father,” he nodded and then they embrace. Bruce was still surprised when Damian initiated contact. Bruce returned the hug, holding him close. 

“I’ll walk you out,” he stated, not wanting to see his son go. And John. His heart ached painfully again as they walked out together. 

John immediately turned to him. “Hey.” John’s voice cracked and Bruce could tell he was having an even harder time with their parting. Bruce opened his arms and John rushed to him, curling into him as they hugged. “This is the worst part.” He mumbled into his chest. 

“I know.” Bruce whispered, running his fingers through his hair and kissing his brow. 

“I just wish I knew for sure that you’d be able to meet me, ya know?” He sighed, looking up at him and Bruce kissed him. 

“I’m only a phone call away and I should know by the end of the week when I can meet up with you.” Bruce promised as they parted and John nodded. 

“Come on, John, we have to get going!” Dick called from the door of the ‘Cave’. Dick winked at Bruce, “It’s nice to see you again, Mister Wayne.” He drew out his name and John snorted. 

“You’ve made quite the impression,” he teased slightly, pressing his head once more to Bruce's chest. “I better get going, I’m driving the first leg of the trip.” John sighed, obviously not wanting to go. “Love you.” 

“As I love you,” Bruce vowed, tilting John’s head up and kissing him softly, reverently. “I will call you tonight.”

John nodded, “But no goodbye… I hate them.” 

“Until later then,” he smiled, cupping John’s face. John smiled, leaning into Bruce’s touch. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

“John!” 

John groaned, reluctantly pulling away. “Later,” he bit his lip and then tugged Bruce into a heated kiss. 

“Later,” Bruce forced a smile as they parted. John nodded and rushed to the others. He waved goodbye as the engine roared to life and they drove off. 

“Master Bruce.” 

Bruce startled slightly, not realizing how long he stood there as he watched them depart. He suddenly felt empty… “Yes?”

“Security Services of Metropolis is on the line for you.” Alfred stated and Bruce nodded, he had called them earlier in anticipation of needing their services. He also needed to catch up with Clark and see if he could check on things for him as well.

“Thank you, Alfred.” Bruce stated, needing to focus his attention on something else. Alfred squeezed his shoulder in silent support and Bruce sighed, needing that more than anything at the moment. 

~*~

Bruce glanced over the city lights, Paris was beautiful this time of year and he wished John was here to see it with him. But John was having his own adventures. From all reports, Patrol was selling out at all the venues and they even added more dates to their tour. John was thrilled at the response and Bruce was so proud of their success. 

“My love.” 

Bruce shuddered at the voice and cringed slightly as he felt the warmth of her breath against his neck. “Talia,” he began, keeping his voice as neutral as he could as he turned to her. She was the last person he wanted to see. 

She flashed him a smile, “I see a younger lover agrees with you.” Her voice was laced with fake sincerity.

Bruce tensed, his smile tight. “Naturally.” 

“I hear Damian is well.” Talia stated and for a moment she reminded him of the girl he had fallen in love with so many years ago. She was still a beautiful woman, exotic and regal. There was something about her that was just sinful and when he was younger he wanted her...but his feelings had diminished when he saw who she really was. 

“He is,” he said, body relaxing slightly as they talked about the one positive thing that resulted from their relationship. “Have you seen them perform?” 

“I have not had the luxury,” she dismissed and Bruce had the feeling that she may never see them perform. It was beneath her. 

“They have a great sound-” 

“Of course they do, you’re sleeping with one of the members,” she said icily and Bruce bristled at her tone. “But you better watch out, my love. You’re a very selfish lover and he’ll look for another to satisfy his needs.”

“You don’t know what you speak of,” he snapped back, feeling defensive. Her words cut straight through his heart… that was Bruce’s deepest fear and he knew that John wanted more, needed more. He was afraid that John would turn back to Jason and Dick. 

She smiled brightly, “You’re already neglecting him.” She hummed as if pleased to hear about a possible demise in his relationship. 

“Talia,” he stressed once more and she simply shrugged her shoulders. 

“Good luck, keeping your little boytoy.” She winked and then turned away, disappearing into the shadows that she had emerged from.

Bruce took a deep breath, his thoughts returning to John. Would John eventually be bored with him? Leave him for his bandmates? He suddenly remembered Dick’s teasing words. How John made him feel. 

Bruce shook his head, deciding then that he would give John everything he wanted, needed. In truth he has desired the same. It would bring them closer together. 

~*~

Bruce was able to rearrange his schedule once more and catch an earlier show than originally planned. He wanted to surprise John and treat him to a night he wouldn’t forget. He booked the penthouse suit and arrange a backstage ticket from the manager of the club they were performing at. 

He dressed down, no one seemed to notice him in the crowd. Which was for the best, he wanted Patrol to shine. The music started and Bruce watched them as they emerged from the shadows, smoke lingering and techno lighting brightening up the stage. His eyes focused on John as he played, John was simply lost in his music his eyes closed as he strummed the guitar with practiced ease. 

Bruce’s gaze was drawn to Dick as he started to sing. Dick was born to perform, simply lighting up the stage as he belted out the songs. They were even better than the last time he saw the show… before Jason’s accident, before the paparazzi revealed John’s past. There was more depth, they were so in sync with each other’s every move and sound. Patrol had really grown up and become more than just a band and it was noticeable. 

He watched as they continued to play the list of songs that he knew. Then John announced their new song, ‘Spotlight.’ His voice rang out, singing the song that Bruce knew was about their relationship and past in the eyes of the paparazzi. 

Bruce’s heart squeezed tight as the song moved him like no other. He took a step forward and that’s when Dick’s gaze caught his. Dick’s eyes lit up, smiling brightly as his voice joined John’s in the chorus. Dick winked at him as he moved closer to John. He pressed up against John as they continued to sing the rest of the duet… that’s when he realized that Dick’s voice was Bruce. He was singing for Bruce, telling their love and story. 

It was achingly beautiful and tortuous. 

The audience, including Bruce, applauded the new song and Bruce inhaled sharply as John and Dick sealed it with a kiss. Bruce wasn’t sure if this was how they planned to end the song, but it went straight to Bruce’s groin. He was turned on and he wanted more than anything to join them on stage. 

It blew his mind away. 

They parted and Dick whispered something into John’s ear. John’s gaze immediately shot to where Bruce was and his face lit up. He smiled brightly at him and Bruce knew that John wanted more than anything to jump off the stage and tackle him. But they still had a show to finish. 

Bruce nodded, returning the smile. And he immediately ducked back and headed backstage to greet him when they were done. 

“Hey, you!” 

Bruce stopped, raising a brow as a young man got up into his face. “Yes?” 

“Nobody is allowed back here.” He stretched out his arms, flexing his muscles as if to intimidate him. 

“I’m with the band,” Bruce stated, impressed at the balls on the kid. This must be the bodyguard they had hired. Conner Kent. Clark’s son. When he had found out that’s who they hired he was floored. It really was a small world. “I have a pass.” Bruce showed him the backstage pass that the manager had given him and Kent just laughed, ripping it in half. 

“Bullshit, there are no passes.” He growled and now Bruce was starting to get a little annoyed. 

“Do you know how I am?” 

“I don’t care if you’re the Queen of England, you’re so not getting backstage.” He poked Bruce’s chest and Bruce bristled. 

“My son signs your paycheck.”

His eyes widened and he gulped, taking a step back. “Mister Wayne?” 

“Yes.” 

“Hey, um. Sorry about that. You won’t believe the stuff the fans do to try to get backstage.” He smiled, his whole demeanor changing and he could see the farm boy Damian had mentioned. “I’m Kon.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Bruce nodded, offering his hand. They shook hands and Bruce was impressed at the strength of his grip. 

“You can head on back, this is their last song. I’m sure John and Damian will be happy to see you…” he rubbed the back of his neck, almost sheepishly. “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine, I’m glad to see you doing your job.” Bruce smiled as he slipped back stage, watching them finish up their last song. 

Damian was the first off the stage and he smiled, hugging Bruce. “Father.” Bruce returned the hug. “I thought I saw you in the audience. I thought you said you’d be here next week.”

“I thought I’d surprise you two.” 

“Good,” Damian snorted, pulling away. “Now will you go fuck John, he’s been a miserable bastard for weeks.” 

Bruce’s eyes widened at his son’s order, not expecting that. His heart aching at the thought that John was miserable because of him. “I-”

“Bruce!” John called out and Bruce turned to him. John rushed over to him, practically slamming into Bruce as he hugged him. “Sorry about this,” he stated offhandedly to Damian before he devoured him in a hungry, desperate, needy kiss that left Bruce panting for air and wanting nothing more than to push John against the nearest wall and ravish him. 

“My eyes,” Damian groaned as he turned away from them and Dick whistled at them as Jason pulled him away. 

John chuckled, kissing Bruce once more. “Please tell me you’re going to fuck me all night in a fancy hotel room.” 

Bruce flushed at his words and he couldn’t help but just nod. 

~*~

Bruce barely recalled how they made it back to the suite. John’s hands hadn’t left Bruce, they kissed and touched and Bruce was so hard by the time they slammed the door shut to their room. 

“The penthouse suite?” John gasped as they parted, “Didn’t need anything so fancy… just a huge bed and time with you. God, I’ve fucking missed you.” 

“Show me,” Bruce smiled as they tore at each other’s clothes and they stumbled across the long length of the room and dropping down on the bed. 

“Please, I need you.” John begged as he thrust against him and Bruce was too far gone with his own desire to do anything, but to comply. It was hard, rough, and dirty. 

John curled into Bruce, their bodies still flushed and hearts racing. John looked thoroughly fucked and absolutely beautiful. 

Bruce smiled, carding his fingers through John’s damp hair. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” John smiled, nipping at his neck. 

“I want you to make love to me,” Bruce stated and John grinned. 

“Of course, over and over again, until we can’t come anymore.” John chuckled, kissing him once more. 

Bruce wrapped his hand around John’s cock, stroking him until John was moaning and arching up into hand. “I want to feel you inside me.”

John’s eyes widened, his breath hitching ever so slightly. “You mean- fuck, Bruce.”

“Language,” he teased and John slapped his hand away from his cock. “Is that a no?” 

“God, Bruce… I don’t want to come in your hand.” He pushed Bruce onto his back, straddling him. “Do you really mean it?” John’s eyes sparkled, his eyes darkened even more. 

“Yes.” Bruce smiled, meaning it. He’s thought of nothing but this for weeks. 

“I love you, so much.” John kissed him, nipping at his lips. “I’m gonna make you feel so damn good.” 

“So, I’ve heard.” 

John chuckled, rubbing his fingers down his chest. “Dick whispered filthy things in your ear and you loved it. Wanted this.” He rocked against him and Bruce groaned in anticipation. 

“Yes,” Bruce moaned, tugging John down to kiss him as they continued to move against each other. “So much.” 

John pulled back, reaching for the lube. He slid down his body, kissing every inch as he continued down. Bruce parted his legs as John ran his palm against his inner thigh. He closed his eyes as sudden nerves hit him and John pressed a lubed finger against his hole. “I got you,” John smiled, leaning up and kissing him as he slowly, agonizingly slide a finger into Bruce. “You feel so good.” He breathed against his skin and waited until Bruce moved against his hand, seeking more on its own accord. Bruce’s body craved this just as much and John smiled as he added another finger. 

“John,” Bruce moaned as he relaxed further under John’s ministration, wanting to feel more, deeper. He cried out as John’s fingers brushed against his prostate and he felt sparks of electricity shoot through his body and curled his toes. It was so intense, he knew… but he’s never experienced it before. “Please.”

“Anything,” John slid another finger in and Bruce hissed at the slight burn as he was stretched further. “You’re so beautiful,” John inhaled as his fingers stilled and leaned in and kissed him. 

“Just fuck me already,” Bruce growled, he need more. John’s fingers felt so damn good. He never imagined that it could be this good. 

John nodded, grabbing the lube once more: his fingers trembling as he coated his cock. “God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” 

“I think I have an idea,” he smiled, kissing John deeply. “Need you.” And he did, he felt strangely empty without John’s fingers and he needed something more. 

“Yes,” John pressed his cock against his entrance and then Bruce held his breath as he thrust in slowly. 

Bruce tensed slightly, the sensation was so unexpected. The stretch burned slightly and he hissed in pain. He closed his eyes as his body slowly adjusted to John’s length. John kissed him slowly, tenderly, until Bruce urged him to move, when he was ready. 

It was slow and languid, Bruce loved John so much. Bruce was giving him his whole body and soul. He’s never felt so connected to anyone before in his life… he could understand now why John wanted this so much. 

They continued to move, John’s thrusts becoming a little more erratic as he neared his orgasm. It was all just too much. Bruce moaned when John found that sweet spot again and then he picked up his speed and Bruce’s orgasm slammed into him and he spilled between them. John slammed into him, thrusting through his own orgasm and then collapsed against Bruce. 

Bruce wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, wanting to savor this moment for as long as he could. John whispered how much he loved him in-between kisses. They held each other, basking in their orgasms until they drifted off to sleep.

~*~

Bruce groaned as he woke up, scratching at the sticky white mess they had left the night before. 

“You’re a beautiful fucking mess,” John smirked at him, his voice still thick with sleep. He ran his fingers over his abdomen and then leaned up and kissed Bruce. “Morning.” 

“Morning,” he smiled, tensing slightly as he shifted and felt a dull ache he’s never felt before. Huh. 

“Awww, I must have fucked you good then.” John grinned as he noticed and then kissed him deeply. 

“Seems so.” Bruce snorted, never realizing that he left John with a little reminder every time. 

John curled into him, dragging his hand down Bruce’s side. “So was last night a one time, indulge in John’s fantasy thing… or a start of a new trend?”

“A little of both,” Bruce replied, really not sure. 

John beamed at him, grabbing Bruce neck and kissing him deeply. They parted, gasping for air. “So what about you?” 

“What about me?” 

“What’s your fantasy?” John questioned. “I want to give you something special too.” 

Bruce’s heart skipped a beat as an immediate answer came to mind. “I’m fine.” 

John snorted, shaking his head. “Nope, what were you just thinking? I saw it!” John smacked his arm playfully. “Tell me!” 

Bruce groaned. “A threesome.” 

John blinked, surprised. “Really? But haven’t you already had one with all those pretty models you dated?”

“No, never.” Bruce sighed. “You did remark on how vanilla I was. It was the truth. I’ve never… and I’ve never been tempted until recently.” 

John grinned, “So you’ve been thinking about us? With another?” 

“Yes, I have.” He felt his whole body flush and John smiled even brighter, moving against him. 

“Dick?” John asked, studying him. 

“Yes.” 

John smirked, “You have excellent taste… it was all that dirty talk and dancing, I bet?” 

Bruce groaned, feeling so transparent. “Was it that obvious?” 

“Only to me.” He smiled. “And I’m sure Dick would. I mean he gets so hot and bothered by us too. We really could do this.” 

Bruce shook his head, not sure if he would survive that. “One day.” 

“One day,” John grinned, leaning in and kissing him once more. 

One day.

k


	31. ~I Better Jump Not Fall~

Tim looked at the mess and sighed. He had known that it would be different – but it seemed to him, that John, Dick, and Jason abandoned every concept of the word clean that ever existed. 

He gave Damian a look and Damian gave it right back. “I'm thinking, why even bother? Once they are back it will look the same in five minutes or less,” he said, closing his laptop. 

“Evil rules when good men do nothing,” Tim replied. 

“I think your energy is spent better otherwise,” Damian said, stretching.

Tim crossed his arms over his chest. “You mean your energy is spent better otherwise. Meeting Sue-Yin again?” 

“Yes, it's hard not being able to see her whenever I want. You at least have Grayson here all the time.”

“Except when he's out with John, Kon, or Jason. Or fucking Jason in-” he stopped and took a breath. “Never mind.” 

“I took pity on you, you know?” Damian said, grabbing a hoodie and his wallet. He threw one of Dick's hoodies at Tim. 

“What?” 

“Sue-Yin is bringing your friends.” 

“Really? I thought you hated Steph-”

“She's disgusting, like a boy – with really big breasts, but it's better for Sue-Yin when she doesn't have to drive alone.” 

“Yes, that's true.” 

“So, you're coming or what?”

“Of course,” Tim replied. 

~+~

“Mister big rock star!” Steph cried and tackled Tim in a hug. He hugged back. He had missed her random outbursts of affection.

“Big? I think you’re confusing him with Jason,” Parker said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Steph glared at him. 

Tim smiled. He missed them. Even if everything had been crazy, Steph and Parker had still called, and kept the reporters at bay, when they were hanging out outside the school. 

“Have enough money to take us out or-?” Parker asked with a grin. 

Tim rolled his eyes, stepping back from Steph. “Enough to buy you a hotdog and ice-cream.” 

“Well, I’ll be fine then, but what about Steph? You want her to starve?” 

“Hey!” Steph said. “It’s important to eat enough.”

“Sure, honeybun.” 

She slapped Parker, hard. “Shit, that counts as abuse, you know?” He said rubbing his arm

She grinned at him. “Well that’s what you get for being an asshole.” 

“Women,” Parker mumbled. 

Tim smiled. “I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too. A whole fucking summer on the road. Wish we could stay for a while,” Parker said. 

“You can stay for the next two shows maybe? Bruce booked hotel rooms for the next two stops because of John, but I can share with you guys.” 

“Hot threesome?” Steph teased. 

Tim ducked his head. 

“Oh, my god. You totally had one, didn’t you? Spill!” She was tearing at his arm. 

“Not here,” Tim said. 

“Let’s grab a taxi then and go into town. I’m starving.” 

“You’re always starving,” Parker replied. 

“Come on, you guys,” Tim cut in before they could start another argument. 

Steph didn’t let go of his arm. Tim didn’t mind. 

~+~

They had dinner in a small diner where no one seemed to care who they were. Tim liked the anonymity of being on the road. It was freeing. 

Steph got milkshakes to go and they strolled around the city. It was just the weather for it. 

“So…with who?” Steph asked, slurping her milkshake. 

“Dick and Jay…after my parents kicked me out.” 

“Dude! Did they take advantage of you?” Parker asked. 

“No, I wanted it. It was better than thinking about how my parents don’t love me,” Tim said, it still hurt deep down to say the words, to realize that they were true. 

“They will come around,” Parker tried. 

Tim looked at him. “No, they won’t, but they’re still my parents.”

Steph grabbed his arm harder in silent support. “Was it good?” 

“Yes,” Tim said. “It was very good. We didn’t go all the way. I’m not – ready for it yet, but yeah, being sandwiched between Dick and Jay…I felt loved.”

“Aww. That’s cute. And kinda romantic, you are so lucky,” Steph said. 

Tim nodded. He was. “I know. And the band is finally going to make it. Our shows have been sold out. Next time we will book bigger venues.” 

“You want to tour next summer too?” Parker asked. 

“Maybe even in the fall. A few gigs here and there,” Tim said. “People like our songs.”

“Because they are great songs,” Steph said. “I dig Spotlight. It’s about Bruce and John, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, John wrote it, with a lot of help from Jay.” It had been frustrating for John, but Tim thought it had been worth it. It was a good song. John’s voice was decent too. Not as good as Dick’s, but they really sounded good together. Looked good together too. 

“You gonna write a song about Dick?” Parker asked. It was no secret to his friends that Tim was in love with Dick. 

Tim shrugged. “Probably not. Words aren’t my thing.” 

“But you write music for the violin,” Steph said. 

Tim smiled at her. “We’re a rock band. With emphasis on the ‘rock’.”

“Shame,” Steph said. “Do they even know you write music?” 

“No,” Tim said. “I want to keep it that way.” 

“Fine,” Steph replied and then she got distracted by something shiny in a bookstore display. Parker rolled his eyes as she grabbed their hands and pulled them inside. 

~+~

After the bookstore, there were other stores, and Tim had a coffee in one hand and a Danish in the other as he looked at tattoos with her. He didn’t know how that even happened. 

“Let’s do this,” Steph said. 

“What? No needle is going to come near me,” Parker replied. 

“Tim?” 

Tim stared at the big colorful flower and was reminded of – the circus for some reason. He nodded. It was time for his rebellion. “Okay.”

“Really?” Steph asked. 

“Yes.”

“What will it be then?” Parker wanted to know.

“This,” Tim said, pointing to the flower. 

“Okay? Where?” 

Tim wriggled his foot. “My foot, part of the ankle too, the inside.” 

“That will hurt, kid,” the tattoo artist said. 

Tim nodded. “It’s not like I’m gonna do it more than once.” 

The artist smiled. “Most people do, once they get a taste for it.” He looked at both of them. “ID?”

“Let’s do this,” Steph grinned as she handed over her very fake ID. She had showed it off to them earlier.

“Just had a birthday, I see.” He looked her over, a little skeptical and then glanced at Tim. 

“Yep, it’s my birthday present for the group.” Steph rushed, winking at the artist and practically shoving her tits into his face… it always worked for times like this. Especially since he got distracted and didn’t check Tim’s ID. He just turned seventeen, but he knew what he wanted, and he really wanted this tattoo.

Tim grinned. 

~+~

Tim wrapped the bandages around his foot and put on his socks. Steph and Parker were still sleeping, curled up around each other. He wondered if Parker would ever have the guts to ask her out or if she would smack him over the head and declare that they are going steady. He smiled, stretching. Another perfect day outside and it was nice to sleep in a bed for a change. The RV sometimes got really cramped. 

He was feeling hungry, so he went down to grab some breakfast. It was a buffet, which Tim liked. He was just grabbing some fruit salad when he saw Kon and Dick stumble through the door. Dick smiled at him once he saw Tim. Tim smiled back, because he couldn’t help himself. 

“You’re up early,” Dick said. “Thought Parker and Steph would tire you out.” 

Kon looked away from Tim’s face. Tim really wondered what his problem was sometimes, but as he did a good job with keeping fans at bay, he wasn’t going to mention it. Kon was nice enough and good looking too. Jay and John and Dick, pretty much everyone on tour seemed to love him. 

“Needs more than those two to tire me out,” Tim replied. 

Dick grinned that grin, that made Tim’s knees weak and promised Jason a night of debauchery. 

“I thought you were gay,” Kon threw in. 

“I am.” 

“But Steph is a girl,” Kon said. 

“Well, yes, and I didn’t sleep with her or Parker for that matter,” Tim replied. Not that it was Kon’s business with whom he slept with. 

Dick grabbed a croissant from the buffet and then a plate. “Come on, eating alone is lonely and makes you fat.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Kon said. 

“It’s about sharing,” Tim said gently. 

Dick beamed at him, and then leaned in to kiss his sticky lips. “Oranges,” he whispered. “I like that taste on you.” 

Tim could feel himself blush. “Don’t make a scene before breakfast.” 

“It’s during, so it’s perfectly alright,” Dick gave back and kissed him again. At this rate, Tim thought, he would never, ever get over his love for Dick. And maybe he didn’t have to either. 

Tim sighed and opened up to Dick’s kiss. Dick’s mouth was hot and slick and Tim wanted to be pressed by Dick’s body into the nearest wall, maybe rub his cock against Dick’s leg or – he stepped away, panting. Dick’s eyes were nearly dark. 

“Not here,” Tim said. 

Dick nodded, he seemed a bit dazed for a second and then he smiled again. “Maybe, I’ll kiss you on stage tonight for all the world to see where you belong,” he said. 

Tim ducked his head.

“Breakfast, guys?” Kon threw in. 

Tim nodded. Yes, some tea was needed badly. His mouth felt ravished. 

~+~

Tim forgot all about Dick’s teasing promise to ravish him on stage, until they took the stage that night. He wasn’t sure Dick would do it, he seemed more comfortable with Jay or John, but Tim suspected he only did that because it got Mister Wayne all hot and bothered. Not that Tim could blame anyone for that. 

So, when Dick stalked over to him on stage, Tim was caught off guard like a deer in headlights. The crowed, he noted dimly, was going crazy as Dick was singing and coming closer and closer, his hips swinging slightly and that smile on his face that made Tim want to get on his knees for Dick. 

And then Dick was there, plastered to Tim’s back and his hot breath was on Tim’s skin and his hands were roaming – just a bit – over Tim’s chest and belly and then he grabbed Tim’s jaw and turned him so they could kiss. 

“Tim Drake on the keyboard, ladies and gentleman, don’t you just love his pretty face?” Dick said once he broke the kiss. Tim licked his lips. The fans were screaming that yes they did love Tim’s face. It felt good to know that he meant something to someone. He smiled at Dick and Dick smiled back, before they launched into the next song. 

It was a great fucking show. 

~+~

Steph hugged the living hell out of him and then Parker joined in. 

“He loves you, they all do,” Steph said. 

“I know,” Tim whispered into her neck. 

“Take care and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Parker said. 

Steph gave him a look. “He’s already done more than you have ever had.” 

“Well, Steph if you’re up for a threesome, I’m in.” 

“Dream on…well, maybe if Roy-”

Parker tried to kick her and she laughed. 

“I will miss you guys,” Tim said and then took out the pictures of Roy and Kory out of his pocket. “They signed them too.” 

“Tim, you are the best,” Parker said. 

Steph kissed his cheek. “We will miss you too. But we will visit once more before the tour is over, promise.” 

“Okay.” He hugged them again. Saying goodbye was always so bittersweet. 

~+~

“You okay?” John asked. 

“Could ask you the same thing,” Tim replied. “Bruce just left too, didn’t he?” 

“Yes,” John said. “Fuck, but…just fuck,” John said, running a hand through his hair. He grabbed Tim and pulled him close. “I love this band and touring and our shows and everything, but it’s just so hard not being able to be with him.” 

Tim sighed. “Yeah.” 

“You looked really happy the last few days.” 

“Steph and Parker are my closest friends. Besides you guys, they have known me longer.” 

“We should get ice-cream. I hear it’s good against depression.” 

“We’re not depressed, just a bit sad.”

“It will work faster then,” John said, smiling. 

“Only you and I or are we going to hunt down the band?” 

“I thought only you and me,” John replied. 

“Okay.”


	32. ~Sweet Vanilla~

Tim was alone in the Cave, again. It was like some cosmic joke or something. Damian was Damian and off doing what he does. John was god knows where… and Kon? He had no idea. The farm boy seemed to hate him for some reason. He couldn’t remember a time when they were alone in the same room, since they hired Kon. It was odd. Tim thought he was a pretty likable guy. 

He glanced at the clock, it was still pretty early, and he couldn’t help but wonder how date night was going for Dick and Jay. Tim ached to be with them, sharing a romantic dinner. They were so much closer since the accident… which was good for Dick, but he wanted- fuck. 

Tim shook his head, he couldn’t think about that now. He licked his lips, trying to savor the heated kiss from the other night. Feeling loved and thoroughly ravished on stage, with their music playing…. He had searched the internet until he had found someone that had uploaded the clip of their kiss. It was even hotter watching it. 

Tim grabbed his laptop and played the clip, over and over again; it made him so fucking hard. 

“Hey,” John plopped down beside him and Tim slapped the laptop shut, trying to school his features. 

“What are you doing here?” He questioned, his voice breathy and John just grinned at him. 

“You’re so cute, all hard and flustered,” he winked and then leaned in, kissing him softly… teasingly. 

Tim whimpered, his eyes wide as he studied John. The heat of John’s body pressing against his. Tim really wanted to hate him, but he couldn’t. 

“You were watching the kiss again, weren’t you?” John grinned, pulling back and Tim just nodded, not really trusting his voice. “Then why don’t you go out and play a little?” 

Tim raised a brow, “Huh?” 

John chuckled, “You really don’t see it, do you?” 

Tim blinked, confused as hell. “See what?” 

“Kon.” 

“Kon?” Tim repeated, even more confused. “Why would he want to play, he ignores me.” 

John grinned, leaning in once more and kissing him. This time a little more dirty and Tim had a hard time focusing on anything else but the teasing heat of John’s body. This so wasn’t fair. “That’s because he really likes you, he’s so fucking smitten with you, it’s not even funny.” 

“What?” Tim pushed John back, trying to clear his head to wrap his mind around his comment. “Kon?” 

“Yeah, duh.” 

Tim blinked again, he was floored by this. “Kon.” He stated drawing out his name as John wrapped an arm around his shoulders, his lips brushing Tim’s ear. John’s breath was warm against his skin and it made Tim squirm even more in his seat.

“He’s got it bad. But I don’t think he’s been with another boy before. He’s scared, hence why he’s kept his distance, not trusting himself.” He began and Tim nodded, shuddering slightly as John leaned in even more. “His eyes brighten when he watches you, he flushes when you are near him… and I caught him.” 

“Caught him?” Tim gasped, his mind racing at the sudden image of Kon, touching himself. 

“Yeah, the other night you were playing the violin… his hand was down his pants, unable to stop himself.” John whispered and Tim’s breathing hitched even more. “He was flushed, sweat dripping down his forehead as he got himself off watching you, listening to you.” 

Tim shuddered, licking his lips. “Yeah?’ 

“Yeah,” John suddenly bit his neck and Tim cried out with his orgasm, surprising himself. And for the first time it wasn’t to the image of Dick. It was a surreal feeling… Tim didn’t know it was possible. Dick was his everything, but Tim was intrigued by Kon. 

“Fuck,” Tim groaned as he rubbed at the wet spot on his jeans. “I hate you.” 

“Nah,” John grinned. “So what are you still doing here? Go find Kon, you’re not one to just sit by. You go after what you want.” 

“I don’t know-”

“He’s at the gym down the block,” John began. “He said he needed to work off some frustrations.” 

Tim wondered if that frustration was because of him. “Oh.” 

“Go for it, you need to have more fun.” He smiled, squeezing his arm. “Plus if you kiss before the end of the month, I win the bet.” 

Tim wasn’t sure if he should be outraged or not. But then he realized that if there was a bet, there had to be more than one person in on it. “Wait, does everyone know about this, but me?” He questioned, suddenly feeling really stupid. 

“Damian noticed it first, but yeah. Pretty much.” He smiled. 

Tim bit his lip, “And Dick?” 

“Ah,” John smiled. “He thinks it’s cute how Kon is so smitten with you and you know Dick, he just wants you to be happy. And I think Kon could make you happy.” 

“But we’ve never really talked, I don’t know anything about him, except the limited info on his resume.” Tim pointed out, this could turn out really bad. 

“Then get to know him, he’s a good kid. Feels abandoned by his father…” 

Tim’s eyes widened, he didn’t know that. Maybe there was something more there. But, he kinda hoped Dick would be against it. That Dick wanted him more. He chewed on his lip. 

“Just because you’re in a relationship with Kon, doesn’t mean that Dick will love you any less. Look at me, we’re even closer now and I’m with Bruce. Things work out, ya know?” John smiled. “Besides, Kon knows you have it bad for Dick. And he was so jealous of Parker and Steph staying with you last week.”

“They’re my best friends, I don’t love them like that-”

“But Kon didn’t know that at first.” John shrugged. “Look, you have to decide what’s best for you. But it never hurts to try and see. Ya know? You have to make that first leap.” 

Tim nodded, John kissed his brow and then he got up, leaving him to his thoughts. It didn’t hurt to check it out. Tim rushed to clean up and change, he had to do this now before he lost the nerve. He was tired of feeling so lonely. 

~*~ 

Tim watched Kon from afar. He was lifting weights and Tim couldn’t help but admire his physique. He knew that Kon was built, but damn. There was a sheen of sweat on his chest and Tim suddenly wanted to lick it, to see what he tasted like. 

This was crazy. Tim closed his eyes, willing himself to take the next step, but he was scared. Maybe he should just go back to the Cave. 

“Tim?” 

Tim startled, his eyes snapping to Kon’s. “Hey.” 

“What are you doing here, is there something wrong?” He questioned, his voice filled with concern and suddenly Tim knew what to do. 

“Yeah, I think I saw someone snooping around the Cave.” He stated and it wasn’t a total lie, Tim had seen someone earlier, but it wasn’t anything suspicious. 

“Fuck.” Kon cursed, flexing his muscles. “If it’s that girl again,” he mumbled to himself and he grabbed his bag. 

“Again?” Tim questioned and Kon sighed. 

“There’s this girl, she’s tried to sneak in a few times.” Kon began as they started to walk back toward the cave. “She’s nuts about Damian.” 

Tim stopped in his tracks, how did he miss all this? 

“Well, you’ve been preoccupied,” Kon answered and Tim didn’t even realized he had said anything out loud. 

Tim frowned, rubbing his neck. “Sorry.” 

Kon shrugged, “You have nothing to be sorry for, I get it. I mean you all got it bad for Dick, even Damian in a way.” He paused, pursing his lips together. “Dick’s pretty awesome, but he’s not really my type.” 

“And what’s your type?” Tim asked and Kon flushed slightly, his dark lashes fluttering close for a moment. 

“I dunno,” he whispered, his voice husky and his eyes darker. They were a brilliant shade of blue, different from Dick’s, but still beautiful. 

Tim grabbed Kon’s arm, his heart racing as he let his fingers trail down his arms. Kon was tanned, sun kissed, his mind suddenly supplied. Tim took a step closer, Kon smelled so damn good. A hint of cologne and the musky scent of sweat and something that was just pure Kon. 

Kon shuddered, but he didn’t move away. “Tim?” 

“A little birdie told me that you kinda liked me.” Tim smiled as he dragged his fingers down Kon’s arm and then squeezed his hand.

“Maybe?” Kon whispered and it tugged at something inside Tim. 

Tim’s smile brightened and he leaned up, brushing his lips against Kon’s. Kon inhaled sharply and pulled away. Tim’s lips tingled and he held his breath as Kon took a moment to process what had just happened, then he tugged Tim closer and kissed him back. It was sloppy and nothing like any of the kisses he’s shared with the others… it was timid and unsure. 

“Sorry,” Kon gasped as they parted. “I’m kinda- I’ve not… yeah.” 

Tim studied him. “Are you a virgin?” 

Kon flushed, “Not exactly… I’ve fooled around with a girl I was dating. But we were both virgins and it was fun and exciting, but it lasted all of five minutes.”

Tim chuckled at that, “You just have to practice.” And then Tim tugged him down, kissing him once more. It turned Tim on, the very idea of teaching Kon, to be the teacher instead of the student. 

It was definitely something worth exploring and maybe he’d have a little fun doing it too.


	33. ~You Can Run Away With Me (Anytime You Want)~

Damian sneaked out after the show as soon as he could. He loved their music and performing live, but he hated everything else that went with it. But tonight, he didn’t want to go back to the Cave or the fancy hotel his father had set up, so he set out for a night on the town. 

The only time he had been in New York, was with his mother briefly before they flew to Gotham. He never got a chance to explore the city and he thought that tonight was the best time to do it. Just to get away for a bit.

New York was dirty and busy and everything he never thought he’d like. It wasn’t as gritty as Gotham, but he found himself fascinated with this city. He checked out a few sites, this city was still wide awake even in the middle of the night. 

Damian ended up at Times Square, it was a little touristy for him but it was still an amazing sight. He hopped on the subway to head back. As he waited for the train he heard a few notes of music…. And he knew those notes. The street musician was playing their music; Patrol’s most iconic song. 

He followed the music and stopped, hiding in the shadows as he watched a boy play the cello. He had a grungy look for someone playing the cello of all things. Damian marveled at his talent and was surprised that their songs could be played on the cello with such ease… the boy slowed the tempo and drew out each song, but they were Patrol songs. 

The train left and the mass amount of people had left only a few stragglers. Damian took that moment to approach the boy. On closer inspection he could see that he was Damian’s age, with dirty red hair. He was kinda cute… if you leaned that way.

“Hey.” 

“Hey,” the boy nodded, barely glancing at him as he started to pack up his cello. He suddenly froze, his eyes snapping back over at Damian. “Hey, aren’t you the drummer for Patrol? Fuck me. Damian Wayne, slumming it.” 

Damian smiled, surprised that he was actually recognized. He was usually able to blend away and not be noticed. Not like Todd and Grayson. They couldn’t go anywhere anymore without some fan screaming out to them. “Yes.”

The boy jumped up from his position and rushed over to him. “I’m Colin. Colin Wilkes.” He glanced down at his hands, scrubbing his palm on his pants before he offered it. Damian raised a brow, shaking it. 

“So what’s a cello player doing in a subway?”

Colin shrugged. “A boy’s gotta eat. Wasn’t lucky to find a band like yours.” He sighed, getting a dreamy eyed looked. “It’s like an orphan’s wet dream, getting an opportunity to find a family like that. Made up mostly of fucked up orphans that just need a little love.” 

Damian blinked, “You’re an orphan?”

“Lucky me,” he sighed, turning back to his cello. He finished packing it up with care and Damian could see how much he loved the string instrument. 

Damian’s heart squeezed tight and suddenly he understood why Grayson and Todd had gravitated to them, to Tim and John. They were lost souls, needing a place, a family to take them in. “Want to meet the band?” 

Colin inhaled sharply, looking back up at him with a mixture of awe and shock in his eyes. “Seriously?” 

“Is that a no?” Damian teased and Colin laughed, picking up his case. 

“Are you fucking insane? Of course, I want to meet the band. I love you guys. Your music… it just speaks to me on so many levels.” He sighed. “Is this a dream? Cause if it is, I so don’t want to wake up, ever.”

Damian laughed, reaching over and pinching him. Colin grinned and wrapped his other arm around his neck. Damian tensed slightly at first, this touchy, feely stuff was still so weird to him, but he was trying to get better at this. 

“So where are you guys staying?” 

Damian rattled off the address and then glanced over at the train that was coming in. “We take this one, right?” 

Colin snorted. “Hell no, that’ll take you all the way to Brooklyn.” He waved his hand. “We’ll have to take a transfer and head out across town.” 

Damian nodded, finding himself trusting Colin. He followed him and soon they were back at the hotel. Father had gotten them all rooms for their last few gigs and no one even blinked an eye. They were so grateful not to have to spend the night in the Cave for a few nights out of the week. 

They had gotten three rooms… Tim and Damian were sharing a room. Kon and Blake, but Damian had a feeling that Blake was really sleeping with Grayson and Todd, who were sharing another room down the hall. 

Damian shook his head, not really wanting to think about it. It was bad enough that he knew far too much about his father’s sex life. At least his father had relaxed on all the rules and stipulations… which was good for his band. 

~+~

Damian glanced at his watch as they finally got to the hotel. “It’s later than I thought, we might have to wait until tomorrow for introductions.”

“Not like I have anything else planned,” Colin shrugged. “Hell, I’ve never even stayed at a nice hotel like this.” 

Damian frowned. “Where do you live now?” 

Colin worried his lip, shrugging again. “Around, I don’t really have a place.” He tapped his cello case. “As long as I have this, I’m home.” 

Damian nodded, leading the way to his room and opened it. Tim was already in bed, snoring softly as he always did in his sleep. Damian waved him in and Colin’s eyes widened as he noticed Tim and nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Hey,” he whispered. “You think I could shower?” Colin rubbed his neck. “It’s kinda been awhile and I’d really appreciate it.” 

“Sure, no problem… I bet I have something that you can wear too.” He smiled and Colin grinned at him.

“Thanks.” He placed his cello case down and slipped into the bathroom. 

Damian dressed for bed, suddenly unsure of bringing Colin here… but there was just something about him. And wasn’t this what Grayson did for him? Opening his heart and home to him. 

Tim suddenly sat up a few minutes later, dragging his hand through his hair. He blinked his eyes a few times, looking at Damian and back to the bathroom. He frowned, his brow wrinkling in concentration. “Did you bring someone back? Is it Sue-Yin? Cause I thought she wasn’t visiting again until our last gig.” His voice was incredulous, but there was something pleased about it too. 

“It’s not what you think,” Damian began and he waved to Colin’s cello case. 

Tim’s eyes widened. “Did you bring home a stray?” He asked with glee. “Dick will be so proud.” 

Damian snorted, but he couldn’t help but smile. 

The water turned off and Colin came out with a towel wrapped tight around him. He froze when he noticed Tim was awake and then he smiled. “Hi, um. I hope I didn’t wake you.” 

“Nah, it’s cool.” Tim smiled. “I’m Tim.” 

“Colin,” he dragged his fingers through his red hair. “Wow, sorry…” he gasped as he realized he was only wearing a towel. “But you said you had something I could wear?” 

Damian nodded as he started to get up. 

“No, I got it.” Tim said, jumping out of his bed. “You’re more my size, by the looks of it. You’d drown in Damian’s clothes.” 

Damian blinked not even considering that. But he was right, Tim and Colin did look about the same height, slender builds… so unlike Damian, he found that he was looking more and more like his father.

“Thanks.” Colin smiled as Tim handed him over a pair of pjs and Colin ducked back into the bathroom to change. 

“He’s cute,” Tim winked and Damian groaned. 

“He’s not gay,” Damian snorted as Colin joined him. 

“I’m not, what?” Colin asked, glancing between them. 

“Gay.” 

Colin laughed, shrugging his shoulder. “Is this a band thing? Cause that’s usually not the first thing I’m asked.”

Damian snorted. “Don’t really care what your sexual orientation is. We’re an interesting bunch.” 

Tim smiled, “So tell us about you.” 

Colin sat down at the end of the bed. “Funny thing is, I’m originally from Gotham too. I was at St. Swithin’s… I knew John back in the day. He was so angry at everyone, but he was always so good to the younger kids, like me.” He smiled, “That’s why I checked out Patrol and your music.”

Damian shared a look with Tim. It was no coincidence that Damian found Colin, it was fated. Their lives were all so intertwined. Colin continued to tell them how his parents had died and the only thing that he had was his Father’s cello. It was a family heirloom and he learned to play it to continue the tradition. 

“Can I hear you? I love the cello…” He questioned as he shifted on the bed. “Maybe we can play together sometime.”

“I’d love to.” Colin simply replied and rushed to get his cello out of his case. “Something classical or something a little more modern?” He questioned as he plucked at the string, testing it out. 

“Anything you’d like.” 

Colin nodded and at first played a beautiful classical piece, before he started to play one of their songs. Burning. 

“Damn.” Tim grinned. “Now I can see why Damian brought you back home.”

“Thanks, it’s not very often I get to play for people who actually appreciate good music.” Colin ran his fingers over the wood of his cello and put it back. 

“Ever think about joining a band?” Tim asked and Damian shot him a look. “What? Jay brought John home. Why can’t we?” 

Damian smiled, “Pretty much if Dick likes you, you’re golden.”

Colin chuckled. “I’d settle for a nice bed to sleep in for once. We can work out everything else later.” 

Tim nodded, “Sounds like a plan.” 

Colin glanced between the two beds, “Where should I sleep?” He questioned. “Or I can sleep on the floor.” 

“Nah, you can sleep with me, Damian doesn’t like to share.” Tim teased. 

Damian rolled his eyes, snorting. “I can too. Come on Colin you can sleep with me.” 

Tim smiled, winking at Damian as he snuggled back into his own bed. 

Damian snorted once more, but Tim was right he normally didn’t. But he was trying to grow and change. This was a start of a new friendship and possibly a new band member as well.


	34. ~All the Boys and I~

Dick ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his belly with the other. It was a nice day and it was a free day too, so he had been able to sleep in. Jason and John had been like twin octopi snuggling so close he had nearly felt like he would die of heatstroke. He smiled. It wasn’t bad to have Jay and John so close, even if their mornings or evenings or in-between snuggling rarely led to blow out sex anymore. It was still hot when John kissed his shoulder and neck and watched as Jay sucked Dick off. He liked feeling John’s hard length against his back, liked knowing that John was getting off on them and that he loved it, loved them as much as they loved him. 

Right now John and Jay were entangled in each other. Dick needed to stretch and he was hungry too. He knew that Damian was usually up way before any of them, so he slipped into the room he shared with Tim to see if he wanted to join Dick on the balcony for breakfast. 

His bare feet made no sound on the carpet as he neared the bed and then he just stopped and looked. 

“Cute aren’t they?” Tim whispered beside him. Dick could feel his body heat, smell some fruity shower gel and clean water. He didn’t turn around because he knew that Tim was probably wearing only a towel. Dick tried to keep temptation at bay. He and Jay were going somewhere, he just knew it. 

Dick nodded. “What? Who is that?” 

Tim stepped closer. “His name is Colin. He plays the Cello.” 

“He plays the Cello? Isn’t that like really big?” 

“Yes, it is really big, Dick,” Tim said, the smile was in his voice. They were still whispering. “I told him you would be proud. He’s bringing strays home now.”

Dick turned then and smiled at him. Tim was smiling too and his hair was wet and curling at the ends and his eyes were so blue and dark and his lips were shiny and his shoulders- Dick stopped right there. He didn’t need to look down. 

“You want him to join the band?” 

“I’m not sure he wants to join the band, but Damian and Colin hit it off like a house on fire. Never seen Damian just like someone on the spot, you know? So I was thinking…maybe he can tag along?” 

“What about his parents?” 

“He doesn’t have parents, Dick. He’s living on the streets,” Tim said gently. 

“Oh,” Dick looked back to the sleeping boys. 

Colin was really cute, red hair, pale skin, freckles. Dick loved freckles. Young, probably Damian’s age, he looked younger than Damian, even in sleep. There was no way he could send that boy away. They all knew it. “We’re keeping him,” he said. 

“I knew you would say that, Dick. You are a good person.” Tim brushed a kiss against Dick’s neck, so gentle and soft that he nearly thought he imagined it, and then stepped away. “Want to wake them for breakfast?” 

“No. Let them sleep. You wanna join me?” 

“Yes, give me five minutes to put on clothes,” Tim said and Dick nodded. He could do that. 

~+~

They met Kon on their way to the buffet and Dick noted how Kon smiled at Tim, how Tim smiled back. Something had happened. He probably owed Jay or John money now. He was happy for them, but he also felt like he was maybe losing something important here.

“We need to get the boy a few clothes and a pillow,” Tim said as they sat down with their breakfast. It was still a bit chilly, but Dick knew it would become hot soon. He loved summer. He was tanning nicely too. 

“What boy?” Kon asked between bites. 

“The one Damian brought back last night.” 

“You guys, I thought Damian was straight.” Kon said. 

“He is. It’s a bromance,” Tim replied with a grin. 

“You’re really aiming to be big fucking rockstars, aren’t you?” Kon sighed. “I need to know when you bring back someone. It’s my job to look out for you guys. You don’t make it easy.” 

“We’re sorry,” Dick said. He felt just a bit bad for Kon. They really didn’t make it easy for him. But it was better now that Jay wasn’t sleeping around anymore. 

“No, you’re not,” Kon said. 

“We try to be better,” Tim replied and leaned over the table to kiss Kon gently. Dick had the urge to look away, but he didn’t. 

“So…you two finally got together?” He asked. 

“A little bird nudged me in the right direction,” Tim answered. 

“John, that traitor,” Dick smiled. 

Tim smiled back at him. Seeing Tim happy was good. And Dick really believed that Kon would take care of Tim. He was a good kid. 

“I for one am going to send Blake a fruit basket,” Kon threw in. 

Dick laughed. “John likes chocolate.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kon said. 

Dick took a sip of his coffee. “We can take Colin and Damian shopping for stuff later. The boy needs a toothbrush too and I don’t even know,” he admitted. He was pretty much sharing clothes and everything else with Jay and John, sometimes he stole Tim’s shirts or socks too, but it wasn’t like Tim hadn’t been wearing his or Damian’s hoodie too. But Colin was small, and Tim was possessive of his underwear. 

“I’ll make a list,” Tim said. 

Dick nodded. Of course Tim would.

~+~

John and Jason came down for lunch after they spent hours in the pool. Because by the time they got up, Dick and his little band of boys were out shopping for clothes and other necessary stuff. Dick left them a note.

Their hair was still a bit wet and it did all kinds of things to Dick. He loved them so much and water was kinda a kink of his. 

“Rather cryptic,” John said, waving the note and then kissing Dick’s cheek. 

Jason on the other hand grabbed him around the middle and devoured his mouth. “What he said,” he panted as he finally let go of Dick. Dick licked his lips. 

“This is Colin,” Tim said, pushing Colin in front of them. “He plays the Cello. Damian found him.” 

“Hi,” John said with a warm smile. 

“Hi,” Colin replied, smiling back. 

“He plays what?” Jason asked, but he was looking Colin up and down. “Cute. I like freckles.” He grinned. 

Colin blushed. “Thank you.” 

“You are very welcome,” Jay replied. “So, Colin plays Cello, and Dick was out shopping for tiny clothes. Does that mean you’re joining the band, Colin?” 

“I – don’t know. I mean I play only the Cello. And you guys are a rock band.” 

“Emphasis on the rock,” Tim cut in, looking at Jason. 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Never gonna live that one down, am I?” 

“No,” Tim said, crossing his arms over his chest, it made his shirt cling in an interesting way to his arms and sides and back, Dick thought. 

“I made it up to you, didn’t I? I can still make it up to you,” he leaned into Tim’s space, but Kon put his arm between them. 

“No making up or out with Tim,” he said. 

“Really?” 

Tim blushed. It was adorable. Dick wanted to kiss him too. He refrained. 

Kon gave Jason a look. “Really.” 

“And does Tim have a say in it?” Jason asked. 

“Jay, don’t start,” Dick cut in. 

Jason shrugged. “Fine, good for you, Babybird,” he said with a look at Tim. “Share every little detail.” He grinned again. 

“Jay!” Dick said again. “I’m sorry Colin.” 

“Oh, come on, it’s not like he doesn’t know that everyone fucks everyone in this band. Except for Damian. Who found Colin. So, Damian, want to share with the class?”

Damian sighed. “Straight. Still straight, Jason.”

“What about you, Colin?” 

“Uhm…” 

“Leave the boy alone,” Damian said. “Seriously, Todd.” 

“Last names again,” Jason sighed dramatically. 

“Bi-romantic,” Colin said shyly. 

“A boy after my own heart,” Jason said, and ruffled Colin’s hair. 

Colin smiled. 

“Now that we have cleared that one up,” John said, “How about some food, a movie and a jam session?” 

“We will make beautiful fucking music,” Dick grinned. 

“Yes,” Colin said. 

“Great,” Kon threw in. “At least you will be all in one place, so I can keep an eye on you.” 

Dick laughed. It felt good. It was a fantastic day and it was only getting better.


	35. ~The Little Things Give you Away~

John was staring at Colin, but he couldn't help himself. Something about the boy was very familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He watched Colin eat and when Colin noticed, because how could he not? He smiled at John and John smiled back. 

Jay was right Colin was a cute kid and there was no way they would let him go back to the subway to play for change. New York was fucking dangerous. 

“Stop staring at Colin,” Jay said. 

“Can't help it, he looks familiar,” John replied, leaning into Jason. He did that a lot when he was missing Bruce like burning, because Jay was so solid and big. But Jason smelled different than Bruce, so John could never forget that it wasn't him. 

“Yeah? From where?” 

“No idea,” John sighed. 

Jay kissed the top of his head. “It'll come to you. Another piece of pizza?”

“Sure, thanks,” John said. They had ordered pizza because it was what Colin wanted to eat and they hadn't had it in a while. Somehow they always ended up getting real food when they were at the hotels that Bruce booked. Maybe Bruce had arranged it that way, he wanted the band to be healthy, and eating their vegetables surely helped. John smiled. 

“You're thinking about Bruce again,” Jason said softly. 

“Yeah,” John replied. 

“You look happy when you do.” 

“I am happy. This is a fucking dream come true, Jay. You and Dick, the band. Bruce. I love you all so much.” 

“Even Kon?” Jason asked. 

John turned his head so he could look at Jason. “He is a good kid. He'll be good for Tim too.” 

“I know,” Jason said. 

There was something in his voice that made John think that maybe he wasn't totally happy about how things have turned out between Kon and Tim, or maybe between Jason and Tim. But this wasn't the time or place to ask Jason about it. The rest of the band and Colin were occupied just a few feet away after all. 

“What are you guys whispering about?” Damian asked. 

“Talking dirty to John,” Jason grinned. 

“Gross,” Damian replied, but it lacked the heat. 

John smiled. 

~+~

“This one's gonna be a bunny,” Dick said. He and Colin were sitting on the couch, they were somewhere on the road between point A and B, Jay was driving, and John just wanted to grab a sandwich and then go to bed. Maybe call Bruce, but something about the way Colin giggled and Dick did something behind, on? Colin's back that made him reconsider. He stopped and watched them. Colin wasn't wearing a shirt, but the scene wasn't sexual in any kind of way. It felt more like a game children would play to John. 

“The last one was a bunny too,” Colin said. “I want a tiger.” 

“Well, I can only draw bunnies and crude stick figures, and you don't want them, do you?” Dick teased. 

Colin sighed in defeat and contentment. John watched as Colin closed his eyes and Dick raised a coal pencil. Colin giggled again. He was such a fucking cute kid, John thought. He had only been with them for two days now, but he fit in perfectly. 

“Hold still,” Dick warned. 

“Tickles.” 

“What are you guys doing?” John asked, but he had an idea, he knew –

“Playing connect the dots,” Dick said. 

“Connect the dots?” 

“With Colin’s cute, cute freckles, wanna try?” Dick asked, holding out the pencil to John. 

John had a flash of memory. “I’ve done this before, when I was younger,” he said, taking the pencil. He looked down at Colin’s back and there was that scar that John knew so well from when Colin fell from a tree and landed on something sharp, John couldn’t remember what. “Colin,” John said. 

Colin turned to him and smiled. “Hi, John.” 

John’s smile was really huge, he could feel it on his face. “Hi,” and his voice was tender. 

“Hi,” Colin said again and then John was hugging him, because he couldn’t help himself. 

“What’s going on?” Tim asked as he entered the living area. 

“John just remembered Colin.” Dick said. 

John wasn’t even wondering how Dick knew. Dick just did, because Dick cared about all of them. 

“Oh,” Tim said. 

Colin snuggled closer. “I’ve missed you.” 

“You too, kiddo. But I really had hoped someone with sense would have adopted you,” John said, leaning away a bit so he could look at Colin. 

Colin shrugged. “Didn’t work out.” 

John was sure there was more to the story. A kid like Colin, a good kid wouldn’t just run away with his fucking Cello, and that one should have clued John in, especially not from a place like St. Swithin’s. The people there had always tried to do their best.

“You’re with us now,” Dick threw in. “It’s alright.” 

John nodded, but he still wondered. Colin wasn’t even sixteen yet, he should have a home that wasn’t an RV with a rock-band. 

“Wanna play connect the dots?” Colin asked, looking up at him. 

“I still can’t draw a tiger,” John teased. 

“I know, you always drew random forms and made up stories to them,” he replied and added shyly, “I liked that.” 

John could feel Dick settle onto the couch. “Come on John tell us a good story.”

“I-”

“Yeah, John, come on,” Tim said, coming closer and snuggling against Dick. 

John sighed. “Fine, let’s see…” he started, putting the tip of the pencil to Colin’s skin. 

Colin giggled again. It was a good sound. John loved it. 

~+~

Once Dick tucked Colin in and went to bed himself, John stretched out on the couch, watching Tim clean. John knew that there was something on Tim’s mind. And he had a pretty good idea what it could be. 

“You’re upset,” John said gently. 

“I’m not,” Tim replied. 

“What then? Sad?”

Tim shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s stupid, but you recognized Colin.” 

“I had the kid as a brother for almost two years, Tim. Dick only saw you once.” 

“I know. I already said it was stupid. But a part of me still wishes he would remember. That it meant something to him.”

“You mean something to him now. Isn’t that better?” 

Tim stacked the music magazines and then turned to look at John. “I guess.” 

“You guess?” John teased. “I’m shocked.”

“Okay, fine. It is better,” Tim replied, flopping down on the couch beside John. 

John put his arm around him. “Wanna tell me about you and Kon?” 

“I know what you’re doing, you’re trying to distract me from Dick.” 

“Yes, but I also really want to know about you and Kon.” 

“It’s pretty new. I mean…he hasn’t done anything with a boy before, so it’s nice to be the experienced one. But he also only has eyes for me…that’s a bit scary. We haven’t talked about kissing other people, but it’s clear he doesn’t want me to do that.”

“Do you still want to kiss other boys?” 

“John, I will always want to kiss Dick, and I love how you can get me off with just your voice and Jason– shit, Jason’s mouth.”

“Yeah,” John said, because he remembered Jason’s mouth around his cock just all too well. 

“And me and Kon, we don’t even know each other that well, because he was kinda a jerk to me in the beginning. Not wanting to be close and all.” 

“He was afraid, but he’s really into you.” 

“I know. And I like his looks and that he’s so tender and tentative, but I guess we need to talk more, you know? So I can get to know him more.”

“You just need to try it out then, the whole dating thing. God knows it makes things hard when you start a sexual relationship first.” 

Tim nodded against his shoulder. “But that’s how all – I mean, Jay.”

“Yes, I know, but I think Jason is shit at it.” 

“I know. He’s not sleeping around anymore.” 

John nodded. He really hoped for Dick’s sake that Jason would finally face his own feelings. Dick deserved to be happy. Deserved to hear those words after all these years. 

Tim deserved to be happy too. All of them, really. But John couldn’t make it happen magically. He could only give advice when needed and wanted. Could only nudge people in a certain direction. 

“Tim-”

“Before you ask,” Tim cut in, “I am happy for Dick. He deserves to be loved back the way he loves. And if it’s Jason he wants then – well, what can I do? I’m not going to make my feelings for him his problem.” 

“He loves you,” John said, because that much was true. 

“I know,” Tim replied. “But he loves Jason more.” 

John couldn’t argue with that, so he just hugged Tim closer.


	36. ~Roads Untraveled~

Dick's thoughts drifted back to how Bruce Wayne had felt against his body that night in the club, and how his eyes were so hungry when he watched Dick kiss John on stage. 

Bruce Wayne was really fucking hot and Dick wished that – well, lots of things, but mainly to be on his knees for Bruce Wayne just once, that would be really fucking great. He groaned as he let his hands slide over his heated body. It was probably wrong to be thinking about John’s boyfriend that way, but thoughts were free, so whatever. It didn’t hurt anyone. It wasn’t like Dick would jump Bruce’s bones. 

He wondered if Bruce would be gentle, probably. Stroking Dick’s hair while Dick sucked his cock. He would show off a bit, humming one of their songs against Bruce’s heated, hard flesh. Would draw it out as long as Bruce could stand it and then pull away, turn around and let Bruce bend him over a desk – in the manor. 

“Yes,” Dick hissed as he fingered himself. Bruce would be slow and steady, his broad chest hot and sticky with sweat against Dick’s back. Dick would thrust back, because he needed to be filled up good and hard, Bruce would hold him down and still and use Dick the way he wanted – “Shit,” Dick hissed, speeding up his thrusts and grabbing his cock. “Bruce-” he came all over his hand, violently, imaging Bruce’s mouth against his neck, his teeth grazing his skin. 

“Dick,” John said and Dick’s eyes snapped open. He was a mess, naked, sprawled out on the bed, his fingers still inside his own ass. Come all over his hand. 

“Shit, how long have you been watching?” 

“Long enough,” John said, coming closer and sitting down on the bed. He wasn’t touching Dick, Dick turned his head so he could look John in the eyes. Something must have been there, because John leaned down then and kissed him gently. “It’s alright.”

“Is it?” Dick wondered, uncurling and lying flat on his back on the bed. 

“Yeah, my boyfriend is hot. You aren’t the only one who has thought about him while they masturbate. I bet a lot of women do it and a few guys too.”

“You don’t know those people,” Dick said. 

“I still think about you and Jay when I jerk off, sometimes,” John replied. 

“Okay. I knew you wouldn’t be mad, but still…it’s just he’s so hot and you two together, it’s like- I don’t even know. Makes me want to do all kinds of crazy things.” 

“I’m glad you think so,” John said, biting his lip. 

“What is it?” 

“Scoot over?” 

Dick did and let John lie beside him. Their arms touching. John grabbed Dick’s hand, not caring that it was still covered in lube. 

“So?” Dick asked. 

“Bruce and I…we would like to have a threesome.” 

Dick held his breath. “John.”

“I was thinking about you or Jay, but really. Jay would never let me or Bruce near his ass and I don’t think Bruce would let anyone near his except for me, so…of course we don’t need to go all the way, there is plenty of room in between-”

“You’re babbling,” Dick said gently.

“I am. I just don’t know how to ask you into our bed, Dick.” 

“You just did,” Dick replied. 

“And you want to? I mean it will be a onetime thing. It’s for Bruce, he’s never had a threesome before and I only would ever do it with another man. And actually, only with someone I trust and love.”

“And me and Jay are fucking amazing in bed,” Dick grinned. 

John laughed. “Yes, you are.” 

“So, Bruce is cool with it?” 

“It was his idea, more or less…I think you got to him.”

“I didn’t try-”

“Hey, it’s alright,” John cut him off. “I know you aren’t trying to steal him away.”

“I could never,” Dick said. “He loves you so much, John.” 

“I know. It’s scary, but also so good. I feel the same way about Bruce, that’s why I want him to have everything I can give him. Including a threesome with someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” 

John turned so he was on top of Dick, John’s clothes teasing his skin. “Someone so hot and perfect and generous.” 

“How can I say no to that?” Dick asked, he wanted to kiss John really badly in that moment. He titled his head, just so John could do that, which John did. 

“Shit, I really love your mouth,” John said. 

“Hotel night in three weeks again?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah…Do we need to tell Jay?” 

Dick bit his lip. “I’ll talk to him.” 

“Okay.” 

~+~

“You and John were more into it than usually,” Jason said, toweling his hair. 

Dick knew that they were alone right now, because he had asked for a bit of private time with Jay. John had taken the others out for food. 

“Into what?” Dick asked innocently. 

“Don't give me that, Grayson.” 

“Last names? I'm hurt.”

Jason threw the towel aside and grabbed Dick by the shirt, pulling him up. “You're riling me up.” 

Dick leaned into him. “It always leads to all kinds of awesome things when I do that.” 

“Not in the mood to-”

“Hold me down and fuck me hard? What if I am?” 

“Find someone else then,” Jason said. 

Shit, Dick thought, he was making Jason mad, which he didn't want to do. “Shit, sorry. I wanted to talk to you.” 

Jason stepped away, letting go of Dick's shirt. “Listening now.” 

“Bruce wants a threesome,” Dick said. “And John asked if I would-”

Jason laughed. “Really? You're asking me if you can fuck Bruce Wayne? You are free to do whatever you want.” 

Dick gave him a look. Now Dick was getting pissed off. “I thought we – you haven't been sleeping around.”

“That you know of,” Jason said. 

“Are you trying to hurt me?” 

“What the hell is this?” 

“I wanted to know if you were okay with me being with Bruce and John that way. It would be a onetime thing.” Dick said. 

“I already told you, you can do what you want. I do the same.” 

“Jay,” Dick said, invading Jason's space. “You know that it doesn't mean I-”

“I know,” Jason cut in. Dick knew Jason didn't want to hear the end of that sentence. He had hoped that Jason was more comfortable with it all now, but maybe he had been wrong. “It will be hot no doubt,” Jason said, putting his hands on Dick's hips and pulling him in. 

“You've been thinking about Bruce Wayne?” Dick asked huskily. 

“Yeah, sometimes. He and John look hot together. And now I can't get the image of you and him out of my head. Will you suck his cock?” 

Dick licked his lips. “If he lets me. Yeah, I would like that, being on my knees for him, his big hands in my hair and John watching or maybe kissing Bruce’s neck or – licking his balls.” 

“You have such a filthy mind,” Jason said. 

“You love it,” Dick replied. 

“I do,” Jason said and kissed him. It was a dirty kiss and left Dick panting and rubbing against Jason. 

“Fuck me,” he said. 

“Yeah?” 

“Shit, yeah,” Dick replied, grabbing at Jason's pants. He didn't need them to be naked. He just needed Jason's hard cock inside him. 

“Lube,” Jason said. Dick was sure that they had some somewhere. He just didn't want to let go of Jason so he could get it. 

“Where?” 

“My bag, the bedside table – bathroom?” Jason asked. 

Dick nodded, Jason’s bag was only god knew where. The bathroom was closest and always stocked. “Just a minute,” Dick said. Jason let go of him and started to strip out of his pants. Dick ducked into the bathroom and grabbed the lube and condoms out of habit. They didn’t need them anymore, but still.

Jason was lazily stroking his cock when Dick entered the lounge a few moments later. It would never not be hot seeing Jason like this. Hard and ready just for Dick. “Prepare yourself? I wanna watch you,” Jason asked. 

Dick nodded, getting out of his pants and underwear in record time. He balanced his leg on the counter and opened the lube, closing his eyes as he began to finger himself. It did things for him when he was being watched and Jason knew that. 

“You look so good like this. Preparing yourself for me, so I can fuck you hard and fast. Gonna bend you over that counter and make you scream.”

Dick shuddered. He loved hearing that slightly possessive tone in Jason’s voice. “Should send you with my come inside you to your playdate with Mister Wayne and John,” Jason breathed and he was so close now, that Dick could feel Jay’s breath on his own skin. He opened his eyes. Jason grabbed him by the hips again. “You ready? Cause I wanna be inside you, so bad right now,” he said, kissing that spot on Dick’s neck that made him moan and curse in Romany. “Love it when you curse in your mother tongue.” 

“Shit, Jay,” Dick said, easing his fingers out of his hole. “Come on, I’m ready.”

Jason spun him around and pressed against his back. “You want me bad, don’t you?” 

“Shut up and fuck me already,” Dick replied and Jason pushed him down, so his face was resting on his arms on the counter, Jason’s big hand, around the back of his neck, keeping Dick in place and Jason’s cock thrusting into him in one smooth motion. Dick groaned and closed his eyes again. Jason didn’t play around, he was fucking Dick hard and fast, Dick would feel it for days. Which was probably why Jason was doing it. Dick’s cock was leaking, but in this position he had no way of touching himself. The counter was digging into his stomach and it would probably leave a mark or a bruise, depending on how much harder Jason would fuck him. Jason’s breath was hot and moist on his skin. 

“Jay-”

“What?” Jason asked. 

“Make me come,” Dick panted. 

“Not yet, not done with you yet,” Jason replied, and speed up his thrusts. It was nearly brutal. He could tell that Jason was getting closer. He was selfishly racing towards his own orgasm. Dick’s body was shaking with the need to come. And then Jason stilled and spilled inside Dick. Dick cursed. 

“Jason!” 

Jason laughed against Dick’s skin. “Don’t worry, pretty bird. I’m gonna eat you out.” 

Dick’s breathing hitched. “I-”

“Have this fantasy about you, me, and Tim. Me fucking you and him cleaning you up-”

“Shut up, god, shut up,” Dick said harshly. He was trying to turn, but Jason held him in place.

“Hmm…” Jason said, pulling out and sliding to his knees. “Stay where you are, Dick.” He pulled Dick’s cheeks apart and started licking his hole. Dick was moaning all the time now. He loved getting rimmed and it happened way too rarely. 

Dick could feel his orgasm building inside him. He needed to be touched. He was panting and cursing, and Jason was still licking and sucking and kissing for god’s sake. His hole felt so used and tender. “Jay, please.” 

Jason’s hand sneaked around and grabbed Dick’s cock. It was fucking bliss when he started to thrust into that tight grip. Jason stabbed his tongue inside and Dick came so hard his vision went black. 

“You okay?” Jason asked. 

“Yes,” Dick said, but his knees felt wobbly, he let his body slide down and Jason was there to catch him. Dick curled into him. The counter was a mess. 

“Sure?” 

“I love when you do that.”

“Fuck you hard?” 

“Eat me out,” Dick said. 

“Come on, we need to clean up the mess before Damian and Tim come back. It’s the fucking kitchen counter. They’ll have our heads for this.” 

Dick smiled against Jason’s chest. “A few more minutes, okay?” 

“Fine,” Jason said, rubbing Dick’s back gently. This was nice, Dick thought. They really should cuddle more often. 

~+~

Dick wasn’t nervous about the threesome, but he was excited as hell. He had talked with John about it and so far it seemed like there were no rules. They would just go with what felt right. Dick approved of that approach. 

Dick could feel Bruce’s eyes on him during the show. It was unnerving and made Dick hot all over. 

“It’ll be fine,” John said quietly once they stepped inside the dressing room. Sweat was running down Dick’s spine and the high of a good show in his veins. 

“I know.” He turned and kissed John and it was just a bit more heated and dirty than usually, but tonight he was allowed to indulge. 

“Bruce is waiting with the car,” John said, once they parted. 

“I’ll be right there,” Dick replied with a look at Jason. John nodded. 

Jason was in his personal space in a matter of seconds. He was kissing Dick like his life depended on it. “I want every detail once you’re back,” he said when he was done ravishing Dick’s mouth. 

Dick nodded. He felt dazed and was so fucking turned on it nearly hurt to breathe. 

“Stop making a scene,” Damian snapped. 

Dick smiled. “See you guys later.” He ruffled Damian’s hair and then Colin’s for good measure when Colin gave him a big thumbs up. He grinned and then kissed Jay once more. Tim was absent from the dressing room, but Dick wasn’t going to think about that now. He was probably off with Kon, finishing up with the security details. 

When Dick stepped out of the club, Bruce was there, waiting by the car with John. John grabbed his hand and pulled him in. They kissed and Dick got so lost in it he didn’t think about anything or anyone else. 

“Get in the car, you two,” Bruce said and John grinned against Dick’s lips. 

Bruce’s voice was deep and he sounded turned on. John pulled him into the car where he straddled Dick and started kissing him again. 

“Love your mouth,” John said. Dick laughed. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” John said, wriggling a bit. He was getting hard. “Bruce should get a taste of your mouth too.” 

Dick leaned away, so he could look at Bruce. This was a bit strange, but – he wanted it. They just needed to find a pace and rhythm that worked for them. 

“Don’t be shy, Mister Wayne,” Dick said, just a bit coyly. 

Bruce grabbed his neck and pulled him in. His kiss was tentative at first, but got more heated by the second. It left them all panting. Bruce rubbed a thumb over Dick’s swollen lips and Dick flicked his tongue out to meet it, before he sucked it in. 

Bruce groaned. Dick sucked harder, he was just getting into it, closing his eyes when the car stopped. It jostled him out of his rhythm. 

“We’re here,” John said. His voice sounded wrecked. 

Dick pulled away. “Okay. I-” He took a breath. Bruce grabbed his hand and they got out of the car.   
The ride to the penthouse suite was torture for Dick, he wanted to get his mouth on Bruce again. Preferably on his cock. Or John’s. He loved sucking John off. 

Bruce was on him as soon as the door closed. His lips were soft and his mouth so hot. Dick was getting harder by the second. He tore himself away and grabbed for John and kissed him too. 

“Wanna suck Bruce, off,” he panted. 

“Yeah, god, yes,” John said. He kissed Dick’s cheek once more and then Dick was sliding to his knees. John was stepping behind Bruce, opening his pants. Bruce was just staring at Dick. His hands on his sides. His fingers were twitching. 

“You can touch my hair?” Dick asked. 

“Is that okay?” Bruce wanted to know and then moaned as John stroked him through his boxers. John pulled Bruce’s cock out and Bruce grabbed Dick by the hair. He was still in control and gentle about it. 

Dick decided then and there that he wanted to see Bruce lose it. He wanted Bruce to let go and fuck his mouth, use him. He was sure there would be time for gentleness later. He winked at Bruce and then licked the tip of his cock. Bruce groaned. Dick went right to it. He licked around John’s fingers a bit before he let John guide Bruce’s cock into his mouth. He took a breath and swallowed Bruce down in one smooth movement. Bruce choked out something that could have been Dick’s name or a curse. He grabbed Bruce’s ass and pulled him closer. 

“Come on, Bruce fuck his mouth. Dick wants it,” John said. 

Dick hummed in encouragement and Bruce finally snapped his hips forward. Dick went with it, letting Bruce fuck his throat as long as he could stand it, pulling away for a breath and then getting back to letting Bruce use him. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of Bruce’s cock fucking his mouth wash over him. He could hear John whispering fifthly things above him. 

He pushed a bit forward and Bruce stopped and came inside his mouth. Dick pulled away a bit so he could lick Bruce through it. 

When he opened his eyes John was looking down on him. “You are so fucking beautiful, Dick. Can you-”

“Yes,” Dick said, pulling John in and nuzzling at his erection through his boxers. “Want to fuck my mouth like Bruce?” 

“Can you take it?” 

Dick grinned, pulling John’s boxers down and kissing the tip of his cock. “Yeah, I can take it.” 

John cradled his face in his hand for a moment and then grabbed fistfuls of his hair. Dick opened his mouth and let John fuck his throat. He would feel it the next few days, but there weren’t any shows planned for the rest of the week so he would be fine. 

John came silently, shaking all over. Dick pulled away and licked his lips. John sank beside him onto the floor and then kissed his own taste out of Dick’s mouth. Dick was hard and leaking, but not sure what he wanted. 

“Come to bed you two, we need to get you out of these clothes as well,” Bruce said, helping them up. John started to undress Dick on the way to the bed and Dick did the same in return. They fell into the bed together naked. Dick was rubbing his erection against John’s stomach while they were kissing. He brushed one of John’s nipples gently and then leaned down to kiss it, lick it, suck on it. John threw his head back and moaned low. Bruce’s hand was suddenly on the small of Dick’s back, sliding over the curve of his ass. Dick parted his legs in invitation. 

“What do you want?” Bruce whispered. 

Everything, Dick thought. He wanted everything. 

“Dick?” Bruce asked again. 

“Your fingers,” Dick said. 

“And?” John prompted. 

“Your mouths?” Dick asked. 

“Mouths?” Bruce replied. 

“Yes, I – could you – I like to be rimmed and sucked off at the same time,” he ducked his head. 

“Yes, Dick everything,” John said and Bruce kissed his shoulder. 

They got into position with John under him and Bruce behind him. Spreading his cheeks and kissing his hole gently while John licked at his balls. The sensations were overwhelming. He bit his lip to keep the screams in when John finally started to suck him and Bruce stabbed his tongue inside, followed by one of his fingers, generously covered in lube. The sounds alone nearly sent him over the edge. Bruce found his prostate then and brushed it on every stroke making Dick scream. John played with his balls as he sucked a bit harder.

“Gonna come,” Dick sobbed. 

“Go ahead,” Bruce said and John hummed. It was really all that Dick could take. His orgasm crashed over him like a wave and Bruce kept his fingers inside his hole the whole time, until Dick had to jerk away because it was becoming too much. They collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty mess. 

John kissed his face and Bruce his neck. They cuddled closer. “Are you alright? You looked like you were in pain when you came.”

“Fuck, I think I kinda was, but the good kind,” Dick said, his voice was shot to hell and back. “My ass is still feeling-” he stopped. 

“Yeah,” John said. “After a nap, okay?” 

“What?” Bruce asked. 

“I want you to fuck me, while I fuck Dick,” John clarified.

“You two are going to be the death of me,” Bruce said, but Dick could hear the fondness in his voice. 

“You will die a happy man then,” John teased. 

“Yes, I will,” Bruce said, leaning over Dick so he could kiss John tenderly. Dick closed his eyes and drifted off. 

~+~

Dick woke up to a hard, big cock pressed against the small of his back. He moved against it on instinct. He was still sleepy and his movements were lazy as were Bruce's when he started to thrust against Dick. Dick scooted up a bit so that Bruce's cock was teasing against his cleft. He wanted Bruce to fuck him. Like this, lazily, and half asleep. It would take longer, but Dick liked to draw it out sometimes. 

“Dick,” Bruce said, but it was rather smeared against the skin of his shoulder than said. “Can I?” 

“Yes,” Dick replied. Because, god, yes. 

“Lube,” John said, kissing Dick as he reached over them to get at Bruce's cock. Bruce groaned as John put a condom on him, coated his cock in lube generously, and then slipped a finger inside Dick's cleft. He couldn't go deep like this, but Dick thought he was loose enough from their activities before. 

“I'm fine,” Dick said and Bruce took his word for it and slid in gently. He slung his arms around Dick and moved slowly, lazily without any hurry. 

John was kissing him. Slow and gentle too, and all Dick could do was close his eyes and rock against Bruce's, who was filling him out so good. Bruce's cock was thicker than Jay's and the feel of it was so fucking new and good it made Dick nearly sob. John's hand was curled loosely around Dick's erection, not stroking, just proving a teasing friction that made Dick feel hot all over. 

“You are so fucking beautiful,” John whispered against his lips. 

“John-” 

“You are, Dick,” Bruce said, sucking on his neck. He would have so many bite makes and bruises once they were done, but so would Bruce and John. 

John's grip tightened as Dick's thrusts got faster. He wanted, he needed to come. 

John kissed him again. “It's fine,” he said. Dick let go and took Bruce with him as his body clamped down around Bruce's cock. Bruce bit him. His shoulder was throbbing slightly, he realized as he came down from the high. 

“Sorry,” Bruce said. 

Dick laughed. “Don't be. I'm not.” 

“We really should shower,” John said. 

“Together?” Dick smirked. 

John smiled at him. “Tempting, but no.” 

“Can we get something to eat?” Dick asked. “I'm starving.” 

“Sure,” Bruce replied, kissing that bite mark and then getting up from the bed. Dick missed his solid body unreasonably. 

John pulled him closer, throwing a leg over Dick's. John was hard and leaking. “Let me take care of it,” Dick said. 

“It's fine. I wanna fuck you so bad, Dick, but first we need to clean up and eat something, then I will bend you over that desk there,” John pointed vaguely. “Yes?” 

“Yeah,” Dick said. He would be so fucking tender, but opportunities like this didn't come along very often. And besides he was a goddamned rock star. Sex and rock and roll went together like bread and butter. 

John kissed him again and then they got up and made their way to the bathroom together after all. 

~+~

Their meal was a quite but comfortable affair. Dick ate more than he usually did and Bruce was watching his mouth. 

“You have marmalade-” Bruce began, but John was already leaning over. 

“Let me take care of it,” he said and then they were kissing again and somehow Bruce was there and Dick's lips felt tender and used being shared like this between them, by the time they stood up and John was opening the bathrobe Dick was wearing. It fell to the floor without a sound. 

“Bedroom?” Bruce asked. 

“No,” John said, dragging Dick to the big desk. Dick's cock was swelling with the anticipation of being bent over it. His fingers curling around the smooth edges. 

“Here?” 

“Yeah,” Dick breathed. “I’ve had that fantasy, since I first saw the manor. I bet you have a big old mahogany desk there, but this one is nice too.” 

Bruce made a noise that sounded hungry. Dick smiled and then gasped as John bent him. The edge was digging into his belly and his cock was trapped between his stomach and the smooth cool wooden surface. He wouldn't be able to come like this, but – he knew that John and Bruce would take care of him. He trusted them. 

John's fingers invaded him none too gently, Dick went with it, thrust against them. He had a feeling this would be hard and fast, but that was okay too. John's need to be buried inside Dick's ass was nearly another presence in the room. Dick wanted to give John whatever he needed, because he was sharing Bruce with him. 

“Come on, John. Fuck me and fuck me hard.” 

John kissed the back of his neck and grabbed his hips with both hands, in one smooth move he was inside Dick and they both groaned with the heady feeling of it. 

“Bruce,” John said. “Inside me. Now.” 

Dick chuckled. “Bossy.” 

“I like it,” Bruce said. 

Dick could feel it when Bruce entered John. John was perfectly still for a few moments and then they were moving and all Dick could do was hold on and let John fuck him hard and fast. With Bruce's force behind John it was so much more. He had never been in this position before, it was overwhelming. 

John came first without a warning, filling Dick up and still his cock was being driven into Dick, because Bruce was still fucking John hard and fast. Dick was holding on for dear life. 

When Bruce finally came Dick's fingers were slipping, his whole body drenched in sweat, like John's too and it only took John's fingers around his cock before he was spilling too. Too over stimulated to really enjoy it. They collapsed to the floor in a mess. 

“Fuck me,” Dick said. 

“I think we just did,” John replied. The smile was in his voice. 

“Yeah, you did and you did it really well. Good thing there is no show tonight.” 

“You are alright, right?” Bruce asked, concern lazing his tone. 

“I'm fucking fantastic,” Dick said, grabbing Bruce by the neck and kissing him. These were the last moments and they all knew it. Dick wanted to make the most out of them. 

They kissed and cuddled lazily until Bruce's phone rang with his business ring tone. He ignored it but they all knew that this was it. Dick stretched. “Gonna shower and put some clothes on. We want to look decent and well rested when we go back.” 

John smiled at him. “Thank you, Dick.” 

“It was my pleasure,” Dick replied, kissing both of them again and then he got up and headed for the shower.


	37. ~I Only Wanted Fun and You Got Me all Fucked up on Love~

Jason paced the small length of the Cave, he was antsy and couldn’t sleep or sit still… all he could think about was Dick and every possible combination with John and Bruce. Jason even had a hotel room all to himself, but he couldn’t stay there knowing that they were fucking in the penthouse suite. It was driving him insane. 

Jason cursed when he glanced at the time, he knew it was still hours before Dick would return. He wanted Dick, he needed Dick. Desperately. 

When Dick had asked him, he never thought that this would affect him so fucking much. But it felt like he was dying and he hated John and Bruce for taking him away, even if it was only for the night. 

He dragged his fingers through his hair and then punched the wall. He hissed as the wall frame dented in and he shook out his hand, his fingers tingling from the impact. The sudden pain helped, but it didn’t take away the ache in his heart. “Fuck.” 

Jason could have gone out after the show, he had plenty of offers, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. All he could think about was Dick and John and fucking Bruce Wayne. 

He sagged onto the bed, pulling Dick’s pillow close and he inhaled deeply. He felt slightly calmer as the scent of his lover washed over him. 

Jason’s heart skipped a beat as he realized that he did consider Dick his lover, god he loved him. And he wanted Dick home, with him.

~*~

Jason startled awake, not even knowing when he had fallen asleep. He smiled as he realized Dick was in the room and Jason felt the dip in the bed as Dick joined him. Jason turned to him, pulling Dick into his arms. “Hey,” Dick sighed happily as he curled into him. 

“Hey,” he just breathed Dick in, kissing him softly. Jason held him close, not wanting to ever let him go. They remained entangled in each other’s arms and Jason slipped back into a deep sleep, feeling complete and loved.

He was so fucking screwed, and for the first time he was loving every moment of it. 

~*~

Jason snuggled closer to Dick, burying his head into the crook of Dick’s neck. He brushed his lips against his skin and smiled as Dick let out a breathy sigh and turned to catch his lips in a lazy kiss. “Morning,” Jason sighed, not even attempting to move. 

“Morning,” Dick smiled against his lips, kissing him once more. “I went to our hotel room, but you weren’t there.” 

“It’s not really ours without you there,” Jason sighed, “It was just so empty without you, so I came back here.” 

Dick frowned, pulling away slightly and Jason’s eyes widened as he noticed the dark hickey on Dick’s neck. Jason felt his whole body stiffen, tugging on Dick’s shirt to investigate further. Jason hissed as he noticed a bite mark on Dick’s shoulder. “Jay?” Dick began, almost tentatively, searching his face. 

Jason felt his body flush with anger and possessiveness like he’s never felt before. “Fuck,” He growled, his fingers brushing over the bruised skin. Dick shuddered slightly and Jason leaned in and kissed it. “Never again, ever.” 

“It was a onetime deal,” Dick began, rubbing his hands down Jason’s arms in an attempt to calm him. “I wouldn’t have if you didn’t want me to. Jay-” he bit his lip before he said those three little words. 

I love you. 

And Jason knew that he had wanted to say it from the beginning. It was so fucking obvious, but Jason wasn’t ready and Dick was so fucking patient with him. Dick had stuck with him through everything… “I fucking love you,” he blurted out and Dick’s eyes widened, his face simply lighting up at the declaration.

“What?” Dick gasped, his fingers digging into Jason’s arms.

“I love you.” Jason repeated with more conviction and Dick grabbed him by the neck and ravished him with a heated kiss. 

“Love you, Jay. So fucking much.” Dick breathed against his lips, punctuating each word with another kiss.

Jason returned the kisses with equal passion and he wondered why he waited so long… and why it took this for him to really admit it to himself that he didn’t want to share Dick with anyone else. “You’re mine, all mine and I don’t want to fucking share you with anyone else.” 

Dick blinked, seemingly blown away by his words. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“And what about you?” Dick asked, studying him, his voice hopeful. And Jason knew that he needed this confirmation. Jason hasn’t slept around since the accident, but they never made it official. “No more sleeping around with your adoring fans?”

Jason nodded, his heart skipping a beat. This was really it. “No more, I want to be exclusive.”

Dick’s smile was blinding and he tugged Jason into another heated kiss. “Fucking, finally.”

This was a huge step for them, for him. Dick has wanted this and now Jason felt like he could give it to him. “And all it took was you running off with John and fucking Wayne.”

“Now you kinda know what it felt like all those times you were away…” his voice trailed off as he looked away. But Jason knew what he was referring to. “I don’t regret last night. It was so fucking good to share that with John.” 

Jason groaned, wanting to know everything but at the same time he didn’t. “Tell me?” 

Dick curled back around him, brushing his lips against Jason’s ear, teasing him as he began to tell him everything that had happened. 

Jason closed his eyes, picturing every little detail and being turned on by it. “Fuck, Dick.” He dragged his hands down Dick’s side. “That’s so fucking hot.” 

“It would have been hotter if you could’ve been there too,” Dick remarked, but Jason knew it wouldn’t have worked out. John was right, Jason wouldn’t have been able to let them fuck his ass like that… that was special between Dick and Jason. 

Jason nodded, pushing Dick back on to the bed and slowly undressed him. Jason kissed every mark that John and Bruce left on Dick’s skin. “All mine.” 

Dick moaned, “All yours.” 

Jason lavished Dick’s body with tender kisses and light caresses. He wanted to make love to Dick, to show him how much he loved him. Dick shuddered, his body trembling already close to his orgasmic release and Jason had purposely ignored his cock. It was hard and peaking, trapped between their bodies. 

Dick whimpered, thrusting up into Jason, but Jason only covered Dick’s body with his. “Fucking tease.” 

“You love it.” He grinned. “I’m surprised you can still come.” 

Dick snorted, “Duh, it’s you.” He pulled him down in a searing kiss, tugging at Jason’s clothing. “You’re wearing far too much.” 

Jason gladly helped him remove the rest of his clothes, needing to feel the heat of Dick’s body against his own. He wrapped his hand around Dick’s cock, stroking him almost lazily. Dick squirmed underneath him, thrusting his hips up. 

“Jay,” Dick practically whined as he continued to move against him. 

Jason smiled, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Dick stilled, breathing in sharply as his eyes darkened even more. “Yeah?” 

“Yes,” Jason kissed him. He needed this, they needed this… and it helped knowing that this was one thing they’d never share with anyone else. 

“Fuck,” Dick grabbed for the lube and Jason rolled over to allow Dick better access. “We haven’t done this since-”

Jason nodded, remembering that night well. It was the night he had woken up from his coma. It was a life or death situation, with heightened emotions that overshadowed everything else. And now, it still was in a way. But Jason was ready to make that commitment now. 

Jason hissed as Dick’s fingers breached him, it was still such a new sensation for him. But Dick took his time, drawing it out and Jason loved the stretch and burn. “Just fuck me already,” he moaned, unable to take it anymore. He needed Dick. 

“Yes,” Dick groaned and he coated his cock before he slid in. It was pure fucking bliss and they completely stilled as Jason adjusted to Dick’s length inside him. He felt complete, loved. 

Dick began a slow pace with sloppy kisses, lazy, loving and oh so fucking good.

They dragged it out as much as they could, until they were lingering on the edge. “Love you,” Jason breathing against Dick’s lips and Dick moaned, tensing as he shuddered and came deep within him, triggering Jason’s own release. 

They lay their tangled in each other's embrace, breathing in tangent as they came down from their orgasmic high. Jason trailed his fingers over Dick’s skin. 

“Love you so much,” Dick smiled, looking at him as if he hung the sun and moon… and to Dick anything was possible. “And it feels so good to be able to tell you.” 

“I’m sorry it took me so long. I just,” he sighed. “Yeah.”

“I know,” Dick nodded, kissing him once more. 

~*~

When they finally got up, they had barely looked presentable before they heard voices ringing through the Cave. Tim laughing at something and then John’s voice calling out to them… Tim. John. 

Dick glanced at him, seemingly having the same thought as Jason. “What about Tim and John… I mean, if we’re exclusive and all.” 

Jason didn’t see it as a problem, they had history and if they wanted to be with them it was okay. “As long as we’re together,” Jason mused, looking to Dick for confirmation. “There’s nothing wrong with sharing our love.”

Dick’s smiled brightened and he threw his arms around him. “Don’t ever stop saying that.”

“What?” Jason smirked, knowing exactly what he meant. 

Dick slapped him playfully, kissing him deeply. “Love you.” 

“As I love you,” Jason grinned, threading his fingers with his. “Let’s go make some fucking awesome music.” 

“Let’s.”


	38. ~Last Day of Magic ~

John didn’t want to leave Bruce’s side, but he knew that they would have to part soon. Dick had already said his goodbyes, knowing that they needed to have some time alone before Bruce had to fly off again. John hated this part the most. 

“Before you go, you need to meet Colin.” John stated, leaning in and kissing him softly. 

“Colin,” Bruce repeated as if the name was familiar to him. “Damian mentioned something about him. The boy you picked up in New York?” 

John nodded, “But not just any boy, he’s like Damian’s platonic soul mate or something. I’ve never seen Damian take to someone so fast… and he even calls him by his first name!”

Bruce raised a brow. “Is that so?” He hummed, seemingly pleased. “I’m glad.”

“See, we’re a good influence on him after all.” John grinned, stealing another kiss before he grabbed for his phone and texted Damian to meet them for breakfast. 

“Perhaps.” 

John snorted, “Perhaps, my ass.” John smacked his arm. “The band has been fucking amazing for you too.”

Bruce shook his head. “No, you’ve been good for me.” Bruce wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. 

“Even with all the drama and baggage?” John questioned as he simply melted into Bruce's embrace, kissing him once more. God, he loved this man with everything he had. 

“Yes.” 

John still couldn’t believe how fucking lucky he was. He kissed him deeply, really getting into it when his phone vibrated and John reluctantly pulled away to glance at the message. “Damian and Colin will meet us downstairs in five.” 

Bruce nodded, but instead of getting ready he captured John’s lips in another breathtaking kiss. John moaned and he barely managed to text Damian back to tell him they may be a little late. Cause there was no way he’d be able to pull himself away from this. He was simply swept away by Bruce’s love and desire, and the knowledge that they would be parted for another week. If not more. 

Bruce pushed him back on the bed, straddling him. John didn’t think he could get hard again after their night of debauchery, but he was. And so was Bruce. They moved against each other, this time it was slow and languid, even though they were expected downstairs. 

“Love you, so fucking much.” He moaned as he wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist and pulled him even closer. He loved to feel the weight of his lover, settling over him. It made him all hot and bothered, and this was no exception. 

“Show me,” Bruce demanded, flipping them so Bruce was under him. John gasped in surprised and then moaned as Bruce stroked John’s cock. “Make love to me.” 

John nodded, barely comprehending his meaning. “Yes, anything.” John practically fumbled for the lube and coated his fingers. This would be the second time that he’d top, not that he was really counting. But it blew his mind to have another chance to bury himself inside the man he loved… to fully complete the circle. And it would be the perfect ending to this night. So fucking perfect. 

~*~

“It’s about time,” Damian huffed, rolling his eyes as they walked up to the table. 

“Hi, I’m Colin,” Colin grinned as he stood up, sticking his hand out to Bruce. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Mister Wayne.” 

Bruce shook his hand, giving Colin that trademark smile that John loved so much. “Colin.” He nodded toward his son. “Damian.” 

“Sorry for the delay,” John smirked as he grabbed Colin and hugged him close. “We got carried away.” 

Damian groaned, “I so don’t want to hear about it.” 

Colin giggled as he returned the hug, looking up at John with his bright green eyes, “I’m guessing it was a good night?” He glanced around them. “Where’s Dick?” 

“It was fantastic.” John gushed and then shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine, but I’m pretty sure he’s with Jay.” 

“Can we not mention last night, like ever again?” Damian grumbled and John did feel bad for him. It had to be tough, knowing your father was having kinky sex all night long. 

“I think it’s awesome.” Colin smiled as he pulled back and dropped down to his seat. “I hope it’s okay, but we ordered food already. Damian ordered the eggs benedict for you Mister Wayne and I thought John would like the country breakfast special.” 

“Sounds good.” Bruce nodded and then looked to Colin. “And please, Colin, call me Bruce.” 

Colin grinned at him. 

John grabbed the brunch menu, wondering what the special was and then smirked as he read the description. “Ah, you know me so well.” He winked at Colin. 

“You always loved the biscuits and gravy on Sundays.” Colin nodded and John couldn’t help but smile harder. He really loved this boy. 

“That’s right, I forgot about Sunday breakfast.” John licked his lips. “Sister Anna’s biscuits could rival Alfred’s, that’s for sure.” 

“You even charmed her for seconds a few times,” Colin teased. 

John’s cheeks flushed slightly. “I sure did. It was the only edible thing in that place!” John glanced at Bruce who simply raised a brow in question. “At St. Swithin’s.” He provided. “Ya know, you should put some more dollars into the food they buy.” 

Bruce’s eyes widened slightly, glancing once more at Colin. “St Swithin’s?” He stated. “I thought you were from New York.” 

“Nope, that’s just were Damian found me.” Colin smiled at Damian. “I’m from Gotham, and John’s the reason I checked out Patrol in the first place. He was always so good to us, watching out for us.” 

“I see.” Bruce nodded, turning his attention back to John. The double meaning wasn’t missed by John and he reached over, squeezing Bruce’s hand. 

Breakfast flew by and John really didn’t want it to end. John glanced at his watch, they didn’t have much time left and he was really tempted to drag Bruce back up to the penthouse and never let him go. 

Bruce’s phone rang and he quickly excused himself from the table to take it. John groaned and glanced over at Damian and Colin. “You two should grab the others, we have to check out soon.” 

Damian nodded, getting up. “We’ll meet you back in the lobby, tell Father I’ll call him later.” 

“Of course,” John smiled and looked to Bruce who was still on the phone. “Make sure no one forgets anything like last time. I’m so not turning back, we lost half a day and we have to be in Dallas by tonight.” 

Colin giggled and grabbed Damian’s hand. “We won’t.” 

Damian rolled his eyes and then followed Colin out. 

John sighed happily as Bruce squeezed his shoulder. He looked up at Bruce, smiling at him. “Everything okay?” 

“Just the preflight check.” Bruce stated as he paid the bill and John nodded, standing up to join him. 

“Really wish you could stay.” John wrapped his arms around him, needing to feel close to him for as long as he could. It was only minutes now. 

“John,” Bruce stressed, no matter how many times they’ve talked about this, John knew the answer. But he couldn’t help but try.

“I know.” They walked slowly out into the lobby. 

John stayed by Bruce's side as he checked out and paid for the rooms he had gotten for them. It was just another step closer to having to part once more. God, he fucking hated this. They moved to stand by the doors, waiting for the others to join them. 

Bruce pressed a kiss to his neck and John smiled, soaking it all up. “Move in with me.” 

John startled, looking up at him in shock. “What?” 

“After the tour is over, move in with me.” It wasn’t really a question and John wasn’t sure if they were ready for the next step. 

“But we just moved-” John’s thoughts raced. “Really? You’d want me-” he inhaled and then pulled Bruce into a heated, demanding kiss. “Fuck.” 

“Language.” 

John groaned, shaking his head. “But I don’t think I can stay there alone, when you’re gone.” 

“We’ll work something out.” Bruce smiled. “Just think about it.” 

John nodded, “Yeah, okay.” 

Bruce sealed it with a kiss and they were still kissing when the boys found them a moment later. “It’s time.” Bruce whispered against his lips and John reluctantly pulled away. 

“Yes,” John frowned, focusing on the others instead of the ache in his heart. He glanced over at the boys. “Wait, where are Jay and Dick?” 

“Jay stayed in the Cave last night,” Kon grumbled. “I told him it wasn’t safe and stupid, since we were all here.” 

John’s eyes widened. It made sense, in a weird way. He hoped everything was okay, the last thing John wanted to do was to fuck shit up with Dick and Jay. 

“We should head out,” Tim stated, glancing between Bruce and John. “We’ll give you guys a moment.” 

John nodded his head in thanks, watching a moment as they headed out. Colin and Damian paused at the door and Damian turned back, giving Bruce a hug before he darted out. Colin gave them a huge smile and waved goodbye before he followed Damian. 

“I like Colin.” Bruce smiled as he squeezed John’s hand. 

“Me too.” John looked up at him, worrying his lip. “Can you investigate into Colin’s case?”

Bruce raised a brow, “I don’t understand.” 

“The last I heard, Colin was supposed to be adopted. He’s a good boy, so I don’t understand why he’s not in a nice loving home.” John began. “I just don’t fucking get it. He shouldn’t have been homeless in New York… I just need to know what happened and Colin will talk about the days we were there together, but nothing really about what happened after. Why he was in New York.”

“I’ll see what I can find out,” Bruce cupped John’s face and kissed him softly. 

“Thank you,” John smiled, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close for one last time. “God, I hate this.” 

“I know.” Bruce kissed his brow and pulled away. “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” John sighed as he forced himself to leave, the boys were waiting for him. “Call me when you get in.” 

“I shall.” 

John nodded and walked over to the boys waiting for him with the cab. He glanced once more at Bruce and then slipped into the cab. It was a short trip to where they had the Cave parked and they all filed in. 

“Honey, we’re home!” John called out and grinned when Dick and Jay emerged from the back. Looking thoroughly fucked. 

“We have an announcement before we hit the road.” Jay grinned as he wrapped his arm around Dick’s neck, who was absolutely glowing with love and John suddenly wanted to kiss him. “We’re officially boyfriends, exclusive and all that jazz.” 

“Finally,” half of them mumbled and then it was nothing but congratulatory hugs and kisses. 

Dick pulled John into a hug, kissing him. “That lover of yours is a miracle worker.” 

John chuckled, hugging him back. “Is that so?” 

“Yep,” Dick grinned and John knew what had happened. And it was so good to see them make it official, it was about time. 

“Fuck, does that mean I have to drive first?” John groaned, but he really didn’t mind as he watched Jay and Dick embrace: touching and kissing. It was so good to see. John laughed, shaking his head as he headed to the front. 

John started the engine and let it purr to life. This had been a good fucking stop. The best. And he wondered what would happen next.


	39. ~The Boys of Summer~

John stumbled out of the bedroom, heading to the bathroom when he realized that the Cave was still moving. “What the fuck?” He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He could have sworn they stopped hours ago at the rest stop. They had made really good time and voted to park early, so it would give everyone a chance to sleep longer. 

John wasn’t awake enough for this. He peed and washed his hands. He yawned, lurching slightly as the Cave came to a sudden stop. “Fuck.” He cursed and peeked in the bunk beds to see that they were empty. It looked like Tim or Kon was driving.

He moved past the sofa bed where Damian and Colin were curled up in sleep. So, it had to be Tim or Kon driving, but why? John moved closer to the front as the Cave started to move again. 

John paused as he heard hushed voices and strained in the dark to see Kon driving and Tim sitting in the passenger seat. 

“It can’t be that bad-” Tim whispered and Kon shrugged his shoulders. 

“I don’t really have a good relationship with him,” Kon stated softly as John was about to make his presence known… but something told John not to break this moment. “We’ve never really bonded. He didn’t even know about me until I was a few years old.” 

“At least you have a relationship, mine disowned me.” Tim sighed and reached over, squeezing Kon’s hand. “Do you want to talk about it? What about your mom?” 

Kon was silent for a long moment. “I don’t have a mom.” 

Tim frowned, “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“No, I don’t have a mom. A surrogate was used… I’m a fucking freak.” 

“What?” Tim gasped, just as surprised as John was. 

“I was an experiment, conceived in a lab.” Kon spit out, his body tense and the Cave jerked. 

“Pull over now!” Tim demanded and Kon grumbled, pulling over and parking on the side of the road. Tim rushed out of his seat and went to Kon, straddling him. Tim looked fierce as he cupped Kon’s face in his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes. “You are one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met.”

Kon grunted, but he didn’t pull away from him. “Tim.” 

“Kon,” Tim smiled and then leaned in, kissing him softly. “I don’t care how you got here, only that you are.” 

“Even if my dad’s jealous ex-lover devised a way to use their combined sperm to make me?” Kon sneered and John’s eyes widened as much as Tim’s. 

“How’s that even possible… the technology alone is-” Tim paused, inhaling sharply. “Wait. Sperm? You have genetic material from two men?” He gasped in awe, his face brightening. “That’s amazing, Kon. Do you realize how this can help gay couples across the world?”

“I guess,” Kon sighed. “That’s why my father took me in, he didn’t want me used anymore as some experiment.” 

“May I ask who your other father is?” 

John bit his lip, desperately wanting to know and feeling really guilty for listening in on their conversation. 

“Lex Luthor.” 

“Luthor?” Tim inhaled. “As in the genius billionaire Lex Luthor?” 

“Yeah, apparently my dad and he hooked up when he was younger and Luthor never really got over him. I dunno.” He pressed his forehead against Tim’s shoulder. “My dad’s with Lois now, he’s bi like I am, I guess. Or I’m like both of my dads. Luthor has been known to hook up with both.” 

Tim chuckled softly, kissing Kon once more. “Nah, you just have good genes… you’re beautiful and strong.” 

Kon moaned, pulling Tim closer as they continued to kiss. 

And that was John’s clue to leave them alone. 

“You know the only reason I’m here, is because Mister Wayne wanted my dad to check up on you guys…. That’s how I knew you were looking for security. And I was curious.” 

John inhaled sharply at the mention of Bruce’s name and he stayed where he was. 

“Really? I didn’t realize Mister Wayne knew your father-” Tim’s voice trailed off and then. “Holy fuck, your dad and Mister Wayne?” 

“Shhh-” Kon hushed. “The last thing I need is Damian hearing. And I’m not a hundred percent sure, but I’m pretty sure they hooked up too. Guess my dad is into rich dudes.” 

“Wow,” Tim gasped. “I’m really excited to meet your dad now, that’s pretty hot.” 

Kon groaned. 

“I mean he was with two of the most eligible bachelors.” 

John couldn’t listen to this anymore… his thoughts immediately going to Bruce. Why didn’t Bruce say anything to him? Granted, he didn’t have to tell John. It was in the past, but he’s been living beside Kon for half a summer now. There’s no way Bruce didn’t know about this. Fuck. 

He went back to the bedroom and slid back into bed. Jason and Dick curling around him. He smiled, closing his eyes as he felt Dick’s lips on his neck. Even in his sleep, Dick knew that he needed soothing. 

Fuck. 

~

“Hey,” John knew it was early, but he really needed to talk to Bruce. They had stopped for gas and a quick breakfast. But John wasn’t really hungry, so he went outside for a little privacy. 

“This is a nice surprise,” Bruce voice was deep and wanting, and John wanted to be beside him. To kiss him and hold him. 

“Um, something came up and I needed to ask you something.” 

John could almost see Bruce raising a brow, a smirk playing at his lips. “Shoot.” 

“Were you and Clark Kent lovers?” He blurted out and the silence on the other side of the line, only proved that it was true. 

“Yes.” 

John hung up the phone, he couldn’t help it. He knew he was being childish, but it fucking hurt that Bruce had kept this from him. And he would be meeting this man tonight! 

John’s phone rang and he reluctantly answered. “What?” 

“John-”

“No, I don’t expect you to tell me about everyone you slept with… but I’ve been living with his son all summer!” John argued. “A little heads up would have been nice!”

“It was a summer affair, John.” Bruce began, “And we’ve remained friends over the years.”

John closed his eyes, “Did you love him?” 

“I did, but it was only a mild case of puppy love.” Bruce explained. “He was the first boy I experimented with. It was new and exciting, but nothing serious or long term. He was in love with another.” 

“Luthor?” John offered and Bruce snorted. 

“Her name was Lana. His first love, but I do know that Lex and Clark were together for longer than our summer fling.” 

John sighed, “Did you tell him to check us out?” 

“Yes, your first stop was in Metropolis. I was worried about you guys.” Bruce’s voice was soft and loving and it made John’s heart ache in a good way. “John?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

“Love you, too.” John closed his eyes. “Miss you.” 

“I miss you too.” The longing in Bruce’s voice brought tears to John’s eyes. “I will see you soon.” 

John bit his lip, “How soon?” 

“Tomorrow night.” 

John felt every muscle relax, “Thank, fucking, God.” 

“Language.” Bruce warned and John laughed. 

“Fucking cock shit,” John grinned, suddenly feeling better. Bruce laughed and John ached to wrap his arms around him, to feel the vibrations of that laugh through his body. “See ya tomorrow, then.” 

“Tomorrow.” 

~

John really wanted to hate Clark, but he was such a damn good guy. A fucking boyscout. And for a reporter, it was rare to find someone who had such high morals. And he was good looking too, strong, built and muscular… even if he was hiding his body in an oversized suit. 

Kon was quiet during the meeting and following meal. But everyone else was pretty talkative, even Damian. 

After dinner John stepped outside for some fresh air, he just needed a moment.

“John.”

John nodded as Kent stepped out beside him. “Mister Kent.” 

“Please, call me Clark.” He smiled, he had a dazzling smile that made you simply weak in the knees. John could see why Bruce would have fallen for him. And he was still good looking.

“Clark,” John returned the smile, suddenly feeling a tad awkward. “So.” 

Clark chuckled, “Bruce told you?” 

John nodded, “Yeah.” 

“It feels like forever ago,” Clark began and John turned to him, “Do you want to hear about it?” 

“You don’t have to, Bruce doesn’t talk much about his past.” John replied, but in truth he wanted to know as much as he could. 

“But you still want to know,” Clark smiled once more. “It’s written all over your face.” He chuckled. “I am a reporter, it’s what I do. Read people and report on it.”

John snorted, “Didn’t want to be rude or anything… and not sure Bruce would approve of me digging for info.” 

“You’re so good for him.” 

John blinked, surprised at that comment. “I am?” 

“I was worried, he kept to himself. Locked away his heart.” He sighed. “His first marriage was strained. We were close for a few years after we hooked up, but life goes on. We’d call each other every year or so. I was surprised when he contacted me about checking up on you guys.” 

John nodded, “When did you know about us?” 

“The headlines were everywhere, it was kinda hard not to.” 

John winced. “Oh.” 

“But no need to talk about that,” Clark stated. “I wrote a scathing article about press junkies jumping to conclusions and the real story behind the headlines, if you’re interested.” 

“Fuck, no.” John snorted, shaking his head. “No offense, I’m sure you’re great at what you do.” 

“None taken.” He smiled and then reached into his pocket. “I thought you’d might like this.” Clark handed over what looked like a picture. 

John took it, inhaling in sharply as he saw the young man smiling at him. Hair a bit too long, wearing only a pair of jeans and posing with a pitch fork. But there was no mistaking that this was young Bruce. “Wow.” 

“I found it the other day in a box of mementos from Smallville. I had forgotten about the picture.” 

“I can keep this?” John wanted to, it did all sorts of things to him. 

“Yes.” 

John nodded, tracing his finger over the image. “Tell me about this summer.” 

And Clark did. The RV had a flat tire about a mile from their farm… how his father had helped fix it and then had invited Alfred and Bruce to dinner. They had stayed for almost two weeks. Alfred thought it would be good for Bruce to spend time working on a farm. An honest living. 

Bruce trying to best Clark and failing. How Bruce started to open up and then one night they kissed. And how they explored other avenues of male sex… hand jobs, blow jobs. 

“That’s it?” John gasped, surprised. 

“At that time, it was everything.” Clark smiled. “We were only sixteen, young, and inexperienced. Perhaps if Bruce had stayed longer we may have progressed to something more. Bruce was my first for many, but not anal.” 

“Luthor?” John couldn’t help but ask and Clark flushed. 

“Yes,” he nodded, glancing back into the restaurant. “We should get back.” 

John looked at the picture one more time and pocketed it so he could look at it later. “Thanks,” John smiled and then hugged the man. 

“You’re welcome.” 

~

The rest of the evening was a blur of events. Their show was a huge hit and they retired to their rooms. Bruce had booked them in advance. Four in total, Damian and Colin in one room, Tim and Kon in another, Jay and Dick in another… sometimes John would cancel the room and stay with Jay and Dick. But tonight he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. 

John showered and then sprawled out on the bed. He reached over and grabbed the picture Clark had given him earlier. John smiled as he gazed at the photo, his body responding to the image of Bruce and he suddenly wished that he had a real picture with Bruce. All he had was paparazzi pics and some from the band… but nothing intimate. Nothing like this. 

He was so fucking hard and when he finally touched his cock, he moaned. He teased himself, finally giving in and stroking himself as he imagined Bruce beside him, kissing him, touching him. John ached to be filled. 

John startled when his phone rang, smiling when he recognized the caller ID. “Bruce,” he managed to answer the phone, his voice sounding wrecked to his own ears. 

“John,” there was a slight hesitation and then a soft chuckle. “I gather the night went well.” 

“Very well,” John smiled, still stroking his cock. “So horny. Wish you were here.” 

Bruce groaned and John smirked, switching his phone to speaker so he could use both his hands. “What would you have me do?” 

John moaned as he grabbed for the lube. “Touch me, kiss me, love me,” he inhaled as he slicked up two fingers and circled his hole. “Fill me up.” His breathing hitched as he slid them in, imagining it was Bruce opening him up. 

“John-” 

“Tell me,” John urged needing to hear his voice and when Bruce started talking dirty to him, it was almost too much. John moaned, shuddering against the bed as he continued to stroke himself and rocking back against his fingers. 

“I want to hear you come,” Bruce commanded and John shuddered, crying out as his orgasm washed over him and spilled over his fingers. 

It took a moment for John to be even slightly coherent. “Fuck,” John moaned, closing his eyes as he wiped his fingers on the bedding. “Why haven’t we tried this before? Fuck, Bruce.” 

“Language.” 

John startled, his eyes flying open as Bruce voice echoed in the room. It almost sounded like he was in the room with him and not on the phone. “Bruce?” John grabbed at the phone and then glanced over to see him standing there at the end of the bed. He was fucking gorgeous and for a moment John thought he had to be dreaming. 

“You look amazing,” Bruce growled, his voice deep and heady. His eyes black with desire, it was so fucking hot. 

“Am I dreaming?” John gasped as he sat up. Bruce stepped closer to the bed. John could see the hard line of Bruce’s erection pressing against his slacks. 

“Phone sex?” Bruce questioned as John got up on his knees and as soon as he unzipped Bruce’s pants, his cock sprung free from the confines of his pants. He was hard and already leaking precum. He obviously enjoyed the phone sex just as much. 

“Oh, shut up and kiss me.” John smirked, tugging on his tie and kissing him deeply as he wrapped his hand around Bruce’s cock. 

“John,” he hissed as he nipped at John’s lips. He pushed John back onto the bed and covered his body with his own. 

John wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist, rubbing against him. “Bruce, fuck me already.” 

That was all the encouragement Bruce needed and he thrust in with ease. John was already open and ready for him… it was fucking bliss. They moved together as Bruce set a frantic pace. John had a sneaking suspicion that Bruce wouldn’t last as long as usually. He was already there from the phone sex. 

Bruce cried out, shuddering as he came, thrusting until he was completely spent. He cupped John’s face and kissed him softly, teasing another moan from John’s lips. “Love you.” 

John smiled, thoroughly fucked and hard again. “Love you more.” He rubbed against him, whining when Bruce pulled away. “Bruce.” 

Bruce smirked at him, kissing down his chest and did every little dirty thing that he told John over the phone. He ran his tongue over John's erection, teasing him before wrapping his lips around the tip and swallowing him down. 

“Oh, fuck!” John cried out, digging his fingers into Bruce’s hair as he thrust up into his mouth. Bruce hummed around him, rubbing his tongue on the underside of his cock. Just the way John liked it. It didn’t take long before John’s orgasm was ripped from him and he shuddered with his release. “So, fucking good.” He panted as he tugged Bruce up so he could lazily kiss him. 

John just curled into him, not even caring that he was a mess and that Bruce was half dressed. He was still wearing his dress shirt and tie.

Bruce pulled away long enough to fully undress and he was about to turn off the lights when he paused. “What’s this?” He asked as he picked up the photograph that had fallen to the side. 

John smiled. “A memento.” 

Bruce smiled back, placing it on the bedside table. He turned off the lights and joined John back in bed. He pulled the covers over them as John curled into him once more. “I gather you talked to Clark about us?” Bruce began as he wrapped his arms around John. 

“Yeah, you failed to mention that he’s fucking gorgeous with a killer body. His smile and eyes… damn.” John sighed. “And nice, that’s so rare for a reporter. We even agreed for a special expose too.” 

“Must have slipped my mind,” Bruce chuckled. 

“When did you even get here? This morning you said you wouldn’t be here until tomorrow.” John questioned. “Wait. When you called you were already here, weren’t you? Why didn’t you stop me?” 

“You sounded so stressed and I was able to finish my work earlier than anticipated so I flew in as soon as I could.” He explained as he dragged his fingers down John's side. “And I was in the lobby when I called to say I was here… you surprised me.” 

“It was hot.” John grinned, leaning up to kiss him. “You got me off with just your words. We so have to try that again.” 

Bruce chuckled. “We’ll see.” 

John smirked, that meant yes. 

John yawned, it had been a crazy day and an even better night. He rested his head on Bruce’s chest, loving that he was here with him. And he fell fast asleep in the arms of his love. John was being spoiled, but all this time apart has only shown how much John loved and needed Bruce at his side.


	40. ~Share Some Skin~

Surprisingly, it was Colin who noticed it first. It wasn't like Tim was hiding it, but he liked to keep his clothes on and he and Kon just didn't do stuff without clothes on just yet. Tim was taking it slow with Kon. Not that Kon hadn’t seen it, he had, but he hadn’t commented on it – yet. 

It was kinda nice. 

“Did you hurt yourself?” Colin asked, cocking his head in that way that Tim, pretty much everyone, found so super adorable. 

“No,” Tim said, because he had no idea what Colin was referring to. 

“Who’s hurt?” Dick asked, entering the living area. 

“Tim-”

“No, I'm not,” Tim said, giving Dick a look too. “I have no idea what Colin is talking about.”

Colin pointed to Tim's foot. 

“Oh,” Tim said. “It's not a bruise.”

Dick was looking at the little bit of darkness under his sock now too. “It's not a bruise? Tim!” He was at Tim's side and kneeling before Tim in a flash. 

“Always imagined this a bit differently,” Tim joked, but the image was still hot as hell when Dick looked up at him from behind his fringe.

“Yeah?” 

“Dick,” Tim said. 

Dick laughed and then he was pulling down Tim's sock, oh so carefully. Uncovering Tim's tattoo, bit by bit. “Oh,” Dick said. “Shit, Tim.” He put the sock on the floor beside him and took Tim's foot in his hand, looking at it, running his fingers over the lines of the flower. “Did it hurt?” 

“Like a motherfucker,” Tim said. “To quote Jason.” 

“When did you do it? Where? Why?” 

“The first time Parker and Steph were here. Steph got one too.” 

“Why didn't you say anything?” Dick asked, looking up at Tim. 

“Why should I?” Tim replied. 

“Because, it's fucking beautiful, Tim. It's – and the body part so – did you-”

“Whole sentences, Dick,” Tim teased. “I did it for myself. I didn't want to display it and I didn't want it to be a big deal. Didn't want it on the websites either. This is mine and whomever I want to share it with.” 

“And you didn't want to share it with the band? With me?” Dick asked. 

“Dick, I'll share everything with you, I'll give you everything if you'll let me,” Tim said. He was with Kon now and he liked Kon, started to fall in love with Kon, but he was still in love with Dick too. Knew deep down that he would always be in love with Dick. Would always want to be with Dick. 

Dick’s fingers tightened around Tim's slender foot. 

“It's beautiful,” Colin said. 

“Thank you, Colin,” Tim said, pulling slightly, so Dick would let go of him. 

Dick bent down and kissed the flower. Tim sucked in a breath. 

“It is beautiful,” Dick said, letting go and standing up. “Do we need to keep it a secret?” 

Tim considered it. “Yes, if they find out on their own...I think I want them to find out on their own.” It would be like a game, Tim thought. 

“Guys! We're gonna stop for a bit and get something to eat, and then it's Tim's turn to drive!” John yelled from the front of the Cave. Jason was in the back sleeping. 

“Okay!” Tim yelled back and put his sock on. 

“Better go and wake Jay,” Colin said. 

“Yeah, he gets cranky when he isn't allowed to choose his milkshake,” Dick smiled. 

Colin smiled back. 

~+~

Kon was running his fingers over Tim’s foot. 

“So, Colin and Dick know now?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Tim said. He wasn’t sorry they knew. 

“I hear Dick got down on his knees for you and kissed your flower.”

“That,” Tim replied, “Sounds kinda dirty.” 

Kon laughed. “You have it bad for Dick, don’t you?” 

“He was my first love,” Tim said. 

“And Jay?” 

Tim had told Kon about Jason too, that he and Jason used to hook up. “He and I – I don’t know. Jay likes sex and I was a virgin in need,” he smiled wryly. “He showed me things. John too.”

“And Dick?” 

Tim bit his lip. He wasn’t sure what this was about, he hadn’t told Kon about the threesome yet, but he didn’t want to lie to Kon either. “I jerked him off once. It blew up in our faces, but made us closer as a band. And – after my parents kicked me out, he and Jay took care of me.” 

“Took care of you?” Kon asked, looking up from the flower, so he could stare into Tim’s eyes. 

“We had a threesome. Do you want details?” Tim asked. He was getting a bit irritated. It wasn’t like he had done something wrong. 

“No,” Kon said, gently and pulled away. 

Tim grabbed his hand. “Is this intimidating you? That I was with Jason and Dick?”

“And John,” Kon said. 

“John only showed me how to kiss and how to get someone so hot and bothered with words alone they come in their pants.” 

“He made you come in your pants?” Kon asked. “Untouched?” 

“He did bite my neck, and he was talking about you when he did that.” 

“What?” 

Tim grinned. “He saw you jerking off, that one time while you were watching me play the violin.” 

“Shit,” Kon said. 

“Is it the music?” Tim asked gently. 

“Yes, but also, your fingers. They look so graceful.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kon said.

“Where do you want them?” 

Kon swallowed. “My mouth?”

“Is that a question or are you sure?” Tim asked gently. 

“My mouth, I wanna suck on them,” Kon said. 

“Okay,” Tim replied and touched his fingertips to Kon’s lips. He let them run over Kon’s upper lip and then then the other and then pressed gently into the middle until Kon opened up and flicked his tongue out to lick them. 

Tim watched Kon’s face. He seemed turned on by it, so was Tim to be honest. Kon kissed one tip and then sucked it in and then another- Sucking, licking, biting gently. 

Tim’s cock was getting hard. 

He wanted to thrust his fingers into Kon’s mouth hard, but didn’t. He didn’t want to hurt Kon and he didn’t know what Kon liked yet. Tim himself didn’t like people making him gag on cock, he didn’t like having it deep in his mouth either. 

Kon moaned and leaned forward, grabbing Tim’s wrist and pulling his fingers in deeper. Seemed Kon liked it alright. 

“Kon,” Tim said. 

Kon looked at him and then opened his own pants, to show how hard he was. It was also kind of permission for Tim to open his own fly and stroke himself off while Kon was sucking his fingers.   
Tim has never felt anything so intense before. Tim didn’t even know his fingertips could be an erogenous zone. 

Kon sucked harder the closer he got and Tim matched his strokes on his own cock, so they could come together. 

When Kon spilled over his own hand, he let go of Tim’s fingers. The cool air triggered Tim’s orgasm for some reason. He closed his eyes and stroked himself through it. 

“So?” Kon asked. 

“Shit, that was good,” Tim replied. “Why did you let go?” 

“Didn’t want to bite down. Didn’t want to hurt you,” Kon answered. 

Tim grabbed his neck with his saliva slick hand and pulled him into a heated kiss. He used John’s technique, because it was just a little bit dirty. 

~+~

Tim was beat, he just wanted a shower and then fall into his bed and curl up against Kon, but Kon still had some security details to do for Dick and John, because fans had been camping out and waiting for them. 

He showered fast and jerked off even faster, just to get the high of the music out of his system and then toweled his hair dry on the way to the bed. 

He was so fucking tired. 

Jay grabbed his arm. 

“What? I wanna sleep,” Tim said. 

“You were hiding things from us,” Jason replied. 

“What?”

Jason pointed at his foot. Well…he was only wearing a towel.

“I wasn’t hiding it. I just wasn’t showing it off,” Tim said. 

“Does Dick know?”

“Yeah, and Kon and Colin too,” Tim said. 

“Dick didn’t say anything,” Jay replied. 

“Well, it’s no big deal. It’s a tattoo. A lot of people have them. Rock stars have them. We are after all a rock band-”

“Emphasis on the rock,” Jay smirked. 

“Yeah,” Tim breathed. It was stupid, but he really wanted to kiss Jay now, lick into his mouth and make him moan. Maybe rub his cock against Jason’s tight firm ass. 

Jason’s fingers tightened around his arm. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you. Dick kissed it,” he blurted out. 

Jason’s breath hitched, but he ignored Tim’s comment and all the implications. “What about Colin?” 

“Colin isn’t into such things.” 

“What? Kissing feet?” Jason asked. 

Tim looked at him. “Sex, Jay. Colin isn’t into sex.” 

“He said he was bi.”

“Romantic. Bi-romantic, is not the same as being bi-sexual.” Tim replied. 

“I-”

“Can we talk about this tomorrow?” Tim asked, “Please? I’m really fucking tired, and I wanna sleep.”

“Sure,” Jay said, leaning forward fast and pressing a kiss to Tim’s forehead. “Good night, Babybird.”

Tim smiled. “Good night, Jay.” 

~+~

John saw it because he barged into the bedroom while Tim was changing. 

“Shit, sorry, but I left my phone- is that a big ass flower tattoo on your foot?” John asked. 

Tim was pulling his shorts over his ass hastily. “Yeah.” 

“When did you get it?” 

“A while ago,” Tim shrugged. 

“Can I touch it?” 

“Why not,” Tim said, and held his foot out for John to inspect.

“Did it hurt? It looks like it did. All the color and over the bones.”

“It did. Couldn’t do it in one session, had to go back the next day.”

“Because it’s so big,” John said. “Still pretty hardcore. I know that such things usually take weeks.”

“Didn’t have the time,” Tim replied. 

John smiled up at him. “Guess you didn’t. It’s fucking beautiful.”

“Kon likes to touch it, Dick kissed it, I guess – yeah, it fits me.” 

“It does,” John said and got up. He looked around to locate his phone and then grabbed it. “Tim?”

“Yes?”

“You have a great ass too,” John winked and then he was gone. 

This fucking band, Tim thought.


	41. ~Friday I'm in Love~

Tim laughed, “Where are we going?”

“Shhh, it’s a surprise.” Kon squeezed his hand and continued to lead him down an ally. 

“Looks pretty shady to me.” Tim teased as Kon suddenly stopped and tugged Tim close to him, stealing a kiss. “Yep, scandalous.” 

Kon smiled against his lips. “It’s just around the corner.” 

Tim nodded, simply amazed that Kon kept coming up with these fun date nights. It started off with just grabbing a piece of pizza and it grew into something more. The more they learned about each other, the more tailored the dates became. 

It made Tim giddy at times, being wooed and courted in a way he’s never been before… or thought even possible. 

“Okay, close your eyes.” 

Tim raised a brow, skeptical. 

“Come on.” 

Tim chuckled and closed his eyes briefly and then peaked out at Kon. 

“Hey!” 

Tim laughed and then closed his eyes once more. “Okay.” 

“Good.” 

Even though he couldn’t see Kon, he knew Kon was smiling that bright Kent smile, that was so much like his father’s. Tim could hear it in his voice.

Kon led him a little further and then squeezed his hand. “Open your eyes.” 

Tim took a deep breath, opening his eyes. “Kon?” He gasped as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. It was breathtaking. The brass instruments and gears and doohickeys that he had no idea what they’re called. But they were fucking amazing. 

“It’s a touring exhibit,” Kon began as he wrapped his arms around Tim. Tim leaned back into him, still soaking up the moment. “It’s called Steamphony.” He chuckled. “Never knew what Steampunk was until you told me and I figured you’d get a kick out of the reimagined instruments… even I have to admit they look pretty kick ass.” 

“It’s really perfect,” Tim grinned, turning into him and tugging him into a kiss. He pulled back, dazed and horny and- “You think I could touch it?” 

“Dirty.” 

Tim laughed, stealing another kiss before he turned back to the instruments. Kon made a big show of glancing around them and then picked up one of the smaller instruments. 

“Hey, you! No playing around.” A voice screamed at him and Kon shrugged his shoulders, giving Tim a wink as he darted off. The man followed after him. 

When the coast was clear, Tim picked up the reimagined violin. It was breathtaking and lighter than it looked. He swayed, closing his eyes as he pretended to play the music with a full symphony of steampunked out instruments. 

It was perfect. 

Tim put it down and stood back as the worker came back, grumbling under his breath. He placed the instrument Kon had taken and shot Tim a warning glare. Tim simply nodded and was about to leave when he noticed some miniature replicas as key chains for sale. And all the instruments that they played were there. He got a guitar for Jay and another for John, a cello for Colin, a drum set for Damian, and a violin for him. Tim paused, not sure what to get Dick, he didn’t play an instrument, he was an instrument. 

“There’s more in the corner.” The guy spoke up and Tim turned, there were Steampunk variations of everyday objects and then he saw it, a little Robin. 

He smiled, grabbing it and heading to the register with all of them. They were just perfect. He paid for them and left. 

Tim stepped outside, frowning when he couldn’t see Kon. His gaze caught some movement and Tim turned to see Kon stripping out of his tee at the end of the block.

“Hey!” Kon grinned as he caught Tim’s gaze. “Just couldn’t wait to get naked.” He winked and Tim shook his head. “What?” 

“No shirt, no service.” Tim teased, but Kon looked so good without his shirt on. And he was tempted to lick the bead of sweat that was rolling down Kon’s chest.

Kon laughed, “But it’s so hot and I just ran around the block and back again!” 

“And here I thought you were fit and-” Kon cut him off with a kiss as he pulled him closer. And Tim so didn’t complain. They shared a few more heated kisses, before a horn blared at them and Kon snorted pulling away. “Let’s go get something to eat.” 

Tim nodded. “Let’s.” 

~

They were finishing off dinner at a cozy little Italian place. They talked about everything and nothing and it wasn’t until dessert that Kon frowned and got a far off look that kinda spooked Tim. 

“Kon?” 

“Oh, yeah.” He shook his head, taking another bite of his tiramisu. “I was just thinking.”

Tim frowned, “About what?”

“There’s only two more tour dates.” Kon stated and Tim nodded. “And then I have to go home.”

Tim’s eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat. “Wait, what?” Tim gasped, shocked. Tim hadn’t once thought that Kon wouldn’t be coming back to Gotham with him. They were planning their CD and making tentative plans for Colin and shit. 

Kon reached out, squeezing his hand. “I was hired for the tour. I’m not from Gotham, Tim.”

“I know.” Tim snipped, but he didn’t know. He hadn’t even considered this, which was so stupid of him. “But, I thought- fuck.” 

“Language.” Kon teased and Tim smacked his arm. Kon pulled Tim closer and wrapped his arms around him. Tim curled into him, just soaking in everything that was Kon. “I – we need to talk about this. I honestly have no idea what to do. My home is Metropolis… I’m already enrolled for MU this fall. I wasn’t even supposed to be here in the first place.”

Tim frowned, pulling away. “What do you mean?”

Kon bit his lip. “I kinda lied on my resume… and you guys didn’t even check it out. I was never employed by the security firm that sent the guys for you to interview. I knew because I was at my dad’s and he had that phone call from Mister Wayne.” 

Tim suddenly laughed. “Oh, I know your resume was padded. But we liked you and you were the only one that Damian and I thought would fit in. And I’m really glad we did… for selfish reasons.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Kon leaned in and kissed him, looking a bit more relieved. “I don’t really want a long distance relationship.”

Tim tensed up at that. “So, what? You’re breaking up with me?” 

“No!” Kon gasped, shaking his head. “No. I just… We’ll have to put things on hold or something. I have to make arrangements and find a place to live-”

“You can stay with us, there’s plenty of space.”

Kon snorted, “No. My dad would go ballistic if I did that. I think he’d be okay with me getting a place near you. Maybe a studio or something.” 

“Can you afford to do that?” Tim frowned, thinking about all the possibilities and the cost of moving to another city. “It’s not a cheap endeavor.”

Kon smirked. “I’m good. No worries there.” 

Tim raised a brow. “Oh, really?”

“I’m a Luthor, trust me I have plenty of money to do whatever I want. A huge trust fund and an allowance. I’ve not really used it much, cause I’m more like my other dad… living on the farm helped that mentality too. An honest day’s work and all that.” Kon explained. “And now I’ll use it to move and set up a place.”

Tim grinned. “So, I have a hot, rich boyfriend?”

Kon chuckled. “Yeah, seems so.” 

Tim smiled, leaning in once more and kissing him. He pulled back as a thought occurred to him. “Is it too soon?” He suddenly asked. 

Kon frowned. “No, yes? I dunno. All I do know is that I’ve fallen really hard for you. I think I might be falling in love with you, Tim. I don’t want to stop this just because it’s suddenly not convenient.” He paused, biting his lip. “Do you want this?”

Tim nodded. He really wanted to try. He was falling just as hard and Kon was so damn good to him. “Yes.” A part of him knew that there would always be a part of him that would still love Dick. But he couldn’t ignore his feelings for Kon. 

“Good.” Kon waived down the waiter and paid for their check. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Tim nodded and he realized he’d follow Kon everywhere. But Kon was giving up his life in Metropolis for them. It was a heady feeling and he felt so fucking wanted and loved. 

They walked hand in hand back to the Cave. It may be the end of their evening, but they had time to figure everything out.


	42. ~Another Life~

Bruce rubbed his eyes as the plane landed, he was tired of traveling. But John was worth it. He just hoped that once the tour was over they could finalize a more permanent living situation. After all this was the last performance. And perhaps, if there was another tour Bruce would be able to join them on the road.

It was time to delegate more at work and give Bruce the freedom to just be with John. 

He managed to get to the club as Patrol was taking the stage. Bruce stood in the shadows, enjoying the beginning of their set. He loved watching John in his element, but in all honesty, he just loved John in everything he did. 

Bruce headed backstage, smiling at Kon who easily let him by. “Kon.” 

“Mister Wayne,” he nodded as he opened the door and then slammed the door behind him as a fan tried to sneak in with Bruce. “Sorry!” Bruce heard the muffled apology through the door, but Bruce understood. The safety of Patrol came first. 

Bruce weaved his way closer to the stage. This was the biggest venue they’ve booked: it had a larger stage and intricate backstage as well. He smiled as he saw Colin sitting to the side, listening to the music and watching the performance. 

“Hi!” Colin stage whispered as he noticed Bruce and waved at him.

“Colin,” he smiled, joining the boy and listening to a few more songs. 

“I bet John will be glad to see you, he’s always happier when you visit.” 

Bruce nodded, “Is he playing depressing songs, yet?” He questioned, remembering Damian’s comment. 

“Not yet,” Colin chuckled. “You know him well.” 

“I’d like to think so,” Bruce glanced out on the stage, his gaze focusing on John for a moment before he looked back at Colin. “Speaking of John, we need to talk.” 

Colin frowned, his brows crinkling up. “Now?” 

“Yes, it may be the best time.”

He nodded and then got up, “We can go to the dressing room.” Bruce followed him and once they were in the small room, he turned to Bruce. “What is it?”

Bruce pursed his lips for a moment in thought. “John cares for you like a younger brother and Damian loves you like a brother as well.” 

Colin smiled, “Me too.” 

“John asked me to look into your past, he wanted to know what happened to the adoption.” Bruce began as Colin’s smile faded. “He was worried about you, especially since you haven’t talked about it much.” 

“It’s the past,” he insisted, worrying his lip.

“And that’s why I wanted to talk to you alone. I found out what happened, I’ve read the reports-”

“You had no right!” Colin cried out, clenching his fists at his side. He looked like he wanted to cry. “It’s private.” 

“I know, Colin. That’s why I’m talking to you now.” Bruce stated, “I will not tell John anything you don’t want me too.”

“Nothing,” Colin sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “Please?” 

Bruce nodded. “Have you told Damian?” 

Colin shook his head, worrying his lip. “Not exactly… he knows a little bit. I freaked out when I got locked in a closet at one of the clubs. I was helping Damian carry some equipment when it slammed shut on us. It was so dark and enclosed and I had a panic attack.” 

Bruce wanted to pull Colin into a hug and hold him close, for the abuse he had to endure. He was indeed adopted as a child, but he was abused to the point of developing phobias that were so bad that they sent the boy to Arkham for treatment. Bruce only read through the first file, unable to read the rest. He wanted Doctor Crane arrested for his so called treatments, he was surprised that Colin turned out as well as he did under the circumstances. 

Once Father Reilly had heard, he took Colin back in and had the adoption null and voided. Helped the boy heal through his music… then the paper trail ended when he disappeared, going to New York. 

“Have you confided in anyone about what happened?” Bruce questioned and Colin shook his head. “I think you should.” 

“Nobody has to know, it’s in the past.” He insisted, “And as long as I manage to avoid the triggers, I don’t have any panic attacks. I’m working on it… Damian helps in his own way.” 

“Colin-”

“Please, Mister Wayne. I just can’t. I can’t. Please?” 

Bruce sighed and then pulled the boy into his arms. “I won’t say a word.” Colin sighed with relief and then slumped against him.

“Thank you,” he mumbled against Bruce’s chest. 

Bruce ran his fingers through his hair. He was still so young and Bruce wanted to make sure he was never hurt again. “Colin?”

“Yeah?” Colin looked up at him, his green teary eyes making Bruce’s heart ache. 

“What would you think about me adopting you?” Bruce suddenly questioned. He had been thinking about the possibility ever since he read Colin’s file. John loved him and Damian… it just felt right. 

Colin eyes widened in awe, “Me?” 

“Think about it, talk with Damian. It’ll make you his brother as well.” 

He suddenly frowned, taking a step back. “Is John making you do this?”

Bruce smiled, “I haven’t even discussed it with John yet, but I have a sneaking suspicion that he’d love the idea.” 

“Really?” Colin grinned. “I’ll think about it.” 

Bruce nodded, “Good.” 

~

John was indeed ecstatic when they met backstage. And Bruce knew that he needed to talk to John about his talk with Colin, but first they would celebrate with the band for an amazing tour with a late dinner and drinks. After dinner they retired to their room and were intimate.

Bruce trailed his fingers down John’s side as John curled into his arms ready to sleep. “What do you think about me adopting Colin?” 

“Really?” John smiled, his face simply lightening up. “I think that’s fantastic. I’ve been worried that social services will yank him away as soon as we get to Gotham.” 

“Yes, it’ll mostly be in name only and financially he’d be set. I think it’ll be good for Damian too.” Bruce tilted John’s chin up and kissed him softly. “I’m glad you approve… after all he’ll be your son too one day.” 

John grinned, “Yeah, and Damian too. Damn, I didn’t even think about it that way-” his voice trailed off and then he inhaled sharply. “So you see us getting married one day?”

Bruce’s heart skipped a beat, “Yes, don’t you?” 

“Only in my wildest fantasies, I mean, fuck, Bruce. I can’t see my life without you.” John gushed and that’s what Bruce was hoping. “One day.”

“One day.” 

John kissed him, wrapping his arms around Bruce. “Wait, this isn’t like an official proposal, is it?” 

Bruce shook his head. He knew that it would happen, but John wasn’t ready for it just yet. “No, it’ll be more extravagant.”

“Of course,” John chuckled, kissing him once more. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.”


	43. ~Pearls and Beauty~

John was more excited than he thought he would be when he ordered the toy. He took it out of the ugly plastic package, cleaned it, and wrapped it up in a box he had bought extra for this occasion. He and Bruce would be spending the weekend together. Now that the tour was over, they would have enough time to – indulge. 

John was a bit nervous. He hadn’t talked about it with Bruce, it was a surprise, but he was pretty sure Bruce would be into it. 

He had stumbled over Bruce’s porny interests by accident a few weeks ago, while they were still on tour and he had borrowed Bruce’s laptop without asking.

Short clips of various people – mostly amateur porn John had noticed – het and gay couples playing with anal-beads. And because Bruce was Bruce, he also had a few tabs open with reviews. That had made John smile. 

John had never played around with any kind of toys before, but since Dick had mentioned it that one time – it seemed hot. It seemed even more arousing now that John knew Bruce wanted to try this out. 

The ones John had chosen, were simple black and flexible, the beads were of different sizes too. A beginner’s model, he thought wryly. But it would do nicely. 

He bookmarked the one clip of the young man and his older lover, because it got him all hot and bothered how the older man had worn a suit and the younger one had been naked and practically begging for it to be pushed in and slowly pulled out. John’s cock twitched just remembering it, imagining himself in that vulnerable position. 

John didn’t want to be submissive as a rule, but – he let his fingers slide over the box – with this, he just might. 

He smiled. He’s been thinking about it way too much. 

John put the box in his bag and left his room. 

Jay gave him a look and then grinned. “Thinking happy thoughts?” 

John adjusted himself. “Yeah.” 

“On your way to Bruce for a weekend of debauchery?” Dick asked innocently. 

“Yep,” John repeated. 

“Give him a kiss from us,” Dick said. 

John grinned. “Sure.” 

~+~

Bruce wasn’t home yet, but that was okay. John had known that he wouldn’t be. He sat with Alfred in the kitchen eating a nice simple dinner. 

“Master Bruce is eating out with colleagues,” Alfred said when John asked if they should wait for Bruce. 

The manor felt like a second – or third – home to John. He still liked the Fire Station best, but he also loved the Cave. He had many good memories of them. 

He stretched as they talked about Damian. 

Alfred approved of Colin. But then everyone did. Even Bruce. Damian was even sharing his room with Colin. That alone told the band volumes about how Damian felt about the boy. 

“And what do you have planned tonight, Alfred?” John asked, wondering how much of the house they had all to themselves. It was a good thing that they would be mostly alone. He was still a bit nervous about the anal-beads. He’s taken fingers, tongues, and cocks, but nothing that didn’t belong to a human body. 

“Ah, yes, I will retire soon too. The delightful Sherlock Holmes is on TV today and I assume my services will no longer be needed.” Alfred smiled, his eyes twinkling. 

John smiled back. “Damian and Tim are addicted to that show too.” 

“They have excellent taste.” 

“Of course,” John said. 

~+~

John decided to wait in Bruce’s bedroom for him with the short clip he found so hot on repeat. He was aroused as hell once Bruce came up to the bedroom. 

“John-” Bruce said, his gaze flickering to the laptop screen. 

“Look familiar?” John asked teasingly. 

Bruce nodded. “Yes. I-”

John let his legs fall open so Bruce could see the hard line of his cock still trapped in his pants. “Watched this at least 20 times. They do look like us in a certain light,” John said. 

Bruce was still looking at him, but his gaze was heated now. 

“Have you thought about me that way? Submissive and begging to be played and toyed with?” 

“John-”

“Answer me, come on,” John coaxed gently. 

“Yes, but I would never do anything you didn’t want or like.” 

“I know,” John said, putting the laptop on the nightstand. “That’s why I love you and other reasons too, but that’s what gets you a gift,” he said, grabbing the box and holding it out to Bruce. 

Bruce raised an eyebrow and came closer. He took the box and started unwrapping it. John was watching and holding his breath. “John,” Bruce whispered. 

“I didn’t get lube, because we have it here, but yeah…it got me hot watching all those clips of people enjoying this kind of toy and this one got good reviews. And should be fine for beginners too-” he was rambling and he knew it. 

Bruce grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a dirty, hot kiss. John moaned into his mouth. It was stupid how hard he got just from Bruce’s kisses. 

“I wanna be a good boy for you tonight, Bruce,” he whispered against Bruce’s lips. “Good boys get to play with toys, don’t they?” Shit, but the look in Bruce’s eyes got even darker and if John hadn’t been sure about this before, he was very sure this was a good idea now. There was this stabbing arousal in his gut that told him he was going to enjoy the hell out of this. 

“Yes, John, good boys get to play with their toys,” Bruce said. There was something in his voice that made John’s heart skip a beat and his cock twitch violently in his pants. 

He leaned in and kissed Bruce until Bruce pushed him back gently, so John was sitting on his knees on the bed.

“Take off your clothes, John.”

“Yes,” John said and after a brief second of uncertainty he added “Sir.” 

Bruce smiled at him. He put the beads in front of John, so John could see them while he was stripping out of his clothes. 

Bruce got a chair and dragged it to the bedside, sat down and just watched John strip. Something inside John relished this. He folded his clothes and put them on the nightstand and then he looked up at Bruce. 

“Take the lube John, you know where it is.”

“Yes, Sir,” John said and bent over so he could grab it without having to look away from Bruce’s face. Once he had it, he waited, but Bruce didn’t say anything. He swallowed. “You want me to prepare myself?” John asked. 

“No, John, I want to watch you play with yourself. No touching the toy,” he answered. 

Shit, John thought, Bruce in control was so fucking hot. He opened the tube and coated his fingers generously. His cock was so hard, it nearly hurt, so he stroked it a bit, throwing his head back, and moaning at the feel of it. 

“Didn’t you say, you wanted to be a good boy for me John?” Bruce asked. 

John’s eyes snapped to Bruce’s face. “Yes, Sir.”

“No touching your cock then. Play with your hole,” Bruce said.

John nodded. “How do you want me, Sir?” 

“You are a good boy, John, you can chose the position, but I do enjoy you on your hands and knees,” Bruce said. 

John nodded and turned around. He got on his hands and knees, spreading his legs and then reached over to be able to play with his hole. He circled the rim because that always got him going and then let the tip of his finger slide inside gently. He took his time like he used to when he wanted to balance on the edge for a while when he was younger. One finger soon wasn’t enough, so he pushed a second one in and started to fuck himself, pushing in as far as they would go, which – it wasn’t enough and it was hard to find his sweet spot that way too. His cock was dripping and lube was running down his thighs. 

He wanted to feel Bruce’s hands on him. He wanted that toy inside him too. “Bruce please.”

“Please what, John?” Bruce asked. 

“Please can I have my toy now, Sir?” John asked. 

Bruce’s hand was suddenly on his ass. Heavy and warm. 

John moaned. Bruce kissed John’s nape and then grabbed John’s hand and pulled it gently out of him. His hole felt empty and his cock swollen. 

“Yes, you can. We are going to play with your toy now.”

“It’s yours, Sir,” John said. “I got it for you.”

“No, John,” Bruce said. “You got it for yourself. After all it’s going to make you feel very good, won’t it?” 

“Yes,” John hissed as he steadied himself on his hands and knees. 

Bruce kissed his shoulder and down his spine, and then he grabbed the anal-beads. John had a flash to a video clip where one of the men made his partner lick them, suck on them, coat them in saliva. He pressed his lips together to keep a moan in. 

Bruce let the beads slide over John’s back and ass and then inside his wet crack. Coating it in lube, so it would glide smoother over John’s sensitive hole. He let himself fall forwards, his ass on full display. He wanted it inside him, but Bruce just teased him with the beads. Let the smaller ones slide over the rim, letting them catch on it. 

“Please, push it in,” John said and Bruce did, he pushed one in and then another two. 

It felt good, but they weren’t big enough to stretch him, and they weren’t in deep enough to hit his sweet spot. 

“You look so good John,” Bruce said. 

John groaned. This was what did it for him, Bruce getting into the sex they were having. “Bruce-” he didn’t know what he wanted to say, maybe that he preferred Bruce’s fingers or cock after all, but then Bruce pulled two of them out and John nearly screamed from the feeling of it. The last one was still inside him, just barely. 

“Does it feel good?” 

“Yes,” John said. 

“You want more?” 

“Yes, Sir,” John said. God, yes, he wanted more. 

“Let’s try the first five, yes?”

John nodded against the mattress. His hands were fisted in the sheets. The first five were the small ones, the next three were bigger and the last two – shit, John moaned just imaging it. 

Bruce pushed them in fast and then pulled them out again slowly, rubbing John’s back and kissing his shoulders and nape. 

John was moving against the beads on the next push in, he wanted them inside him and fast, so Bruce would pull them out again. 

Bruce obliged. The feeling was fucking fantastic. 

The next time Bruce pushed them in, one of the bigger ones went in too. He pulled and pushed slowly and only a little, probing, playing, searching, massaging John from the inside. The rubbing made him sob, it was so fucking good. Bruce didn’t pull them out, but pushed the next few in as well. 

John was so hard, but he couldn’t muster up the energy to touch himself. All his pleasure, mostly all of it, was concentrated on the toy in his ass. 

“Do you want to touch yourself, John?” Bruce asked, as he pulled them out hard and fast again. 

“No, Sir,” John said. 

“Not yet?” Bruce wanted to know. 

“No, I don’t know – I want, please push them in again,” John said. 

“You want to come like this?” Bruce asked, his voice sounded hungry. 

“Yes?” He thought he just might too. 

Bruce leaned over him and grabbed him by the neck so he could ravish John’s mouth. John could feel how hard Bruce was and briefly wondered if Bruce would fuck him once he came. Once Bruce gave his lips free, John panted into the sheets and Bruce resumed his relentless play with John’s ass. 

It was hard to believe, that this was Bruce’s first time, but then he had watched so many differently videos – oh fuck, Bruce shoved it in deep and hard, and it pressed against John’s sweet spot, so damn good, rubbing it just the right way, he thought he might come – but then Bruce pulled out again gently and kept the gentle pace for a while. Driving John crazy as the beads pushed and massaged him, grazed his prostate every so often. His climax was building and ebbing and building and ebbing again. He was drenched in sweat and he could smell it on himself, his cock was leaking freely now.

John was sobbing, on the edge and nearly overstimulated, and then Bruce was shoving it in hard and fast and pulling it out even faster and John was coming with a yell, his body taunt and the orgasm nearly painful. John collapsed on the bed, his knees giving out on him, his legs splayed.

Bruce was petting his shoulders, his back, his ass, and then John could hear the zipper of his pants and knew Bruce was pulling his hard cock out. He shuddered, wasn’t sure his ass could take it right now. 

“You were so good, John,” Bruce said, gently, spreading John’s ass and holding it open with one hand, while the other was stroking his own cock. John wanted to see Bruce come on him, but he couldn’t muster up the energy to turn his head. He just laid there, spent, and let Bruce use him. 

He moaned when he felt Bruce’s hot come against his ass-cheeks and hole. “Now,” John mumbled, “I’m a dirty, dirty boy, Sir.”

Bruce groaned and turned him around, so he could ravish his mouth again. He was practically fucking John’s mouth with his tongue. 

John smiled up at him when they came up for air. “Was it good for you, Sir? Because it was very good for me,” John said. 

“Yes,” Bruce said and kissed him again, before he curled up against John. 

“Good, I’d like to do this again. Soon”

Bruce groaned into John’s skin. 

They feel asleep on top of the covers a sweaty mess. John really didn’t give a fuck.


	44. ~45 Minutes of Love~

Dick was breathless from their kissing and so fucking hard it hurt. Jason's lips were shiny and slick, and he was grinning up at Dick. 

“What got you so fucking horny? Or should I ask who?” Jay asked. 

Dick kissed him hard, because he didn't want to talk right now. All he wanted was to touch Jay and to - “Wanna fuck you,” he said. 

“We're on our way there,” Jason teased. 

“No, I mean-”

“Yeah, I know, Dick,” Jason cut him off. “Who got you so horny?” 

Dick groaned. “Tim.” 

“Wasn't expecting that.” 

“He was all frowny and concentrating so hard, and he wasn’t wearing socks!” 

Jason laughed. Dick liked that Jason had fun in bed. He liked that they could laugh while fucking hard and tender or furious and soft. 

“Didn't know you had a thing for tats,” Jason said, sitting up, so Dick was sitting in his lap. 

Dick put his arms around Jason's neck. He liked how their cocks brushed against each other. He liked how Jay wasn't shying away from intimacy anymore. He kissed Jason's nose because he could. 

Jason smiled at him. 

“It's not that. It's Tim. He just went out and did it and didn't tell anyone. He – he is keeping secrets and I don't know. I mean, I-”

“Whole sentences,” Jason said. 

Dick took a breath. “He kept secrets from us and I don't mind. But I still want to get under his skin.” 

“Dick, you are so deep under his skin there is practically nowhere to go anymore. You're filling him out and he's overflowing with the love and desire for you,” Jason replied. 

“And that doesn't scare you?” 

“You're in love with me. You are like him, you know? You waited and took all my shit and look at us now?” 

Dick frowned. Was he like Tim? Maybe. Probably. But Dick had reasons. He thought he wanted to be exclusive with Jason. He thought he would be okay with not fucking around, he never really cared until John joined the band anyway. He thought he wouldn't need or want anyone else once he had Jay. But – but Tim got under his skin too, Dick realized. 

“Dick,” Jason asked gently. “Are you in love with Tim?” 

“I don't know.” 

Jason nodded. “That's alright. But you want him?” 

“Yes,” of that Dick was sure. 

Jason kissed him. “He is so fucking bony, but his skin is really soft. And his fingers, Dick. I love Tim's hands.” 

Dick groaned. He wanted to be able to tell Jason to stop talking, but he wanted to know. “Jay.”

“It turns you on when I tell you these things,” Jason whispered into Dick's ear. “I like to see you flustered. Wanna hear more?”

“Yes,” Dick answered. 

“He doesn't like to suck cock, well he does suck on it, likes to lick it, nibble and tease. Kiss it too, he doesn't really like to have much of it in his mouth, but what he does with his tongue, shit, Dick, that's just incredible.” 

“You were a good teacher.” 

“He is a fucking natural. Of course, I’ve never even had a finger inside his ass-” 

“Why not?” 

Jason shrugged and kissed Dick hard and messy. “He wasn't ready. I could tell.” 

Dick kissed him back just as messy, he was moving against Jason's hard stomach. His cock hard and leaking. Jason's tongue was doing amazing things to Dick's, he pulled Jason closer still. 

“Come on Dick, you wanted to fuck me? That still on the table?” 

“Yes,” Dick hissed against Jason's lips. 

Jason let himself fall backwards and took Dick with him. “Gonna make me scream?”

“I'm gonna do my fucking best,” Dick said and was rewarded with another laugh.

Dick grabbed the lube and prepared Jason as fast as he dared. Jason was pushing against his fingers impatiently, but he always was when he was about to get fucked. One day, Dick would tie him down and take it really fucking slow. 

“Come on, Dick. I need you inside me,” Jason moaned. “Now.” 

“Shit, Jason,” Dick said, pulling his fingers out and replacing them smoothly with his cock. Jason threw his head back. Dick loved when he did that, it exposed his throat so beautifully, Dick just had to lean down and kiss it, and then suck on it while he fucked Jason not as fast as Jason wanted it. Dick liked to push in as deep as he could. Playing a bit with the angle until he found the right one and made Jason curse and clutch at him, urging Dick to go faster. Jason's short nails were digging into Dick's sides and Dick complied just to see Jason's eyes snap open as he assaulted Jason's prostate. 

Jason's cock rubbed against Dick's stomach in that way that would make Jason come without him needing to let go of Dick. Dick loved this too, loved that he knew this about Jason and that no one else did. That no one else got to see it. 

“Harder, Dick,” Jason said and Dick thrust in hard and fast. Jason clamped down on him as his orgasm washed over him and swept Dick with him. 

Dick collapsed on Jason and Jason laughed softy in his ear. Hugging him close. “That was good,” Jason said. 

“I think so too,” Dick replied. 

“You can really top the hell out of a guy,” Jason said. 

“Yeah,” Dick said. “But I like it better to have someone or something filling me up,” he added. He knew it had probably something to do with the loss of his parents in a vague way, but mostly he just liked the feeling of taking someone else inside his own body. To let someone he loved make a home inside Dick, even if it only was for a short while. 

“Tim was shocked when I told him you like to bottom,” he said. 

“Shocked?” 

“He thought you're a top,” Jason replied. 

“I can, but – you think he would like to fuck me?” 

“Dick, everyone and their grandmother would hit that ass if you’d let them. I'm glad you don't,” Jason said, kissing Dick's neck gently. “You want him inside you?” 

“Yes,” Dick said. 

“I want to give you everything, Dick. And if you want Tim, there is really nothing that speaks against it. I like him too.”

“I'd want you to be there, but – for his first time with me, I'd like it to be only the two of us.” 

“I think,” Jason said, “It would be his first time. Period. I've done things with Tim, and Kon and Tim are having mad sex of all sorts, except you know the anal kind. I think he's holding out.” 

“How do you even know that?” Dick asked, stroking Jay's arm gently. 

“Everyone in this band has asked me for tips. I'm a fucking sex guru,” Jason replied grinning. Dick couldn't see that grin, but he could hear and feel it against his skin. 

“Liar. Damian doesn't.” 

“I do like girls too. I have mad oral skills when it comes to both genders, Dick,” Jason said. 

“Really? Our baby is gonna lose his virginity?” 

“You’re such a pervert,” Jason said. 

“You love it,” Dick replied. 

“I do. I love you. I love everything about you and especially that you can love so many people, like your love has no fucking bounds at all.” 

Jay turned his head, so they could kiss. Dick loved that Jason didn't see a problem with Dick loving so many people. He loved that Jason didn't demand to come first. He loved Jason. 

“I love you so fucking much, Jay.” 

“Of course,” Jason teased. “So about your fantasies involving Tim's tattoo-”

Dick slapped him lightly and then proceed to tell Jason about them anyway.


	45. ~We're Not the Ordinary Type~

Tim was exhausted after a whole evening of press and interviews, and dealing with Damian's moods, and Kon was still in Metropolis because he was trying to get along better with his dad and arranging things to move to Gotham.

“You look miserable,” Dick said, and then he grabbed Tim – and hugged the hell out of him. Tim needed this. He needed this badly.

“I am. I miss Kon and I am just so done with all the press crap,” he sighed into Dick's firm chest. God, he loved Dick so fucking much. 

“You're good at the press thing, better than some,” Dick said teasingly.

Tim knew. He also knew that Damian had a serious temper problem and that they didn't want a repeat of that one time he exploded in five reporters' faces. In his defense, they were douche-bags and he and Sue-Yin were going through a rough patch.

“Sometimes, I just wanna explode in their faces too,” Tim admitted.

“Hey, it's fine. You don't have to do it alone if you don't want to. Or do it at all,” Dick said and hugged him closer.

Tim inhaled Dick's scent. Fuck, he smelled so good and Tim hadn't had sex in two weeks and his own hand just wasn't enough and he – really needed to step back right the heck now.

“Thanks, Dick,” he replied. “Where is everyone anyway?” He asked.

“Colin and Jay are at the garage doing manly stuff. John is at Bruce’s place and you’ll have to tell me where Damian is,” Dick answered.

“He’s with Sue-Yin,” Tim said and tried to pull away.

Dick grabbed his arms and looked at him. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Tim lied smoothly.

Dick cocked his head. “You're tired and grumpy and - oh.”

Tim could feel himself blush. Fuck it, he was seventeen now, and living with John, Jay, and Dick should really have cured him of this stupid blushing. 

“You're horny.”

“Well, Kon is in Metropolis. He calls. It's not enough,” Tim said.

“Tim,” Dick said gently, pulling him in again, so they were sharing the same air. Dick's breath smelled like coffee and a bit like something sweet. He had been eating candy again while reading. It was a habit of his.

“Yeah?”

“Let me take care of you,” Dick answered.

God, Tim really wanted it, but “Kon.”

“Kon?” Dick asked.

“I'm with Kon and you’re with Jay,” Tim said.

“Yes, I know,” Dick replied.

“He – we talked about other people, I mean he knows about you guys and how I feel about you, but we didn't set any rules before he went back to Metropolis and I know he's not going to fool around with anyone there.” Tim said. Yet, it was a yet kind of thing. Tim had no illusions. He was in love with Dick and he wanted to be with Dick. It was burning under his skin.

“Okay,” Dick said and stepped back. A loud angry voice in Tim's head was demanding to know what the hell he was doing?!

He grabbed Dick's wrist. “You can watch?”

Dick looked at him. “You can too, it'll only be fair.”

Tim nodded, because he couldn't form words.

Dick squeezed his hand, intertwining their fingers. “God, Jay will be so pissed he missed this.”

Tim wondered what kind of arrangement they had, but he didn’t ask.

~+~

It was a shame really, that he couldn't kiss Dick. They were standing so close that he could feel Dick's body heat. He wanted to touch Dick. But that would escalate and fast. Tim knew. 

He watched as Dick took of his clothes and then he let Dick watch as he took off his. They made themselves comfortable on the big bed Dick was sharing with Jay. It smelled faintly like them and a part of Tim wished that Jay was there as well. 

Dick was staring at the flower on Tim's foot and ankle. 

“This feels weird,” Tim said softly. 

“We can put on our clothes and go cuddle on the couch. Watch a movie-”

“Dick, no way. You're naked and you want to see me naked and-”

“I want to touch you, run my fingers over that brilliant tattoo. I want to kiss you and lick you all over.” 

“All over?” 

“Everywhere,” Dick said. 

Tim's breath hitched. “Everywhere? You want to-”

“I'd stick my tongue inside your mouth and then I'd French kiss your ass until you come,” Dick interrupted. “If I were allowed to touch.” 

“You play dirty,” Tim said, reaching for his cock. It was already semi-hard and getting to really hard, really fast. 

“Always, but I also like to use my mouth for other things than singing and Jay isn't into rimming that much. He does it for me. God, I love it,” Dick groaned. “Bruce did it to me once and it was excellent. He tongue fucked my ass while John was sucking me off and – I could’ve done that for hours.”

“You really like it,” Tim said. 

“I love it,” Dick repeated. “Has someone done that for you?” 

“No,” Tim answered. Jay hadn't and now Tim knew why and Kon – he and Kon were taking it really fucking slowly. 

Dick licked his lips. “I would.” 

“I'd want to try,” Tim said. “I would like to rim you too.” 

“I bet you would be excellent at it too. I bet you would do research and then put all your scary focus to that task and-” Dick smiled. “And give me the best rim job.” 

Tim closed his eyes and imagined Dick on his tongue, being inside Dick that way, tasting Dick and making him moan. He liked that idea. His cock loved that idea. It jumped at the images his mind supplied. Dick on his hands and knees, Dick spread out on the bed his head buried in the pillows, moaning and moving against Tim's mouth and tongue and Tim's fingers spreading Dick open. Wide and his hole would be so wet and his cock so hard. He groaned. “I want to do that.” 

“You sure? I know you don't like sucking cock,” Dick said gently. 

“It's different. There wouldn't be anything inside my mouth. I would be inside you, besides I like licking cock and kissing it and nibbling at it,” Tim said. He gave pretty good blow-jobs for someone who didn't swallow down a penis. Kon loved it when Tim was blowing him. He came really hard then and was shaking all over when Tim was licking his hard flesh. 

“Yes, you would be inside me,” Dick said, stroking his cock lazily. He was hard and the tip of his cock was glistening with precome. Dick let one hand slide over his stomach and up to his chest, he played with a nipple; rolling it gently between his fingers and biting his lip. He looked like the best kind of porn.

Tim mimicked his actions, his nipples weren't that sensitive, but it still felt good. He liked when Kon was kissing them, sucking on them when he was jerking Tim off. 

“You like having someone inside you, don't you?” Tim asked, even he knew. 

Dick smiled at him. “I do. I love tongues, fingers, and cocks. I like toys too.” 

“What kind?” Tim asked. He was stroking his cock faster and he was watching Dick, watching Dick's face, his lips as he was telling Tim what he liked. And why was he doing that? 

“Anal beads are fun – better with a partner. And I like vibrators, they don't even have to be inside me. Just feeling them at my entrance is enough to get me hard. The promise of the firmness and the stretch.” 

“Shit,” Tim said. He was desperately trying to hold on and keep back his orgasm. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to know everything about Dick's preferences. 

“What about you? Have you and Kon?” 

Tim shook his head, teasing his balls a bit. “No. I didn't even let him push a finger inside me.” 

Dick's hand stilled on his cock and the look in his eyes was really intense. “Why's that?” 

Tim bit his lip. Did it matter if he told Dick? “I wanted it to be you. I still want it to be you.” 

Dick grabbed him so fast, Tim didn't know what was happening until their lips were moving against each other. 

Tim moaned into Dick's mouth and grabbed him, slung his arms around Dick, let himself fall into the pillows and dragged Dick with him. 

Dick was like a hot firm blanket above him, covering Tim and Dick's cock was hard and leaking and rubbing against Tim's hip. 

Dick's hands were in Tim's hair. Tugging and petting and Tim was moving against Dick too. Rubbing his cock against Dick's stomach. It was so fucking good. He didn't need anything else. He just needed Dick to not stop kissing him - like ever. 

“And what if,” Dick said between kisses, “What if I want you to be inside me?”

“What?” 

“What if I want to be your first fuck, Tim?” 

“You wouldn't be that, Dick,” Tim said, kissing him hard and then slowing it down, until he could lick Dick's lips gently. 

Dick groaned, his fingers clenching in Tim's hair nearly painfully. “What would I be then?” 

“First person I made love to,” Tim said. Because he still loved Dick, would always love Dick. “First person I ever fell in love with, too.” 

Dick kissed him then and it was a claiming kind of kiss. Tim wanted – so many things, but then he felt Dick go rigid. He was gasping into Tim's mouth, spilling between their bodies. 

Tim clutched harder at Dick and moved faster against his slick stomach. “Come on, Tim, come on. I wanna feel you too,” Dick said and Tim came helplessly and hard. Adding to the mess between their bodies. 

They stayed like this, cuddling for a while until the mess started to get uncomfortable, then they got up.  
Tim knew that Dick wanted to share a shower, but Tim wanted to keep temptation at bay. He needed to talk to Kon about this. He needed to – they needed rules and agreements. 

He didn't want to break up with Kon. He loved Kon too, he realized. He closed his eyes and listened to the shower. He couldn't regret what he had shared with Dick. 

He wanted to share more with Dick. He wanted to share everything with Dick. 

Maybe it was time to show Dick the picture.


	46. ~Can't You See There is No Logic to Love?~

Kon knew that his dad could be such a reporter, but really his private life was private. 

“You want to move to Gotham,” Clark said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Kon mirrored that action. “Yeah. The university isn't too bad there. It being a Wayne supported thing and all.” 

Clark sighed. “Kon- is it because of that boy?” 

“His name is Tim and I'm in love with him,” Kon said. There was still a lot of shit he and Tim needed to talk about. Especially, when it came to Dick, but – he wasn't going to talk about it with Clark. They weren't that close and he didn't think that Clark would understand what they were doing. Clark would probably tell him to go and find someone else, someone who wanted only him. It wasn't that easy for Kon. It was true that Tim was the first boy he was in love with but-

“Kon, he is-”

“What?!” Kon couldn't help the glare. “You fucked Lex Luthor.” 

Clark's lips tightened a fraction, he was getting angry. Well, it happened. “He's your father, don't talk about him that way.” 

Kon sighed. “I really don't want to fight with you, but I'm going. You can't stop me.” It was true, he had the money Lex gave him and he had found an apartment, even if he always had a place to stay at the Station. This was what he wanted to do. Go to school, listen to the band, and make love to Tim. 

“I just want you to think about it, Kon. He's on his way to becoming a rock star. The band is going to be huge.”

“I know,” Kon said with a smile. It was too soft, he could tell, but he didn't care. He was proud of what Tim was doing with the band. Tim was hot and smart and he cared about people. And he hadn't ever lied to Kon about his feelings for Dick. 

“Just be careful,” Clark said, sighing.

Kon gave him a look. “That’s it?” 

“You obviously won't be stopped, so, yes. We will miss you.” 

Kon snorted. “Please, you will be glad to have the apartment to yourselves. Then you can make out everywhere again.” 

Clark looked away as his cheeks colored slightly. Yeah, Kon thought, he remembered that one time Kon walked in on him and Lois just as well. 

“We will miss you,” Clark insisted. 

“I will be fine and I will be careful,” Kon promised. 

Clark took a step closer and Kon met him halfway. The hug wasn't awkward at all. 

~+~

Tim was waiting for him at the airport with a car. 

“Hi,” he said, smiling, but there was something about Tim that made Kon pay attention. They had talked on the phone, but not for the last two days. Kon figured Tim had been busy, or avoiding him. Now, seeing Tim, he knew it was the latter. 

“Hi, so...you've been avoiding me,” Kon said as he hugged Tim. 

“Yeah, I didn't want to do this over the phone.” 

Kon sighed. “Okay, I know I won't like it, but I'm listening.” 

Tim grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. They threw Kon's bags in the car and then walked for a while. Tim was dressed down, so no one would recognize him. He still looked like the hottest thing to Kon. 

“I had sex with Dick,” Tim said. 

“You had sex with Dick,” Kon repeated. He knew it was probably shock that made him say it so calmly. “You had sex with Dick. Did you wait for me to be out of town?!”

“No, Kon. It just happened. You know how I feel about him,” Tim said.

“Yes, I do, but I also thought you and me were – building something and as soon as I’m away you’re fucking Dick!” He was getting angry now, partly because he felt betrayed, even if he had known that it would happen sooner or later. And part of him was afraid that Tim would leave him now that he and Dick were on their way to– Kon had no idea. It wasn’t like this was the first time Tim and Dick had sex. It was just the first time since Tim and Kon got together. He wondered if he should just go back to Metropolis. Nothing was final here just yet. He could go to school in Metropolis, he and Clark and Lex could try to work on their relationship. 

Tim stopped and turned to him, the stretch of road they were on was deserted. Thank god for that.

“Yes, we are building something,” Tim said. “But I can't promise it won't happen again. I mean...we only rubbed off on each other. I mean, I didn't do anything with him, I wouldn't do with you. I thought you should know that.” 

“You know my dad told me to be careful. I think he's worried that this band will break my heart,” Kon replied. 

“Kon-”

“No, I – I just need a minute.” They walked another twenty minutes in silence. Kon had known about Dick and he had known about how Tim felt for Dick from the very beginning. He had known and he had told Tim that he knew and he didn't want it to be a problem, but it still hurt. He had to make a decision. “You really love him, don't you?” 

“Since I was six, Kon,” Tim said quietly and it sounded like a confession to Kon. 

“Shit,” Kon replied. “That’s a really long time to be in love with one person.” 

“Yes, it is. And I didn't think that it would ever be possible for me to be with Dick. But now it seems that it could be. I know I won't ever have Dick for myself, he loves Jay too much, but-”

“Yeah,” Kon said, because he knew that feeling. He was heads over heels for Tim. He knew it, he never said it like that to Tim, but he knew exactly how it felt to take any and every chance to be with the person you love. 

“Are you okay?” Tim asked. 

“Don't know. Yeah. I think I need to think about this,” Kon said. 

Tim's fingers clenched into fists and Kon grabbed a hand and entwined their fingers. “We just need to figure our shit out. Hell, Dick needs to figure his shit out too.” 

“Yeah,” Tim said. 

“But we're good for now. I'm glad you told me.” 

“Are you?” 

“I'm not thrilled, but you know lying would have been worse. This kinda shows you care enough to let me know what is going on in your head and heart and – this, having sex with Dick, wasn't a mistake for you.”

“No, it could never be a mistake for me,” Tim said. 

“So, there, honesty and respect, I can work with that,” Kon replied. He would so hit the internet up on books and shit about poly relationships and stuff like that. There were probably some basic rules for these kinds of things. He and Tim would need to work something out. Like Dick and Tim and Jason. 

Tim ducked his head, but he was smiling. Kon stopped then and pulled him in. Tim looked up and Kon licked his lips. He was kissing Tim a second later. “Hey, boyfriend. I missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Tim said. “Oh, and I have news.” 

“Do you now?” Kon teased. 

“Yeah, of the really good kind,” Tim said, excited. “Bruce Wayne waved his magic wand-”

Kon burst out laughing. 

“Really?” Tim asked, slapping him lightly. 

Kon kissed him again. “Yeah, cause everyone is fucking gay for your band.” 

“Point taken,” Tim said. “But, as I was saying, there will be a video! For one of our songs. Kon. We are going to make a music video.” 

“I knew you would make it big,” Kon said. 

Tim smiled at him. Real and happy. “So, tell me about Metropolis. How was your dad? How was Lois Lane. Did you visit your other dad too?” 

“You know I didn't visit Lex,” Kon said. 

“Could have happened in the last two days. You know when I was avoiding you...” Tim replied. 

“It didn't,” Kon said. “Lex is kinda...he's not the fatherly type.”

“And Clark is?” 

“No,” Kon said laughing. “Neither of them is. But Lex throws money at me and-”

“And what?” 

“And opens doors,” Kon settled on, because he wasn't going to tell Tim now that Lex liked to terrify his girlfriends. He didn't want Tim and Lex in one room, if he could help it. He never could find out what exactly Lex said to his exes, but it must have been pretty horrible if they broke up with him over it. 

And how would Lex even react to Tim and the whole poly relationship thing? Not good, that was how. Maybe once they had rules and guidelines, he could tell Clark about it and Clark could break it to Lex...maybe. 

“That surely isn't a bad thing,” Tim said. 

“Tim...your parents threw money at you-”

“Yeah, they did,” Tim said. “I get it. We don't have to talk about Lex Luthor.” 

“Thanks,” Kon said. “I walked in on Clark and Lois,” he added as a distraction and it worked perfectly. 

“You didn't!” 

“I did. In the fucking kitchen,” Kon said. “It can never be unseen.” 

“You didn't see his-”

“His what?” Kon teased. 

“His cock?” Tim whispered. 

“You're such a pervert,” Kon replied.

“I'm a healthy gay boy,” Tim said. 

“Yeah, you are and I'd like you to prove it to me soon,” Kon replied, pulling Tim in again. 

“Want me to suck you?” Tim asked, licking his lips. 

“Right the heck now, but I bet we'll land in jail for that kind of public display of affection,” Kon answered. 

“Your apartment then?” 

“Yeah,” Kon said, kissing him again and then pulling Tim back to where they had parked the car. Tim's hand in his felt good. Kon wasn't ever going to let go. As long as Tim was willing to be with him, Kon was willing to try whatever the hell. Something would work for them. If there was one thing he learned by being Lex's and Clark's son, and being with Tim, it was that there was absolutely no fucking logic to love.

~+~

It wasn’t that easy to let it go after all. He and Tim were fine. Probably. Tim seemed fine, but then Tim didn’t fear he was going to be left behind. It was stupid, really. He had to talk to Dick. He just didn’t know how calm he could stay once he confronted Dick. 

A public place then. 

Kon grabbed his keys and headed to the coffeehouse Dick was still working at. 

Dick waved and smiled at him as soon as Kon entered the coffeehouse. He seemed genuinely happy to see Kon, which made it so much harder to be mad at him for sleeping with Tim.

He knew that he couldn’t blame only Dick for this, but he wasn’t in love with Dick, so it was easier. 

“Didn’t expect to see you here,” Dick said. 

“We need to talk,” Kon cut to the case. 

Dick’s smile disappeared. “Tim told you.” 

“Yes, he did, and now we need to talk. You and me, because I’m gonna explode if I don’t get it out of my system.” 

Dick took a step back. “You want to punch me?” 

Kon laughed, but not amused. “No. Talk.” 

Dick nodded. “Come on then. We can talk more privately in the backroom.” 

Kon nodded and followed Dick. 

Dick closed the door and offered Kon a chair, but Kon was too restless to accept it. 

“I’m listening,” Dick said. 

“I knew he was in love with you. I knew from the very beginning, but only now does it seem like you guys could be something serious and I just-” he took a breath. “Do you want him to yourself?” 

“No, Kon, no.” Dick said, coming closer, reaching out and Kon let him grab his arms and pull him in. 

“What do you want then?”

“For Tim to be happy and he is happy with you. Everyone can see that.”

“But he’s happy with you too,” Kon said. 

“Yes, and I am falling in love with him, Kon,” Dick said. 

Kon sighed. “Great. Everything he ever wanted.” 

“But I’m also heads over heels for Jason. I’ve loved Jason for so long, I can’t even imagine my life without him. I don’t want to take him away from you. I’d like to-”

“Share,” Kon cut in. 

“Yes,” Dick whispered. 

“That’s really fucking selfish. You have Jay and he loves you.” 

“I know it is. But I care about Tim and I care about you and I want-” Dick cut himself off. “I would like to say that it won’t happen again, but I am pretty sure it will happen again. And I don’t want to hurt anyone, but sometimes it can’t be avoided. If we don’t act on what we feel, it will make us miserable, if we do, you’re angry and-”

“Jealous, and mostly afraid that he’s gonna leave,” Kon said quietly. 

“He won’t leave you to be with me, Kon,” Dick replied. “He loves you.”

“I know,” Kon said. He did know that. And really what would change? Tim was already in love with Dick, they kissed on stage and they cuddled and they cared about each other in ways partners do. They didn’t sneak around or lie about it. The sex wasn’t better with Dick, wasn’t that different either, from what Kon gathered.

“You need to talk with Tim about this,” Dick replied gently, hugging him closer. 

“Yeah, I just– I need some time to figure it out myself,” Kon said. 

“Okay.” 

They stayed there like that until someone yelled Dick’s name.


	47. ~I Can Only Love What Feels Right~

Damian groaned as he spilled over his own hand. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, his breathing still too fast. 

The way Sue-Yin had just touched him the other night was – just grabbing his cock and stroking it gently, but firmly. They had kissed the whole time while she had brought him to orgasm. He had fingered her afterwards, but he was thinking he would like to do more. 

Lately, all his fantasies when he was jerking off were about him licking her. He had been reading up on oral sex. He had even asked Jason for a few pointers, but it wasn't the same. 

He got up, took a quick shower and ventured out into the kitchen. 

Jason and Colin were drinking coffee and eating toast. Damian poured himself a mug. It wasn't as good as Pennyworth's, but it would do. Besides no breakfast was as good as Pennyworth's here. He had to adjust. At least the toast wasn't burnt anymore since Colin took over making it. 

Colin got up and put two slices in the toaster. 

“Thanks,” Damian said, sitting down at the table. 

“So...you were spanking it again,” Jason said. 

“Crude,” Damian replied, “Besides, maybe Colin doesn't want to hear all about it?” 

Colin's ears were a bit red. 

“You mind?” Jason asked and then grabbed Colin's chin gently and turned it around really slowly and carefully so Colin was looking at him. Colin seemed completely relaxed, even though Jason was so much bigger and broader, and looked really fucking intimidating if he wanted to. 

Damian could see Colin swallow and then he licked his lips. “No.” 

“Tim said you don't like sex,” Jason said, it was kind of a question. 

“No, I don't care about it is more accurate. I don't dislike it, but I don't like it either.”

“But you cuddle with Dick a lot,” Jason pointed out. 

“I like cuddling, it's not sexual.” 

“What about kissing?” Jason asked. 

Colin blushed a bit. He looked really pretty that way. “I like kissing.” 

“Only lips or tongue too?” 

“Sometimes tongue too, but mostly just lips,” Colin said. He was looking up at Jason now and Jason smiled. “You think it's weird?” 

“No, I think everyone has their own boundaries and no one should make you cross them, or try to tell you what you like or dislike is wrong as long as you’re not hurting anyone,” Jason replied and Colin leaned in a bit like he couldn't help himself. 

Damian knew he should maybe look away, but he just couldn't. Jason still had only eyes for Colin and then he was leaning in a bit too, but it was Colin who closed the gap between their lips. 

It was a very soft, slow, and gentle kiss. Sue-Yin used to kiss Damian like that at the beginning of their relationship. She sometimes still did when she was feeling especially tender. Somehow Damian hadn't been sure Jason was even able to kiss that way. 

“Thank you, Jason.” Colin said, pulling away. 

“My pleasure,” Jason replied, kissing Colin's forehead. 

Damian didn't really wonder anymore what exactly the word exclusive entailed when it came to Jason and Dick. Every relationship was different after all. 

“So,” Jason said, looking at Damian. “You a bit frustrated?” 

Damian groaned. “Not your fucking business.” 

“I care about all of you very deeply. You want to talk about it? I mean you and Sue-Yin are hanging out whenever you can. And – wait, do you suck at oral?” 

“What? I didn't try-”

“Why not? I gave you pointers weeks ago,” Jason asked. 

Damian put the mug down and his head in his hands. “I don't know how to ask her for it.” He mumbled. 

“To suck your cock?” Jason asked, confused. 

Damian glared at him. “No, you douche. I want to pleasure her.”

“Okay. No need to get all grumpy about it. Just start kissing her and then go down, and if she doesn't stop you, she's into it.” 

Damian raised an eyebrow. 

Jason sighed. “Trust me, most girls are really into having their clits licked and sucked on.”

“You can always just ask,” Dick said from the door to his and Jay's bedroom. He looked like he just woke up. His hair was a mess and there was a hickey on his neck. 

“Ask?” 

“Yeah, you know: Sue-Yin, can I lick your pretty clit to orgasm,” Jason added helpfully. 

Colin grinned. 

“Traitor,” Damian accused, but he wasn't really mad. Everything that made Colin smile was a good thing in his book. Colin needed to smile and be happy way more often. 

“I just kissed Jason,” Colin said. “It was as easy as breathing.” 

“That's cause Jason is that easy,” Dick teased, leaning down and kissing Jason's cheek. 

“I should feel offended, but it's kinda true. Can't help it, this band is so fucking hot. I want to kiss all of you, even Damian,” he said. 

“Urgh – in your dreams,” Damian replied. 

Jason and Colin laughed. 

Damian took a cold piece of toast and listened to his family eating breakfast messily and being happy. 

It was a great way to start a day. 

~+~

Sue-Yin looked at him and smiled. She looked beautiful and people were staring at her, and Damian liked it and didn't like it, but he wasn't going to think about it. Not tonight. He grabbed her arm as they exited the restaurant and he walked her to the car. He had hired a driver so he could make out with her in the back. 

She tasted like raspberries from the cake she had for dessert. 

Damian licked into her mouth and made her moan. He wondered how she would taste between her legs, what noises she would make. 

He nipped at her lips and then pulled away. “I wanna lick you,” he said. 

She looked at him for a second and when Damian gazed at her lap she blushed. “Down there?” 

“I'm not good at this – I mean Jay said to just do it, but what if you don't like it and I-”

She put a finger to his lips and then pressed against them a bit. Damian looked at her. “I think, I would love it.” 

“Okay,” he kissed her then again and she let herself fall against the soft leather seats. Damian could feel himself getting hard at the idea of finally being able to taste her. His hand was under her skirt before he could think about it and her panties were a bit damp already, she pushed into his touch. “Can we?”

“Yes,” she said, tangling her fingers in his hair, messing it up and he didn't care. He caressed her clit through her panties and felt her pant against his mouth. 

He kissed her cheek and then further down her neck, over her breasts, and then her stomach through the dress until he was kneeling between her legs. The driver would only stop when Damian told him to, they had all the time and privacy in the world in this car. He pushed her dress up, exposing her wet panties and then he kissed them too, Sue-Yin moaned, her legs fell open and Damian grabbed the panties and pulled them down gently. Her legs were smooth as he leaned in and kissed them again. But he also liked to feel the slight softness of her leg-hair when she forgot or didn't bother to shave. He loved everything about her. He kissed her inner thighs and then her hipbones and then he spread her folds gently and kissed her center. Her hands curled into fists at her sides.

Damian took a breath and then licked her clit, the taste wasn't unpleasant and so close he could smell her arousal. He licked her again slightly different just to see how she would react. Her hands were in his hair again as he started sucking on her clit gently and her hips were moving restlessly against his face. 

“Right there,” she said and Damian flicked his tongue just so, he could feel her thighs tremble and knew she was close, so he kept licking and sucking until she came. He could feel her orgasm on his tongue and it made him groan. 

When he pulled away he was rewarded with the sight of his girlfriend looking completely blissed out. “You're hard,” she said. 

Damian looked down. He was hard, but it wasn't as urgent – hadn't been at least while he was eating her out. “Yeah,” Damian said. 

“I-” she bit her lip. 

“Yeah?” 

“I wanna watch you,” Sue-Yin said. 

Damian was taken by surprise. He wasn't an exhibitionist. He didn't know how he felt about it. “Okay.”

“Damian?”

“Yes?”

“Are you alright with that?” Sue-Yin asked, leaning in and cradling his face in her hands. 

“I don't know. I've never done it before. I mean, I'm not a performer.” 

“Does it turn you on?” Sue-Yin asked. 

Damian thought about it and then shook his head. It didn't. 

She kissed him. “Don't do it then.”

“But you want to see me masturbate,” he replied. “I can at least try.” 

“Why? It's not necessary if you don't like it. You wouldn't want me to do anything I don't like, would you?” 

“No,” Damian said. 

She smiled and kissed him again. “See? I can watch you while I jerk you off too.” She grabbed his hard cock through the fabric of his dress pants and he groaned. Her hand felt so good on him. “A little help?”

“Yes,” Damian said and opened his fly, she pulled his cock out and started stroking it. By now she knew exactly how to get him off hard and fast, or how to draw it out. What made him moan and shake. 

He was spilling helplessly between her fingers in no time and then he watched as she licked his come from her hand. 

He had to kiss her then. Tasting himself on her tongue. 

When they came up for air, she smiled at him. “That was a good idea, Mister Wayne.” 

Damian groaned. “That's my dad...I'm just me.” 

“And you are wonderful,” she replied. “So...what now?” 

“We can catch a movie at the manor and then Alfred can drive you home?” Damian asked. 

“At the manor?” 

“The TV is bigger there?” 

“You are such a rich, spoiled brat,” Sue-Yin laughed. 

Yeah, he totally was.

~+~

Damian wasn't really surprised when Father called him and Colin for breakfast a few weeks after the end of the tour. 

He had known that something was going on, and that something had to be done about Colin. Damian wanted Colin to have a permanent address with them. At the Fire Station, but he was aware that if they tried that the system would snag Colin away and put him in a foster home or the orphanage. And the press wasn't helping them, if they would find out who Colin was – Damian wasn't going to think about it. Father had probably figured it all out already. 

Colin grabbed Damian's hand when they entered the dining room.

Father was alone, already sitting at the table and drinking coffee. 

“Are we late?” Asked Colin, Damian squeezed his hand for assurance.

“No,” Father said, putting the paper away he had been reading. “I just needed coffee.” 

“John keeping you awake all night long?” Damian asked, with a grin. 

Father looked taken aback for a moment and then he smiled. “Yes, he was.” 

“Where is he anyway?” Damian asked as they made their way to the table. Father was looking at their hands, Damian knew that it should probably feel weird how touchy feely he was with Colin, who was a boy, but somehow the weirdness didn't set in and Damian didn't think it would any time soon. He and Colin were – kind of soulmates as Dick put it. 

“He, Dick, and Jason went to the zoo,” Father said. 

“The zoo?” 

“Apparently they have wolf-cubs.” 

“Really?” Colin asked, letting go of Damian's hand briefly as they sat down. 

“Yes,” Damian replied. “We can go later.”

Colin beamed at him. Damian smiled back. Every time Colin smiled like that, Damian felt his heart expend and a tingly feeling in his stomach that was made of pure happiness. He would do anything to keep Colin. 

Father made a noise and they turned to face him. 

“I’ve already spoken to Colin,” Father said, and Damian felt Colin tense at his side. “About an adoption.”   
Colin relaxed and Damian wondered what that was all about. He would have to ask later. 

“Adoption? You found Colin a family?!” 

“Yes, ours?” Father answered, he was kind of amused. 

“Oh,” Damian said. “Wait, you want to adopt Colin, so he would be a Wayne, legally my brother?” 

“Yes,” Father replied. “Would you boys like that?” 

“Yes,” Colin said shyly. 

“Of course,” Damian said. Now no one could snag Colin away. “How fast can we make this happen?” 

“I've already spoken to my lawyers and social services. It will be all over the papers as soon as it becomes official,” Father answered. 

Colin looked up at him. “Oh.” 

“Yes, Colin, I want you to be prepared for anything that could possibly come up,” Father said gently. 

Colin bit his lip and nodded. 

Damian had the feeling that this was a conversation that was happening without him. 

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Damian asked. 

“Language,” Father said, but it lacked - everything really. It was just an empty phrase by now. 

“No, I mean it. You guys are having an entirely different conversation than what I'm hearing right now. I want to know what is going on.” 

Father looked at Colin.

Colin was wringing the hem of his T-shirt in his hands. Not looking at anyone. 

“Colin?” 

“I can't,” Colin said. 

Damian had never seen Colin so distressed before, except maybe that one time they were trapped in that closet. Damian took Colin's hand gently in his and pried it away from the T-shirt. Colin still wasn't looking at him. “It's alright.” 

“It's not. I'm damaged goods,” Colin said, there was something ugly in his voice, like he was taught to say that, like he was taught to believe it. 

“No,” Damian said, surprising himself and Colin as he kissed Colin's cheek. “You are not. You are perfect.” 

Colin broke down then and started to cry. Damian had no idea what to do. Dick was the one who knew what to do in these kinds of situations. Damian pulled Colin against his body and hugged him while Colin cried against his chest. He didn't know what else to do. He looked to Father for help and saw pride in his father's eyes.

Damian held on, until Colin was pulling away gently, Father handed Colin a tissue and Colin took it, cleaning his nose and wiping away the tears.

“Sorry,” he said. 

“It's fine,” Damian replied. 

Pennyworth suddenly appeared out of nowhere with breakfast and they ate in relative silence. 

Damian was watching Colin eat some fruit with cream and knew that his father was doing the same. 

Colin looked up at them and smiled. “I'm fine now.”

“Do you not want to be adopted by Father?” Damian asked. 

Colin put his spoon aside. “I want to be your brother. I want to have a home. I mean...it doesn't need to be this home. I would want to be your brother even if you were poor. I don't want any money. I can work as soon as-”

“Colin,” Father interrupted gently, “We have enough and we want to share it with you, but it's not about money for us either. We can throw that at you without having to adopt you.” 

Colin nodded. “I know. I just wanted to make it clear that it's not about money.” 

“We know that, Colin,” Damian said. 

Colin smiled at him. “I'm messed up.”

Damian wanted to protest, but one look at Colin made him reconsider. “Everyone in this band is. I mean look at us? John was raped as a teenager, Jay was hooking because his mom was an addict and he needed money for food, Dick lost his parents really young, Kon and his dads have issues from here to the freaking moon, Tim's parents kicked him out for being gay and me – my parents can't be in the same room for five minutes without them tearing each other apart.” 

Father made a noise. 

“What?” Damian asked. “It's true. You aren't even trying anymore.” He looked at Colin again. “We are as messed up as they come. Whatever it is, you'll fit right in. And you can talk about it with any of us, or not at all. We won't love you less.” 

Colin nodded again. “Thank you, Damian.” 

Damian felt his heart beat a bit faster. And he felt slightly embarrassed too. “You are very welcome.” 

Colin looked at Father then. “I want to be part of your family, Mister Wayne.” 

Father smiled at Colin. “Call me Bruce, Colin. I will try to arrange the adoption as soon as I can manage and as quietly as we can too.” 

“Okay,” Colin picked up his spoon and continued eating. 

Damian did the same. He still had questions, but he wasn't going to pressure Colin, or ask Father about it. He trusted his father to handle things and to do what was necessary for Colin. And maybe with time Colin would open up to them.


	48. ~Confessions~

John tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. He hated sleeping alone. Bruce was out of town and he was back at the Fire Station with the rest of his band. He normally would go snuggle with Dick and Jay, but with everything going on, he didn’t want to intercede until they figured everything out. Tim and Kon were at Kon’s place, setting everything up, but John knew that Tim was trying to smooth things over and there was hope that they’d move past this. 

Dick had a long talk with John just the other day. Filling him in about everything that was going on, the hopes of a poly relationship. John could understand and he really hoped that it would all work out, he just wanted his band to be happy. John loved them. But he was in love with Bruce, Bruce had all his heart. 

Bruce.

John sighed, rubbing his face. Even when he was thinking about something else, his thoughts always drifted back to the one he loved and missed. Fuck. John needed something to drink and eat, then maybe he’d be able to sleep. 

John headed down to the kitchen and paused when he heard music playing. He looked around, but he didn’t see anyone… it sounded like the cello. Colin. 

He followed the music down and smiled when he found Colin. John stood there a moment, just listening to him play. 

Colin startled, his gaze snapping to John’s. “How long have you been there?” 

“Long enough.” John crossed over to him, sitting down beside him. “Why aren’t you sleeping?” 

Colin shrugged.

John raised a brow, but he didn’t comment. “Want to play something together?” 

Colin smiled. “Yes.” 

John nodded, reaching for his guitar and they played his song, their song. Spotlight. 

“Missing Mister Wayne?” Colin questioned as they finished. 

“Yeah.” John sighed. “But shouldn’t you be calling him Dad now? Or at least Bruce.” 

“It still seems so surreal,” he whispered as he clutched at his cello. 

John couldn’t help but notice the slight tremor in his voice, he seemed almost afraid. “Colin?” 

Colin shook his head and it just tore at John’s heart, something was going on. 

John reached out to him and Colin whimpered and curled into John. “Hey, kiddo. What’s going on?”

“I’m damaged goods,” he mumbled into John’s chest and John frowned, rubbing his back as Colin started to cry. 

John just held him closer and waited, he knew this was about Colin’s past… the one that he had no idea about. He also knew that Bruce knew and when John asked, he was told to talk to Colin. John had asked, but Colin refused to say anything at the time and John let it go, for Colin. But now he wasn’t going to.

“Sorry,” Colin sniffed as he rubbed at his eyes, looking up at John.

“Don’t be,” he kissed Colin’s brow. “Wanna talk about it?” 

Colin shook his head, burying back into John’s chest. 

“Colin, you’re going through something, obviously. Let me help. I had someone when I needed to talk about what happened to me.” 

“You did?” He asked, peeking up at John. 

“Yeah, after the rape I was kinda fucked up. I hated my body and the thought of sex revolted me. And I was so fucking angry, all the time. I refused to talk to the doctor they set up for me.” John explained, hoping that by opening up, Colin would too. “But there was someone that wouldn’t let me fall. He was there for me, listened to me rage and then helped me through all the pain. His name was Patrick, he was at the Seminary with me.”

“And it helped?” Colin asked, searching his face. 

“Yeah.” 

Colin frowned, not saying anything else.

“Bruce told me that something happened… but he also told me that it was your story to tell.” John added. “We love you, Colin.” 

Colin’s lip trembled. “What if I lose control?” He questioned as he pulled away, clenching his hands into fists. “You won’t love me anymore.” 

“Bullshit, there’s nothing you can do that will make me not love you anymore. And Damian will never leave you, don’t you see how much he loves you? You two are kindred spirits, you were meant to be found by him.” 

Colin smiled and then hugged John once more. “I’m afraid once the adoption is final that I’ll be hurt again.” 

“Is that what happened last time?” 

Colin nodded. 

“Were you abused?” John questioned and Colin nodded once more. “Fuck.” John hissed, wanting to hurt whomever hurt Colin. “So, long story short, you ended up in New York instead of being adopted.” 

“Yeah,” Colin whispered. “They sent me to Arkham.” 

John inhaled sharply and held Colin even tighter against him. That place gave him nightmares, he couldn’t imagine being treated there as a child… that would so fuck you up even more. “Wanna talk about it?” 

John just waited and then Colin started to talk. John listened as he held him close, not letting Colin go as he continued to tell him about the family that adopted him, how the older sibling abused him to the point where they sent him to Arkham instead of dealing with the abuse and the sibling themselves. 

John wanted to hunt them down and hurt them, for hurting Colin. And he suddenly understood better why Bruce wanted to adopt Colin. John knew it was because of Damian’s close relationship with Colin, but it was mostly to keep him safe. 

“See, I’m damaged goods.” 

“So am I,” John insisted. “You’re in good company and you are loved. So much.” 

Colin studied his face and the smiled brightly. “Love you too.” 

They sat there in the studio, cuddling and sharing their love. 

“So, should I be calling you my Dad too?” Colin suddenly asked and John flushed. 

“Yeah, maybe. One day.” He grinned. “Would that be weird?” 

“Nah, you were always watching over me, protecting me.” Colin smiled. 

“Wish I could have stayed and protected you,” John sighed, kissing his brow.

Colin curled more into him. “What is done is done, you’re here now.” 

“You’re so smart.” 

“I know.” 

John chuckled, squeezing him close to him once more. “Let’s go up, I’m beat.” 

Colin nodded as he reluctantly pulled away.

“Want to sleep with me?” John asked as he took Colin’s hand. “I could use some more cuddling.” 

“I’d like that.” Colin smiled. “When is Mist- Bruce going to be back?” 

John couldn’t help but smiled when Colin corrected himself. “End of the week, unfortunately. He had to fly to Japan.” 

They walked back upstairs and headed into John’s room. John glanced over to the room that Colin shared with Damian. And he suddenly wondered where Damian was at. 

“He’s with Sue-Yin.” Colin supplied. “Turns out he’s really good at oral.” 

John stopped, blinking. “What?” 

Colin chuckled. “Jay gave him pointers and they finally did it.” 

“Oh, good.” John smirked. 

Colin peeked at Tim’s door, “You think they’ll work it out?” 

“I dunno, it’s up to Kon now.” 

“But Kon would do anything for Tim, he’s head over heels in love with Tim.” Colin sighed happily as he crawled into John’s bed. 

“True.” 

“If Bruce wanted that, would you?” 

John snorted, “Bruce would never. He had a really hard time sharing me with the band and I wasn’t even having sex with them… mainly kissing and cuddling.” 

“So, Bruce is kinda like Kon in this situation… he accepted us. So, Kon will too.” 

“Maybe, but it’s a little more than that-”

“I know,” Colin nodded. “I had a long talk with Tim about it. He wants this so much.” 

John nodded, “Yeah.” 

Colin curled up next to him and John pulled the blankets over them. “I kissed Jason too.” 

“He’s easy like that.” John chuckled, loving his band so much. 

“That’s what Dick said.” Colin yawned as he tucked in closer to John. 

John smiled. Yeah, he loved his band. John wrapped his arms around Colin and drifted off to sleep.


	49. ~Love is Not a Choice ~

Tim was watching the very first music video of the band for the tenth time already. He just couldn't stop himself. He couldn’t wait until it went live on air, they had a release party planned for the end of the month.

It was kinda artistic with lots of black and ravens of all things, but Dick looked amazing and the chemistry between all of them was like a live wire or something. 

He stopped the video when Jay kissed Dick's cheek fast and furious – it had been a spur of the moment thing, but they had decided to leave it in. Everyone and their grandmother knew about Jay and Dick by now, and that the band members didn't make a secret about their sexual orientation. 

“Still watching it, I see,” Kon said, kissing his neck. Tim leaned into him. 

“Yeah.” 

“It makes you all hot and bothered.” 

“It's like some weird kind of porn in which people don't fuck and keep their clothes on,” Tim said, looking over his shoulder at Kon. 

Kon smiled. “Yeah, it is. You want me to help you out with that problem in your pants?” 

Sometimes, Kon was such a fucking sleazy douche, Tim loved it. He laughed. “Yeah, I'd like that. Wanna crawl under the desk and suck me off?” It was more of joke, but Kon's eyes went dark and he pushed the chair away, so he could crawl under the desk. Tim inhaled sharply. 

“Play that song on repeat. I think it's hot,” Kon said and Tim obeyed while Kon opened Tim's pants. 

Tim wasn't paying attention to the video at all, he was watching Kon, half hidden under Tim's desk, on his knees and licking his lips, wetting them before he kissed Tim's cock noisily. Tim grabbed the desk as Kon winked at him and leaned in to take his cock into his mouth. Kon was becoming really good at oral, Tim thought dimly and then he wasn't thinking much of anything anymore, because Kon was sucking hard at the tip and playing with Tim's balls a bit. He didn't try anything else, because Tim had made it clear that nothing would go inside his ass, even when he sometimes ached for it. Especially after hearing what it did for Dick. How much Dick enjoyed it. 

“Kon,” Tim warned as Kon sucked even harder, squeezing Tim's balls just right. 

Kon hummed and nodded a bit so Tim would know it was okay to come in his mouth. They've never done it before, but it was too late to stop it now and Kon wasn't pulling away. 

Kon choked on Tim's come a bit and pulled away, come spilling out of the corner of his mouth. “Shit,” he said. 

“You alright?” 

Kon looked up at him and grinned. “Sure, wanna kiss that filthy mouth?” 

It was kind of a challenge, lately Kon did that a lot. Tim suspected it was about Dick. They really needed to talk. But not now. He pulled Kon up by his shirt and kissed that filthy mouth instead, until Kon was moaning and his hips were moving restlessly. 

“Tim.” 

“Yes? What do you want?” 

“Your fingers,” Kon panted.

Tim nodded and pulled Kon up all the way, so he could lean against the desk while Tim jerked him off. 

It only took a few minutes for Kon to spill over Tim's fingers. 

~+~

“I'm not stupid,” Kon said. “I know you have it bad for Dick. I knew from the start, but-” he ran a hand through his short black hair and looked at Tim. 

Tim waited and wondered if this was the moment when Kon would break up with him. A part of him had been waiting for that since he told Kon he slept with Dick. 

“I want you.” 

“I – don't understand,” Tim said, because he didn't. 

Kon groaned. “I want to be with you, I want to put my fingers inside your ass and I want to fuck you, but every time I try to, you just freeze up and push me away.” 

“I told you I'm not ready.”

“You will never be ready with me, because you want your first time to be with Dick,” Kon said. 

Tim couldn't argue that. 

“I love you,” Kon said. “I wish I was enough. I wish it was enough, but it obviously isn't. So-”

Tim waited, holding his breath. 

“You should go to him, because once you had him, or he has you, I’m sure we can do it too, right?” 

“Yes,” Tim said. 

“Good. I don't claim to understand your feelings for Dick. I mean...he is hot and all, but – one person should be enough, right?” 

“It sometimes isn't,” Tim said gently. “And I would understand if you would want to be with someone who can love only you.” 

Kon looked at him sharply. “Are you trying to break up with me? Cause that isn't gonna happen. I can share. With Dick. I’ve talked with Dick about it.”

“And Jay?” 

Kon groaned. “What?”

“They are an item now. I mean...and I love Jason too,” Tim said firmly. Now that they were having this talk and not only skirting around it, setting boundaries and rules and all, it was important to be honest. 

“Okay. Okay...” Kon said. “Rules?”

“Yes,” Tim said. 

“You can with Dick, whenever you want, but not with Jason, only if Dick is there too, okay? And I won't participate in-” he stopped, considering. “Maybe I could, I mean...but not a foursome. I don't think I would enjoy it, if Jason touched me like that. He is good looking and Dick too, but-”

“Kon,” Tim interrupted. “I don't need to have kinky threesomes with you.” 

“I'm not sure if that is a compliment or not,” Kon said. 

“It is. You and me, are you and me,” Tim said. “And if you want it that way, me and Dick and Jason will be a whole separate thing.” 

“Yes, I think for now that is what I can deal with. At least sexually,” Kon said. 

“Do you want to see other people too?” Tim asked, because that was only fair after all. 

“No,” Kon said. 

“But why-”

“Because I love you and want you to be happy, and I know that you will stay a fucking virgin forever if it isn't Dick who has you first.” 

“Kon-”

“No,” Kon said. “You're stubborn like that. And I am not a patient man. I want to make love to you. The sooner the better. If this is the only way, then so be it.” 

“Your morals are screwed,” Tim said. 

“Well, yes. Lex Luthor is my father after all,” Kon grinned. 

Tim smiled at him. “Come here?”

“What the hell for?” Kon teased. 

“So I can blow you?” 

“Sweet Jesus,” Kon said.

“Is that a no?” 

“No, it's not,” Kon replied, crossing over to him. Tim grabbed him by his ass and pulled him close, so his cock was level with Tim's face. Kon was opening his fly. Tim smiled at him. 

“I love you too,” he said gently and then before Kon could answer, he sucked the tip of Kon's cock into his mouth. 

~+~

Tim was listening to Dick singing and stroking his cock lazily as he looked at the picture. He had newer pics of Dick, some of them were even of them together. But the old picture still felt special to Tim. 

“Tim, can I borrow you?” Dick said and Tim startled so violently that the picture slipped from his fingers. “Shit, sorry!” Dick said, but he wasn't leaving, to Tim's horror he was bending over and picking up the picture from the floor.

“Dick, no!” Tim said, jumping up and trying to snag it away. 

“What are you so worked up about, I've seen everything already, and you know how fucking big Jay's porn collection- Oh,” Dick said, as he looked at the picture. 

Tim closed his eyes. The only sound that could be heard was Dick's recorded voice. 

“Dick-”

“That's me and a boy,” he looked at Tim. Tim could feel it, so he opened his eyes. “That boy on my knees, that's you?” 

“Yes,” Tim said. 

“How old were you?” 

“Six,” Tim answered. 

“That makes me nine,” Dick replied. He was looking at the picture again. “It was before my parents died. I mean...that's from the circus,” Dick said, sitting down on Tim's bed.

“Yes,” Tim said. 

“Why didn't you tell me you had this?” 

“Jay said it made you sad when people talk about the circus,” Tim replied. 

“Tim. I- yes of course, but it's been so long ago, I can deal. I'm not made of glass.” He looked at the picture again. “Six...that's when you first met me?”

“Yes,” Tim said helplessly. 

“Six,” Dick repeated and then looked at Tim. “That's when you-”

“Fell in love with you. That's how long I’ve been in love with you Dick. And I know it's stupid. I didn't even know what love was back then-”

“No, you did. Every child does. It's the purest fucking thing for someone so young and you decided to give it to me.” 

“You can't decide to love someone Dick,” Tim said. 

“Yes, I know, but Tim. That's eleven years.” 

“Yes, but if it helps, I fell all over again for you when I joined the band, maybe before when you bought me a drink and talked to me like I wasn't just a stupid kid.”

“You weren't a stupid kid, Tim,” Dick said, tracing Tim's face in the picture with his pinky gently. 

“You don't remember, do you?” Tim asked. 

“No, not really,” Dick admitted. “You were a cute kid, but there were so many cute kids and I was such a wild child.” 

“It's alright. You know me now.” 

“And I could never forget you Tim,” Dick said, putting the picture down and cupping Tim's face in his hand gently. Tim shivered at the look in Dick's eyes. “I'm going to kiss you now.” 

“Okay,” Tim breathed and then Dick was leaning in and Tim was kissing him back. He let himself fall onto the bed again as Dick pushed a bit. He was getting hard from Dick's kisses and the intensity in Dick's eyes. The desire he could feel running through Dick's body. 

Dick was blanketing him. All Tim could see, hear, feel, and taste was Dick. He slung his arms around Dick's middle, pulling him down, pulling him closer. Dick hissed as their cocks met. 

“Shit, Tim.” 

“It's alright, I talked with Kon,” Tim said. 

“We can get naked then?” 

“Yes,” Tim said and watched as Dick sat up and pulled off his shirt. He was so beautiful, it took Tim's breath away. 

“Come on, Tim, take it off,” Dick said, already unzipping his own pants. 

Tim nodded and started to strip. He wasn't sure what Dick wanted to do, but Tim was ready for pretty much anything at this point. John had been right, it was good that Dick saw the picture. 

Once Tim was naked Dick just looked at him, which made Tim blush, which made Dick kiss his cheeks in return. He hugged Tim to his chest and kissed his neck and earlobe. “I wanna lick you all over, but most of all I wanna put my tongue inside you Tim.” 

Tim clutched at Dick, breathing hard. His cock twitched at the idea and he knew that Dick could feel it. 

“Can I put my tongue inside you Tim?” Dick asked, his hot breath made Tim moan.

“Yes,” Tim answered. 

Dick kissed him and then guided Tim into a comfortable position. He was on his back, a pillow under his ass and Dick between his legs, looking at him. Tim's cock was hard and looked needy. 

Dick kissed him again and then proceeded to kiss down Tim's body, licking his cock, sucking on the tip just a bit before he lavished Tim's balls and slid further down still. His tongue felt hot against Tim's hole. The sensation made him twitch and moan and jerk away. 

“Tim?” 

“I'm good, it's just weird, but in a good way,” Tim said. It was the truth too. 

Dick nodded and licked him again, softly and carefully and Tim relaxed into it. Dick was spreading Tim's legs gently further apart and then he was kissing Tim's ass and Tim moaned. It felt good. It was hot and wet and when Dick let the tip of his tongue circle Tim's hole, Tim took a harsh breath. Soon enough Tim was moving his hips and Dick was licking and kissing around his hole until he pushed the tip inside. Tim's hands clenched in the sheets. It felt so good. He was leaking, but was only dimly aware of it, because all of his pleasure was centered on that point where Dick was pushing his tongue in and out of his ass. 

“Dick!” 

“You want to come?” Dick asked. 

“Yes?” Tim said. 

Dick smiled into his skin and then grabbed Tim's cock, providing a tight wet space for Tim's cock to thrust into. He ducked his head and started licking Tim's ass again while Tim fucked his hand. And then Dick sucked and Tim was coming so hard he nearly blacked out. 

When he opened his eyes again, Dick was looking down on him. “You okay?” 

“Yes,” Tim whispered. 

“Did you like it?” Dick asked, stroking Tim's lips with a finger gently. 

“Yes, it was amazing, Dick. You are amazing,” Tim replied. Dick put his head on Tim's chest and said nothing for a while. Tim was enjoying the afterglow for a bit before he started stroking Dick's hair. 

“You're still hard, right?” Tim asked.

“Yes.”

“You want me to take care of you?” Tim wanted to know, maybe it was greedy, but he really wanted to taste Dick in return. 

“If you want to,” Dick said. 

“Yeah,” Tim said, “I really want to.”

Dick looked up at him then and smiled. “Jay's told me about your blow-jobs.” 

“Okay?” 

“According to Jay they are amazingly good.” 

“Oh,” Tim said and felt himself blush. 

Dick kissed him then soft and gentle. “Or did you want to use your fingers?”

“My fingers?” Tim asked, stupidly. “Where?”

Dick laughed. “I was thinking on my cock, Tim. But really wherever you want.” He moved his hips so Dick's cock could drag hard and wet against Tim's stomach. 

Tim licked his lips. “I wanna taste you.”

Dick groaned, rolling over so he was lying on his back, his legs already open, making room for Tim.   
Tim didn't waste any time, he knelled between Dick's legs and then leaned in and kissed the wet tip of Dick's cock. Dick made a noise that went straight to Tim's cock. He kissed Dick's tip again and again and again and then he started sucking on it gently. 

He liked to kiss from root to tip and back, pressing with his tongue a bit where he knew it felt really good for his partner. He found that Dick liked it when Tim pressed the tip of his tongue to his slit while he held it in his mouth. 

What Tim didn't manage to put in his mouth he stroked gently with his fingers. Dick was holding still under him, so Tim pulled off. “You can put your hands in my hair, I like that.” 

“Shit, Tim,” Dick said and did just that. He wasn't guiding, just petting Tim's head and running his fingers through his hair while Tim was sucking, kissing, and licking Dick's beautiful fucking cock. 

“Tim,” Dick said harshly, “Can I-?”

Tim pulled away a bit, “Yes,” he answered, he was swallowing more often than not and he really wanted to swallow Dick's come. Needed to know how Dick tasted. 

Dick groaned and then he was coming against Tim's lips and Tim was licking him through it.   
As soon as he was done, Dick pulled him against his chest and claimed his mouth. 

Tim was panting harshly against Dick's lips. 

“Jay was right,” Dick said. “They are a bit like the good kind of torture, your blow-jobs.” 

Tim ducked his head, and Dick kept him there, pressed against Dick's chest, listening to his heart.  
Tim felt loved and safe. “Dick?” 

“Yes?” Dick asked. 

“Will we do this again?”

“Yes, and maybe more?” Dick asked. He sounded carefully hopeful. 

“Yes,” Tim said.


	50. ~Hands are Clever~

“I want to try something,” Dick said. He was straddling Jason, they were both naked and hard. 

“Now?” Jason asked. 

Dick bit his lip. He had been thinking about it a long time. Had used it as his number one jack off fantasy for the last few days. “Yes.” 

Jason sighed, mock exasperated. “Fine, tell me your deepest, dirtiest fantasies, pretty bird.” 

Dick smiled. He liked when Jason called him that. It was sweet. Dick let his fingers slide up Jason's arms and Jason went with it. Let Dick push his arms upwards, let Dick pin them down over his head to the mattress. Dick leaned down and kissed him gently and then turned his head so he could whisper into Jason's ear. “I wanna tie you down and play with your hole.”

Jason took a sharp breath, Dick could feel it against his neck. “Dick.” 

“I wana take my time, I want to fuck you gently with my fingers, Jay.”

“Why?” 

Dick turned to him and looked him in the eyes. “Because you always seem to be in such a rush when you want to be fucked by me, and I like to make you feel good.” 

“You make me feel good, Dick. You make me feel fantastic when your pretty cock is inside me,” Jason said. 

Jason had a really filthy mouth, Dick thought. It was such a fucking turn on for him. Dick bit his lip. “Okay,” he said and let go of Jason's arms. Jason kept them where Dick had pinned them down. 

“You really want to do this, don't you?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Dick said. 

“Finger fucking me into an orgasm?” Jason asked. 

Dick groaned. “Yes.” 

“Got any rope?” Jason asked. 

Dick shook his head, he would never use anything like that. “No.” 

“Handcuffs?” Jason asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Dick smiled. “No, I have a silk scarf.” 

“Shit,” Jason said. 

“Yeah?” 

“Have another one?” 

“Yes,” Dick said and waited. 

Jason licked his lips. “Can you – wrap it around my cock?” 

Dick nodded, because the image Jason's words provided made his mouth dry. 

He let his hands slide up and down Jason's body, mapping every scar and bruise – some of them gotten on stage and some Dick left there and then he kissed the tip of Jason's cock, felt it jerk against his lips. And as Jason moaned he got up and grabbed two of the silk scarves that he had bought a few days ago in hopes he would be allowed to use them on Jason. 

“Love watching you walk,” Jason said as Dick settled down on the bed again and kissed his wrist before he wrapped one scarf around them and then looped them to the headboard. Jason tested the bonds and then licked his lips. 

“Too tight?” 

“No, perfect,” Jason said. His cock, Dick noticed, was really hard and dripping pre-come. Jason was getting into it. 

“Okay, you tell me to stop and I will.” 

“I trust you, Dick,” Jason said and Dick just had to kiss him, to fuck his mouth with his tongue. Leaving them both panting. He slid down Jason's body, teasing Jason's skin with his mouth and the fabric of the scarf in the process until he was between Jason's legs. He kissed Jason's knee as he spread his legs gently and then grabbed a pillow to push it under Jason's ass for better access. He let the scarf rest against Jason's hard cock, half covering it and then reached over and grabbed the lube. 

He coated his fingers generously, the faint smell of vanilla was making his own cock twitch. There was a damp spot on the silk where it covered Jason's cock. Dick smiled and started to circle Jason's hole. Just light teasing touches before he put a bit of pressure into it. Jason moaned above him and his hips started to move against Dick's finger. 

“Dick,” he gasped. “Put it in.” 

“It's my show, Jay. I think I will just play around a bit more – pun totally intended,” Dick grinned, going back to circling Jay's hole and rubbing his fingers inside his cleft, just behind his balls. 

“Jerk,” Jason said. 

“Yeah...sometimes,” Dick replied, kissing Jay's knee again. He loved seeing Jason like this, trusting Dick to get him off, eventually. He was still Jason, so Dick knew there would be cursing and demands, but Dick wasn't going to listen to them – much. 

He did push a finger in however and Jason shook with it. Dick played around a bit until he located Jason's prostate and then he played around a bit more. Pushing, grazing, and caressing that sweet spot with random pressure. 

“Shit, Dick.”

“Wanna try to see if you can come from just my fingers?” Dick asked. They’ve never done this before, because Jason always demanded to be fucked good and hard and Dick didn't top that often anyway. 

“It's your show, pretty bird,” Jason said. His voice sounded wrecked. 

The words made Dick's cock jump and harden even more. Jason was handing over control to Dick. Totally. 

“Okay,” Dick said, pushing another one in gently. He kept a steady pace, watching his fingers slide in and out of Jason's body, watching Jason jerk and thrust against Dick's fingers whenever he grazed Jason's prostate. He kept that rhythm, while he grabbed an edge of the scarf and let it slide slowly over Jason's cock back and forth, teasing his balls just a bit too. Dick knew that Jason liked the stretch too, so he added another finger and scissored them like he would when he was preparing Jason to take his cock, but he was determined not to use his cock to make Jason come today. 

“Yeah,” Jason said. “Yeah, that's good, don't stop.” 

Dick wouldn't, couldn't. All he wanted to do was to push his fingers inside Jason's body and watch him shake and move against them as he played with Jason's prostate and caressed the rim of his hole gently. 

Dick could tell that Jason was close, it would probably only take his lips on Jason's cock to make him come, but he opted for pressing against Jason's sweet spot harder while he let the scarf drag over the tip of his cock. Jason cursed and thrust against Dick's fingers hard, and then he was painting the scarf with his come, breathing hard and fast and straining, tugging at his restrains. Dick fucked him through it with only two fingers until Jason told him to stop. He withdrew at once. Just looking at Jason, covered in his own come and glistening with sweat. 

“Come here,” Jason said after a while. 

“What?” 

“Come here, I want you to feed me your cock,” Jason said. 

“Jay-” Dick was uncertain about it. Jason was in a very vulnerable position and- “Come on, I wanna make you come.” 

“Maybe I can untie you first?” 

“No, come here. Now.” Jason said. He was totally taking control of the situation and Dick got on his knees and straddled Jason's torso. He grabbed the headboard with one hand to steady himself, looking down at Jason, who was already opening his mouth. Dick didn't ask again if he was sure about this, he guided his cock into Jason's hot willing mouth. It wouldn't take long anyway. 

He thrust in shallowly and carefully at first, but as Jason hummed and sucked harder on his cock, he grabbed the headboard with both hands and let Jason suck him through his orgasm.

“So,” Jason said, as Dick untied him. 

“So?” Dick asked. 

Jason grabbed him by the hips and Dick rolled on top of him, so they could kiss lazily. “It was good, but I still prefer your pretty cock deep inside me, Dick.” 

“Okay,” Dick said. 

“It doesn't mean, you can't tie me up again and have your wicked way. I kinda liked that part,” Jason confessed. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Jason said, kissing Dick again. 

Dick snuggled closer and closed his eyes. He wanted to take a nap before they had to go down to the studio to work on some new music. Things were moving along. The last tour was a success and their songs were being played by various radio stations now. They had a fucking video that would be released on MTV soon. The peaceful days would come to an end. They wanted this, Dick wanted this. He loved being on stage, but he knew that their life would change once more as soon as the video was out and their album dropped. 

Tim had been promoting the new single the last few weeks with interviews for local papers and radio stations. While the rest of them kinda hung back. It wasn't only because Tim was really good with the press. It was also because Damian and John were occupied with Colin. Adoption and other things. 

Dick just wanted to have Jay to himself as often as he could. He was selfish that way. He wanted to keep this for just a bit longer. Dick smiled, kissing Jason chest. Of course, he wouldn't mind sharing with Tim, things between them were progressing and looking good.


	51. ~Own me Just for the Night~

John laughed, feeling really good. Dinner was fucking amazing, as usual, and the company even better. Dick and Jay were sitting across from him, playing footsie with John as they finished off their dessert. 

“So, fucking good.” Jay grinned as he rubbed his stomach. “Kudos to the chef.” 

“I’m sure Alfred will be pleased to hear that.” John chuckled, startling slightly when his phone rang, it was Bruce’s ringtone. “About time!” John began. “Did you finally land? Alfred’s keeping a plate warm for you.” 

There was a long pause, “John.” 

Shit. He closed his eyes, his mood plummeting… he knew this wasn’t going to be good news at all. “Yeah?”

“We had to make an emergency landing, due to the weather.”

John’s gaze darted over to the windows, “But it’s perfect here.” 

“John,” Bruce stressed and John groaned. “We hit the tail end of a hurricane and the winds have grounded us. Once it’s safe to take off, I’ll be back home.” 

“How long are they estimating?” John asked, wanting Bruce home now. But he wasn’t about to risk his life either. 

“A few hours at most.” Bruce sighed. “How was dinner?” 

John looked over at Jay and Dick, who had paused in their playing and looked concerned over John’s conversation. “It was great. We were just finishing dessert. Jay and Dick are still here, having seconds.” 

Bruce chuckled. “Naturally.” 

“Damian and Colin rushed off about ten minutes ago, going to catch some kung-fu double feature. And Kon surprised Tim with a little something, so he skipped out on dinner and went straight to some dessert if ya know what I mean.” John winked at Dick, who nudged at his foot. 

“Yes, I believe I know,” Bruce snorted and John could almost see him rolling his eyes. “I will be home as soon as I can.” 

“Okay,” John nodded, knowing that there was nothing either of them could do. 

“Will you still be at the manor?” Bruce questioned and John rubbed his brow. 

“I dunno, you know how I hate staying here alone-”

“We can stay,” Dick cut him off, nudging Jay. “It’ll be like a sleepover.” 

Jay looked like he was about to protest when Dick whispered something into his ear… probably something filthy, cause Jay’s eyes brightened and his skin flushed. “Fuck, yeah.” 

John laughed, shaking his head and then returned his focus back to Bruce on the phone. “I’ll be here.” 

“Good. I’ll see you in a few hours then.” 

“Have a safe trip.” John wished him once more… and hopefully he’ll be home sooner rather than later. 

~

John was frustrated and horny, it was hours later and Bruce still wasn’t home. He sprawled out on the bed, alone. He had no idea where Dick and Jay had disappeared too. If he had to guess, they were off having kinky sex somewhere in the manor. Not that he blamed them. 

His phone rang and John answered it, knowing that Bruce was on the other end. “What are you wearing?” 

John inhaled sharply, not expecting that at all. But it did all sorts of things to him, his breath hitching at the sound of Bruce’s deep voice. “Just a pair of boxers.” He finally managed to answer. 

“Take them off.” 

John’s arousal spiked and he couldn’t help the way Bruce’s command made him tingle from head to toe. He rushed to take off the offending garment and toss it away from him. “Yes, sir…anything else, sir?” 

“Have you been a good boy?” 

John swallowed, nodding his head. “Yes, sir.” 

“Good.” 

John moaned, his thoughts flashing back to the night they had role played and used their toy for the first time. He shuddered, “Yes, sir.”

“What are you thinking?”

“About the pretty black beads.” John’s voice sounded breathy and he suddenly ached to wrap his hand around his cock, to please himself as Bruce would. 

“Go get them.” 

John practically flew off the bed, his fingers shaking as he retrieved the box from the dresser drawer. He grabbed the lube and then dashed back to the bed. “Ready, sir.”

“Open the box.”

John did as he was told, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw a new toy in the box. “Bruce,” he gasped as he traced his finger around the black ring… a cock ring. “Fuck.”

“Language.” Bruce reprimanded and John groaned. “I see you found your new toy.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good.” Bruce’s voice was deeper, huskier than it had been before. “Wrap your fingers around your cock, tease yourself.”

John had no choice and he moaned loudly as he complied with Bruce’s wishes. He stroked himself, teasing his length. He was already so hard. “Please.” 

“Snap the ring into place, be a good boy.” 

John shuddered, taking the ring out of the box. It was heavier than he thought it would be. He’s never used one before and the thought that Bruce had bought it for him, for them, made him even harder. “Yes.” His fingers trembled and he fumbled with the phone as he snapped the ring around the base of his cock. “Oh, god. Bruce.” He inhaled, the feeling was indescribable…. it made everything else he was feeling even more intense. 

“Now the beads.” 

John groaned, taking the string of beads out of the box. “Yes.” 

“Coat your fingers with lube and then slowly insert the first bead.” 

“Yes, sir.” John shuddered, his cock throbbing as he ignored it and did as Bruce instructed…. and he followed his commands until all the beads were fully sheathed inside him, filling him up until Bruce could take their place. 

“And no playing with yourself or the boys.” Bruce commanded. “I want you ready for me when I get home.” 

John moaned, shuddering as he shifted and felt the beads move within him… it was a fucking tease and a promise for something more. “Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy.” Bruce hung up the phone and John did as well.

John closed his eyes, his cock hard and leaking against his belly. The ring prevented him from coming… it was tortuous and he loved it. He willed himself to sleep, knowing it would still be awhile for Bruce to get here and finish off what he started.

~

“You look good enough to eat.” 

John’s eyes flew open at Dick’s voice, the bed shifting as they joined him. He looked to Dick and Jay, they were naked, their bodies practically glowing from their carnal activities. 

Jay trailed his fingers over John’s side, “Kinky.” 

Dick tugged on the string between his legs and John moaned, back arching as the balls rolled over his prostate. John shuddered, trembling with the need to come. “Fuck.” 

“My fave,” Dick purred, kissing John’s shoulder. “But I’m betting, Mister Wayne wouldn’t want you to spoil his plans.” 

John nodded, not really trusting his voice.

They curled around him, their warm bodies making him even more flushed and aroused. “You’re so fucked, aren’t you?” Jay nipped at his neck and John moaned. 

“Yes,” he inhaled, shuddering once more in their embrace. “What were you up too?”

“Jay fucked me good and hard against Wayne’s desk.” Dick smirked, leaning over John to kiss Jay. It was a soft innocent kiss that quickly grew into something more. 

John groaned at the image of them, “Oh, fuck… yeah, it won’t be the first time that desk saw some action.” 

Jay smirked. “Do tell.” 

“Nah,” Dick laughed, “But I bet he’d love to hear all about us, won’t you?”

John moaned, his eyes fluttering close. “Please.”

They whispered all the filthy things they did and then they made out until they passed out, still curled around John. It was tortuous, in a fucking good way. John drifted off into a light sleep, his erection hot and heavy against his abdomen didn’t really allow John anything else. 

~

John’s eyes flew open, his body trembling with anticipation. He could feel Bruce, he knew he was close by. 

“John.”

John’s gaze darted over to the corner of the room. “Yes, sir?”

Bruce stepped closer, his dark eyes sweeping over the bed. “Have you been a good boy?” He questioned, arching his brow. 

John nodded. 

“Come here.” 

John untangled himself from Dick and Jay, they groaned and curled into each other as John left them. John stood before Bruce, shuddering as the anal beads teased and stroked his prostate. It made him weak in the knees and they barely started.

Bruce smirked, admiring him before he pulled him into a demanding kiss. John moaned against his lips as Bruce’s fingers brushed against the base of John’s cock, touching the ring.

“Please,” John practically begged as he wrapped his arms around Bruce and pulled him even closer. He was in a haze of lust and the need to come. He was so hard and every fiber of his being vibrated with that need. 

Bruce ushered John into the bathroom. John tugged at Bruce’s clothes, buttons flying as he ripped the offending fabric off his lover’s body. “John.” 

“Sorry.” But he really wasn’t. “Sir,” he added a little too late. 

“No, you’re not.” Bruce pulled away from him and John whimpered at the loss of his body against his. “You’ve been a bad boy.” 

John inhaled sharply, but he stayed put, wanting to show how good he could be. He wanted to be rewarded… he wanted to come so fucking badly, he wasn’t thinking straight. 

Bruce nodded, John watched him as Bruce turned on the shower and stepped under the spray of water. It was so fucking hot and Bruce looked so good, the water running down his body as the steam billowed around him. 

“Sir?” 

“Come here,” he simply stated and John rushed to him, hissing as the water teased his sensitive skin. 

“Please.” 

Bruce kissed him hard and needy and then pressed John against the cool tiles. John moaned, arching up into him and he cried out when Bruce tugged on the string of beads. “You’re so beautiful.” 

John whimpered, nails digging into Bruce’s arms as Bruce pulled the beads out and thrust into him in one smooth movement. “Bruce!” John wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist, loving the way Bruce fully completed him. 

Bruce stilled completely for a moment, kissing him deeply as they stood under the spray of water. Bruce’s thrusts were deep and languid, taking John closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm. He was so fucking hard, his body trembling at the need to come. 

John felt Bruce near his orgasm and Bruce bit down on John’s shoulder as he came, thrusting into him erratically as he worked through his orgasm. John trembled, his body coiled so tightly with the need to come. “Please, sir-” John whimpered. 

Bruce smiled against his lips and then he reached down, releasing the cock-ring. 

John cried out, his vision going dark as his orgasm ripped through him. It was the most fucking amazing thing he’s ever felt. It left him completely boneless and he sagged against Bruce. 

~

“John?” 

John blinked, smiling at Bruce and tugging him closer to kiss him. That’s when John realized he wasn’t in the shower anymore, but in bed… still soaking wet with Bruce looking down at him with concern in his eyes. 

“You passed out on me,” Bruce explained, his body relaxing against him as he continued to search John’s face and realized that he was okay. Better than okay. 

“It was worth it, God, Bruce that was intense.” John gushed, wrapping his arms around Bruce.

“Next time, I’ll have to remember not to release you in the shower.” 

John smiled brightly. “Next time.” He chuckled, kissing Bruce once more. “Love you, so fucking much.” 

“Love you, too.” 

John glanced around him, realizing that they were alone. “Where did-”

“I don’t know,” Bruce cut him off. “They were MIA when I carried you back in here… I assume they realized we might need some time alone.” 

“They’re smart, like that.” John grinned. 

Bruce nodded, kissing his nose as he pulled the blankets around him and John curled into him, loving moments like this just as much. He felt loved and wanted. This was a new step in their relationship… Bruce kept surprising him and he loved it. It kept him on his toes.


	52. ~I'll Take it From Here~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen it, [Rock Anthology: Holidays](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741267/chapters/6144287%22) follows this series but highlights the holidays! Enjoy!

“You think Bruce will mind?” Jason asked as he pressed Dick into the desk. Dick hopped onto it and slung his legs around Jason's middle to pull him in. He smiled and it took Jason's fucking breath away. 

“He's not here. Also I'm pretty sure he fucked John against every surface in this house.” 

“Then they wouldn't have been doing anything else except fucking,” Jason teased. 

“Well, maybe they are still going through all the furniture,” Dick said. “But I know that both John and Bruce have a thing for desks.” 

Jason groaned. He remembered all too well what Dick had told him about his night with John and fucking Bruce Wayne. It was still one of his top five jerk off fantasies. 

“And if we clean up after...” Dick added. 

Jason was so sold on this. He wanted to fuck Dick against the smooth surface of the big mahogany desk. He kissed Dick hungrily and Dick repaid him in kind. “Yeah?” 

“Fuck yeah,” Jason replied and pushed Dick down, so he was lying flat on his back, his legs were still around Jason's middle; he could see the hard line of Dick's cock. “I want to suck you for a bit first, okay?” 

“Shit, yeah,” Dick said and started to unbutton his pants. Jason was sinking to his knees and just waiting for Dick to get his cock out already. 

“Try not to come, okay?” 

“I'll try,” Dick said. 

Jason nodded and then grabbed Dick's cock, rubbed the tip lovingly with his thumb before he kissed it and made Dick hiss with it. And then he sucked it into his mouth. He loved Dick's cock. It was the prettiest fucking cock he had ever seen. He hadn't been lying when he had said it the first time. 

Dick was trying not to thrust, Jason pulled on Dick's pants because he wanted to be inside Dick as soon as he could. Dick moaned above him. Jason finally got Dick's sneakers, socks and pants off and then he grabbed the lube from his pocket. He wasn't going anywhere without it anymore. Not since he and Dick got together. 

He nudged Dick’s legs and Dick spread them as far as he could and that was really fucking far, because Dick was just that bendy. 

“Come on,” Dick said. “Want your fingers and your cock.” 

Jason moaned and felt Dick shudder. He pressed one finger inside and then another as soon as Dick gave him the okay. He wanted Dick prepared and hard, because Jason would take his time fucking Dick. As soon as Dick started to make those delicious noises that told Jason Dick was so beyond ready, he pulled out and got up. 

“Like this?” Dick asked. Jason knew that Dick liked to see his face when they had sex, but Jason had this fantasy. 

“On your stomach? Like Wayne and John fucked you,” Jason said. He wanted the bruises from the desk this time to be his doing. 

“Pervert, don't think I don't know why you want me like this,” Dick said with a wink, but he was already turning around. His pretty cock was sliding against the smooth mahogany and he hissed and then moaned.

“You love it,” Jason said, as he grabbed Dick's hips and then thrust inside that welcoming tight heat. 

“Move, Jason,” Dick said and Jason did, but slowly. He needed a few thrusts to find Dick's prostate but once he did, he slowed down and dragged his cock against that sweet spot that made Dick moan and curse in – was that French? 

Jason grinned. “Gonna take my sweet fucking time with you.” 

“ _Branleur_ ,” Dick hissed: Jason had no idea what it meant, but he was sure it wasn't a compliment. He would have to ask later. 

“Did I ever tell you that I love when you curse in French?” 

“Jason-”

“Or Romany? German, Italian,” Jason cut in and leaned in so his cock was pushed even deeper, he kissed Dick's neck and sped up a bit. 

“I want to come, Jason,” Dick said. 

“You can, no one is stopping you,” Jason replied. 

Dick cursed again, in Romany, Jason thought. “I can't. I need to be touched. Jason, shit,” Dick sounded really desperate now. 

Jason kissed his neck again and then hitched his hips up, so he could get one hand under Dick and grab his cock. The desk was a mess. Dick's precome was a puddle on the shiny surface. 

“Yes,” Dick hissed. His hole was gripping Jason even tighter as Jason stroked him in rhythm with his thrust, which were coming faster now too. 

Jason's orgasm was ripped from him as Dick tightened around his cock when he let go and spilled over Jason's finger and the desk. 

He let himself fall forward, taking Jason with him. Jason licked the sweat from Dick's neck. “Love you so fucking much,” Jason whispered. Dick moaned and his cock twitched in Jason's grip. Jason laughed against his skin. “That gets you going?” 

“Yeah,” Dick said. “Among other things.” 

They stayed like that just breathing for another few moments, before Jason made himself get up and pull out of Dick. 

“We need to take a shower and then clean that desk, or maybe first clean that desk and then grab a shower.” 

“Yeah” Dick said, but he wasn't moving. 

Jason sighed, slapping Dick's ass gently. “You can stay here, I'll go and grab a towel.” 

“Thanks. I love you.” 

“Don't I know it,” Jason said smiling. 

~+~

The shower turned into another round of sex. Jason always liked sex in the shower, it was warm and wet and Dick was so fucking turned on by it. He had rutted against Jason, devouring his mouth the whole time. His hands were roaming Jason's body when they weren't tangled in Jason's hair. The shower had great pressure too. 

“Someone is in a good mood,” Jason teased. 

“Yeah, fuck. I love this place,” Dick said. “I want to have sex in every room with you.” 

Jason laughed. “Don't think that we have enough time, but as long as we're here, we can – where Alfred doesn't see us.” 

Dick slapped him. “Way to kill the mood.” 

“You already came twice,” Jason pointed out. As he had himself. 

Dick just raised an eyebrow. “We really should go back to John. He hates being alone here and he isn't allowed to join us in our carnal activities,” Jason said. 

Dick nodded, grabbing a towel. 

They toweled off and then went back to the dining room, where John wasn't anymore. They knew where the bedroom was so they headed there. 

Dick stopped dead outside the open door. Jason gave him a look, but Dick put his finger on his lip to tell him he should be quite and then he pointed to the bed, where John was sitting. He had his phone in one hand and a box in front of him. He was tracing something inside. He was naked and he was hard. “Fuck,” John said and then, “Yes, sir.” 

Jason couldn't look away from John. What the fuck? Dick grabbed his hand hard. He had heard it too. Jason was sure Bruce Wayne was on the other end of the line and imaging him telling John what to do and how to do it, maybe calling him a good boy – shit, it did things to his cock. He wondered what was in the fucking box. 

Jason watched as John stroked himself, teased his length really until it was glistening with precome and so fucking read that Jason was sure he wanted desperately to come. “Please,” John moaned and then he stopped teasing his cock and took out a – shit, a cockring out of the box. His fingers were trembling as he snapped it in place. “Yes,” John said to Bruce and then, “Oh, god, Bruce.” 

Bruce said something, gave a command, because John groaned and then took out another toy out of the box. It was a string of black anal-beads. 

Dick's grip on his hand became bruising once John started to insert them one after another. Always listening to the voice on the other end of the line and answering with “Yes, sir.” 

Once he had the whole toy inside him he shifted and groaned and then with a last “Yes, sir,” he put the phone on the nightstand and laid down. 

Dick was pulling him away and into the next bedroom. He was hard and so was Jason. 

“Fuck,” Dick said. “Fuck-” he was kissing Jason. “Did you see that? Did you hear that?” 

“Yeah,” Jason said. “Why aren't we there with him?” 

“Because Bruce obviously wants John to be a good boy and wait for him, prepared, wet, ready, needy-” 

Jason shut him up by sticking his tongue inside Dick's filthy mouth. 

“It was obviously his first time with the ring, but not with the beads,” Dick said once Jason gave his lips free. 

Jason wondered how Dick could tell. “Dick-”

“I like them too,” Dick said. 

“Shit,” Jason replied, he knew that Dick liked toys, but they never used them together. Maybe they should, because watching John inserting anal-beads was so fucking hot. 

“Can I fuck your mouth?” Dick asked, there was something wonderfully urgent about his question. 

“Yeah,” Jason said and got on his knees. He was hard too, so he grabbed his own cock while Dick was thrusting into his mouth, fast and sloppy. The only thing on their minds was another mind blowing orgasm before they went into the bedroom. 

It would be too much of a temptation otherwise. Jason wanted to play with those beads, maybe suck John's cock while he was wearing that ring, unable to come. He groaned and it sent Dick over the edge. He followed just moments later. 

They found another bathroom and Jason cleaned up again. Dick was watching him. 

“You think he will be okay with us, crawling into his bed, even if he is wearing a fucking cockring and his ass is stuffed?” 

“If he weren't okay with that, he would've said no to Bruce, I am sure, Jason. Bruce loves him he would never make John do anything John doesn't want to do. Besides John isn't stupid, he would say no if he didn't feel comfortable.” 

Jason nodded. He knew that, but it was always better to get a second opinion. “Okay. He's fucking hot when he's submissive,” Jason said. 

“Yeah-” Dick bit his lip, Jason could see it in the mirror. He turned around, grabbing Dick and pulling him in.

“What is it?” 

“Do you want to try that?” Dick asked. “It got you really hard.” 

“It got you really hard,” Jason replied. 

Dick nodded again. “Yeah.” 

“But no. I don't feel like calling you a good boy or pet or whatever. I don't want you to dominate me either,” Jason said. 

“Okay, what about the tying up then?” Dick asked. 

“That was you being kinky, but I didn't feel like you were trying to dominate me,” Jason said. It had been good to be at Dick's mercy. 

“Okay.” 

“Don't worry. I'm not stupid either, Dick. I'll tell you no and know it's gonna be okay. We don't have to roleplay just because the beautiful John does it.” He grinned. 

“And he is fucking beautiful,” Dick said. 

“Yeah, I would like to play with him...” 

Dick kissed him. “Yeah,” he breathed. 

It wasn't for them, but it didn't mean they didn't find it hot, especially when it was someone who was so fucking obviously into it. 

“Let's go cuddle with John,” Jason said, pulling Dick out of the bathroom.


	53. ~Music Like a Heatwave~

“Just great,” Jason groaned. They were down in the studio working on one of their tracks for their CD when a fuse blew and fucked up one of their speakers. Jason tuned out most of the technobabble and let Damian and Tim take care of it. He was good with cars, but this stuff was just beyond him.

Dick wrapped an arm around him and Jason leaned back into Dick’s warm embrace, “Tim and Damian are going to run to the store and I’m going to make us some sandwiches while we wait, cause I’m famished.” 

“Sounds good,” Jason smiled, turning into Dick to ravage him properly. “I rather just have you for lunch.” 

Dick moaned against his lips, “Tempting, but we need to finish the CD today-”

Jason snorted, but he understood. They needed it done today so they could have a demo ready at their video release party. Their first video was going to be aired live at a club. It was so fucking exciting, they were finally getting somewhere. He stole another kiss before Dick pulled away and headed for the stairs. 

Colin was twirling around in his chair, obviously bored as he waited as well. He was helping mix the CD and he was in charge of hitting record while they played. 

“Wanna help?” Dick asked Colin and Colin jumped up, eager to do so. They went upstairs to the kitchen, leaving him and John downstairs. 

Jason played a few more notes before he paused and took a moment to just listen to John play his guitar. It had been awhile since Jason just sat there and listened to him play, John was so fucking good. John, on the other hand, was oblivious to everything around him as he usually was when he played Spotlight. “Thinking about Bruce?” 

John startled slightly and then smiled that goofy smile he got when he’s caught. “Whatever gave you that idea?” 

Jason rolled his eyes, putting his guitar aside and sitting down beside John. “Oh, I dunno.” 

“I-” John began and then glanced around the small studio space. “Where is everyone?” 

Jason laughed, “Wow.” 

“Hey,” John smacked his arm playfully. “I was lost in thought.” 

“Apparently.” 

“So?” 

“Tim and Damian went to get another speaker and shit to fix whatever needs fixing, so we can finish our CD. And Dick volunteered Colin to help him make us lunch.” Jason grinned. “And you were lost in thought.” 

John smiled, “Yeah.” 

Jason wrapped his arms around him, “So, um, the other day. You and Bruce.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t you mean, yes, sir?” Jason teased.

John flushed, his cheeks rosy and his eyes bright. “You heard us?” 

Jason nodded. “It was hot… so, roleplaying does it for you?” 

John flushed even more. “Fuck, it’s the most heady feeling… we’ve only done it a few times.” 

“I’ve seen it in porn and such, but I never really figured you two would be into it. It’s pretty kinky stuff.” 

“Honestly, neither did I.” John confessed as he leaned his head against Jason’s shoulder. “It kinda just happened. Bruce said something to me and it felt so right to say- yes, sir. And fuck, Bruce’s eyes widened with surprise and then darkened with lust and god, I’ve not seen him that turned on with just a simple phrase. I think it really surprised us both.” 

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” Jason groaned, it had been on his mind since that night. “I’ve been dying to know, what does he call you? A good boy, pet, something different altogether?”

“The first, a good boy…” John ducked his head. “Does everyone know?” 

“Just Dick, he was with me. But it’s not something we’d share. It was between you and Bruce, but I’ve just been so curious. It really doesn’t do anything for me. To be dominant or submissive like that…”

“It’s only when we play with the beads and he surprised me with a cock ring this last time. Now that was fucking intense.” 

“I bet,” Jason whistled, really turned on by the conversation. He could see John on the bed, spread out as he played with his toys. He could remember the heat of Dick’s body against his. God, it was so fucking hot. “You two were so fucking loud in the bathroom! And I thought Dick and I were bad.” 

John groaned, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment? He wasn’t really sure… there was nothing to be ashamed of. 

“We were bad?” Dick questioned as he suddenly appeared with a tray of food. “Of course we were.”

Jason laughed, jumping up and taking the tray away so he could fuck Dick with his tongue in a soul devouring kiss. He handed it to John and then pulled Dick to him and then ravished his mouth. Jason was so fucking horny and he just wanted to push Dick to the wall and have his way with him. 

“Get a room!” John called out and Jason gave him the finger. 

They finally parted to breathe, Dick’s eyes were blown with desire. “Fuck, Jay.” 

Jason smirked against his lips and then dragged him out of the studio and into the nearest bathroom. He attacked Dick’s lips with another kiss as he pressed him into the wall, rubbing his erection against Dick’s thigh. “Fuck, yeah.”

“What’s got you all hot and bothered?” Dick panted, arching up into Jason as they continued to rock against each other in a teasing motion. 

“John.”

Dick groaned, “Still thinking about him being all submissive?” 

“Fuck, I can’t stop. Mister Wayne calls him, good boy-” Jason moaned, nipping at Dick’s lips. “It’s so hot… can’t you just see it?” 

Dick nodded.

“Guys?” Someone called as they knocked on the door… Jason was pretty sure it was Colin. 

Jason growled, “Fuck-”

Dick slapped his arm, hard. “Just a second, Colin.” 

Jason grumbled, cursing under his breath. 

“Tim and Damian are back, um… don’t be too long!” 

Dick chuckled breathlessly in his ear, “Then we better make this quick!” 

Jason would have preferred something else, but he wasn’t about to complain either. They pushed down their pants and Jason moaned when Dick’s hand wrapped around his cock. He leaned in, kissing Dick as he palmed Dick’s cock in his hand and teased him for just a moment. They jerked each other off as they kissed dirty and hard, it wasn’t long before they were spilling over their hands. “Love you,” Jason moaned, kissing him softly as they just enjoyed the afterglow of their orgasm.

“Love you more,” Dick grinned, looking down at the mess they had made and laughed. “Talk about a quickie.”

“It was totally worth it,” Jason smirked and then stole another kiss before they had no choice but to clean up and head back into the studio. 

“About time,” Damian snorted, rolling his eyes as they entered.

“We’re not even ready yet,” Tim grumbled from underneath the desk, all Jason could see were his legs as he was squirming to fix, whatever needed to be fixed. 

“You okay under there?” Dick asked as he knelt down, brushing his fingers over Tim’s ankle, over the edge of his tattoo. A tiny gesture that made Jason’s heart squeeze tight with love. He loved that Dick loved Tim as well. They both loved with such an intensity that it always took his breath away.

Tim squeaked in surprise and then mumbled something incoherently. 

“I saved you some sandwiches,” Colin piped up and Jason glanced over at him as Colin stuck his tongue out at John who looked a little grumpy. “John tried to steal them.” 

“Hey,” John raised his hands up in protest. “They defaulted theirs when they disappeared into the bathroom.” 

“Thank you, Colin.” Dick smiled, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his brow. 

They sat down and enjoyed the sandwiches, laughing and just relaxing for a moment. 

“Okay, we’re ready!” Tim grinned as he finally emerged from under the desk. 

“Let’s get this done.” Jason nodded, standing up and grabbing his guitar.

“Let’s make beautiful music together.” Dick grinned as he brought the microphone to his mouth. 

And they did. 

“That’s a wrap!” Colin announced as they finished playing their last song a few hours later. It was fucking perfect.

They had finished their first CD, it was such an amazing feeling. Now they just needed a record deal and they would be golden. They were so close, Jason could taste it. He was so ready for it.


	54. ~You Shook Me All Night Long~

Dick was stroking his ankle, it was more of an absentminded gesture, Tim thought. They were watching a movie, just the two of them and it was getting late. Damian and Jay were at the manor working on Jay’s bike and Damian’s old car. Colin was with them. Tim didn’t think Colin was really into getting greasy and climbing under the hood of cars, but he liked to hang out with Damian and Jay. And that was good. 

Kon had flown back to Smallville to pick up a few more things and to visit for the weekend. Tim was pretty sure he was doing it more for his father than anything else. And that made Tim love him even more. Plus with Patrol’s video release and the launch of their new CD, Kon won’t have any time in the upcoming weeks to go back home. 

Tim hummed as a thought suddenly occurred to him. “We could always just release it ourselves,” Tim said after the movie ended. 

“The CD?” 

“Yes, we could. I mean, we have a video we paid for ourselves, we could just print a few copies and see how it goes? Maybe, put our music on amazon or something?” It worked for books, this self-publishing thing, so maybe. He had to look into it. 

“We didn’t pay for it,” Dick said. “You and Damian did.” 

“Dick-”

“No, hey, I’m not trying to start a fight,” Dick cut in and turned on the sofa to be able to look at Tim. He made himself comfortable in the lotus position. “I’m just stating the facts. We’re kinda living off of you.”

“No,” Tim said. “You are working hard at the coffee shop.”

“I’m not sure how long they’re going to keep me. I’m never there. I’m in the studio or on tour. Same with Jay and the garage.”

“We’re getting bigger Dick, it’s going to be fine.”

“I just want you to know that we’re going to pay it back.” 

Oh, Dick thought. Dick was making a point of letting him know he was not Jay’s and Dick’s sugar daddy. “Dick, I’m too young to be your sugar daddy.”

“Oh, shut up,” Dick replied gently and then he was leaning in and Tim was meeting him halfway. It was always a thrill when he was able to kiss Dick. Even more so when they were alone. The kiss got heated and a bit dirty fast, and Tim was scooting closer, so he could sit in Dick’s lap, his legs around Dick’s middle. 

Dick ran his hands over Tim’s sides and shoulders and then settled them in Tim’s hair, pulling a bit, making Tim moan. Tim was getting hard and he couldn’t help the small rocking motions. His hips did it without any input of his brain. Dick licked Tim’s lips as he pulled gently way, so they could breathe. 

Tim looked at him and his eyes were so dark. Tim was sure his own were too. He rocked against Dick again, couldn’t help it at all. He wanted Dick, he wanted to get off with Dick. 

“Bedroom?” He asked, it was nearly a whisper. 

“Yeah?” Dick’s answer was more of a question. 

“Yeah,” Tim said. 

“Yours? Mine?” Dick wanted to know, every other time it wouldn’t matter, Tim thought, but he had the feeling that this was the night. 

“Yours,” Tim said, because he wanted to smell Jay on the sheets when he made love to Dick for the first time. 

They untangled, but Dick grabbed his hand as soon as they were standing. “I’m not going anywhere, Dick,” Tim said gently and Dick kissed him. In fact Dick kept kissing and petting him on the whole way to his and Jay’s room. Tim was backed against a wall and his mouth was ravished and there were hands under his shirt, pushing it up. Tim helped as well as he could, but he didn’t want to stop kissing Dick. 

Dick laughed into his mouth and then kissed him again, gently. “Stay,” he said. 

Tim nodded. Dick pushed Tim’s sweat pants down his hips and got to his knees gracefully, kissed the exposed skin: his hip, his thigh, his knee and down, until he was pulling the pants away and then stripping Tim of his socks. Tim was so fucking glad he was freshly showered, because Dick licked the tattoo and then kissed it too for good measure. It made Tim shiver. 

“Is it more sensitive?” Dick asked. 

“No,” Tim replied, it wasn’t. It was – “It’s just you.”

Dick groaned and buried his face in Tim’s crotch. Tim’s cock was still trapped in his boxers, but he was hard already and leaking a bit too. Dick kissed the tip of his cock and then got up, stripped himself in record time, not caring, it seemed, where his clothes were going. He grabbed for Tim once he was naked and kissed him again. Tim could feel Dick’s skin, could feel Dick’s cock, hard and wet at the tip too, against his own skin. And Dick’s tongue was so hot and perfect in his mouth. He pushed his own boxers down and let them pool at his feet before he stepped out carefully, still kissing Dick. He had to crane his neck because Dick was bigger, but it didn’t matter. 

Dick ended the kiss and licked his nose. Dick was so into licking and biting and sucking. Oral was a thing of beauty when Dick did it, no matter what he did. 

“I want you inside me,” Dick said, as he was pulling at Tim’s hands and letting himself fall onto the bed, Tim didn’t fall that gracefully and he shuddered once their bodies made contact again. He was sprawled over Dick, feeling Dick hard and wet, and he had to kiss Dick again. He loved Dick so much. 

Tim sat up and looked at Dick and Dick looked back at him. “Tim?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you want to-” he hesitated for a moment and then finished with, “Make love to me?” 

“Yes,” Tim said, he wanted that. He bit his lip. 

“What is it? You can tell me, we can talk about everything.” 

“I want your fingers,” Tim said, he could feel himself blushing. 

“Yes,” Dick said at once. “There’s lube in the drawer. Do you want to prepare me or should I do it myself? I like to be watched doing it, it makes me hot and bothered.” 

“I want to do it. I’ve read up on it, I watched videos, the educational kind – and I fingered myself too.” Tim said. “Just-”

“Hey, it’s alright, you’ll be amazing at this, it just needs a bit practice like everything else.” Dick pushed up and kissed him again. “You got amazingly good at kissing and sucking cock.” 

“Thank you,” Tim said. 

“You’re welcome,” Dick replied, lying down again. “I like to be on my stomach for this part, okay?” 

“Yes,” Tim said and nodded for emphasis. “You’ll tell me if I hurt you or if it isn`t good?”

“Of course, Tim,” Dick said. 

Tim scooted out of the way and let Dick turn around. He took a moment to just look at Dick: wide shoulders, slim waist, perfect ass and then Dick was getting on his knees and spreading his legs and Tim leaned in on an impulse and kissed Dick’s ass, let his tongue slide between Dick’s cheeks and was rewarded with a low moan. Dick really loved this, he knew of course, but this right here, having Dick moan into the pillow because Tim was licking his ass, it drove it home for Tim. He poured lube on his fingers, warmed it up and then let one finger slide against Dick’s hole, he circled the rim a bit and then as Dick made an encouraging noise he slipped it inside Dick’s body. It was hot and tight and the feeling went straight to Tim’s cock, it jerked at the idea of being inside Dick. He played with Dick’s hole for a while before he slipped a second finger in and started to scissor them and then when Dick said he could slip another one in, Tim did, because he trusted Dick and Dick knew his body’s limits. 

It took a bit of playing around to find Dick’s prostate, but once he did Dick’s hips jerked. “Yes, there, just keep pushing against it.” 

Tim did, there was no way he could deny Dick this. Dick’s cock was leaking now in earnest. Tim let his free hand slide under Dick and played with his balls a bit before he curled his fingers around Dick’s length. Dick was thrusting against Tim’s fingers, back and forth and back and forth and Tim wanted to make him come so badly. 

“Stop,” Dick said and Tim did. 

“Dick?” 

Dick took a breath. “You are fucking great, but I want you inside me, now. I want to come with your cock inside me, Tim.” 

“Okay. Like this?” Tim asked and then, “Condoms?” 

“Jay and I don’t use them anymore, you can of course. Uhm, bathroom I think?” 

“Be right back.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Dick said, there was a laugh in his voice. 

Tim ran into the bathroom, grabbed a condom and was back in the bedroom in a flash. Dick was on his back now, his legs splayed and he was stroking his cock, playing with his hole a bit, just teasing the rim. 

Tim took a sharp breath. “You are so beautiful.”

Dick smiled. “Come here now.” 

Tim did, he rolled the condom on and then made room for himself between Dick’s legs. Dick grabbed his cock and guided it inside himself. It was so fucking hot, Tim could hardly stand it. He pushed in carefully and slowly like he read about, he knew that Dick was not a virgin, but still, he wanted to be careful with Dick. He wanted to make love to Dick. Once he bottomed out they both groaned. 

“Move,” Dick said and Tim did. 

He started slow, but built up speed fast. Dick was meeting him thrust for thrust. Tim really wasn’t sure who was setting the pace and he didn’t care either. Dick felt so good around him, his legs were around Tim’s middle, pulling him in and – “On my shoulders?” Tim asked, because he wanted to be able to hit Dick’s sweet spot again. 

Dick untangled his legs and then put them on Tim’s shoulders, it took a few tries, but then Tim was hitting Dick’s prostate again and again. Dick was stroking his cock and moaning Tim’s name and it was all too much, he was so ready to come.

“Dick!” He sounded really desperate to his own ears. 

“You can come,” Dick said, tightening around Tim’s cock. It was too much, Tim fucked into Dick hard and fast, while Dick was stroking himself furiously too. Tim came first, but Dick followed soon after. 

Tim collapsed on top of Dick, Dick kissed his neck. Tim pulled out of Dick slowly, even if he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay buried inside Dick for hours if that were possible. He tied the condom and threw it into the small bin Jay and Dick kept under the bedside table. 

Dick slung his arms around Tim and Tim snuggled into his warmth. “You still want my fingers?” Dick asked. 

“Yes, after a nap?” Tim replied, yawning. 

“Yes,” Dick said. 

~+~

The dip in the mattress and the additional weight in the bed woke Tim. 

“Babybird, you’re all naked and Dick is all loose,” Jason whispered. 

Dick’s eyes were on Tim and he was moving his hips now. Tim realized that Jay was fucking Dick with his fingers. 

“I-”

“If the next words out of your mouth are, I should kiss Dick and then welcome you home properly, Jay, then you are golden,” Jason cut in smoothly. Dick keened. Jason’s fingers were hitting his sweet spot. 

“That was exactly what I was going to say,” Tim replied and leaned in so he could kiss Dick and then Jason. “Welcome home, Jay.” 

Jason grinned. “You finally fucked.”

“We made love,” Dick said. 

“Good and hard love,” Jason replied, biting Dick’s ear. Tim was getting hard watching them. It was so hot. So fucking hot. He pulled the blanket aside so he could see more. Jason was naked too and hard. His cock pressing into Dick’s skin. 

“Yes, oh fuck, right there,” Dick hissed. Tim grabbed Dick’s cock and started to jerk it until Dick spilled between his fingers. 

“So, Babybird,” Jason said. 

“Fingers,” Dick said. “He wants my fingers.” 

“Can I watch?” Jason asked. 

“Yes,” Tim said. Jason poured some lube over Tim’s hand, it mixed with Dick’s come. “What?” 

“Finger yourself for a bit?” Jason asked. 

“Jay, fuck,” Dick said, sitting up and looking at Tim. 

Tim nodded and got into his favorite position. It was dirty and made his cock twitch what he was about to do, pushing Dick’s come inside his hole and letting them watch. 

“We can be kinky from time to time,” Jason said gently, he was looking at Tim now. Watching Tim as Tim circled the rim and then relaxed and pushed one finger inside himself. Soon he was up to two and then three: it felt good even if he never managed to find his own prostate. 

“You are so hot,” Jason said, getting behind Tim, his arms circled around Tim’s middle and he was pulled into Jason’s lap, his fingers slipped out. 

“Please,” Tim said, but Dick was already coating his own fingers with lube. 

He pushed one in gently and searched around a bit to find Tim’s sweet spot. It sent sparks down Tim’s spine and straight to his cock: it jerked violently. 

“Think that’s the sweet spot,” Jason said. “Bet Kon would come in seconds if he could see you like this. Taking Dick’s fingers so eagerly, spreading your legs so wantonly,” Jason whispered. 

And Tim was, he was spreading his legs and begging with his body for more. 

“Gonna let him finger you from now on?”

“Yes,” Tim said. 

“Gonna fuck him nice and slow?” Jason whispered. 

Tim’s cock jerked again and Jason laughed into his skin and then licked his neck, while Dick was still playing with his hole. He had two fingers in Tim now and it felt amazing. 

“If he, if he lets me,” Tim answered. 

Jason made a soft noise. “He seems the toppy type.”

Dick chose that moment to bend down and lick Tim’s cock, so Tim wasn’t able to reply. He was too busy fucking himself on Dick’s fingers and then Tim’s cock was in Dick’s mouth and Jason’s hands were running over his body. 

“You close?” Jason asked. 

“Yes!” 

Dick hummed and brushed Tim’s prostate and Tim was helplessly coming inside Dick’s mouth. 

“You taste delicious,” Dick said and leaned in to kiss Jason. Tim was dimly aware they were sharing his come. Tim could feel how hard Jason was. 

“You really are,” Jason said and then, “Can I fuck your thighs again?” 

“Yes,” Tim said, mostly because it was hot and because he didn’t have to do much. He was too exhausted to do anything fancy. Dick kissed him and helped Jason push Tim into position. 

His thighs were already lubed up, but Jason slicked his cock anyway and then he was fucking Tim and the friction felt so good, he was pushing against it, when Jason grazed his hole he moaned and then Jason was coming and Tim thought it was too early. He wanted more of it. 

“Kon won’t know what hit him, Babybird. You will love being fucked,” Jason said and kissed his shoulder. 

“I think,” Dick said, “We all need some more sleep and then a shower in the morning and lots of breakfast goodies.” 

“Yes,” Jason said. “Maybe we could sneak in some blowjobs too.” 

Tim sniggered exhausted. He…wasn’t sure he would be able to keep up with three lovers, but he was going to try.


	55. ~Midnight Celebration~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special part to celebrate their video release, enjoy!

Tonight was the night, and everyone was keyed up with excitement over the premiere of their new video. They were all dressed up… or mostly. 

Jay and Dick were in matching skintight, black leather pants that looked like they were practically painted on. They were so fucking obscene and made John horny as hell just watching them walk across the room. Dick went with a tight blue mesh shirt, that revealed everything and nothing, and Jay went with a red silky tee that was also plastered against his skin. 

Damian and Tim were wearing nice tailored suits, that screamed rock and roll. The rich fabric and cut were modern and had just the right edge to it. They looked damn good. Even Colin and Kon wore suit jackets with a nice pair of jeans. 

John was also wearing a similar suit, Bruce insisted on buying him a nice suit for occasions like this. And John finally gave in, but he picked a midnight blue fabric with thin pinstripes. It was really sharp and had just the edge he was looking for. It was tailored to hug his body like a second skin and he thought he looked pretty awesome… although he would have preferred to wear his jeans and a nice tee. He really hated dressing up. 

“I should probably head over there first,” Kon announced and Tim snorted, shaking his head. “What?” 

“No, you’re my date tonight, not our security.” Tim grabbed Kon’s hand and Kon’s eyes widened, a goofy look crossing over his features. 

“Bruce hired additional security, no worries.” John added in, joining them at the door as the limo rolled up and parked. 

“Yeah?” Kon grinned and Tim nodded, leaning in and kissing him. It was a bit dirty and John smirked as he realized it was the technique that John had taught him, what seemed like forever ago.

“Hurry up!” Damian yelled up to the loft area. “We still have to pick up Sue-Yin.”

Jay and Dick emerged from the bedroom, laughing and grinning like fools. Their hair looked slightly tousled and John was pretty damn sure they were doing more than just getting ready. 

“Keep your panties on,” Jay teased back as they came down the stairs.

John groaned, biting his lip when he noticed the heavy black liner and the swollen rosy lips… yep, so up to no good. They were so fucking hot, if they weren’t popular before the video, they would be now. 

“Ttt.” Was all Damian replied as he headed outside and they all piled into the limo, it was the one time that even Jay agreed that they should show up in fucking style.

Colin sat down beside John, sensing that he needed something when the others seemed very happy to share a seat and trade sloppy kisses. John ached for Bruce, but he was at the club making sure everything was perfect for tonight. John sighed, wrapping an arm around Colin and they snuggled close. 

They picked up Sue-Yin who looked amazing in a red silk dress, it reminded John of a traditional Korean dress with a modern flare. John wondered if Damian had it made for her, for this very occasion. He probably did.

Damian spoke to her in Korean as well. It was totally hot and even John wanted to kiss him… or maybe it was because he was horny as hell and Damian looked so much like Bruce in his tailored suit. 

John groaned, desperately wanting Bruce, but they had another few minutes before they’d be at the club.

Colin squeezed his hand and John returned it. Colin was so fucking amazing too. Supporting and loving the band. John was so glad that Bruce was adopting him, the papers would be finalized next week… and surprisingly the news outlets haven’t said anything about it. But then it was good timing, with the video and CD launch. Patrol was dominating the headlines instead of shit about their personal life, it was such a relief. 

The limo came to a stop and John realized that they were here. This was it. “Let’s rock this,” John grinned as they piled out of the car. The lights of the cameras flashed in his eyes and he smiled. For the first time he was excited to see the damn reporters. He followed the red carpet and his smiled brightened when he saw Bruce standing there waiting for him. 

Bruce’s eyes sparkled in the lights and John could see the hint of lust and desire in them as well. John immediately crossed over to him and pulled him into a kiss… and he didn’t give a fuck about all the cameras that suddenly took their picture. They normally refrained from public displays of affection, but John couldn’t help it. “The suit looks good.” Bruce hummed, trailing his hand down’s John’s back to settle at the small of his back.

“God, Bruce.” John inhaled as he tugged on Bruce’s pristine tie and kissed him even harder. John pulled back as he realized that their music was being played over the loudspeakers. “That’s us playing.” 

“Naturally,” Bruce smiled and John felt his heart squeeze tight, he loved this man with every fiber of his being. “They’ll be playing the CD on loop until the premiere of the video airs.” 

John was floored, he didn’t even think about that. He took a moment and looked at his band posing for pictures, kissing for the camera… giving short interviews. This was it, this was fucking it! 

“The crew from MTV is already inside, and I made sure a few record labels were here too-”

“Bruce-” John began to protest, they had talked about this. They didn’t want a record deal based on Wayne money. They didn’t want to go down that path. They wanted to earn the deal with their music. 

“I know, I only sent a few a copy of your CD. The rest is all you, I only opened the door a bit.” Bruce smiled and he was right. John knew it… Bruce was kinda like their unofficial agent. And John was pretty sure when they got that deal, he’d have his lawyers look over it with a fine tooth comb. 

“I love you,” John smiled, kissing him once more before Jay pulled him away. 

“Group picture!” He explained, wrapping an arm around John’s shoulder and stopping beside the others. “Patrol!” He cried out and John could hear their fans cheering in the background as they posed for a few pictures.

“This is fucking amazing,” Dick exclaimed into John’s ear, pulling him closer as the cameras continued to flash… and it was. 

Security ushered them into the club and they were stopped for even more pictures and an interview by the MTV crew… it was all a fucking blur of activities. 

They let their fans in and the rest of the press for the video launch. 

John waved at Roy and Kori as he caught their gazes across the room. John was happy that they were able to join them on this big day, especially for Jay. It meant so much to have their family and friends. And for a group of orphans, their friends were everything. 

They waved back and then made a beeline to where Jay and Dick were standing. John grinned as they hugged and kissed and then the lights dimmed. 

This was it. 

John has seen the video a million times, but this time it was bigger than life… John was absolutely breathless and inhaled sharply when he felt Bruce behind him. He leaned back against him, needing to feel him, to heighten this moment even more. 

“You look amazing,” Bruce whispered into his ear, his breath tickling John’s ear and sending sparks all the way down to his toes. 

John turned into him, stealing a quick kiss. “I bet you say that to all the hot rock stars you meet.”

Bruce smirked, titling his head slightly as if he was considering. “There’s one that comes to mind.” 

John laughed, “Oh, is he sexy?”

“Very.” 

“Talented?” John was practically breathless with desire, he loved Bruce so fucking much. 

“Yes.” 

“He sounds amazing,” John grinned as he leaned up and kissed him once more, unable to stop himself. 

“He is,” Bruce whispered against his lips and John was about to kiss him again when the audience burst into applause and John’s attention dashed to the screen as it went dark. “I think they liked it.” 

“It does have an artistic flare, the symbolism of the ravens are quite interesting.” 

“Thanks-” John began as he turned to the speaker, his breath catching in his throat as he recognized her. Talia Al Ghul. Damian’s mother and most importantly, Bruce’s ex-wife. “Oh, hi.” 

“Talia,” Bruce nodded, the forced, practiced smile suddenly on Bruce’s face. “I didn’t think you’d come.” 

“It’s our son’s premiere, of course I’d be here.” She smiled, turning her focus back to John. It was almost predatory. 

“Talia this is John Blake.” Bruce began, “John this is Talia Al Ghul.” 

John nodded, taking her offered hand and kissing it lightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“I’m sure,” Talia smiled. “I can see why Bruce is so fascinated with you.” 

John hoped it was more than just a fascination, “I’d like to think so.” 

Talia stepped closer to him, she was even prettier in person. Exotic, beautiful, and John could see why Bruce had been attracted to her. “I hope Bruce gives you what you need.” Her voice was wistful and John wondered if that’s why their marriage crumbled… or maybe they were just too young. 

“Talia-” Bruce urged softly, like he didn’t want to talk about their past. And in truth, John didn’t want to dwell about their relationship. 

She smiled, reaching out and cupping John’s face. He was surprised by the light touch and found himself leaning into it. “I wish you all the best.” She kissed him softly and before he could even think to respond, she disappeared back into the crowd. 

John blinked, turning his gaze to Bruce. “Wow, is she-”

“Yes,” Bruce replied before John could formulate what he wanted to say. 

He nodded, tugging Bruce to him and kissing him. “You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted and opened my eyes to so much more.” 

Bruce smiled, his gaze softened, almost misting over. “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” John grinned, he glanced around them. “Let’s get out of here… I want you all to myself.” 

Bruce chuckled. “Let me check on the boys and we’ll go.” Bruce gaze’s darted over to Colin and Damian who were on the dance floor. John knew he needed to make sure that they were good for the night, before they left. 

“Of course.” John smiled, “But don’t take too long.” He winked and Bruce pulled him into a kiss that was full of heat and a promise of more to come. Fuck, he loved him so fucking much. 

_~Dick/Jason~_

The night was beyond all his expectations. Jason felt like they had finally made it. Their music was playing, their video was a hit, and he was on cloud nine. 

Roy and Kori had surprised him, he had sent them an invite, but he hadn’t heard back from them. So it was just the icing on the cake that they were here to share this with him. And of course, they fucking loved their video. 

Naturally. 

Dick pressed against him, “Need you.” 

Jason’s breathing hitched and he wanted to fuck Dick since Dick put on those damn leather pants. They hugged Dick’s body perfectly and that shirt was simply obscene. Jason grabbed Dick and kissed him, breathing in Dick and his love for them and their music. “Should we finish off what we started before we were rudely interrupted?” Jason smirked. 

“Fuck,” Dick moaned, tugging on Jason’s pants. “Yeah-” he glanced around the room, but there weren’t many places to escape to for a quickie. Dick suddenly smiled and Jason followed his gaze to a set of stairs. “Roof?” 

Jason inhaled sharply, the thought of fucking on the rooftop making him even harder. “Fuck, yeah.” 

Dick interlaced their fingers and then tugged him toward the exit. They escaped without anyone really noticing, there was just so much going on. They kissed all the way up the stairs, moving against each other. Jason was so fucking close and they barely even started. 

The fresh air felt good against his flushed skin as they finally made their way to the roof. They could still feel the hum of energy from within the club and their music was still playing. Jason squeezed Dick’s hand as they took in the sight. The view was breathtaking, looking over downtown. 

“Wow,” Dick gasped, going to the edge of the roof. He pulled his hand away and placed them on the ledge, leaning over and giving Jason a perfect view of Dick’s ass. 

Jason bit his lip, pressing against Dick and rubbing his still clothed erection against his ass. “Breathtaking.” Jason moaned as he kissed the back of Dick’s neck. 

“They view or my ass?” Dick teased as he rocked back against him. 

Jason chuckled. “Your ass. Duh.” he nipped at Dick’s neck. “It’s so fucking delectable in these pants.” 

Dick moaned, “So what are you gonna do about it? 

“Fuck you senseless,” Jason sucked on Dick’s neck, leaving his mark on Dick’s smooth skin. He dragged his fingers down Dick’s sides and tugged down the leather pants and peeled it down his legs. “So beautiful,” he inhaled as he bent down and kissed the cleft of Dick’s ass. 

Dick arched back into him, “Fuck.” 

Jason circled his arm around Dick’s waist and wrapped his hand around his cock. Dick was so hard and already desperate to come. “So eager.” He stroked him lightly, teasing.

“Yes.” 

Jason smirked, pressing another kiss to his butt cheek before he ran his tongue down and circled his hole. Dick moaned as Jason thrust his tongue in, opening him up in Dick’s favorite way. He loved being rimmed and Jason wanted to give him everything tonight. 

“Jay, oh, fuck.” He cried out, thrusting back wantonly. 

“I can do this all day, every day.” Jason murmured against his skin, licking and only pulled back when he knew Dick was ready for him.

Dick keened and shuddered. “Jay,” he whined and Jason silenced him with a hungry kiss. 

Jason groaned, having a hard time getting his pants off. “Trying.” The leather pants were practically glued onto him and he barely managed to push them down low enough to free his cock. He dug the packet of lube from his pocket, knowing he’d need it. The sickening sweet smell of cherries filled the air, but he was too far gone to really care. 

“Finally,” Dick moaned when Jason lined up and thrust in. 

Jason stilled, feeling complete when he was fully sheathed in Dick’s tight heat. Jason kissed the back of Dick’s neck and then stole a kiss once Dick turned his head to return a deep lingering kiss. 

Dick rocked back into Jason, urging him to move and he did. Slow at first and then building in intensity, slamming into Dick’s sweet spot. Jason wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist, stroking him off in sync with his thrusts. 

“Come for me, prettybird.” Jason urged, close to his own orgasm. 

Dick shuddered, crying out as his orgasm washed over him. Dick clamped down around him, spurring his own release. He cried out as well, thrusting until he was completely spent. Jay slumped over Dick, lazily kissing him. 

Jason reluctantly pulled out and leaned against the ledge of the roof. “Best way to end the night.” 

Dick chuckled, rubbing his hands against his shirt and Jason realized that he had hurt himself. “Yeah.”

“What the fuck?” Jason grabbed Dick’s hand and examined his palms. They were scratched up pretty bad. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Dick shrugged. “They’re fine, didn’t really notice until we came… the ledge was a little rough and I had to grip hard or we’d have toppled over.” 

Jason’s eyes widened and then he burst out laughing as he suddenly pictured that in his head. “Fuck. That would have put a damper on the festivities.” Jason kissed each palm. “Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Dick grinned as he wrapped his arms around him. “Now, take me home? I feel another round is in order.” 

Jason nodded, “No argument there… and I need a fucking smoke. I barely had room in my pocket for the lube.” 

Dick laughed then. “But the leather pants were so worth it, you look amazing in them… and out of them.” 

Jason grinned. “Of course.” 

Dick pulled him into a kiss. “Looks like you need a little help, putting them on.” Dick went to his knees, kissing Jason’s cock, licking and teasing him as he cleaned him up. “Not sure they’ll fit anymore.” He teased as Jason felt himself harden under his ministrations. 

“Brat.” 

Dick smirked, licking his lips and Jason had to kiss him. He pulled him up, kissing Dick and ravishing his mouth. Dick tasted like cherries and he realized it was from the lube Jason had used. “You love it.”

“Oh, I do. My sexy prettybird.” 

Dick winked and then they shared another kiss before they cleaned up best they could and then managed to put their pants back on. It was a little harder with the sheen of sweat on their skins, than before. They traded kisses and then made their way back to the party. 

It was still in full swing, their music playing, the dance floor jumping… “One dance?” Dick tugged on his hand and Jason groaned in protest. But secretly he would do anything for Dick. 

“One.” Jason nodded, letting Dick pull him onto the dance floor. 

Lights flashed as the press took their pictures and for the first time, Jason really didn’t care. He loved Dick and his band… and it was really hard not to let everything go for this one night. 

“Gentlemen, may I have a word?” 

Jason was about to tell them to fuck off when he recognized the man. He stopped, Dick turning with him. “Yeah?” Jason tried to act nonchalant, but this man was one of the top agents at Sony records. He had researched all about them.

He handed him his card, “Call me, I think we could make a deal. You guys have a great sound. I’d be happy to represent you.” 

Jason smirked, looking over at Dick. “We’ll talk it over and we’ll give you a call.” 

“Excellent, have a good evening,” he nodded and left them. 

“A record deal?” Dick inhaled, grabbing for the card and looking at it in disbelief. 

“It’s fucking legit. We’ve made it.” Jason grinned and kissed Dick with everything he had, losing himself once more. 

“It’s a start,” Dick nodded. “We still have to ink a deal.” 

“Oh, we will.” 

“We will, what?” Colin asked as he suddenly appeared in front of them. 

Dick showed him the business card. “We did it!” He pulled away from Jason and wrapped his arms around Colin and twirled him around the dance floor. “A record deal.” 

Colin grinned. “Congrats, you guys totally deserve it! Can’t wait until the rest knows.” 

“Where are they?” Jason asked as he looked around the room. He spotted Tim’s friends, Steph and Parker still dancing… but none of the other band members. And as he looked around, he realized that Roy and Kori had disappeared as well. Seemed like everyone was getting lucky. He’d have to check in with them later. 

“They left, Tim and Kon snuck out first… then Mister Bruce and John, and then you two. Then Damian and Sue-Yin.” He smiled. “Didn’t expect you guys to turn up again.” Dick kissed the top of his head. “Steph offered to-”

“Nah, we’ll take you home.” Jason interrupted. “But you better put those ear plugs in… cause we’re so getting it on.” 

Colin laughed. “Oh, I’m sure you will.” 

~

They made their way back home in record time. Colin quickly excused himself, kissing them both lightly on the lips before retiring to the room he shared with Damian, but it didn’t look like he was home. Jason smirked as he noticed a trail of clothes to Tim’s room. Seemed like they weren’t the only two getting it on. 

Jason placed the card on the table and then turned to Dick. “So, round two?” 

“Always.” Dick grinned, wrapping his arms around him and then dragging him upstairs to the room they shared. 

 

_~Tim/Kon~_

Kon was pulling Tim into a taxi and devouring his mouth as soon as they were in the backseat. It was hot and it was fast, and he didn’t care, because he was so fucking happy and also a bit horny and – “Your place?” Kon asked. 

Tim nodded. It was closer and he was sure everyone else would be somewhere else. And if not, who the hell cared? Kon didn’t seem to have a problem with being heard. Sometimes, when Tim sucked his cock, he got really loud. And besides, Kon was practically living with them anyway. His one bedroom apartment was pretty much only a place to dump stuff he didn’t need right away. 

Kon didn’t stop, rubbing and teasing and kissing Tim, and by the time they made it through the door of the fire station. Tim’s clothes were rumpled to hell and back and Kon didn’t look much better. 

Tim toed off his shoes on the way to his room and dragged Kon with him. Kon slammed him against the wall and ravished his mouth, until they were both breathless. 

“Everyone was looking at you,” Kon said. 

“Stupid, no they weren’t,” Tim said. 

“Yes, they were. You’re gay and out, and so fucking hot and in control. You gave quite a few guys a boner.”

Tim let his hand slide over the hard cock in Kon’s pants. “Like you?” 

“Yeah,” Kon said, nipping at Tim’s neck and making him moan. “But I knew I’d get to take you home and strip you bare, lick you all over, and-” 

“Shit, wanna fuck you so bad,” Tim said. 

“Yeah?” Kon asked, looking at him. His eyes were nearly black with desire. “Wanna put your pretty fingers inside my tight virgin hole and make me beg for your cock?” 

“You have the filthiest fucking mouth,” Tim said. He secretly approved. 

“You love it when I’m sleazy and easy,” Kon replied. 

Maybe it wasn’t a secret at all. “Yeah, I do.” 

“Gonna suck you now and then you’re gonna fuck me,” Kon said. 

Tim wasn’t going to argue with that plan. He and Kon had played around with fingers and tongues and they were both into it, but this would be the first time Tim put anything bigger than two fingers inside Kon. His cock jumped at the idea of that heat. It had felt so great to be inside Dick and Dick had loved it too. Tim wanted to make Kon lose it like that. 

Kon sank to his knees and then looked up at Tim. “So, if I'm not into anal, it doesn't mean you are a bad lover,” he winked and then pulled Tim’s pants down. Before Tim could do more than groan he was sucking Tim’s cock in deep. 

Maybe, it would have been better to first prepare Kon and then get his cock sucked, Tim thought dimly, because damn was Kon good at this. Tim was all worked up from the drive home too. He grabbed Kon by his hair and pulled gently. “Stop, I'm really fucking close.” 

Kon licked his lips. “You're a healthy seventeen year old boy, come on. I think you can be hard again by the time I'm ready to be fucked,” he said. 

There was beautiful, fucking, logic in that. “Yeah.” 

Kon grinned. “What would you ever do without me?” 

“Have less orgasms?” Tim asked. 

Kon laughed, and then sucked Tim in deep again. He usually sucked hard and fast when he wanted Tim to come in a matter of minutes and it seemed Kon was impatient tonight too. Tim didn't mind. He wanted to come badly, so they could start the main event. Kon grabbed him by the ass and pulled him in and then sucked even harder and Tim was coming with Kon's name on his lips. 

Kon didn't swallow, because he didn't enjoy the taste, he grabbed a tissue and spit. Tim didn't fucking care. He kissed Tim's hip and got up, stripping out of his clothes. Tim just watched. Kon was so fucking handsome: hard muscles and that smile he had from his dad. Kon's cock was hard and big and Tim wanted to play with it for hours. 

“You're looking hungry,” Kon said. “And you're staring at my cock. You know, I’m a teenage boy too, so go on,” he stroked his cock for emphasis. 

“Bed,” Tim said. 

Kon grinned and slapped his own ass as he walked over to the bed. 

Tim closed his eyes because he needed a minute. When he opened them Kon was stroking his cock again and the lube was lying on the bed. They were really doing it. 

“What are you waiting for? This ass isn't gonna lube itself up,” Kon said. 

Tim rolled his eyes, but joined Kon on the bed and grabbed the lube. “Hands and knees?” Tim asked. 

“How does Dick like it?” Kon wanted to know. 

“How do you like it? I’ve had my fingers inside you already,” Tim replied. 

“Like this then,” Kon said, grabbing two pillows and stuffing them under his ass, his legs falling open, so he was totally exposed to Tim's eyes. 

“You want to see my beautiful face?” Tim asked jokingly. 

Kon sat up and pulled him in. “Yes, because you have a beautiful face Tim. And ass, brain, and heart. Everything about you is beautiful,” he said and kissed Tim gently. “I know you don't think about yourself that way, but you’re amazing.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You are very fucking welcome, speaking of fucking-”

“Yeah,” Tim said, grabbing the lube and pouring it on his fingers, Kon settled back into the pillows. “I'm getting on with it.” 

“That's what I wanted to hear,” he replied and spread his legs wider. 

It was obscene, Kon was obscene. Tim loved it, he loved Kon. He played with the rim of Kon's hole for a bit before Kon made a noise that told Tim he could slip one finger in gently. It always took a bit of time to get Kon to loosen up, but it was fucking worth it once Tim found that sweet spot inside him. Kon was moaning shamelessly, fucking himself on Tim's fingers and Tim let him for a while until he started to stretch Kon. 

“Love your fingers inside me,” Kon moaned. “Play with my sweet spot again.” 

Tim did, but only occasionally, because Kon was still too tight and Tim didn't want to hurt him. Kon had been right, Tim was getting hard again and Kon was stroking himself in rhythm with Tim's thrusts. “Shit, gonna come,” he hissed and was spilling over his own fingers, Tim fucked him through it. He was pliant and smiling at Tim. “Now is the time to put your cock inside my ass.”

“Kon-”

“I'm sure, I'm so fucking relaxed. I don't think I can be more relaxed without any drugs,” Kon cut in. 

“Okay,” Tim said, he grabbed a condom because he wasn't sure if Kon would like the feel of come dripping down his legs. It was cleaner too. He rolled it on and then lined up. 

Kon tensed up a bit, so Tim kissed him and slipped him a finger first, then two, and then three before he pulled them out gently and slowly and pushed his cock in. 

“Oh, fuck!” Kon said. 

“You okay?” Tim asked. He was only halfway in. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. It's way bigger than your fingers, dude,” Kon replied. 

“I can pull out and-”

“No way, just shove the whole thing in and hit that sweet spot, so I can moan and come again.” 

Tim had to smile at that, Kon was fucking unbelievable. “I love you,” he said, just before he started to move. Kon shut his eyes tightly, biting his lip, bunching the sheets in his fingers. Tim was careful and slow until he felt Kon relax into the small rocking motions of his hips, and then he hit Kon's prostate. 

“Yeah, right there,” Kon said. 

Tim tried to hit it as often as he could. Soon Kon was meeting him thrust for thrust and moaning loudly. Tim smirked. “I don't think I suck at this.” 

“Shut up and fuck me harder,” Kon said. Tim did. 

“Touch yourself,” Tim said. He wasn't coordinated enough right now to jerk Kon off too. It was so fucking good and tight, and he was so close he was trembling with the need to come. 

Kon grabbed his own cock and stroked fast and furiously. “Come on,” Kon said. “You don't have to wait for me to come first, Tim.” 

“Fuck,” Tim said and shoved in deep, his body went rigid and Kon moaned, stroking himself and spilling over his own hand moments later. 

~+~

“So, are we going to do that again?” Tim asked, stroking Kon's arm gently.

Kon kissed him softly and smiled. “Yeah, totally, so are you going to let Dick fuck you any time soon?” 

“You are so fucking romantic,” Tim groaned. 

“I am,” Kon said. He kissed Tim's cheek. “I really am, sometimes, but this is serious business.” 

“It's sex,” Tim said. 

“If it's only sex, why are you holding out?” Kon asked. “Because it's not only sex for you. You had sex with Dick and Jason. And you kissed John, but you love all of them, don't you?” 

“Yes,” Tim answered. He loved them, he was in love with Dick and Jason and Kon. He loved John and Damian too. 

“See? I'll be waiting for you. But – you know, I’m a horny teenage boy. And I want to know how that feels from the other end.” 

“Okay,” Tim said. “I can't make Dick fuck me.” 

“Oh, please, he’s heads over heals for you,” Kon said. 

“Are you jealous?” Tim asked, sitting up. He was pretty sure that Kon was. Tim realized he was a selfish, fucking boyfriend. What was his problem anyway? He loved Kon. Why was it so hard to just – give it up? Kon had just done it. 

Kon sat up too and wrapped the blanket around them. “Sometimes. Of course. I'll never be your first.” 

Tim bit his lip. “I'm sorry.” 

“Shut up. I can live with it. I mean, fuck it, okay? Virgins are way overrated. Just-”

“We can have other firsts. There are tons of things I've never done, and we can do them together.” 

“Okay...” Kon grinned. 

“Okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sure we can come up with lots of kinky stuff you haven’t done yet – like sleeping with a girl!” Kon said, grinning. 

Tim groaned. Kon pushed him into the pillows and kissed him. It was soft and languid. It was nice. Tim liked how Kon's bigger body was blanketing him. How Kon filled out his vision. “I love you,” he said again. 

“I love you too,” Kon said, falling to his side. Tim snuggled closer to him and Kon put an arm around him. 

This was the perfect ending, for a perfect night. 

~+~

Tim woke up to Kon’s fingers stroking his ass and his lips against Tim’s neck. The fingers slipped inside his crack as soon as Kon realized that Tim was awake. Tim pushed against those fingers. They felt so good inside him. Kon was always so careful and gentle and he was really good at making Tim want to fuck himself on those fingers.

Kon was kissing his neck and behind his ear where he was really sensitive and Tim pushed back, he was getting harder by the second and could feel Kon’s hard length against the small of his back. It was hot and damp and perfect, and Tim wanted more. He was half asleep and maybe that was a good thing too. 

“Kon,” he said. 

“Yeah?” Kon asked. 

“Put it in,” he moaned as Kon hit that sweet spot. He had three fingers inside Tim’s ass and he was stretching a bit, but Tim felt completely open and lose and welcoming. 

“Are you even awake?” Kon asked, there was a smile in his voice. 

“Yeah, put it in,” Tim said. 

Kon kept fucking him with his fingers, Tim grabbed his own cock and stroked slowly, drawing it out, and then Kon kissed his nape and grabbed a condom. Tim could hear the wrapper tearing. Somehow Kon managed to put it on one handed without interrupting his slow motions inside Tim’s ass. Tim wasn’t awake enough to think about it. Kon had most likely practiced. And then Kon’s cock was nudging his hole and Tim was opening his legs, making room for Kon. He knew that the thrust would be shallow, because Kon couldn’t go that deep with both of them on their sides, but once Kon was inside Tim felt so fucking stretched and loved. Kon was inside him and around him, his arms and legs and his mouth, pressed to Tim’s skin. Tim moved, pushed back really just a bit and Kon groaned. 

“Move,” Tim said and he didn’t have to say it again. Kon did, slow at first then a bit faster. Kon’s fingers tangled with Tim’s own on his cock. Tim was close from all the teasing and it didn’t take long for him to come, his body clenching around Kon’s cock, who moaned Tim’s name and spilled inside Tim. 

Tim brought Kon’s clean hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. “Sleep some more?” 

“Yeah,” Kon said. “Love you.” 

“Love you, too.” Tim kissed his knuckles again and then he was asleep. 

 

 _~Damian/Sue-Yin~_

Damian was happy. The whole evening had been a success, and people were still dancing and having fun. Sue-Yin was smiling at him and she was so pretty and warm and he wanted to never stop kissing her. 

“Tim and Kon already left,” she said, as they came up for air. 

“I know, saw them sneaking out. Dick and Jason too,” Damian replied. Parker, Steph, and Colin were still mingling and dancing the night away, but Damian wanted to take his hot girlfriend home. 

“Maybe we should just go too?” She asked. “I mean…my parents aren’t home and…”

“Yeah, sure,” Damian said, because he just spotted one of the reporters heading for them. He grabbed her hand and ran. 

She was breathless, once they made it outside. They had to walk a few blocks before they found a taxi.   
She kissed him and gave the driver her address. It wasn’t in the best part of town, but Damian didn’t care. He had been at her place quite often in the last few weeks, her parents had been skeptical, probably because he wasn’t Asian, but he wasn’t Caucasian either, and he was in love with their daughter so they came around. Maybe it was Damian’s Korean that won them over. He didn’t know. He didn’t really care. 

It sunk in then, once they had paid and got out of the car that her parents weren’t home, because they were visiting relatives, and that he and Sue-Yin had the whole apartment to themselves, and no roommates to mock the next morning. 

She closed the door and pressed him against it. She was so much smaller, but Damian really didn’t have a problem with her taking the lead. Her kisses started out slow and gentle, but grew heated in no time and she was rubbing Damian’s cock in that way that made him moan into her mouth. She pulled away, smiling. “So, I was thinking, maybe we could get naked in my bedroom?” 

Damian nodded, pulling her in and kissing her again. She just tasted so good. 

They have been naked together, before, so there was no awkwardness when they stripped each other of their clothes: caressing, touching, and kissing every bit of uncovered skin. 

Damian kissed her breasts, and sucked on her nipples gently and then harder when she moaned. She liked that and he liked to make her feel good, she was rubbing against the leg he had between her thighs. He could feel her getting wetter. He slid his mouth over the curve of her breast and then further down over her stomach, until he could settle between her legs. She moaned, knowing what was coming. He had licked her to orgasm a number of times and Damian loved doing it. He loved making her come that way, sometimes he used his fingers too. 

He pushed her knees apart a bit further and then licked her wet heat, kissed it for a while, and then spread her folds to get to her clit. She grabbed his hair, just stroking and petting. She would push him down soon enough he thought, because she always did when she was close. 

“Damian, Damian, Damian!” She nearly screamed and came with a hard shudder. He could feel it on his tongue. He pulled away, because right after she was really sensitive. He just looked at her, stroking himself a bit. He was so hard. “You are so good at this.” 

“Practice makes perfect and you let me practice every opportunity we have,” he said. 

“I would be stupid not to let you practice,” she replied, rolling on her side and then sitting up. “I have condoms,” she said. 

He nodded. “Okay.” 

She frowned. “You want to be inside me, right?” 

“Yes,” Damian said. 

“Okay,” she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek and then she leaned over and grabbed a condom from the drawer. He was holding his hand out for it, but she shook her head. “Let me?” 

He nodded again. Her hands felt so good on his cock. He bit back a moan as she stroked him once the condom was in place. She climbed into his lap and he looked at her. “I saw this in a movie and I really wanted to try it.” She said, she was blushing. It was adorable, so he kissed her. 

“Okay,” he replied again. 

She nodded and then fumbled around a bit until his cock was nudging her vagina. She felt hot and slippery wet and he wanted to thrust inside her so badly it hurt. He held still and let her set the pace. 

He stroked her back and massaged her neck, until she hid her face against his shoulder. “I’m good,” she whispered and moved a bit. It made Damian groan. He clutched her tighter to himself, her breasts were warm and soft against his chest and she was making small noises every time he moved a bit too. They found a rhythm soon enough. He didn’t think he could hold on much longer and was glad he made her come already. 

“Sue-Yin,” he said and his voice sounded wrecked to his own ears. 

“I know you’re close,” she said, kissing him again. 

It was all it took for him to let go. His thrusts were harder and a bit sloppy now, but she just clutched him tighter and whispered things in his ear and against his skin. 

They were holding each other, until Damian stopped shaking. It had just been so intense. 

“I love you,” he said. 

She laughed. “I know, I love you too.” 

“Did I hurt you? Was it good?” He wanted to know. 

“I’m fine,” she said. 

“But you didn’t come again, did you?” Damian asked. 

“We can practice that next time,” Sue-Yin replied. 

He pressed a hand against her belly and then slid it lower. “I can just finger you now.” 

She nodded, biting her lip. He slipped his fingers gently inside her and rubbed her clit until she was moaning and bucking her hips. She was just so beautiful, Damian thought, and said it too and she laughed again and then moaned, coming suddenly. 

~+~

Later, once they had cleaned up, she was lying sprawled across his body and looking at him. He loved her eyes and her mouth and her nose and that birthmark on her neck. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Nothing, just…when I first saw you I didn’t know you were so awesome.”

He groaned. “I’m not.”

“You are, you speak Korean and my parents like you and you are talented and kind and great in the sack,” she said with a wink. 

“You are great too,” Damian said. 

“Thank you,” Sue-Yin replied. 

“I’m not good at this-”

“You are great at this. I love how you shut reporters down who want to know things about us. I love how you try to always make me feel good and how you aren’t ashamed you have money. How it doesn’t matter that my family isn’t rich.” She kissed his nose and then laid down on his chest. 

“Why would that matter? You don’t care I have money either,” Damian said. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say I don’t care. It’s nice having a rich and famous boyfriend,” she teased. 

“Really? Because it’s going to get crazy once the video starts playing on MTV. Reporters will try to hunt you down, and your parents too.” He stroked her back. “They can be a pest.”

“I’ll be fine,” she said. 

He hummed, but he was worried anyway. Maybe he should talk to someone, maybe a bodyguard would be a good idea. He’ll talk to her about it over breakfast.

_~Bruce/John~_

After checking in with his son and his newly adoptive son, he made his way back to John. He had to make sure they would be taken care of if they left. Damian assured him that he’d be with Sue-Yin all night and Colin reassured Bruce that he had a ride back home. They were good boys and he was very proud to be their father. 

He paused, taking a moment to watch John on the dance floor. John’s body swayed with the music, getting more into it as the music swelled. John was breathtaking and watching him only turned Bruce on more. 

John glanced back at him, winking at Bruce. “Like what you see?”

“Yes.” 

John’s cheeks flushed and he reached out to him, tugging Bruce closer to him. “Dance with me.” 

And he did, his thoughts rushing back to the first time they danced together on a crowded dance floor, John’s flushed body against his. Bruce kissed John’s neck and then captured his lips in a kiss. 

“Fuck, Bruce… let’s get out of here.” John moaned. “I need you, now.” 

Bruce swallowed hard, he wanted more than anything to take him and show him how much he loved John. “Yes,” was all he managed to say as he took John’s hand and led him out.

John moved with him, his body thrumming with the music in the air. John squeezed his hand and frowned when they stopped at the curb. There wasn’t a taxi in sight. “Where’s the limo?”

Bruce glanced at his watch. “It’s not set to swing back for another hour.” He stated, reaching for his phone. “I can call-”

John shook his head. “Nah. I mean-” he glanced around them. “Don’t you own one of these penthouses?” 

Bruce was instantly intrigued and raised a brow as John pressed up against him. John smelled like pure sex and Bruce wanted nothing more than to ravish him. “Yes.”

“So?” 

Bruce winked at him, wrapping his arm around him and indulging in a kiss. “Follow me.” 

John smiled against his lips. “Anywhere.”

Bruce took John’s hand in his and walked down the block and into a seemingly deserted building. “Here.” 

“Really?” John gasped, looking over the place. 

“Yes.” He unlocked the door with a swipe of a key card. They walked in and Bruce typed in a code that revealed an elevator. 

“Very James Bond.” John teased and Bruce chuckled. 

“Something like that.” He smiled as they entered the car of the elevator and went up to the top floor. “I haven’t been here in years.” 

John snorted as they walked into the spacious room. “It looks pretty good to me.” 

“It’s called a cleaning service. It’s used frequently for out of state clients that want their privacy.” Bruce explained as he watched John explore a bit and then followed him to the window. 

“Wow,” John breathed as he looked out over the city. The views were amazing… it was one of the reasons he chose this building.

Bruce wrapped his arms around him and John leaned back against him, still enjoying the view. “Like it?” 

“Love it.” John inhaled, glancing up at him and kissing Bruce’s chin. “Fuck me, here….” He pressed his hands against the glass and arched his back, rubbing his ass against Bruce’s groin. “Right here.” 

“John,” Bruce groaned, the idea more than appealing. 

“I take that as a yes,” John practically purred as he continued to rub against him, Bruce’s erection hardening with every teasing touch. 

“Yes.” Bruce agreed and then John turned into him, kissing him deeply as they rushed to discard their clothing. 

“Careful,” John nipped at Bruce’s lips as he pulled back. “I wouldn’t want to ruin my new suit.” 

“Cheeky bastard,” Bruce snorted, loving him so much. 

“You love me.” John preened as he stood before Bruce naked. John stroked his cock lazily as he leaned back against the glass. 

“I do.” Bruce nodded, unable to keep his eyes off of John’s flushed skin. “The things you do to me.” 

John smirked, reaching out to Bruce and dragging his fingers down Bruce’s side. John kissed his chest, running his tongue over his nipples, teasing them and then dropping to his knees. “I’ve heard no complaints.” John teased as his fingers dug into his hips as he sucked Bruce’s cock into his mouth. 

Bruce inhaled sharply, lacing his fingers through John’s hair as he indulged in the blissful heat around his cock. He thrust into John’s mouth, loving the way John teased him with his tongue. “John,” he hissed as he pulled out, not wanting to come. “Not yet.” 

John nodded and eagerly got back up onto his feet, he turned away from him and braced himself against the glass, wiggling his ass at Bruce. “So fuck me, already.” 

Bruce groaned, wanting nothing else but to comply with his wishes…but he didn’t want to hurt his lover. He grabbed at his suit jacket and fished out the packet of lube he had stashed earlier. It was a necessity with his young, beautiful lover. 

“I’m waiting!” 

Bruce chuckled, kissing John’s shoulders as he opened the lube. “Patience is a virtue.” 

“Bruce,” he huffed as he shook his ass and arched back into him. 

Bruce coated his fingers and lazily teased John, running his fingers down the cleft of his ass. He circled, but never breached his hole. 

“Oh, god.” John gasped as Bruce finally thrust a finger into him, then two, opening him up. “Yes, more.” 

Bruce smiled against his skin, kissing his neck as he continued to thrust his fingers into him. Bruce smirked when John shuddered, moaning when Bruce stroked the sweet spot. “Yes?”

“Yes, fuck. Yeah.” John was pushing back against his fingers, seeking more. “Bruce.” 

Bruce couldn’t hold back any more and he removed his fingers and thrust into John. He stilled, letting John adjust to his length before they started to move. “Look out at the city,” he encouraged as he kissed his neck and John’s head jerked up and looked out. 

“Fuck, Bruce.” He clutched at the glass as they continued to move. “God, I love you so much. Bruce. Bruce. So good.” John babbled as he often did when he was close. 

“Love you.” Bruce murmured against his skin as he wrapped his hand around John’s cock and stroked him off with his thrusts. Bruce was so close, but he needed John to come first. 

John shuddered, crying out Bruce’s name as he clenched down around Bruce’s length as he came. It spurred Bruce’s own orgasm and he bit John’s neck. Bruce thrust in until he was completely spent and then pulled out. 

John slumped back against him. “So good.” He turned to him, kissing him hungrily. “Your windows are dirty… you should really see to that.” 

Bruce snorted, smacking John’s ass playfully. “I wonder why?” 

John shrugged, “Dunno.” 

Bruce glanced over at the window and he could see the mess John left splattered against the glass. “You’re a mess.” He chuckled, kissing him once more.

John laughed, “And you loved it. Bed?” 

Bruce couldn’t deny that and he led John back to the bedroom. They kissed lazily, touching and moving against each other until they were both hard and ready for round two. This time they made love, it was tender and giving and everything that encompassed the love that they shared. 

John curled into his arms as they came down from their orgasms. “This has been the best night,” John gasped, kissing his chest. “Thank you so much for making this happen. This video launch is the start of it all! I can just feel it… we’ll get signed and make our music.” 

Bruce smiled, kissing his brow. “I’d do anything for you.” 

“I know,” John smiled, his face lightening up. “Love you.” 

“Love you.”


	56. ~This Marvelous Feeling I Get~

Jay was still dead to the world, but Dick couldn't sleep anymore. He couldn't even stay in bed any longer. He had to – tell someone. He had to tell everyone. 

He grabbed the phone from the nightstand and slipped out of bed. 

The floor was cold and he hissed, he grabbed a pair of warm socks that Colin had given him and put them on as he went downstairs to the kitchen. 

He made coffee, switched the heater on, and dialed John's number. It went straight to voicemail. Dick sighed, drumming his fingers against the counter.

“Nervous?” Kon asked. 

Dick spun around to face him. “You’re up!” 

Kon smiled, teasingly. “Grew up on a farm. We farm-folks start our mornings early.” 

“Right.”

“Why are you up already? It's still dark outside. In fact, Dick, it's barely seven a.m.” 

“Can't sleep.” 

“Obviously,” Kon replied, reaching for the coffee-pot and pouring himself a mug. “Wanna talk about it?” 

“I want to tell everyone, Kon. Everyone.” 

“Jay proposed to you?” Kon joked. 

“Don't even-” Dick grimaced. 

“Dick,” Kon said, reaching out, grabbing Dick's arm firmly. It was a good grip, Dick thought Kon's fingers were warm and sure and grounding. His mind flashed to carnal things for a second. 

“Some guy from Sony wants to sign us!” Dick said. 

Kon's fingers tightened on his arm. “What?” 

“Some guy from Sony wants to sign our band, Kon. He approached us yesterday at the party-”

“Fuck, for real?” Kon said. 

“Yes!” Dick said, grinning, telling someone who wasn't there made it real. So fucking real. 

Kon pulled him into a tight hug. “Congratulations. You deserve it.” 

“I – thank you. You deserve it too and Bruce and Colin and Sue-Yin and her family. And Roy and Kory and everyone else who supported this and us and-”

“You're rambling, better write that down for when you get your first platinum record.” 

Dick hugged him closer. “You think we will have a platinum record?” 

“Dick, stop being a douche. Of course, and then you will buy me something nice.” 

“I will, I will. Because you are so amazing, Kon.” 

“Dick-” Kon said, pulling away, but Dick held him closer. 

“Just a bit longer, okay?” 

Kon sighed, but let Dick lean into him and stroked his back too. 

That's how Damian and Sue-Yin found them. 

“Does your boyfriend know about this?” Sue-Yin teased. 

Dick smiled at her as he untangled from Kon. “I don't think he would mind finding us in a tight embrace,” Dick said. 

“Oh-” Sue-Yin replied. “You are a- in a relationship?” 

“We are,” Kon said. “Not me and Dick, but you know. Me and Tim and Dick and Tim.” 

She nodded. She looked happy and Damian was holding her hand the whole time, while he was watching Dick. 

“Something's up,” Damian said eventually. 

“Yes!” Dick said with glee. “Something amazing happened last night.”

“Yes, it did,” Sue-Yin said. 

Her words broke Dick's momentum. He grinned. “My baby is all grown up now.” 

“Shut up, Grayson,” Damian said, but it lacked the heat. Sue-Yin was really good for him. He was loosening up. “You wanted to tell us amazing news and it better be amazing.” 

“We were offered a contract.” 

“What?” 

“By Sony! Like Jay always used to tell me when we were dirt-poor and like three people wanted to hear our music.” 

“You're not kidding,” Damian said. 

“No, I'm not!” Dick clapped his hands like a kid. “I have a card and everything.”

“Did you tell everyone?” 

“Not yet. Jay knows of course, he was there and Colin too, but Tim is still sleeping-”

“Wore him out,” Kon cut in. 

Dick gave him a look and then grinned. 

“Right,” Damian said. “No details please.” 

Kon shrugged and then grabbed a few more mugs to pour Damian and Sue-Yin coffee. 

“John hasn’t picked up his phone. He and Bruce are probably-”

“Stop right there. He is Bruce for you, but he is still my father,” Damian cut in. “I don't want to hear anything about it.” 

Dick grinned. “Fine.” 

“Do you want me to wake Tim?” Kon asked. 

“No, it can wait a bit longer. I already told you guys, so I feel better. Let's have some breakfast, okay?”

~+~

Tim came down two hours later, freshly showered and his hair still a bit damp. He kissed Kon's cheek and then Dick's and then went to grab a coffee and a cup of yogurt. 

“Why are you guys up so early?” 

“Why are you up so early?” Dick teased. 

“Bed was empty,” Tim shrugged, snuggling into the space Kon and Dick made for him on the couch. 

“Aww,” Kon said. 

Tim frowned at him. “So?” 

“Amazing news,” Damian cut in. “Sony approached Dick and Jay last night.” 

Tim's eyes snapped to Damian. “You're not kidding.” 

“No, as soon as John calls back, I will talk to Father. We need a lawyer.” 

“Yeah, we do. Is he serious?” Tim asked Dick. 

“He did seem serious about signing us to me. I mean, okay Jay and I were giddy from – sex and dancing and everything else, but yeah, he seemed serious. You can ask Colin once he's up, cause he was there too,” Dick got the card out and handed it Tim. 

Tim looked at it for a long time. “This is really happening.” 

“Yes,” Dick said, leaning into him and kissing his neck. “It totally is. We are going to make it big.” 

“We need to talk security too,” Damian cut in. 

“Yes,” Tim replied, looking at Kon. “Kon is going to school and I don't think one person can keep people at bay anymore. Besides you should be able to concentrate on your studies,” Tim said, turning to look at Kon. 

“Wasn't planning on dropping out to be your bed-warmer,” Kon teased. 

“Kon.” 

“Seriously, you know this will change as soon as you guys are signed and go to tour stadiums.” 

“Might not be in the next few months,” Dick said. 

“They will push, because you are hot stuff right now, Dick. Don't even – your life, our lives are going to change,” Kon said, looking at Sue-Yin. She nodded. 

Damian squeezed her hand. 

Dick knew that, but it was still the most amazing thing to happen. This band had been working hard and they had gone through so much shit to get here. 

Dick was spared from answering by his phone. 

“You called?” John teased. “About twenty times? Is the Fire Station on fire?” 

“No, we were approached by Sony,” Dick said. 

“Shit! Really?” 

“Yes. Good morning. Now you have another reason to fuck Bruce into the mattress. You are welcome,” Dick said. 

John laughed. Dick could hear Bruce asking questions in the background. “I will. I will. Shit, Dick. I'll come home soon.” 

“Take your time taking that gorgeous man of yours apart,” Dick said and hung up. 

“Gross, Grayson. Just gross!” Damian said. 

Sue-Yin kissed his cheek. 

Dick just laughed, because his life was amazing and no one could tell him otherwise. 

“What's the racket all about?” Jay asked coming down. His hair was a mess, but he looked happy. 

“As if you don't know.” 

“You told everyone without me?” Jay asked. 

“I did,” Dick grinned, grabbing Jay around his waist and kissing his stomach through his t-shirt. “We're gonna celebrate this today, the whole day once Colin's up, yeah?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Jay said, looking down at him. There was so much happiness in his eyes. Dick closed his and pressed his face into Jay's shirt. There was so much happiness in this house, Dick thought his heart was going to burst. 

It was a very good feeling.


	57. ~Life in Color~

Bruce signed his name, looking over the file one last time. He glanced at the clock and knew it was almost time to call it a day. He had a date with his sons. 

“There’s a call on line two, a reporter. He’s already called three times this afternoon. He’s insistent, I thought perhaps you’d want to take it this time.” 

Bruce grimaced, not really wanting to talk to the press. He nodded at his assistant, dismissing her as he picked up the line, “Bruce Wayne, if you’d like to schedule an interview you’ll have to contact the public relations office.” 

“So formal,” the voice chuckled on the other end and Bruce relaxed as he realized it wasn’t just any reporter. It was Clark. 

“Clark.” He snorted, sitting back in his seat. “Why didn’t you just call my cell?” 

“I tried, it kept going to your voice mail.” 

“Huh,” Bruce grabbed for his cell and found that it was off. “Looks like the battery is dead.” Bruce plugged it in and his phone turned on, immediately alerting him to the calls and texts he missed over the afternoon. “Looks like you weren’t the only one trying to get a hold of me.” 

“You’re a very popular man,” Clark teased and Bruce chuckled. 

“Naturally,” he smirked, reading over the texts from Damian and John. He replied to them quickly. “And what can I do for you? Is everything okay?” There was a pause and for a moment, Bruce was alarmed. “Clark?”

“I’m just being a worried father, is Kon doing okay? He tells me everything is fine, but I can’t help but worry. At least we’re talking more now, but yeah. How is he?” 

Bruce smiled, “Good. From what I can tell he’s adjusted well, getting ready to go to school and is happy.” 

“Thank, God.” Clark sighed. “And what do you know about his relationship with Tim? He claims that they’re in an open relationship with Dick and Jason. And I just can’t wrap my mind around any of this.”

Bruce pursed his lips, “They are?” Bruce thought back on the last time he was with all of them, which was the night of the video release. “I haven’t noticed, but they are a very close band. It took me months to get used to the fact that John would still cuddle and make out with Dick and Jason… he never mentioned Tim. But I do know that Kon and Tim are very much in love and are close.” 

“You’re not helping,” Clark groaned. 

“Clark, it works for them. And you can’t tell me there wasn’t a time when you were with both Lois and Lex.” Bruce pointed out and there was a startled gasp on the other end of the line.

“Point taken.” He sighed. “They’re happy?”

“Yes, and Patrol just signed a record deal. Big things are to come. They were all very excited.” 

“Have they announced this yet?” Clark suddenly questioned and Bruce chuckled lightly. 

“Now, there is the reporter I know. Even after I gave you the exclusive interview with Colin.” 

Clark laughed. “Yes, the reporter in me never rests.” 

“I’ll bring it up with John and the band, see what the plan is. I don’t think it’s been officially announced just yet.” Bruce offered, knowing that they would have Clark write it up. 

“How is everything with John?” Clark asked and Bruce wondered briefly if he was speaking with the reporter now, or his friend. 

“On the record or off?” He questioned and Clark snorted. 

“Off, of course. He’s a good boy-”

Bruce sucked in a quick breath, his thoughts going back to the nights he had spent with John when he was his good boy. “You have no idea.” He cut in, licking his lips. Just thinking about John being submissive turned him on. Bruce never realized that he had a kink… John brought out so many things in him. He loved John, but he knew that they needed to talk about their roleplaying and toys. Soon. 

“Oh? Is that so?” 

Bruce smiled. “He’s the light of my life, I didn’t think it was possible to love someone so much.” 

“I’m happy for you, Bruce. It seems like you two are a perfect fit.” Clark replied and then there was a loud obnoxious beep. “Oh, crap. I have to go. Talk to you later? And if it’s not too much, keep an eye out for Kon?” 

“Yes, and of course. Believe me, I understand. It was rough being away from John and Damian for weeks at end while they toured.” 

“Thanks,” Clark replied. “And before I go, Lex just found out about Tim dating Kon. He’s out of the country, but Gotham may be his first stop when he gets back in.”

Bruce groaned, rubbing his brow. “Thanks for the heads up, I’ll let them know.” 

“Good. Have a good night, Bruce.” 

“You too,” Bruce smiled and hung up a moment later. 

~

Bruce stopped at the Fire Station, parked, and headed in to pick up the boys. They had plans for dinner and a movie.

“Hey!” Colin grinned and waved at him from the loft. “We’ll be down in a bit.” 

Bruce nodded, his gaze focusing on Dick, Tim, and Kon curled up on the couch reading through some brochures. They looked happy and in love, which made his comments earlier to Clark more reassuring. 

“Mister Wayne,” Tim smiled as he noticed him. His voice had the same lilt that Dick often used when he greeted him in that teasing way. Dick turned to him as well, winking at him. 

Bruce smiled back at them. “Tim, Dick, Kon.”

“Oh, hey.” Kon grinned, glancing up at him. “Did my dad get a hold of you? He asked if you were here earlier.” 

“Yes,” Bruce replied, taking a step closer to them. 

“He’s worried, but I told him everything was fine.” Kon shrugged, turning back to the brochures that Bruce finally recognized as class schedules for Gotham University. He would have assumed that registration would have been finalized by now, but it seemed Kon was starting late. It was good to see that they were all invested in Kon’s future. 

“He is, your father will always worry over you.” Bruce stated. “He also warned me that Lex knows about your relationship.” 

Kon froze, his mouth dropping open. “Oh, fuck.” He grabbed Tim’s hand, squeezing it tightly. 

“Language.” Bruce reprimanded out of habit. 

“Wait, I thought he already knew about us.” Tim frowned, studying Kon. 

“No, no. Shit.” Kon rubbed his face. “That means he’s going to come here and grill you… I’ve had girlfriends break up with me, because of him being all intimidating and shit.” 

Tim snorted, “I’m not going to break up with you. I’m not that easily intimidated.” 

“And he’s not alone, we got his back.” Dick added, reaching over and squeezing their entwined hands. 

Kon seemed to relax slightly and he glanced over at Bruce. “Do you know Lex well?” 

Bruce nodded. “We went to school together when we were boys. And Wayne Tech and Lex Corp had a few projects at one time.” Before Bruce had realized that it was his money and technology that helped create Kon. As soon as he realized what was happening, he shut down the project and brought the young boy to Clark. Bruce had been a fool, trusting Lex. But Kon didn’t seem to remember him and Bruce was glad. But at that time, Kon didn’t even have a name. 

Bruce shook his head, clearing his thoughts as the door flew open and John entered, dragging a box with him. John dropped it down and smiled brightly when he caught sight of Bruce. “Oh, you’re still here! I thought I was going to miss you.” 

Bruce raised a brow, studying him and the box. “Still here, I thought you had to work and was going to miss movie night.” 

“I was fired.” John groaned, reaching out to Bruce. “I knew it was coming, but it still stung.” 

Bruce pulled him into his arms, kissing him softly and giving the comfort that wasn’t really needed. They had talked about this. 

“Get a room!” Damian called out as he and Colin made their way to them. 

“Damian.” Bruce nodded as they neared them. “Colin.” 

“Father.” Damian grabbed Colin’s hand. “Shouldn’t we be going?” 

Bruce nodded, glancing at his watch. “Yes.” He looked to John. “Did you want to join us after all?” 

John shook his head, winking at him. “I’ll catch you after. It’s father-son night.” He grinned, ruffling Colin’s hair and then Damian’s. 

“Hey.” Damian slapped at his hand and Colin just giggled. 

“You boys have fun.” John laughed, leaning in and kissing Bruce once more. 

“We will,” Bruce smiled, squeezing John’s hand. “Let’s go.” 

There was a rush of good wishes and good nights and soon they were out the door. Damian and Colin following closely behind him. 

The dinner was nice and the movie was horrible, but his boys seemed to love the movie. And that’s all that really mattered. Ever since the adoption was official, Bruce has made an effort of taking them out and spending more time together. He’d prefer if they’d move back into the manor, but Bruce knew the Fire Station was safe and they were well taken care of. They were happy there and he didn’t want to disturb their lives... he would always be there for him. Alfred too.


	58. ~Brother~

“It’ll be fine,” Colin said.

Damian just looked at him. The vultures would eat him alive. It was a good thing they were in the same class. Damian could look out for Colin that way. Damian had a reputation. Most people left him alone, except for Kelley, but that girl – she was something else. 

“Of course it will,” Damian said, tugging at Colin’s tie. “I will be there the whole time and if someone should-”

Colin put his hand on his arm, his fingers were warm and sure, and looked at Damian. “It will be fine. I survived New York, alone, on the streets, I will survive a posh school.”

Damian pulled him in and hugged him. Colin smelled really good. Damian had the feeling that if he weren’t straight and Colin weren’t asexual they could have been – not in love cause they were that, but something more. “You’re rumpling my new uniform,” Colin teased.

“Sorry,” Damian said and let go.

Colin smiled at him. “It’s fine. Let’s go.” Colin grabbed his hand and dragged him outside where the car was already waiting. 

“Pennyworth,” Damian said. It was stupid that Father insisted Pennyworth would drive them. And where the hell was Tim anyway? 

“Master Damian, Master Colin,” Pennyworth replied.

“Where is Tim?” Damian cut in.

“Master Timothy starts later today,” Pennyworth answered smoothly. 

“Good morning Alfred,” Colin said.

Pennyworth smiled at him. “A good morning to you too, are you nervous about your first day at school?”

“Nah, I have Damian. He’s gonna show me around.”

“I’m sure he will,” Pennyworth said and then they were climbing into the car. Damian didn’t let go of Colin’s hand until they parked outside the gates.

~+~

“So, word on the street is that you got a new cute brother,” Kelley said as soon as she spotted them. She looked at Colin. “Is that him?”

“Hi,” Colin said. “I’m Colin.”

She grabbed his hand in both of hers. “Pleased to meet you. I’m Kelley,” she said, winking at Damian. “Does he call you by your last name too?”

“He’s my brother, Kelley, of course not. Don’t be ridiculous,” Damian snapped. He wasn’t calling everyone by their last names. Sue-Yin was called by her first name and Tim too. Sometimes even the rest of his band.

“He’s never called me by my last name,” Colin said.

“Oh, and now that you have the same last name it would be weird as hell, I guess?”

Colin ducked his head. “Maybe?”

Kelley laughed. She had a loud laugh that used to get on Damian’s nerves, but strangely not anymore. “Come on, I want to show you around and introduce you to some friends.”

“Friends?” Damian asked.

She shrugged. “You never seemed interested.”

He hadn’t been. But now he was. He wanted to know every single person Colin was possibly going to hang out with.

~+~

They didn’t have every class together, but it was good Colin was starting the new term like any other student. He wasn’t the only new student either. And everyone seemed to like him.

Damian wasn’t surprised.

Colin was beaming at him over lunch in the cafeteria. Kelley was talking a mile a minute and her friend Babs was sneaking glances at Colin. Damian didn’t know much about her, except that she was here on a scholarship. Well. It wasn’t any of Damian’s business if she was making eyes at Colin. Of course Kelley wanted to know everything. How they met, why Bruce Wayne had adopted him, how it was living with a band. “I saw your video on MTV by the way,” Kelley said looking at him. “What’s with the ravens?”

“You’ll have to ask Grayson, he wanted birds.”

“He wanted robins, but the director didn’t think they were dramatic enough,” Tim said, flopping down next to Damian. He had Parker and Steph in tow.

“Why birds?” Kelley asked.

“His mom used to call him, her little Robin,” Tim replied.

“Jay calls him Prettybird,” Colin threw in.

Kelley grinned. “Oh, those two.” She was practically licking her lips.

“Gross,” Damian said and Tim and Steph laughed.

Colin leaned into him. “I think it’s romantic.”

“What do you call your girlfriend?” Steph asked around her sandwich.

He made a face at her. “Sue-Yin.”

“That sounds pretty,” Kelley said.

“That’s her name,” Damian stressed.

“Oh,” Kelley said. “How should I know? I only knew about a girlfriend from the fucking papers and they never explain how you pronounce a foreign name like that.”

“It’s called private life for a reason,” Damian said. But he had been so fucking proud of Sue-Yin. She was the most beautiful girl in his eyes. Even his mother, who surprisingly did show up to the premiere of their video, had complimented Sue-Yin.

“As if it could stay private much longer. You’re getting huge,” Babs threw in. “Will you finish school?”

“Of course. We only tour during the holidays and it’s not like we have to sell our CD ourselves,” Damian answered.

She gave him a look. It clearly said that he should be working on his social skills. He thought she could kiss his ass. He was doing fine. He had Sue-Yin, he had his band, and Colin and all of them loved him how he was. Even Kelley for some reason was his friend.

“And what about interviews and stuff?” Babs asked.

“Jay, Dick, and John are taking care of that. Now that school has started,” Tim answered.

They weren’t thrilled, but what could you do? They needed to follow the premiere up with lots of talk shows on radio, TV, and interviews in magazines. Especially now that they had a pending contract with Sony records. 

“Ah, makes sense,” Babs said.

The conversation turned to some TV show or other Damian didn’t watch, but Colin did, so Damian just ate his lunch and watched his brother make friends.

~+~

Colin yawned and scratched his belly. Dick gave him a loving look and then crossed over and hugged him. It was a Saturday and there were no interviews. Everyone was just hanging out in their pajamas. Colin was the last one to crawl out of bed.

Pajama Saturdays were a foreign concept for Damian before he started to live with his band, but he got used to it, surprisingly fast.

“There is tea, fruit, and rolls on the counter,” Jay said, not looking up from the TV screen. He and Kon were on a quest and on TeamSpeak with some Chinese kids. It was a boss-fight. That was apparently serious business, so no one was allowed too close to the TV.

“Thanks, will be right back,” Colin said.

Dick kissed his brow and let him go. “Such a cute kid. I want to eat him up.”

“Is that so?” Tim teased.

Dick smiled at him and then pulled Tim into a kiss. They were a thing now too. For real. Damian didn’t know the details and he didn’t care either.

“You taste like cherries,” Dick said.

“I had jam on my roll,” Tim replied.

Dick kissed him again.

Damian turned to John who was looking at them amused.

“They are sickening,” Damian said.

John laughed. “Yeah, they are.”

Colin chose that moment to reenter the living area. “What did I miss?”

“Public displays of affection,” John said. “So, how was your first week at Gotham Academy?”

Colin smiled. “Good.”

“Did you make lots of friends?” Dick wanted to know.

“Mostly I shared Damian’s,” Colin said, taking a bite of roll.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Colin said. “Like Kelley and Babs, and Steph-”

“Steph is no friend of mine,” Damian cut in.

Dick and Tim laughed. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“Tt,” Damian said.

Colin handed him a piece of apple which he took and then they grabbed a few cushions and started playing Monopoly on the floor. It was a silly game, Damian thought, but it was Colin’s favorite.

Colin pressed his bare foot to Damian’s and smiled as they set up the board.

Yeah, Damian thought, Pajama Saturdays were totally growing on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that, [Never Rest my Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741267/chapters/6144287) follows this chapter in the timeline. And in future chapters we will be adding in the RA Holiday chapters as they fall in the RA timeline.


	59. ~2 Man Show~

John couldn’t help that his gaze went to the drawer where Bruce kept their toys. Two now. Two. It was like a beginning of something. A collection. John had been curious after the thing with the cockring. He had done – well not research, but something on the net and most stuff wasn’t for him, he thought. Like whips and paddles, but other things. Other things looked like they could be fun. 

The smaller toys, those cute vibrating bullets. John got hard looking at them and then he got off watching short video clips. 

Bruce was kissing his neck and John startled because he hadn't even heard Bruce enter the room. 

“Hi,” John said rather breathlessly. 

“Hi, Alfred said you were already up here. Sorry. It got late at the office,” Bruce replied, turning John around, so he could kiss John properly.

John kissed back, hungrily. “Hi,” he said again and smiled. 

“Did you eat already?” Bruce asked. 

John was stripping him out of his jacket. “Not hungry.”

“Sure?” Bruce teased. 

“Well, yeah,” John said, “Not for food right now.” He rubbed his front against Bruce and Bruce kissed him again. Hard and a bit dirty. “Clothes off,” John said. 

“John-”

“Want you,” John cut in. 

Bruce kissed him again and started to peel John out of his clothes as John did the same. Soon they were naked and Bruce was pushing John down on the bed. His big body was bracketing John's, he was looking up into Bruce's blue eyes, Bruce smiled. “What?”

“I love you,” John said. 

Bruce kissed him. “I love you too.” 

“Fuck me?”

Bruce laughed. “Always,” he answered, leaning over and grabbing the lube out of the drawer, he didn't even ask about the box, didn't even look at it, John noticed that Bruce wasn't 'Sir', Bruce was Bruce. John opened his legs and Bruce pushed one slick finger inside him. John loved to feel Bruce's fingers, so big and solid inside him, always gentle when John needed it. But he also wanted the beads. He bit his lip as Bruce's finger grazed his prostate. 

“Bruce,” John said. 

“Yes?” 

“I want-” he stopped. 

Bruce looked at him. “What? John.” 

“I want the beads,” John said. 

“Oh,” Bruce withdrew his fingers and sat up, looked at John. “Do you want to-”

“No,” John cut in. “No, I just – I like them. I like how they feel. Can we use them even when we're not, when I'm not your good boy?” He stumbled over the last words, felt himself blush a bit. 

“Yes,” Bruce said. 

“Bruce?” 

“Yes?” Bruce asked, reaching over to grab the box. 

“Is this weird?” 

“I don't understand,” Bruce said. 

John sat up and looked at Bruce, who was putting the box down on the bed. “I mean, are the toys only for when we're roleplaying? To reward me when I’ve been a good boy for you?” 

“No?” Bruce said. 

John gave him a look. “You’re not sure.” 

Bruce sat down on the bed, ran a hand through his hair. “No, I'm not. We only used them when you called me Sir.” 

“I know,” John said, he was biting his lip. “But I really like them. They feel good.” 

“Okay.” 

“And I looked this stuff up.”

“What stuff?” Bruce asked, an amused curl to his lips. 

John smiled back. “Well, the toys, obviously, but also the D/S stuff. Like people liking what I like and what we do? But I don't want to be your good boy all the time. I don't want to call you Sir all the time. I don't want to take it outside the bedroom and we’ve never even talked about it, so I was wondering, do you want to punish me when I'm not a good boy?” 

“John, do you want to be punished?” 

“You mean because you punished me when I wasn't sorry for ripping your clothes?” John asked, he had been thinking about that too. It hadn't been a real punishment, had it? 

“Yes, and I made you wait for hours with that cockring, even if it was your first time and you slept with Jason and Dick in one bed and they were naked, that added to your arousal and mine. I didn’t think what it was doing to you– shit,” Bruce said and he rarely swore, so John knew he was aggravated. John didn't interrupt Bruce. Just let him think and formulate in his head until he was ready. “You did like it? Being submissive?” 

John gave him a look. “Of course, it was my idea, I wanted it. I didn't just do it because you got really aroused by me being submissive.” 

Bruce nodded. “And the cockring?” 

John cocked his head. “Was good too. I liked it. I mean, it was fucking torture, but I wanted to be a good boy for you and-” he bit his lip. “I know now I wasn't thinking that clearly after hours of being hard and stuffed and ready for you. I know that – you not letting me touch you and punishing me that way for not being a good boy. It was good, but I think only because I was ready to do anything so you'll let me come.” 

“You could have taken it off,” Bruce pointed out. 

“Yes, but I wanted to be good for you,” John said

“The problem is the punishment then?” Bruce asked. 

John nodded. “Yes. I don't want to be tied up and spanked, or feeling completely helpless. I don’t want you to leave me so needy for hours that I can’t think straight.” 

“Okay, John. I don't want to do that to you. I was just...I don't even know why I did it. Maybe because you were ready to do anything for me. It may have gotten to my head,” Bruce admitted. 

“Because it turns you on when I'm submissive and begging for you to fuck me? To play with me?” 

“I love it when you demand to be fucked to. I love when you fuck me, John: I love you.” 

“I know. I just think we should have clear lines where not to go. I love it when you call me a good boy. Obviously, when we're both in the mood for it. Not all the time.” 

“John,” Bruce said. “It's alright. Talking is what we do, did you forget?” 

“No, I still feel stupid bringing it up now. I'm probably overreacting a bit.” 

“No, and even if, it's your right. You have every right to voice your feelings and if you aren't sure about something, well, then we talk about it.” 

“Okay. I want you to know that I do love it. But I want to use toys even if we're not roleplaying,” John said and leaned in to kiss Bruce. 

Bruce's kiss was tender and soft, lingering and hot. John felt loved and understood. It made him feel warm inside. 

“Good, because I want to use them too and I'm not always in the mood to be your Sir,” Bruce said. 

“Oh, good. I was afraid it was a thing we only do when we roleplay.” 

“It’s not,” Bruce said.

John climbed into Bruce's lap and kissed him again, this time hard and demanding. He was rubbing against Bruce who was moaning into John's mouth, slowly getting hard again. “Where were we?”

“I think I was about to put these pretty black beads into your pretty hole and fuck you silly with them.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” John replied. “And then I will suck your cock.”

Bruce groaned against John's skin. “I like that idea.”

“Oh, I thought you would,” John teased. 

Bruce kissed him again and pushed John into the bed. John spread his legs, watched as Bruce poured lube over the beads. Bruce let his hand slide up John's leg, which made John moan and then he kissed John's knee while he pushed the first bead in. John shuddered at the feel of it. It was so good and Bruce was taking it so slow, pushing the beads in, pulling them out, pushing them in, pulling them out again, and all John could do was moan, feel, and grab the sheets in handfuls. It was so fucking good, especially once Bruce started playing with his sweet spot and stroking his cock. 

“You are so beautiful,” Bruce said, pushing in hard. 

John keened at the feel of it and came between Bruce's fingers. “Fuck,” he said, laughing. “Fuck, I love those beads.”

“Seems like it,” Bruce replied, he was pulling the beads out gently, which made John groan. Bruce petted him wherever he could reach. 

“Come here, I want to suck you now,” John said lazily. He was fucked out and happy. 

He blinked up at Bruce as Bruce crawled up his body. “I love seeing you like this and knowing I put that glow on your skin.” 

“Let me put a glow on your skin then, Bruce,” John said, grabbing Bruce's ass and pulling him in. He opened his mouth wide and sucked Bruce's cock in. Bruce groaned and John hummed, licking, sucking and swirling his tongue. He could feel how close Bruce was. It didn't take long at all and he was coming in John's mouth. John swallowed what he could and let the rest spill. 

Bruce collapsed beside him and kissed him clean. John snuggled closer to his lover. “That was amazing.”

Bruce smiled. “Yes, it was.” 

“We should talk about our feelings more often, the sex is always so much more intense,” John said. It was true too. 

“I think it would kill me,” Bruce joked. 

John slapped him lightly. “It won't.” 

Bruce kissed his shoulder. “I know it won't. We can talk about everything John.” 

“I know,” John said. He knew now. Bruce loved him and his weirdness and insecurities and kinks. Bruce loved his band and was willing to give John the freedom he needed to make music and be happy. Bruce was – he loved Bruce so fucking much. 

“Good,” Bruce said. “Sleep now and after breakfast we can look at some toys together.” 

“Yeah, okay,” John said.


	60. ~You Could Break This Silence~

John closed his eyes as he listened to Jason play, he was testing out a new song. It was probably his best work yet. “Damn.” 

“I know,” Jay smirked as John looked over at him. 

“Okay, okay.” John bit his lip in concentration. “Play it again.” He stated and this time he played with Jason, key for key and when they played it a second time, John played the bass line as he heard it in his head. 

“I love how you can do that,” Jason grinned, leaning in and having to steal a kiss. 

John returned the kiss, feeling the high of the music. “Isn’t that why you picked me up?”

“You betcha.” Jay winked and John laughed. “Again?” 

“Yes.” John nodded as they played it again, working through the kinks until they played it with practiced ease. 

“Is that the new song?” Dick asked as he joined them in the studio. 

“What does it sound like?” Jay teased, tugging Dick closer and John watched as they kissed. 

“Sounds damn good,” Dick smiled as they parted and then he snuggled in close to Jason. “Written any lyrics yet?” 

“Still working on that,” Jason shrugged, “The music was calling to me first.”

“After the first rift,” John began as he played it and then he started to sing with it. “Breaking new ground, picking apart-”

“The hole you left in my heart. Take me to another place, where life has meaning and love never dies.” Dick suddenly added and then they stopped playing, looking at Dick in awe. “What? Was that bad?” 

“No, it was fucking perfect!” Jason inhaled, stealing another kiss.

“Yeah?” Dick breathed against his lips.

“Yeah,” John agreed. “You’ve just never seemed interested in writing the lyrics, just singing them.” 

Dick shrugged, “Never felt it until just now.”

“It’s a good fucking start,” Jay nodded. “Let’s write this down…” Jason looked around and groaned. “Fuck, I left the notebook upstairs.” 

“You know it’s the digital century and all.” John pointed out as Jay got up.

“I know, I know… but this is our history. Every song we’ve written is in it.” Jason grinned. “Hold that thought, Dick and we’ll make beautiful fucking music together.”

Dick and John shared a look. “Duh.” 

They laughed as Jason left them and ran up to his room to get the notebook. He was right, it was their history and one day… John bet it would fetch a couple thousand dollars at auction if Jay would ever part with it.

Dick moved from his spot and sat down beside John. “So.” 

“So?” John raised a brow, frowning as he realized that Dick suddenly looked far too serious. “What?” 

“I read in the paper… about the trial, that they set a court date.” 

The trial. 

John breathed in harshly, his heart sinking. “The trial?” He questioned, but John already knew what Dick was referring too. 

Dick answered him with a hug. “Are you gonna have to testify?” 

John shrugged, he really didn’t know. Bruce has tried to talk to him about the court proceedings, but John didn’t want to dwell on it until he had to… and it looked like now he had no other choice. “Fuck.” 

Jason returned, frowning when he noticed the shift in the mood. “What’s wrong?”

John rubbed his face. “I have to go,” he kissed Dick softly and then got up. “Make some beautiful music together.” He kissed Jay on the way out. 

“You okay?” Jason asked, rubbing John’s back as he started to turn away. 

“Yeah, it’s just- I just need to work through this with Bruce.” He forced a smile and Jason looked like he was about to protest when Dick grabbed Jay’s hand. 

“It’s okay, John. If you need us, you know where we’ll be.” Dick offered and John nodded, knowing that he could go to them for anything, but he needed Bruce now. 

“Thanks,” John turned away from them, knowing Dick would explain why he had to leave and then they’d make more beautiful music. 

John had only one place he could go, Bruce’s office downtown. 

~

“This is unexpected,” Bruce remarked as he stood up and crossed over to him. 

John nodded as he met him halfway, “I just needed to see you.” 

Bruce pulled him into his arms and John melted into his embrace, curling into him. “What is it?” 

“The trial,” John began, looking up at Bruce. “They set a date.” 

“Yes.” Bruce kissed his brow and then took a step back. “Are you ready to go over your options?” 

“Not really, but I guess I have no choice.” John rubbed his neck. “Do I have to go to court?”

Bruce sighed, picking up his phone and calling for his lawyer instead of answering. Which meant that John would have to go. 

“Fuck.” 

“Language,” Bruce reprimanded mostly out of habit and John sighed. “Speak to William and see what all your options are. I believe you won’t have to be there. It’s a pretty cut and dry case.” 

John nodded numbly, sitting down on one of the plush chairs. He forced a smile when a man entered and Bruce introduced him as his most trusted lawyer at the firm, William Davis. 

“Mister Blake.” 

“Please, call me John.” John insisted. “So, what now?” 

William smiled. “All I need, is for us to finalize your statement of events and sign it.” 

“Do I have to be in court?” 

“Your attendance would be nice, but not necessary. Whatever you are comfortable with.” 

John sighed with relief. “Okay.” Bruce was a solid presence at his side and John drew on his strength. “I don’t want to be there, I don’t want to see him.”

William nodded, “Then we’ll go over your statement and finalize all the details. The date has been set, but I honestly don’t expect it to go to trial. He’ll plea out and bargain a deal before the court date. The evidence is strong and there’s a paper trail of his confession.” He snorted, shaking his head. “And to think he almost got away with it.”

“He wanted to hurt me, he got sloppy, and that was his downfall.” Bruce added. He squeezed John’s shoulder. “It’ll be over soon.” 

“Good.” John nodded and started to go over the statement. Everything was as he remembered and then he sighed his name. “Anything else?” 

“No, that’s it.” He stated as he filed the paperwork away. “If there’s anything else, I’ll let you know.” 

“Thank you,” Bruce began as he ushered him out of the room and then turned to John. “How are you?”

John shrugged. “I’m okay, I guess. It just brings up all the memories again.” 

Bruce wrapped his arms around him, kissing him softly. “Perhaps if you talk about-”

“Bruce,” he cut him off, not wanting to go into it. He went over it so many times when he was younger. Father Adams had listened to him and taught him that he was still a child in God’s eyes and worthy of everything. And Patrick had reminded him that touch wasn’t bad and that he could love again. 

Bruce nodded, turning away from him and heading back to his desk. “Very well.” 

John suddenly felt cold, like he was being dismissed. “Okay?”

“I have to finish up some work, you can wait for me or I can meet you at the Manor for dinner.” Bruce glanced at his watch. “I have about an hour left.” 

John groaned, he wanted to leave together. “Do you have to finish it up now?” He questioned, feeling very needy. Bruce paused, studying him for a moment. “I just really need you right now. I know it’s a lot to ask-”

“Shhh,” Bruce hushed, crossing back over to him. “We can go.” Bruce wrapped his arms around him and John practically melted into his embrace. 

~

Bruce dragged his fingers lazily down John’s back. John felt so fucking good after their lovemaking… like he always did. “I love you.” John smiled, turning into him and kissing Bruce’s chest. 

“Love you, too.” 

John closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath, he was ready to tell Bruce what he had asked him earlier in the day. “His name was Patrick. He was a senior… tall, black hair, and stormy grey eyes. He wooed me and he taught me to love again- that sex was a good thing. He made me love my body again and enjoy sex. He graduated and we parted ways. I took a vow of celibacy in a way, focused on my studies and then a year or so later Jay found me and the rest is pretty much history.” 

Bruce kissed him softly. “And where is this Patrick now?” 

John shrugged. “I honestly have no idea.” 

Bruce nodded. “Too bad. I’d like to thank him.”

“No need, he already knows. It was his calling, Patrick said it was meant to be… he healed me and I’m sure he’s found his soulmate by now. He deserves everything.” John smiled. “He told me to never give up hope, that one day I’d have the one I loved. Even then, my heart belonged to you.” 

“And here you are,” Bruce smiled, kissing him once more. This time a little dirty with a bit more heat. 

“Here I am,” John grinned. “And I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

John still couldn’t believe how lucky he got. Having Bruce in his life, loving him with everything he had. And his band. They were fucking going places. They even inked a deal with Sony records. They were legit and everything. 

Life was good.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A semi update. The following are the links to the Chapters already posted in the Holiday post, but now are happening in the timeline of the main story arc. I'm posting it here to keep everything streamlined. If you haven't had a chance to read them, enjoy. If you have, new post up soon!

[ ~Thanksgiving~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741267/chapters/6190820)  
[ ~12 Days to Christmas~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741267/chapters/6240041)  
[ ~Christmas~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741267/chapters/6390641)  
[ ~New Year's Eve~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741267/chapters/6669614)  
[ ~First of January~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741267/chapters/6681155)


	62. ~Give Me Something to Sing About~

Tim woke up slowly to a warm body at his back. Kon’s arm was around Tim’s middle and Kon was pressing into him in his sleep. It was nice waking up like this. Since New Year’s Eve, Kon was a bit more relaxed about everything. 

Tim rubbed his ass against Kon’s hard-on and Kon pressed into him a bit more. 

“Are you up?” Tim whispered. 

“Part of me is. The most important part is up and ready,” Kon mumbled into Tim’s neck.

“It’s the only part I need right now to be up anyway,” Tim teased. He turned around and sneaked a hand down and into Kon’s boxers. It was beyond Tim why Kon kept insisting on sleeping in them. Must be some weird farm boy logic or something. (Probably because of his grandmother...) Tim was naked because he had been too tired to put anything on after the glorious round of sex they had last night. 

He pulled Kon’s cock out and stroked it lazily. Kon moaned, kissing Tim’s neck and then bit that spot gently that made Tim groan. He pushed closer and closed his fingers around his own cock as well. Tim liked how their hard flesh felt in his hand, how it felt rubbing against each other. Kon was clutching at him. His hands warm and big on Tim’s body. His hips were working towards an orgasm and Tim was pushing into that too. 

Kon bit down on Tim’s shoulder when he came and Tim followed him a moment later. He kissed Kon sloppily and wiped his hand on Kon’s boxers. 

“Have to take them off now,” Tim said, a bit breathlessly. 

“Planed on it. Shower. Want to join me?”

“I don’t know, what are you offering if I get out of bed?” Tim asked. 

“Blow-job? Long and teasing and wet. I know you like seeing me on my knees,” Kon said, kissing him before Tim could answer. 

It was true. Tim did like seeing Kon on his knees. It was just so hot, Kon’s big, broad body willing and eager to please Tim. It did things for Tim. 

“I could be persuaded,” Tim whispered. 

Kon kissed him again and then stroked his lips with his thumb. “Fuck, but you are beautiful.”

“Shut up,” Tim said. 

“Make me,” Kon answered. 

Usually that meant that Kon wanted to suck Tim off, but not now since they just came. It could mean he wanted to do it, but it wasn’t gonna happen for at least another 20 minutes, so Tim kissed him instead. Kon sighed. 

“I need to tell you something,” Kon said. 

“Okay? You know I’ll try pretty much anything at least once.”

“I’m serious,” Kon said. 

“Okay?” 

“I kissed Dick,” Kon said. 

“I know. Mistletoe, remember?” 

“Yeah, I do,” Kon licked his lips. His cheeks were a bit pink. He had liked kissing Dick, Tim realized and couldn’t blame him a bit. “But I mean after. In fact it was at my grandma’s house. The morning of the family breakfast. We were talking, me and Dick and it kinda – it didn’t just happen, I wanted to kiss Dick.”

“It’s fine, Kon,” Tim said. 

“It’s not. I didn’t mean to keep it from you and we’re supposed to talk about this and have rules and all.”

“But we’re still figuring it all out,” Tim said gently. “And I don’t mind you kissing Dick.”

“Yeah, figured, but what about Jason?” Kon asked. “You are the exception to the rule. You can be with both of them. But Dick and Jay are exclusive.”

“Their own kind of exclusive. Kissing within the band is-”

“I’m not part of the band, Tim,” Kon cut in. “Not anymore.” 

Tim kissed his nose. “You’ll always be a part of the band, Kon. You just need to talk to Jay about it. I bet he will be just fine with you making out with Dick. He might even want to watch, or something else in return.” 

“Like what?” Kon asked. 

“I don’t know. It’s Jay. He has a filthy mind,” Tim answered, his mind flashing to that time Jay asked him to finger himself with Dick’s come on his fingers. His cock twitched in interest at that memory.

“You have a filthy mind,” Kon said. 

“True,” Tim replied. “But seriously, Kon. I can’t put you at ease, you’ll have to talk to Jay about this. I can’t and won’t be the middle man.” 

“Fine,” Kon said. “I’ll talk to him.” 

“He won’t bite, unless you ask nicely,” Tim replied. 

“Filthy fucking mind,” Kon said and kissed him. 

Tim hummed. 

~+~

“Can I offer you a ride?” Mister Luthor asked. His car was keeping pace with Tim. He had known it was Lex Luthor, but Tim was just fine ignoring it. 

“No, thank you. I was told not to get into cars with strange men,” Tim answered. 

“But we're practically family, aren't we Tim?” Lex Luthor replied. 

Tim gave him a look, but kept walking. He wondered if Lex Luthor had been lurking outside Kon’s apartment for long, probably not. He surely had people to do that for him. 

“Get in the car, Tim. We need to talk.” 

“Kon told me about your talks with his past lovers.” 

“Girlfriends,” Lex Luthor said. 

Tim gave him another look. “Look, Mister Luthor, I really don't know what we have to discuss.” 

“Plenty,” Lex Luthor said, the car sped up and then stopped ahead of Tim. A beautiful, but scary looking woman got out. “Get in the car, Timothy.” 

“Don't call me that,” Tim hissed, for the first time irritated with Lex Luthor. 

This time Lex gave him a look. “I hate to repeat myself,” he said.

The woman, most likely the bodyguard was blocking Tim's way and there was really nowhere to go. He could make a scene and scream for help, but really who would help him? 

“But only because you asked so nicely,” Tim replied and got in the car. He figured that Lex wouldn't hurt him. Physically at least. “Are you driving me home? Or are we only going to drive around?”

“First the one, then the other,” Lex answered. 

Tim nodded. He wasn’t really surprised at all. 

~+~

Tim waited for Lex Luthor to start his speech. He wasn’t going to say a thing if he could help it. Kon had warned him about Lex, but Tim didn’t think that Lex Luthor would ambush a kid like this. 

“Timothy,” Lex said, looking straight into Tim’s eyes. 

Tim reeled in the urge to snap at him. His parents used to call him Timothy, in that same particular tone even. It left a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Mister Luthor,” Tim replied. 

“I made this speech a few times already. Never to a boy. I guess I can skip the part about getting pregnant,” Lex said leaning back in the seat. 

Tim kept silent. 

“You are probably just a phase for Kon, but I don’t approve of it anyway. I am prepared to pay you off. Just like all the other trashy gold-diggers. Name your price, boy.”

“I’m not a whore,” Tim said firmly. 

“Are you not? You let him buy you things, you don’t have your own income, you live with two other boys you are favoring sexually-”

“I have my own money. You know that. I’m sure you did a background check on every single person Kon is friends with. I don’t let him buy me expensive things. I don’t have a place to stay with my band, because I favor them sexually, but because they are my band and they care about me. You know that too. Please stop insulting me. You want me gone because you like to have control over Kon’s life. Newsflash? You don’t have any control over his life. If you cut him off, Martha Kent will take him in, hell my band will take him in. I am sure Clark will pay for his basic needs. You have nothing to offer him, except your money and he-” Tim stopped. “He doesn't care for it. Neither does he need it.” 

Lex Luthor looked at him long and hard and then he told his bodyguard to stop the car. 

“That is not my place,” Tim said. 

“Get out,” Lex Luthor replied. “I’m sure someone can pick you up.” 

Tim nodded. “Good day, Mister Luthor,” he said as he got out of the car. 

Lex smiled and closed the door gently. 

Tim exhaled slowly and then walked to the nearest bus station. This whole thing would make a hell of a song, he thought.


	63. ~Crash Into Me~

“Your security is lacking, I’d have someone fired for their incompetence.” 

Bruce’s head snapped up, his jaw tensing as his gaze locked with a man he had once considered a friend. “I don’t believe we had an appointment,” Bruce replied dryly. 

Lex Luthor smirked, raising his brow slightly. “It’s long overdue.” 

“I’m sorry Mister Wayne,” his assistant rushed in, looking rather ruffled and agitated. Bruce’s eye’s widened slightly as a beautiful Amazon followed closely behind her and it took Bruce a moment to remember where he’d seen her before. Mercy Graves, one of Luthor’s personal body guards. “I’ll have security-”

“It’s fine, Rebekah,” Bruce stated.

Rebekah nodded, seemingly unsure and hesitated a moment before returning back to her desk. Bruce knew that Luthor could easily sneak past any security if he wanted to, especially if he had Mercy do all the dirty work.

“Good help is hard to find,” Luthor drawled and nodded to Mercy who slipped out behind Rebekah and closed the door.

Bruce forced a neutral mask on his face, something he’s not done for months… not since opening up even more with John at his side. Bruce stood up from his desk, “Was there something you wanted?” He asked, glancing at his watch. “You have a minute before I throw you out.” 

“Brucie, is that any way to greet an old friend?” 

Bruce grimaced at the way Lex stressed his name. It made him feel like he was weak and back at Excelsior Prep. Bruce closed his eyes briefly, pushing the memories away. “We’re not friends.” Bruce snapped and hated the look of glee in Lex’s eyes. 

“We have history, Bruce.” 

Bruce wanted to tell him that they didn’t, but they did. They went to school together, they worked together- he shook his head, not wanting to think about their past. “What do you want?” 

“What is rightfully mine,” Luthor hissed and Bruce suddenly realized why he was here. 

“You have no right-”

“No,” Lex interrupted, stepping forward and getting into Bruce’s face. “You took my son away from me and all the data that was rightfully mine.” 

“Do you hear yourself?” Bruce snapped. “You used your son as an experiment! As a test rat, you have no morals.” 

Lex rolled his eyes and then turned towards Bruce’s desk, his fingers brushing over the picture on it. The one that John had taken of them, after John had insisted that they needed more pictures together. It was a selfie, John was leaning back against Bruce’s chest but instead of looking at the camera he was looking up at Bruce. Their lips were rosy and cheeks flushed from making out. Bruce’s tie was slightly askew and John’s smile was so bright. It was one of Bruce’s favorite picture of them as a couple. And he loathed that Luthor was defiling it with his touch. 

“Does your precious Robin know about your dalliances with unethical business deals? About us?” 

Bruce inhaled sharply, he wasn’t ready for this switch in tactics and he realized how unprepared he was to deal ‘dirty’ when Lex brought up John. He blinked as he suddenly narrowed on the fact that Lex had called him, Robin. Luthor had come prepared to take Bruce down and John with him, he had investigated John. No one called him Robin. “Do not bring John into this, he has nothing to do with my business dealings.” 

“Does he know about us?” Luthor repeated, not missing a beat. 

“There is no us,” Bruce snapped. 

Luthor laughed, his smile brighter and his eyes deadly. “I remember a time when that wasn’t the case.” 

Bruce blinked, “We were never a couple-”

“Perhaps we weren’t, but I was your first.” 

Bruce paused, his mind racing back to his past… to their years at Excelsior Prep. “A technicality at best,” he argued. There were kisses and heated touches, but there was no love or tenderness. It was raging hormones that needed to be quenched, he didn’t care at the time if it was from another boy. It wasn’t until Clark that he realized that the touch from another boy could be so much more. 

“I’m not sure, John, would agree with you on that,” Lex stated, stressing John’s name in a way that made Bruce’s skin crawl. 

“It’s the past.”

“I’m not sure he’d agree,” Luthor smirked. “What would your lover boy think when he finds out that you shared your bed with me and I wasn’t the only one to do so?” 

Bruce tensed, “This is inconsequential and has nothing to do with the data you seek. You will not gain anything by attacking-”

“I’ve already won.” Lex stated and turned, leaving Bruce alone in his office. 

Bruce was visibly shaken by his words…he wasn’t ready for this type of attack and it would only figure that Lex Luthor would be the one to do so. 

~

Bruce startled as his cell phone rang and he answered it without even thinking. “Wayne.”

“Hey, where are you?” 

Bruce blinked, smiling at the sound of John’s voice. A calmness washed over him, until Lex’s words came rushing back to him once more. “What?” 

“The movie,” John stressed, his voice light and airy and full of love and everything Bruce craved, but wasn’t sure if he even deserved it anymore. “The boys are already inside, buying some snacks and getting the good seats. You know how picky Damian is.” He laughed, “And I’m freezing out here with your ticket. Oh, and Colin insisted on some new puppy flick. All I know is that it’s about the quest to find home. I’m sure it’s a sappy girly movie, but yeah. Colin was all for it, so of course Damian voted for it and it was two to one-” 

“I can’t make it,” Bruce interrupted and there was a sudden lull on the line. 

“Oh.” 

Bruce could see the disappointed look on John’s face, he didn’t even have to see it. “Something came up.”

“Are you sure? The movie isn’t for another half hour and you know that there’s a ton of previews…” John rattled on and Bruce knew he could make it, but he needed to focus on work. Luthor had caught him off guard. He needed to refocus and get back to work. 

“John.” He stressed, cutting him off. 

“Okay, okay. But you better make it up to the boys later. They’ve been looking forward to our boy’s night out with you.” He sighed. “I’ll see you later for dinner then. Bye.”

John hung up before Bruce could comment or reassure him. Bruce was glad, he wasn’t sure if he had the words to do so. 

Bruce sighed, rubbing his face as he returned back to work. 

~

It was hours later before he returned to the manor. Bruce headed up the stairs and paused at the bedroom doors as he watched John sleeping for a moment. He looked so angelic and young. Too good for him. 

“Hey,” John smiled as he stirred in bed and opened up his eyes. 

“Hey.” Bruce nodded, crossing over to the dresser and started to undress. 

“What no kiss?” John teased and soon Bruce felt John’s arms wrap around his waist. “I’ve missed you, didn’t think you’d ever get home.” 

Bruce snorted, slapping John’s hand away, not really in the mood. He needed to keep his focus. Bruce knew that Lex would be back in the morning. And he had to be ready. 

John sighed and pulled his hands away. “Is there something wrong?” 

“No.” He snipped and he knew that John would push back, because that’s one of the reasons why he loved John. But at the moment, Bruce felt agitated at the very effort of it.

“What the fuck, Bruce?” 

“Language.” He hissed as he turned away and crossed over to the bathroom. 

“Seriously?” John snapped as he followed him. “What’s going on? You ditched movie night with the boys, dinner, and now you’re being a fucking ass.” 

“Just go back to bed.” Bruce stated, ignoring the obvious question. 

“Fine.” 

Bruce didn’t need to turn around to know that John had left, he could feel it. He tried to shake off the sudden pain he felt in his heart and leaned against the bathroom counter. He glanced at himself in the mirror and he hated his reflection. Bruce closed his eyes briefly, before he splashed some water on his face. He needed to focus. 

John was watching him as Bruce returned back to the bed. “Talk to me.” 

“It’s just business.” Bruce stated. 

“If it’s just business, then why are you being like this?” John questioned, reaching out and trailing his fingers over Bruce’s arm. 

“John.” 

John huffed, “Don’t shut me out, you can’t. Ugh.” 

“It’s just business.” He repeated once more, but that just made the spark of anger brighter in John’s eyes. 

“You haven’t even kissed me!” 

“Is that all you can think about?” Bruce questioned a little too harshly. “It’s not all about sex.” 

“It’s not about sex, it’s about intimacy and love. What the fuck, Bruce? I feel like I’m talking to some stranger. Something happened at work and you’re bringing it home.” 

Bruce sighed, “It’s nothing.” 

“Bullshit.” 

Bruce tugged on John’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It was heated and dirty, but all Bruce could think about was the first kiss he had with Lex. It had been sloppy and had no finesse, just two boys trying to get off. 

John pushed him away. “What the fuck was that? You’re not even here with me. You’re distracting me-”

“No, I think you’re the one that’s distracting me. From my work.” 

John glared at him and suddenly got off the bed. “Oh, I’m a fucking distraction? Bullshit. You can go fuck yourself.” He hissed. 

Bruce didn’t even fight him and let him leave. It was for the best… now he’ll be able to focus on his work and be prepared for Luthor’s attempt on his business. It was for the best, he repeated, forcing himself from going after John. 

It was for the best.


	64. ~Misery Business~

John was fucking pissed off at Bruce, he thought they were past this. Why was Bruce being an ass – why was he so cold, and what the hell was going on at work that had Bruce in such a mood? 

“Going somewhere?” Damian asked, emerging from the shadows. 

It nearly gave John a heart attack. “What are you doing up?”

“What are you doing up? Shouldn’t you be snuggling in bed with my father?” Damian asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’m going back to the Station-”

“To do what? Crawl into bed with Dick and Jason?” 

John winced, that had been the idea, yeah. Maybe not the best, but he was angry, and Bruce was cold like – like that time he broke up with John. Fuck. 

“With Tim?” He tried. 

“Right, Tim and Kon are at Kon’s place for a change of scenery,” Damian replied. “You had a fight?” 

“Kinda obvious, isn’t it?” John asked, running a hand over his face. He felt so tired all of a sudden. 

“And you think it’s a good idea to go home and crawl into bed with Dick and Jason? When Father finds out-”

“I know!” John exploded and then clapped his hands over his mouth. “Shit. I know. It’s just that he – he was acting like I was unreasonable for wanting to be with him, for wanting a kiss – not even sex, just, being close and that’s just fucked up. Especially after everything.” 

Damian sighed. “I don’t want to hear about my father’s sex life, John.” 

“Sorry. It’s not like he will have one any longer if he doesn’t stop being an ass,” he replied. 

Damian gave him a long look. “You look like shit. Come on.” 

“What? Why? Where?”

“Come on, because you’re angry and in need of comfort, my room.” 

“Okay? Are you sure?” 

“Colin won’t mind, and I don’t think you will try to kiss me again tonight, because you’re too pissed off at Father.” 

“Right,” John said. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Damian replied. “I mean it. This won’t be one of those cute stories you tell years from now, how me and Colin let you sleep in our bed.”

John grinned. “Sounds so dirty when you say it like that. In a sexy way.” 

“Shut up, Blake,” Damian said. 

John did and followed Damian to his room that he shared with Colin when they stayed over at the manor. Mostly on those nights when Bruce took them out for boy’s night. Which, John thought a bit meanly, was supposed to be tonight. 

But Bruce didn’t show and he didn’t explain why. 

~+~

John snuggled against Colin and Colin snuggled back half asleep. 

“Did he say anything to you?” John whispered. 

“John, shut up. I want to sleep,” Damian replied. 

“Is this about Bruce?” Colin asked, quietly. 

“Yeah, he was kinda – distant,” John said. 

“Did you guys have a fight?” Colin asked. 

Damian sighed and turned so he could look at them in the dark. “Great, now you woke Colin up.”

“It’s not like we have school tomorrow,” Colin said. “It’s fine.” 

“Yeah, we did. I was wondering if he said anything to you guys. Why he canceled?”

“John, he just came home and you were the one he talked to on the phone,” Damian said. “So no, Father didn’t say anything, but-”

“What?” John asked, sitting up. 

“He did seem distracted when I met him in the hall this evening.” 

“He says it’s work,” John said. 

“Maybe it is work, he does have a lot on his shoulders. Wayne Enterprises is a big company,” Colin said gently. He was rubbing John’s side softly. It felt good, it made John feel calmer. Loved. 

“Maybe,” John said. He had a funny feeling in his stomach and it was mostly about that comment that not everything was about sex. Where did that come from? And why did Bruce think all of a sudden that John was distracting him? It made no sense. 

“Can we sleep now and talk more about your love life in the morning?” Damian threw in. 

“Yes, sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Colin said again. He leaned over and kissed John’s cheek. “Go to sleep.” 

John snuggled into Colin’s warmth, but couldn’t fall asleep for a long time. 

~+~

Bruce was late for breakfast and when he saw John at the table he stopped for a second before he sat down.  
“I thought you went home,” he said. 

“I am home, isn’t it that what you always preach? That the manor is my home?” John said. He was still angry and it didn’t seem like Bruce was about to apologize. “Or were you hoping I would go back to the station and crawl into bed with Dick and Jason so they could distract me?” He added.

“John,” Bruce said. 

“Don’t John me!” He put his fork down and took a deep breath. It wouldn’t do to stay angry at Bruce. 

“I don’t have time for this,” Bruce said. 

“This? As in our relationship?” 

“John, I have a business to run. A lot of people depend on me-”

“You’ve had the same business since I met you and you’ve never – what the hell is wrong?” 

“Language,” Bruce said. 

John was ready to throw things. 

“Father, what is going on?” Damian asked. So far he and Colin had just been watching their escalating fight. 

“It’s work. I will have to cancel boy’s night for a few weeks I think. I’m sorry,” he said and then looking at John. “I think we should take a break too-” 

“A break? For how long?” John asked. 

“Until this matter I’m dealing with right now is dealt with.” 

“How long do you think that will take?” John asked. 

“I don’t know. Not too long I hope.” 

“And until then you don’t want to see me? Because I’m distracting you?” 

Bruce looked at him hard. “Yes.” 

“I’m done here,” John said and got up. “Give my best to Alfred. I’ll see you two at the station.” He looked at Bruce. Something cold and angry making it from his heart through his veins and made him shiver inside. “You have my number.” 

He was half hoping that Bruce would say something, but he knew better. Bruce was a stubborn ass when he wanted to be. And it seemed this was one of those times. 

~+~

Jay was lying on the couch with his headphones on when John came home. He looked good and relaxed, and John envied him for a second and then let it go. He went to the kitchen and made himself some hot chocolate and one for Jay, then sat it down on the coffee table. 

Jay startled and opened his eyes. “Hey, you’re back early.” 

John sighed. “Bruce and I had a fight. The last time we had a fight like that Dick fucked it gently out of me.” 

Jay raised an eyebrow. “Don’t think that will happen this time. We’re all going steady now.”

“I know,” John said. He didn’t even want Dick or Jay to fuck it out of him. He kinda liked being angry at Bruce. He felt he was in the right here and that kind of anger was the best kind. 

“Want to talk about it?” 

“I don’t even know what there is to talk about. He blew us off yesterday, then he came home and when I wanted a kiss he accused me of only thinking about sex.” 

“You do only think about sex,” Jay teased. 

“And music,” John said. 

Jay smiled, taking the mug. “Thanks for the hot beverage. I hear it makes people feel better.” 

John smiled. “I hope it will work its magic on me soon.” He took a sip from his own mug. 

“Do you think Bruce can’t keep up with you?” Jason asked. 

“What? Sexually you mean?” 

Jason nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Please, he’s as bad as I am. Sometimes even worse. I know for a fact he is able to satisfy two lovers.” 

“Please tell me more about that time your boyfriend fucked mine silly while you were watching,” Jay said. 

John grinned at him. “Pervert. But seriously. It’s not that. I know that was an excuse, I just don’t know what is eating at him. He was cold. This morning at breakfast too. It’s like he wanted to pick a fight and have me out of his hair. It was like he was looking for a reason to break up,” he frowned. “No, it was more like he wanted to give me all the reasons to break up with him.” 

“As if that is gonna happen,” Jason said. “There is nothing except cheating on you with his ex-wife that you wouldn’t forgive him.” 

John took another sip of his hot chocolate. It was true enough. There were only a few things John thought unforgivable. Cheating for one, because they had the kind of relationships where such things could be discussed, if Bruce would want to be with a woman from time to time, they could talk about it. 

Violence was another, but John didn’t think that Bruce would ever hurt him like that. Not even when they role-played, because they talked about it and John made it clear that he didn’t want to be hurt. Bruce respected that. 

“What did he say?” Jason asked. 

“That it was work.” 

“Maybe it is work,” Jason replied. 

“Or maybe,” Tim said, entering the living area, “It’s Lex Luthor.” Tim looked rattled, if you knew how to look for it. 

“Lex Luthor?” 

“He ambushed me on my way home from Kon’s,” Tim said, grabbing the mug from Jason and taking a long sip. 

“Are you oaky?” John asked. 

“It wasn’t pleasant. His body guard is scary as hell and the things he-”

“Implied?” Jason asked. 

“Said outright,” Tim answered. “That I was a gold-digger, that I was just a phase, and that I will be forgotten soon enough like all of the other trashy-”

“He did not!” Jason cut in angrily. 

“He did,” Tim said, sitting down on the couch. Jay made room for him, he pulled Tim in and kissed his head. 

“Doesn’t he realize that you have money too?” John asked. 

“Not yet. Right now I’m broke. And even when I can access my fund, it’s still not as much as Kon will have one day. Because Lex Luthor is one of the richest men alive. And Kon is his only heir.” He sighed, snuggling into Jay. “Kon is richer than any of us, save maybe Damian and Colin, right now. He just doesn’t care much for the money, that’s why he doesn’t spend much of it.” 

“So Lex Luthor is in town,” Jason said. 

“This means trouble, not only for me and Kon, but I think for Mister Wayne too,” Tim said. 

Could it be that; John thought, was Lex Luthor trying to damage Wayne Enterprises? “Why do you think that?” 

“Oliver Queen is rumored to want to team up with Wayne Enterprises on some huge project that could make them billions. And I bet Luthor Corp wants to team up with Queen Industries as well.” 

“How do you even know these things?” John asked. 

“I – my family has a company okay? I just – I like business. Besides, they all went to school together, it’s…” Tim shrugged. “Interesting.” 

“Our little business genius,” Jason said. 

Tim smiled. “Shut up. It’s not like I’m the only one who knows these things. You can look it up online.” 

“So Oliver Queen is coming to town?” Jason asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Any chance we can meet him?” Jason wanted to know. 

Tim gave him a look. “Do you have the hots for him?” 

John laughed. “He is fit.” 

“Yes, he is,” Jay said with a grin. “But maybe we can ask him about that project and Lex.”

“Oh,” John said. “Good idea. I’ll talk to Alfred, I’m sure he knows when Oliver Queen will be here and if Bruce is going to meet him at the manor.”

He already felt a little better with a plan forming. If Bruce wasn’t going to talk to him, John would find other ways to find out what was going on. Bruce sure as hell should know that. He stretched and then got up. “I’m gonna make pancakes, anyone want some?” 

Tim and Jay nodded.


	65. ~ It Feels Like Fourteen Carats But No Clarity~

“So, I kissed Dick,” Kon said. He had been waiting to get Jason alone, and now was the time. 

“I know,” Jason replied. He leaned against the counter and looked at Kon. 

“Dick told you,” it wasn't a question at all. Because of course Dick had told Jason. 

“Yeah, since we got together he’s big on talking and sharing. Not that I mind,” Jason grinned. “So?” 

“I-” he took a deep breath. He had had enough time to think about it all. His motives and desires and loyalties. “I want to do it again. I mean I would like to do it again.”

Jason nodded. He poured himself a coffee and one for Kon too. Kon took the mug without really thinking about it. “Figured as much, really,” Jason said. 

Kon put the mug down on the counter. “So?”

“You talked about it with Dick and Tim, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And they are both fine with it?” 

“Yeah,” Kon repeated. “But you and Dick are exclusive and what the hell does it mean when I go around kissing your boyfriend?” 

“I'm kissing yours too,” Jason said calmly. 

“Is this a bargain for you?” Kon asked. 

“No, listen, I don't let you kiss Dick because you let me kiss Tim. It's not how this works. I can't make Dick do or not do shit. That is not something I want. Do you understand? Dick is his own person and even if he suddenly decides to cut all ties – which he won't, I know that – it wouldn’t be my or your or Tim's fault.” 

“But doesn't it hurt you?” 

“Does it hurt you?” Jason asked, his voice tender. 

“It used to. I used to be jealous, but – not anymore. Not as much. I mean, we have rules and you guys are good about it and sometimes-” Why was it so easy to talk about this with Dick and Jay? “Sometimes I get hard thinking about Tim and Dick.” 

“I'm hurt, really? Never to thoughts of me?” Jason asked. 

“I'm serious here,” Kon said. 

“Listen,” Jason replied. “You are young. Tim is the first boy you fell in love with and it just turned out that Tim is not only in love with you. In fact, I think Tim could never only be in love with one person. Not even Dick and he loves Dick very much. It's all very – unusual, but it doesn't make it complicated.”

“How is this not complicated?” 

“You love Tim and Tim loves you. That is easy. You like Dick and you want to kiss Dick, Dick wants to kiss you. That is easy too. I'm not hurt by my boyfriend loving other people as well, because it doesn't mean he loves me less. Maybe he loves me differently, but those other people aren't stealing Dick's love from me, because it was never mine in the first place.” 

“Oh,” Kon said. 

“And I could go all possessive on him, but then he would probably leave me one of these days, because deep down Dick is a free spirit. And I don't want him to be anyone else than himself. Besides, I do like watching him kiss and suck Tim. I like imagining you kissing Dick,” Jason said, shrugging. “That's the person I am. It doesn't mean you have to be the same. But if you're not okay with this, then you better jump the ship soon.” 

Kon nodded. “I am okay with it. I just need to know that everyone else is too. Because – this is not how I was raised, you know? This is not what society tells me I should want.” 

“Yeah, but consider this: Fuck that and be happy.” 

“You should write it down,” Kon replied, feeling lighter. “It's a good title for a song.”

“I just might,” Jason said, grinning. 

~+~

“So,” Tim said and Kon turned his head to look at him. 

“So, what?” 

“You talked with Jay,” Tim said. 

“Yeah,” Kon replied. “I did.” 

“And now everything is fine?” 

Kon shrugged, leaning away from Tim so he could better look at him. Tim mirrored his pose. The movie they were watching casually switched off. Kon suspected Tim had planned this. Had gotten this boring ass movie so he could –

“I guess?” Kon said. 

“You don’t know?” 

“Jay said some things I was thinking about, mainly: fuck everything you know and be happy. Which as advice goes isn’t too bad, I think.” 

Tim smiled. “Jay is wise like that.” 

“The thing is,” Kon said, because that was what he had been agonizing about, “I always thought I was a one guy or girl at a time person, you know? And now I want to kiss Dick too.” And maybe even more than kiss. Dick did make it into his last few jerk off fantasies after all. “And what bothers me is that you seem okay with it.” 

“You want me to be jealous?” Tim asked. He seemed confused. 

Hell, Kon was confused too. “Yes, no. I don’t know.” 

“Because I’m not, most of the time I’m just not. Sometimes I’m possessive, but that passes too. And I want you to be happy and I want you to have everything you could want. And-” 

“I get it,” Kon cut in. “I get it. It’s just so different from my last relationships.” 

“I can imagine,” Tim said.

“It’s not bad, it’s just different.” 

“Okay. You know you can talk about anything with me, right?” 

“Yeah, I know. Same goes for me,” Kon said. 

“Okay…so your dad and I had a chat,” Tim said, not really looking at him.

“Did he give you the pregnant speech too?” Kon asked. 

Tim smiled. “Nah…”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, don’t worry about it. We knew it was coming.”

“I thought he had gotten it out of his system on New Year’s,” Kon replied. 

“He has now,” Tim said. 

“I’m sorry my dad is such a jerk,” Kon said and kissed him. 

“Really it’s fine,” Tim replied. Kon knew he didn’t want to talk about it now. 

“Can we put another movie in already?” 

Tim leaned in and kissed him. “Yeah, I got that action movie you wanted to see, too.”

 

~+~

Of course life was taking a turn for the worse, once he figured out his relationships. 

“What do you mean Lex had kidnapped Tim?” Kon asked. 

Damian nearly winced. “It wasn’t a real kidnapping,” he said. 

“What was it then?” Why didn’t Tim tell him Lex had kidnapped him? Probably because he didn’t want Kon to worry. 

“He took Tim for a ride and had the talk with him,” Damian said. “Your father is scary.”

“I know,” Kon replied, entering the living area fully. He put the keys on the table and sat down. “So he had the talk with Tim. Maybe he will go back to Metropolis now.” 

“Don’t think so,” Damian said. “Father said he’s here for business. Something to do with the new clean energy project Wayne Enterprises wants to start with Oliver Queen.” 

“Okay?” 

“According to the tabloids Luthor Corp should have been in talk with Queen Industries, but – they fell through and now Father and Oliver Queen are going out a lot and having business meetings.” 

“I hear the quote marks around business meetings,” Kon said. “What the hell is going on?” 

“Wish I knew,” Damian replied. “Father doesn’t tell me much. All my information comes from Alfred and what the papers are reporting.” 

“There was a photo of Mister Wayne and Mister Queen looking – close- a few days ago on the front-page of one of the gossip magazines.” Sue-Yin said. 

“John and Father are barely talking,” Damian threw in. “It’s mostly because of Father’s stubbornness. I know John doesn’t think Father is cheating on him with Queen.”

“But it must hurt John to be pushed away,” Sue-Yin said. 

“Yeah,” Kon replied. “So basically Lex is here to fuck everyone up?” 

“Seems so,” Damian said. 

“Great, just fucking great.”

~+~

Kon looked at Mercy and Mercy looked right back at him and then she smiled, which was scary. “Your Father is in the study.” 

“Thank you, Mercy,” Kon replied, looking around; the suite was huge. Only the best for Lex Luthor. 

“Second door on the right,” Mercy added. 

Kon nodded and knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” Lex said. Of course he knew it was Kon, the security was insane. They also called ahead. 

“Lex,” Kon said, because he couldn’t call either of his biological fathers Father. It was just weird.

“Connor,” Lex said, using his full name. “What can I do for you?” 

“You can start with apologizing for kidnapping Tim – and calling him a whore,” Kon said, crossing his arms. He had talked to Tim after he heard it from Damian. Of course, Tim thought it wasn’t such a big deal, but Kon thought differently. It was a big deal. It had always been a big deal. 

“I didn’t kidnap him, I offered him a ride and we had a chat,” Lex replied. 

“Right,” Kon knew that Lex wouldn’t apologize, but he had to try anyway. “What about that clean energy project then?” 

“What about it?” 

“You know that Oliver Queen wants to work on this with Bruce Wayne. You’re out.” 

“You should know better. I don’t give up easily.”

Kon wondered what kind of dirt Lex had on Oliver Queen – or Bruce Wayne. It was hard to imagine that there was dirt on Bruce Wayne at all. 

Queen had cleaned up his act after that tragic boat incident, but his past was shady as fuck. 

Kon and the band had made it their business now to know as much as they could about the powerful men in their lives. 

“Why can’t you just let it be and move on?” 

“Like Clark did, you mean?” Lex hissed, momentarily losing his composure. 

“This is about Clark?” 

“This is about business,” Lex said. “But I’ll tell you a secret. Business is war and all war stories are love stories.” He got up and Kon sighed. “Now, if you excuse me. I have work to do.” 

“Yeah, I bet destroying other people’s lives keeps you real busy.” 

Lex didn’t reply and Kon left. 

~+~

“He’s up to something,” Kon said drinking his coffee. 

John nodded. “I know.”

“I think he has dirt on Bruce,” Kon continued. Because everyone knew everything about Queen’s past. 

“Yeah- and Bruce isn’t talking to me. He’s blocking my calls, and has made Alfred send me away. I haven’t seen him in days. Fuck.” John ran a hand over his face. “And I just know the whole thing with Oliver Queen is his way to make me break up with him. He’s so fucking stupid.” 

“If Lex isn’t talking and Bruce isn’t talking, maybe Oliver Queen will,” Kon said. 

“Maybe you’re right.”

It wasn’t the best plan, but it was the only thing he could think of right now. He wanted to help John and he wanted for Lex to let it all go and go back to Metropolis. 

The band was finally going somewhere. He didn’t need any more of this crap. 

Was it too much to want to just be normal? Date a hot guy and maybe another as well? Go to school? 

But maybe you didn’t get those things when you were an experiment. 

He sighed. 

John looked at him. “You alright?” 

“No,” Kon said. “But once this is all over I will be.” 

John nodded.


	66. ~What's This Life For~

The nights were the hardest. They left Bruce time to think over what he had done, what he needed to do, and everything in between. But what was most apparent was the impact of John’s absence in his life. 

He felt off kilter and it left him second guessing his decision.

Bruce reached over, trailing his fingers over the empty side of the bed. He ached to hear John’s laughter, to kiss and hold him. Bruce may have ruined everything, but he still thought that he was protecting John from the truth… or maybe it was more to protect himself. 

Bruce closed his eyes and pushed everything else out of his mind. He needed some sleep if he was going to make it through the next round of business meetings. It was crucial for the future of Wayne Enterprises. 

~

“Will there be anything else, Master Bruce?” 

Bruce shook his head. 

“If I might say,” Alfred began and Bruce knew what he was going to say. “It’s been far too quite around here.” 

“I know.” 

Alfred just gave him a hard disapproving look and suddenly he felt like a boy again. “If you say so, Master Bruce.” He replied dryly. “You are more than welcome to make your own meals from now on.” 

Bruce’s eyes widened, not expecting Alfred to boycott his decision in this way. But Bruce should have known. He knew how fond Alfred was of John and having his sons to cater to. “Of course.” 

Alfred nodded and turned away, leaving him once more alone to his thoughts. 

~

Bruce was optimistic after the negotiations with Queen Industries. It was a billion dollar venture and he trusted Oliver not to screw him over. Unlike his failed venture with Luthor. And to think he went to high school with both of them. He had history with them. 

Oliver insisted on taking him to lunch after the meeting and Bruce agreed. They exchanged small talk over their meal, but Bruce knew that Ollie was holding back something. It was almost tangible. 

“So, when do I meet John?” Oliver asked as he leaned back in his seat, sipping at his drink. “I’ve heard so much about him.” 

Ah, so that’s what he was holding back. Bruce raised a brow, wondering just what he had heard. “You have?” 

“Yes,” Ollie chuckled. “And every torrid detail about Patrol. My team loves them…and I admit that they have a great sound.” 

“They do, I’m very proud of them.” Bruce found himself gushing. There was no mistaking how much he loved them. 

“And is it true that you had a threesome with the main singer? Ah, Dick, yes. With Dick.” Oliver’s smile was bright and teasing and Bruce felt like he was back at Excelsior Academy. 

His face felt flushed as he shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Ollie laughed. “You do realize that you were in my city at the time…. And nothing gets by my team.” 

Bruce blinked, feeling his face flush even more. He hadn’t realized, he had so much else on his mind at the time. “I see.” 

“Like I said, I’d love to meet him and the rest of the band?” Oliver asked and Bruce shook his head. 

“John and I are on a break, I just-”

“Idiot.” 

Bruce tensed slightly at the reprimand, his jaw locking. “Ollie.”

Oliver snorted, “You’re the one being an idiot. What the hell prompted that? From all reports you two were heading down the aisle soon.” 

Bruce bristled. “You can’t trust everything you read.” 

“Right.” Ollie raised a brow, studying him. “What’s going on, Bruce?” 

“It’s nothing,” he stated harshly. 

“You might as well tell me, I’m Oliver Queen, I can find out anything.” 

He had a point. Bruce took a moment to think about it, dragging his fingers through his hair. “I’m trying to protect him.” 

“From what?” 

“The truth, from Luthor, from all this-” Bruce tried to explain, but the look on Ollie’s face told him he was being a fool. 

“Well I hope you plan to get him back,” Oliver snorted. “Cause John knew what he was getting into. I don’t see what could ever make him want to leave you.” 

“And what makes you such an expert on John or relationships?” Bruce countered. “You’ve not been in a steady relationship for years.”

Ollie shrugged a smile playing on his lips. “Things change. I’ve met my match as you have.” 

Bruce had heard rumors, “And she is?” 

“Felicity, and a major fan of Patrol.” 

“Hence why you know so much about the band.” Bruce surmised. 

Ollie nodded, “Yes.” 

“We should get back,” Bruce stated, glancing at his watch. 

“If you insist.” Oliver threw a few hundred dollars on the table, more than enough to pay for the meal and a hefty tip. “Let’s head back.” 

~

It had been a long day and Bruce was glad to head back home. He locked up his office and headed to the garage. 

“Mister Wayne?” 

Bruce turned, eyes widening as he recognized Kon. His heart skipped a beat, a sense of worry washing over him. There was no reason for Kon to approach him, unless something happened to John or his sons. “Kon. Is there something wrong?” 

“No, um.” He rubbed his neck, pausing as he collected his thoughts. “Lex is causing problems as you well know and I just wanted you to know that I’ll do all that I can to help out.” 

 

Bruce nodded, feeling a pang of guilt. Kon wouldn’t think the same thing if he knew of Bruce’s involvement with his creation. At the time, it felt like a huge step forward in evolution, the concept was fascinating. But Luthor had made Bruce believe it was all donor sperm and not some sick product of Luthor’s fantasy. 

“Don’t let him win,” he added as he started to walk away. He turned back for a moment, “And John looks like shit, you better fix that.” 

Bruce closed his eyes, he planned on it… everything would blow over soon. Or so he hoped.


	67. ~Passive Aggressive~

“Not that I don’t think this isn’t a great idea,” Damian began and Jason rolled his eyes. 

“But you think we’re naïve and stupid and should all sit down and write it a hundred times, so we can make peace with how stupid and naïve we are?” 

“Close,” Damian said. “You can’t just hack into Luthor’s files. You have to realize that. And Father’s security is pretty fucking good too, and why in the hell would Oliver Queen talk to a bunch of kids about business secrets?” 

Jason knew that Damian had a point. “You have a better idea? Because I’m sick of this. I just want to make beautiful music. Our album is still selling nicely, but we need new material, and all John is writing is shit – not depressing as shit, but shit. It’s no good.” He ran a hand through is hair, it was getting too long. He really needed to cut it, maybe a few highlights in red would look good too. “And we have a photo-shoot for Rolling Stone and an interview and don’t think they won’t ask about Bruce and John or you and Sue-Yin. Me and Dick are old news.”

“John and Father too,” Damian said. 

“Yeah? And what about the cozy pictures of Oliver Queen and Bruce? They will ask about it. I don’t think John can handle more press crap. On the other hand, if he doesn’t show – that will look bad too. We can’t win this one. Bruce is fucking this up. Badly. Not only for John, but for the band.” 

“I know.” 

“Talk to your father,” Jason said. 

“Don’t you think I’ve tried that? He even locks his study now. Like I would break in and raid all his file cabinets or something.” Damian sighed. “This is something huge. Something he’s ashamed off. That’s why he’s acting so irrationally.” 

“So, what now?” 

“I’d like to say we live our lives and leave all the other crap be, but as all the other crap is mine and Colin’s dad and John’s lover-” Damian shrugged. 

“Yeah,” Jason said. He had no idea either. 

~+~

“Okay, stop and think for a minute here,” Jason said, grabbing John’s arm hard. John winced, struggled, but Jason had mass on him and John was weak, because he hadn’t been eating like real person for the last few days. He pressed John into the door of a nearby bakery, that was thankfully closed, and looked at him. 

“Let me go. I need to know what is going on.” 

“And you think ambushing Oliver Queen and Bruce is a good idea? What about the reporters?” 

“I don’t care!” John hissed, struggling. 

“Well, good to know. Because your little stunt will make the front-page and that can only damage our reputation. We are signed to a label, they are negotiating a state wide tour, but sure, you don’t care about your future-”

“My future is with Bruce!” 

“Maybe you should leave the band then, if the only thing you care about is Bruce anyway!” 

John stopped struggling and looked at him. “Jay-”

“I’m tired of your shit. I get that you’re unhappy about Bruce, but is he worth it to throw away your future? Your friends, your career? He better be, because it’s what you’re about to do.” 

“Jason-”

“No, you listen, you little punk. This is my dream. I’ve had it since I was a kid with a mom who was taking drugs to numb the pain, I had it when I was drifting and I had it when I met Dick, I still have it. And we’re so close. I won’t let you fuck this up for me or Dick, or anyone else in the band. I don’t want you to fuck this up for yourself either, but I can’t do shit to stop you, if you really want to. I know that I can’t, because I’ve seen my mom destroy herself and I won’t – I can’t watch you do it to yourself. You either get your act together. Shower and eat and think – fuck go to therapy if you need it, or fuck it out of your system – or you leave the band. Because right now you’re toxic.” 

There was a long silence. “I see,” John said eventually. 

“No, you don’t. We love you, we care about you, and we want you to be healthy and happy, but you’re not. You’re broken, torn and fraying and-” He took a breath. “You can’t make Bruce the center of your happiness.” 

“Would you say that if it were Dick?” John countered. 

“Yes, I love Dick, but if he should ever leave me, I will still have the music. Don’t you see? I will always have the music. It’s my thing – my real key to happiness, like performing is for Dick. I thought music was yours too,” Jason finished. 

“Maybe it’s not,” John said quietly. 

Jason kissed his forehead and stepped away. “Please don’t fuck this up for us.” 

“I won’t. I won’t,” John said. 

~+~

“Jason!” A woman yelled. 

Jason kept walking. How the hell did she even recognize him? He was incognito. 

“Jason!” Now she was running, great. 

“Lady, you’ve got me confused,” he said. Not stopping. 

“I don’t think so, Mister Todd.” 

He sighed and turned around. And, okay. Stunning blonde with glasses and great legs. He smiled at her. “What can I do for you?” 

She caught up to him, stuck her hand out. “Felicity Smoak.”

He shook her hand. “Jason Todd, but you knew that already. Why does you name sound familiar to me?” 

“I work for Oliver Queen,” she said. 

Ah, Tim had given them a list with important associates, but it didn’t have pictures. 

“What can I do for you?” 

“This is a bit embarrassing, I mean – I think you’re hot-”

“Thanks.”

“No, I mean the band. The band is hot. Not that you’re not hot,” she said. 

Jason laughed. How was this woman real? He liked her already. “You want an autograph.” 

“Yes, please,” Felicity answered. 

“Listen, I’m on my way to get some lunch, you wanna come with?” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I like to have company and you are also very pretty.” 

“Oh,” she ran a hand through her hair. “Thank you, you are very pretty too. Handsome. I mean handsome.” 

“You can call me pretty,” Jason said. The flirting came naturally and she was really hot. 

“Are you flirting?” 

“Does it bother you?” 

“I – relationship. I’m in a relationship,” she said. 

“So am I,” Jason shrugged. “Nothing wrong with flirting.” 

“Lead the way then, Mister Todd.”

“You can call me Pretty,” Jason said. 

She blushed, smacked his arm. 

~+~

“I met the most amazing woman today,” Jason said, kissing Dick behind his ear. 

“Did you now?” 

“Yes, blond, tall, killer legs and smile. Smart too.”

“Because she thinks you’re hot?” Dick teased. 

“That helped, but I mean like real smart. Like Tim and/or Fox smart.” 

“The guy who works for Wayne Enterprises?” 

“Yeah, that one,” Jason replied. 

“Okay…where is this going?” Dick asked and then moaned as Jason’s hand grazed a nipple through the t-shirt Dick was wearing. 

“Down,” Jason said. “I want you.” 

Dick turned around and grabbed Jason by the shirt. Kissed him hard. “That girl got you all worked up, hmm?” 

“Woman, and yeah. You mind helping me getting it out of my system?” 

“Not at all,” Dick said, cupping Jason’s cock through his pants. “Were you thinking about her lips on your cock?” 

“Her legs around my middle while her boyfriend fucked me-” Jason said. 

Dick stilled his hand. “You want someone to fuck you?” 

“Yeah,” Jason said. “You. Hard and fast. In fact bent over that desk maybe.” He emphasized with a slap to the desktop. 

“Jason-”

“Only you,” Jason said. “Only you get to fuck me.” 

“Okay – but if you want to-”

“No, I don’t. Only you.” He kissed Dick hard and fast and then pulled away to strip out of his clothes in a hurry. He was so fucking hard. He needed Dick to take and ground him. 

“Okay,” Dick said, got up and grabbed the lube. 

Jason bent over the desk, spreading his legs. “Come on.”

“Jay-”

“Leave your clothes on, yeah?”

“Okay,” Dick said, kissing his spine as he opened the lube. 

Jason’s cock was leaking onto the hard surface of the desk and he needed Dick inside him now. Dick of course took his time preparing Jason. One finger, then two, then three. 

Jason was pushing into it with every thrust. 

“I’m ready,” he hissed. 

Dick kissed his neck once more, and Jason groaned when he heard the soft noise the zipper made when Dick opened his pants. Then Dick was pushing in, and Jason was holding on to the edge of the desk hard, because it felt so good to have Dick inside him. 

Dick sneaked a hand under Jason to palm his cock and Jason bit his lip. “Harder.” 

Dick sped up and thrust in harder. It was so fucking good, Dick was such a great fucking top – Jason closed his eyes and came with a sudden shudder. 

Dick fucked him through it. 

~+~

Afterwards when they were clean again and cuddling on the couch, Dick stroking his hair, Jason told him about his meeting with Felicity Smoak. 

“She said she can use her powers for good and not evil only. I told her there will pretty much be no band if John and Bruce don’t get their shit together.” 

“You lied?” 

“Not sure. I mean John hasn’t left the band. You might have noticed how he doesn’t write music and how he barely talks to us?” 

“Yeah…” Dick said, kissing the top of his head. 

“This is everything I’ve wanted and I worked hard for this. It didn’t just happen, Dick, and I won’t let people fuck it up.” 

“I know. So, Felicity will help us?”

“She admitted she was a hacker back in the day when she was at school.” 

“Oh…that is pretty illegal.” 

“I know.” 

“And Damian said it must be something his father is ashamed of.”

“I know,” Jason replied. “You think I want to know Bruce Wayne’s secrets?” 

“Not sure?” 

“I don’t. I want to make music, see the world, fuck you and Tim, and watch you and Tim make a mess out of Kon and be happy. That is what I want. But with Bruce being a mess, this band might fall apart.” 

“We won’t let that happen,” Dick assured him. 

“I love you.” 

“I know,” Dick kissed his head. “I love you too. We just need to talk to Damian and Colin about it. It should be a band decision to break laws.” 

“Yeah, I thought you might say that.”


	68. ~We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands~

Dick had to admit that Felicity Smoak was as stunning as Jason had told him. She was funny and smart too, Dick liked her at once. 

“I can do it,” Felicity said, “But I don’t want Oliver to know that I’m breaking any laws.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Why not? He doesn’t seem the type to judge.”

“We’re trying to be good people, you know? And besides he would tease me to no end for my crush on you,” Felicity answered. “I mean, the band, not you you. Obviously,” she added hastily. 

“It’s fine, I have a crush on you too,” Jason said and – he meant it, Dick realized. He liked her. If he and Dick weren’t exclusive he would have propositioned her and by the way Felicity looked at him sometimes, there was a good chance that she might have taken him up on that offer. 

Well – Dick shook it off, not the time or the place. 

“Stop that. In front of your boyfriend,” Felicity said. 

“It’s fine, he is kissing outside of our relationship too,” Jason said. 

“Oh…” 

“Not the time or the place,” Damian cut in.

“Right,” Jason replied. 

“Are you sure you want to know?” Felicity asked, cracking her knuckles. 

“We talked it over. Yes. We do,” Damian said. 

And since Colin was pretty much the only person John was currently talking to, he and Ace took John for a walk, while Dick, Jason, and Damian were meeting with Felicity. Kon and Tim had classes. 

Damian just skipped. 

Dick knew Tim had wanted to skip too, but he had a test that he needed to pass. 

“Okay, then. This might take a while.” Felicity said and started typing. 

“We will wait,” Damian replied. 

Dick was too nervous to stand still. He paced the room until Jay grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. 

“Hey, are you alright?” 

“Yeah, it’s just that this is really shady,” Dick said. 

“I know, but if even Damian is ready to break laws to know what is going on-” 

“You’re right. Still. Shady.” 

Jason kissed him. “Is that all?” 

“You like her,” Dick said. 

Jason shrugged. “Yeah.” 

“I mean, like you would take her home,” Dick clarified. 

“Yeah, but I don’t because I’m with you and I don’t do this anymore.”

Dick nodded. He knew that. “Do you miss it? Being with a woman?” 

“Dick,” Jason sighed. 

“Do you?” 

“Sometimes,” Jason admitted. “But what does it matter? You aren’t into women.” 

“But you are,” Dick said. 

“It doesn’t mean I have to fuck them, Dick. I am in a committed relationship with you, doesn’t make me gay, but does make me monogamous, in our own way. Stop thinking about it.” 

“Okay,” Dick said, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it. 

“You ready to go back inside?” 

Dick kissed him. “Maybe we can stay hidden away a bit longer.” 

“Okay,” Jason said. 

~+~

It took for Felicity under ten minutes to get a few files. She took a sip of coffee while they printed. “I would need a better computer to get everything. I have one back in Starling City. But you probably don’t want to wait any longer. This might point you in the right direction. It’s about a Wayne/Luthor Corp venture. The last one in fact, so…” 

“Yeah,” Damian said, grabbing the pages and scanning them. 

Dick grabbed a couple printouts as well. “Am I reading this right?” 

“Seems so,” Felicity replied. 

“There’s no way Father was involved with human – test objects.” Damian said. 

“If it’s true-” Jason began.

“It is, I found this on Mister Wayne’s personal computer. It was buried underneath a lot of other stuff. There is more. Names and such, but I can’t get to it.” 

“Did they skip the animal testing?” Damian asked. “There is nothing about animal testing in these files!” 

“Damian,” Dick said gently. 

“And with Luthor Corp. What was Father trying to do?” Damian asked. He suddenly looked young and lost. 

Dick reached out and pulled him into a hug. Damian didn’t even struggle. “I have no idea,” Dick said. 

“Oliver might know something, if you want me to I can ask,” Felicity said. “There must have been talks about that project, but – this was buried deep after.” 

“Was it a failure then?” Damian asked. “Did someone die?” 

“I don’t know,” Felicity replied. 

The possibilities were endless and Dick didn’t like where this was going. He wasn’t a scientist and got only the bare bones, but he didn’t like where it was heading. And if Bruce had this, then Luthor had it too.

“If this gets out it will be a scandal, it’ll hurt the whole company. Human experimentation,” Jason said. 

“Yes,” Felicity replied. “Oliver would have to withdraw from the clean energy project, because Queen Industries is just getting back on their feet. People depend on Oliver.”

“But Bruce and Oliver are friends,” Jason said. 

“Yes, but business is business,” Felicity replied. 

“Well, shit,” Jason said. “If this gets out, we will be dragged into it as well. Damian and Colin and John, the band.” 

“We don’t even know what it was,” Dick pointed out. Damian stepped out of his embrace and looked at the papers again. 

“But we know that people got paid off. And handsomely too.” 

“Hush money,” Jason said. 

“Press loves this shit,” Dick threw in. “They love nothing more than to crucify a good man for one mistake.” 

“We need to talk to father,” Damian said. 

Dick nodded. 

~+~

That evening they had a band meeting, where pretty much everyone was studying the print outs.

“This is weird,” Tim said.

“What exactly?” Dick wanted to know. 

“The date…it’s Kon’s birthday,” Tim replied frowning. 

“Wait,” John said. “Kon said he was an experiment, that Luthor had made him from his and Kent’s sperm-”

“How do you know that?” Tim asked sharply. 

“Is that even possible?” Colin threw in. 

“If you have the means and money and determination,” John answered. 

“How do you know?” Tim asked again. “I didn’t tell anyone. I know Kon didn’t either.” 

“I overheard,” John admitted. 

“Does that mean that Father was involved in something like this? That he helped Luthor create a child to get his lover back? That’s insane.” Damian was up and pacing the living area. Ace was watching him while Colin was stroking Ace’s ear. 

“We really need to talk to Bruce about it. If this is what Lex is holding over him-” John said. 

“Does Kon know?” Dick asked Tim. 

Tim shook his head. “No. He thinks it was all Luthor. He trusts Bruce. Shit. I bet Clark Kent doesn’t know either. Another thing to hold over Bruce. Bruce really needs to come clean to Kon and Clark.” 

“Yeah, still leaves the press.” Jason sighed. 

“Actually, maybe Felicity can help with that. I bet she can get rid of the evidence, right?” Dick asked. 

“Kon is the evidence,” Damian cut in. 

“Kon is not a thing!” Tim hissed. 

“I’m sorry…” Damian replied. He flopped down on the couch beside Colin and Colin pulled him in, kissed his temple. 

They were really cute, Dick thought. 

“Apology accepted,” Tim said. 

“What now?” Colin asked. 

“You, John, and Damian will talk to Bruce tomorrow. No matter what you will talk to him. Jason will talk to   
Felicity and Oliver about this mess. Dick,” he smiled at Dick. 

“Yeah?” 

“You will call Clark Kent and do everything you can to bring him here, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“I will talk to Kon and then Kon and I will talk to Lex Luthor.” Tim finished. 

“But first, we’re going to order some food,” John said. And it was good thing, Dick thought, it came from John. 

“Voting Indian,” Jason said, getting up to grab the take out menus.


	69. ~The Truth Catches Up With Us Eventually~

Bruce wasn’t surprised when Lex suddenly appeared in his office. It had been almost a week since his first visit and the timing of this one seemed to correlate with the fact that Wayne Enterprises was very close to inking a deal with Queen Industries.

“Lex.” 

“Bruce.” 

“And what can I not do for you today?” Bruce snipped, standing up from his seat. He felt defensive and wanted more than anything for Lex to leave Gotham, his business, and most importantly his family alone. 

Lex raised a brow. “Oh, I think you will do plenty for me.” 

Bruce pressed his lips together, clenching his teeth. “There’s nothing-”

“You can forgo your deal with Queen Industries.” 

“You already lost your chance,” Bruce snapped. “What makes you think you can win him over now?” Bruce challenged. He knew that was a lost deal. 

“You’ll convince Ollie to do so, you seem awfully close lately.” He sneered. 

Bruce snorted. “No.” 

“I think it’s in your best interest,” Luthor stated, he looked smug as hell and Bruce wanted to punch him. 

“It’s not in my company’s best interest.” 

“Isn't it?” Lex smiled. “I’ll go to the press about the genesis project.” 

Bruce felt himself pale, his guts twisting at the very thought. “You wouldn’t. You have just as much to lose.”

“Do I? I’m known for my business dealings, you are not. Wayne Enterprises would go down.” 

“What about your son?” Bruce questioned, thinking about what this would do to Kon… being exposed like this. 

“What about yours? Finding out about your shady dealings. John, Clark… what will they think when they find out the truth?”

Bruce didn’t know. He was afraid of losing them… it was better to just push them away. They never had to know. 

“Think about it, you have until the end of the day.” And with that, Luthor left him to his thoughts. 

Bruce sat back down in his chair, his thoughts once more in turmoil. He had to take action, but he felt like whatever he’d do, he’d be losing a part of himself and leaving his company in turmoil. 

~

“What’s going on?” Oliver demanded as he entered Bruce's office unannounced. 

Bruce sighed, leaning back in his chair. “I have no-”

“Don’t.” 

Bruce raised a brow, he couldn’t know. Could he? “Ollie.” 

“I just had an interesting conversation with Jason Todd.” He began as he crossed over to him. “He came over to the hotel to speak to Felicity and I. He had some sort of impression that I knew something about your past dealings with Luthor.” He paused, studying him. “Of course, it was a very brief meeting. I had no idea… but I have a feeling that I should.” 

“It’s nothing,” Bruce insisted as he stood up and rounded the desk to stand beside him. “It doesn’t concern our business dealings in the slightest.” But what was even more worrying was that Jason was digging for more information.

Oliver groaned, “If you’re in trouble, you know you can count on me.” 

“I know,” Bruce nodded and for a moment he thought that just maybe he could confide in Oliver. But he couldn’t risk Oliver taking that knowledge and canceling their current negotiations. They both needed this deal to go through.

“Father!” 

Bruce startled as he turned to see his sons and John entering his office. This was even more unexpected and he lost his composure for just a moment. 

“Oliver, these are my sons Damian and Colin.” He smiled, introducing them. “And this is John-”

“Your what?” John challenged, looking intently at him and Bruce ached to pull him into his arms and just hold him. 

Bruce didn’t know what to say, his breath caught in his throat. John was his everything, but it was just so complicated at the moment.

“It’s so good to finally meet you,” Oliver smiled, taking the lead and reaching out. They shook hands. “I’ve heard so much about you guys. And I love your music.” 

“Thanks,” Damian stated, looking to Bruce. “We didn’t mean to interrupt, but we need some time with our father.”

Oliver nodded, “Of course.” He glanced at Bruce. “I’ll speak to you tomorrow then.” 

“Yes,” Bruce forced a smile, he couldn’t help but feel like he was being ambushed. 

“Boys,” Oliver smiled, leaving them alone. 

Bruce turned to his sons and John. “What is the meaning of this? You can’t just barge your way into my office. You’re lucky that I was just speaking with Oliver and it wasn’t anything important.” 

“We waited until business hours were over,” Colin spoke up and Bruce groaned inwardly. Not even realizing what time it was. 

“Is it true?” Damian jumped in and Bruce had no idea what his son was talking about. 

“What is true?” 

“The human testing!” 

Bruce blinked, his heart dropping at his son's comment. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He immediately replied, needing to push this away. 

“Which means it is true,” John stated, crossing over to him. “You’re lying. This is it, isn’t it?” He looked deep into Bruce’s eyes and Bruce couldn’t look away. “This was what you were so afraid of telling us, wasn’t it?” 

“Yes.” 

There was complete silence, Bruce even surprised himself. 

“Father!” Damian gasped. “What were you thinking? Human testing? The ethical and-”

“I know,” Bruce snapped. “Why do you think I buried this and everything that it entailed?” 

“What about Kon? And Clark?” John questioned.

“They’re safe, Kon was just a child when I found out the truth. I took him to Clark, I told him what Lex had done.” Bruce tried to explain his actions. “Kon was three years old and had seen nothing but the lab.” He balled his hands into fists, “I trusted Lex.” 

“But you funded it, your scientist worked to further the technology to even allow this,” Damian hissed. “How could you-”

“It was fascinating, I had nothing to lose and everything to gain. I had no idea that Lex had skipped all ethical standards and went straight to human testing. I attempted to shut it down, but the eggs were already incubating. I had to see it through then.”

“Eggs?” Colin gasped, “But Kon is an only child.” 

“The others weren’t viable, Kon was the only one that lived. He was perfect.” Bruce sighed. “Lex seemed happy with the results and stopped further testing, it wasn’t until later that I learned why. That this was all part of his twisted fantasy. I thought it was all from donor sperm. I didn’t know how personal it all was.” 

Damian shook his head and just left, Colin trailing after him. Bruce stood there, not even attempting to stop them. They needed to think this over, they needed time. 

“You could have told me.” John stated and Bruce closed his eyes at the pain in John’s voice. 

“John.” Bruce breathed as he pulled John to him. He didn’t deserve John. He didn’t deserve this. 

John tugged on Bruce’s tie and they kissed. It was so bittersweet. They parted to breathe and John pulled away. He knew that it wasn’t going to be easy and they too needed time. He had to let things play out. The truth was out and there was no more hiding from it.


	70. ~Expose Your Secrets~

“Okay,” Clark said. “What is going on?” He looked at Kon.

Kon shook his head. “Hell if I know.” 

Tim didn't know how to say it. “You know that Bruce is in trouble.” 

“Because of Lex,” Kon said, nodding. 

“Yes, we – well, Jay and Felicity-”

“Smoak?” Lois cut in. “Oliver Queen's girlfriend?” 

“Yes, that one,” Tim answered. “She looked into things for us and-” 

“Just spit it out, Tim,” Kon said. 

“Wayne Enterprises was involved in your creation,” Dick said. It was the first time he spoke up and Tim was glad for it. 

“What?” Clark asked. “How?!” He demanded. 

“We don't have all the details, but Bruce confirmed that he had been involved. He also said that he didn't know what exactly Lex Luthor had been doing or why. He – he was blindsided by Lex,” Tim said. 

“And now Lex wants to expose all of it so he can sign the deal with Queen,” Lois cut in. 

“He wouldn’t do that,” Clark said. 

“Clark,” Lois said gently. “He would.”

“But Kon is his son and if this should get out people will-” he cut himself off, balling his hands into fists. 

“Why didn't he tell us?” Kon asked. 

“He didn't tell anyone. He was ashamed of his involvement and he was afraid of losing his family, his business, and his friends,” Tim answered. 

Clark sighed. “That is so Bruce. He’s never had the greatest trust in people.”

“He needs you,” Dick said. 

“I don't know if I can just forgive him,” Clark replied. “For lying.” He clarified “This mess shouldn't have existed in the first place, if Bruce had just come clean instead of burying all of this.”

“What will Bruce do now?” Lois asked. 

“Because of Luthor?” Dick replied. 

She nodded. “Yes, I can't imagine Lex cares much. People know that Lex sometimes deals in gray-areas. People won't be surprised. And Kon is a success. But it could seriously harm Wayne Enterprises.” 

“We don't know,” Tim admitted. 

“What a mess,” Clark said. 

Kon nodded. 

~+~

Later when Clark and Lois went to speak with Bruce, he and Dick curled up with Kon on the couch of the hotel room. Kon didn’t want to go to the Fire-station or home to his apartment. Tim couldn’t blame him. 

“So, all of this was because Lex wanted to have a hold over Clark and now he's using me to have a hold over Bruce Wayne,” Kon said. 

“It's not your fault. Bruce should have known better than to blindly trust Lex on something that involved human eggs.” Dick sounded angry and he rarely sounded angry. 

Tim rubbed his arm gently in comfort. “We all make mistakes.”

“Yes, but Bruce's could cost him his business and his home. His family too.” 

Kon snuggled closer to Dick and Dick hugged him tightly. Seeing them like this made Tim feel warm inside. Seeing how Kon trusted Dick made him feel a lot calmer than he should be feeling right now. 

Things were a mess after all. Bruce and John were taking a break. Damian was so fucking disappointed in his father he refused to speak about it with anyone. He and Colin haven't been seen since the confrontation with Bruce. And Damian hasn’t answered his phone. Thank god, Colin had texted them later that they won't be home tonight. 

Tim suspected that Damian was renting a room and staying with Colin there. Colin didn't say which hotel they would be in. 

It was just as well. Damian needed time to get his anger under control. Tim needed to be there for Kon now. 

“I can't believe that Lex would do that to me. I am his son.” 

Tim really wanted to say something calming and true, but he had nothing. Lex Luthor wasn't a good person and there was no way around it. 

“He loves you,” Dick said. “He just – he is a ruthless businessman first and a father second.” That was very fucking diplomatic Tim thought wryly. 

“You don't have to protect me from the harsh truth, Dick. I know now that I was always only a means to him,” Kon replied. “I have no illusions left.” 

“Who your parents are doesn't define you,” Tim said, because he believed that. His own parents wanted to elector-shock the gay out of him after all. 

“You don't need Lex. You have Clark and Lois and your grandmother. You have Tim and you have me and Jay, if you want. Damian, Colin,” Dick said. 

“Thanks. I just don't want to be on the front-page of every fucking magazine because Lex can't lose to Bruce.” 

“It won't happen,” Tim replied, kissing Kon's cheek.

Kon didn't reply. 

Tim had no idea how he would prevent that, but he was sure that something could be done.

~+~

“Felicity filled me in,” Oliver Queen said. 

Tim nodded as Oliver Queen sat down. The bar was low key enough that Tim didn't think any reporters would be near, and besides Dick and Jason were making out in public just a block away to serve as a distraction. 

“I'm so grateful that you and Felicity are willing to help us,” Tim said. 

“It's not only for your sake,” Oliver replied, smiling. “If this gets out it will harm the clean energy project as well. And we’ve already invested a lot of money into it that we can't pay back on short notice. This deal has to go through and after finding out what Lex did to Clark – needless to say that I won't ever make a deal with Luthor Corp.”

“Kon is pretty sure that Lex will leak the information just to ruin Bruce and hurt you, because you refused to work with him on this project.” 

Oliver nodded. “I know.” 

Tim took a deep breath. “I know you and Felicity are trying to stay on the right side of the law, but I don't see how we can make this disappear legally.” 

“We can't,” Oliver replied. “Felicity can make the data disappear, so Lex can't back it up, except he probably has hard copies that can’t be erased, and then there are all the people involved.” 

“They've been paid off,” Tim said. 

“Yes, but maybe Lex can offer a bigger sum to make them tell their story, maybe he can make their lives hell?” 

Shit, Tim thought. He hadn't thought about that. He was way out of his league here. He sighed, putting his head in his hands. “Shit.”

“Yes, I know. You just want to make music and be in love and this shouldn’t be your problem.” 

“I'm sorry we dragged you and Felicity into this,” Tim said. 

“No need to apologize. Felicity wanted to help. She hates Lex,” Oliver replied. “And I don't mind crossing his plans either.” 

“But what can we do, really?” 

Oliver smiled. “Let me talk to Bruce. I'm sure we can find a way to make this go away.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You're a good kid,” Oliver said. “Does this joint serve food?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I'm starving, aren't you?” Oliver asked. 

Tim's stomach made a noise. He was in fact. “Yeah...”

“Excellent. Burgers and fries?”

“They have really good friend pickles,” Tim said. 

“Now you're talking,” Oliver replied. 

It was really easy to like Oliver Queen, Tim thought as Oliver ordered food. 

~+~

“I have no idea what Oliver, Felicity, and Bruce will do, but I think now that everyone knows about Bruce's involvement with this, they can handle it,” Tim said. 

“That is all?” Dick asked. 

“What?” 

“We want more information,” Jason clarified. 

“I'm sorry. I have no idea what the adults will do to get a handle on this thing. I – honestly, I don't care either.” It was the truth. He was just so tired of all the drama. He wanted to go back to writing music. To making music. And they haven't even heard their songs on the radio. “Maybe John will know something, once he and Bruce are on speaking terms again.” 

Dick sighed. “Fair enough I guess.” He leaned his head against the back of the couch and Tim's fingers itched to run them over that prettily exposed throat. 

“What about Kon?” Dick asked. 

“He's staying with his grandmother for a while. Until all this is cleared up,” Tim said and he couldn’t blame Kon either. Sometimes you needed to get away from everything. 

He caught Jason's eye and Jason grinned. “So, now that we don't have to care about it all, anymore. This is a day for celebration, right?” 

Dick turned to him, licked his lips. “I guess?” 

“What did you have in mind?” Tim asked. 

“Something nice and slow, wet and hot,” Jason answered. 

“I like where this is going,” Dick said. 

Tim liked the way Dick's voice sounded when he was turned on. 

“Come on, get up,” Jason replied. 

“What? I thought this was about sex,” Dick said, looking at Tim. “Didn't you too think it was about sex?” 

Tim nodded. “Yeah, definitely sexy vibes.” 

Jason rolled his eyes. “I was thinking about a nice long bath and then bed.” 

“Are you turning into an old man?” Dick asked. “Do I need to buy you some pills-”

Jason kissed him to shut him up. “Okay, fine, you little leeches. Hot, wet, sweaty sex it is.” 

“Now you're speaking a language a horny teenager like me understands,” Tim said, grabbing Jason as soon as he gave Dick's lips free to kiss him hard and demanding. 

~+~

John came home in the morning hours and he looked like shit. Tim was only up because he needed to pee. 

“Hey,” Tim said. 

“Hey,” John said. 

“Where have you been?” Tim wanted to know. 

“At a motel,” John admitted. “I just couldn’t be here – Bruce bought us the place.” 

Tim nodded. “You wanna a cup of tea?” 

John smiled. “Why are you even up?” 

“Needed to piss so badly, you have no idea,” Tim grinned. 

John’s eyes trailed down Tim's half naked body and lingered over a bite mark on his chest and the soft sprinkle of bruises around his collarbone. “Jay?” 

“Yeah...and Dick.” 

“I'm glad things are good between you guys,” John said. He sounded sincere, but also sad, and Tim got it. He and Bruce were on shaky ground. 

“So, tea?” 

“Hell,” John said. “Why not?” 

He followed Tim to the kitchen and sat down at the table. He was silent as Tim prepared their mugs and then set the water to boil. 

“You want to talk about it?” 

“About what exactly? That Jay said I needed to get my shit together or leave the band?” 

Tim winced. “I-”

“I get it, you know? I really do. This means everything to Jason. To you guys too and I was toxic the last few weeks. I was blindsided by this thing with Bruce, by the grief, by – fuck, I mean, even my music was bad.” 

“I wouldn’t call it bad, exactly,” Tim said. 

John laughed softy. “You wouldn't, but I know it's been bad. Not just depressing, but really bad. I was off my game and all because I made – I love Bruce, I really do, but sometimes I'm not sure he's good for me. Every fucking time I think we managed to get past his bullshit he just – fucks it up again,” John replied. He looked tired as hell. “Sometimes, I wonder if he really loves me, if he really sees me as a partner, as an equal. I mean the things we do in the bedroom require trust and-” he stopped. “Shit, sorry.” 

Tim poured water into the mugs and put the tea in front of John. “It's fine, it's not like I'm a virgin. I am in an open poly-relationship and you know Dick and Jay. Especially Jay, can have a really filthy mind sometimes.” 

“Yeah,” John said. 

“You can talk about it with me.” 

“It's just so frustrating, that he can acknowledge that I can make my own decisions, that I can handle things in the bedroom, but as soon as things get out of hand in the real world he shuts me out like I'm a child to be protected. And I wonder if that will ever change and if I shouldn’t just break it off and concentrate on my own future. Not ours, you know? Jay would do that.”

“Yes,” Tim said. He knew that Jason saw music as his true key to happiness. “But you aren't Jason. Maybe your key to happiness isn't a thing, but a person.” 

“Maybe,” John said. “But I don't feel the love right now.” 

Tim grabbed John's hand. Intertwined their fingers. “Give it time. Bruce is dealing with a lot right now.” 

“I know, and he's keeping it away from me again.” 

“Do you really want to be at his side right now?” 

“No,” John admitted. “Because I'm still angry and because I can't help him. I'm a musician.” 

“You are and you are a good one too,” Tim said. 

John smiled at him. “Thanks.” 

“Any time and once Damian is back again we should start making beautiful music again.” 

“Yeah,” John said. 

Tim drank his tea and waited for John to finish his. “So...you wanna sleep in my bed?” 

“Tim-”

“It's no big deal John. We know you don't sleep well on your own and neither Colin nor Damian are here right now.” Tim said. 

“Thank you,” John said. 

“My pleasure,” Tim replied, winking at him and that got him a laugh.


	71. ~Skeptics and True Believers~

It took three days and two nights for Damian to finally relax and push past everything. It hurt watching him go through it all… it was even worse because Damian couldn’t put into words what he was feeling. He was so much like his father. Their father. 

Colin did all he could do, which was mostly to be there to support his brother and best friend. They drove out of town, until they had almost run out of gas and stayed at a little B&B in pretty much the middle of nowhere. It was very quaint and they even let Ace stay too.

It was kinda nice and Colin liked the break from everything. The stress of it all was getting to him and he had a panic attack earlier, but he managed to get through it without worrying anyone. That was the last thing Colin wanted to do. 

Damian had pretty much shut down and he had pushed everyone away, even Sue-Yin. But she seemed to understand and Colin kept her updated by texts. And the rest of the band too, but mostly Tim and John.

Colin curled into Damian, Ace snuggled between them. “You okay?” 

“Don’t be absurd, of course I am.” Damian snorted, turning more into Colin. He sighed as he closed his eyes. “I’m getting there. 

“Tim’s asking if we’re coming home today.” 

Damian groaned, but didn’t respond. 

“The photo shoot is tomorrow.” Colin gently reminded. 

“Fuck.” Damian sat up and Ace barked at him for disturbing her slumber. “Will there be press?” 

Colin shook his head as he reached over, petting Ace’s fur… she was such a good dog. “Don’t think so,” Colin replied as he tried to remember the deal Jason had hooked up for them. 

Damian sighed, rubbing his face. “Tell them we’ll meet them at the shoot.” 

Colin nodded and quickly texted Tim back. He was about to put his phone aside when it rang. He answered it, surprised that it was Bruce. He thought it would have been weeks before Bruce would call, “Hello?”

“Colin,” Bruce began and Colin had never heard his voice sound so wrecked. “How are you?” 

“I’m okay,” Colin stated truthfully. The events didn’t hurt Colin as much or as deeply as they hurt Damian and John. He was more disappointed, but he knew they’d get through this. “How are-”

“Who is that?” Damian questioned, grabbing for the phone. “Father,” he grunted as he answered the phone. “What do you want?” 

Colin watched as Damian’s scowl softened and he finally smiled as he continued to listen to Bruce. Colin squeezed Damian’s hand in support. He loved his family and only wanted for everything to go back to normal. 

“Love you too,” Damian whispered before he hung up. 

Colin leaned into him, wrapping an arm around him. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Damian nodded. “Father apologized and-” Damian shrugged, unable to voice his feelings when it came to their father. 

Damian smiled and Colin pulled him into a tight hug. Ace barked at them and Colin laughed, pulling her into their hug as well. 

“Can we go home now?” Colin questioned. 

Damian snorted, shaking his head. “Yes.” 

~*~ 

Ace rushed in and Colin chuckled as he shut the door behind him. He paused as he heard music blaring over the speakers, it was Patrol’s music. Their mock up for their second CD to be exact. 

Colin turned to see Dick and Jay fucking against the stage and he couldn’t help but squeak in surprise. He slapped his hand over his mouth and rushed upstairs to his room, not wanting to disturb them. He laughed, it had been awhile since he had caught anyone having sex. It was really refreshing and it felt like everything was going to be okay. 

He changed out of his clothes, glad to have some clean clothes on… they hadn’t been really prepared for their impromptu trip, but it was good for them… for Damian. 

Colin frowned when he suddenly heard Ace barking and he raced down the stairs to see what was up. Dick and Jay were stumbling over themselves to pull on their pants. They were flushed and beautiful to Colin. Eyes bright and happy and just perfect. 

“Think Ace wants an encore,” Dick laughed as he reached over and turned down the music. “When did you get in?”

“Like five minutes ago,” Colin winked, Dick and Jay shared a bemused look. “It’s okay, it was just me. Good thing Damian didn’t stop in first.” 

“He’d have given us hell and interrupted our fun,” Jason chuckled, dragging his fingers through his hair. “But in our defense, we thought we were mostly alone for the evening.” 

“It’s okay, we decided to come back early.” Colin smiled as he plopped down on the sofa, Ace jumping up to join him. “Damian went to see Sue-Yin and patch stuff up with her, aka they’re having sex. Where’s everyone else?” 

“John’s down in the studio, think he’s finally working through his shit.” Jay sighed. “And Tim went to Smallville to be with Kon for the night, they’ll be back in the am.”

“So it left you two here to have some fun.” Colin wasn’t surprised at all. 

“We were singing along with the CD, just goofing around and it just happened.” Dick smirked as he sat down beside Colin and pulled him into a hug. “It’s good to see you’re back. Things have been so fucked up.” 

“Yeah, but it’s getting back on track.” Colin smiled. 

“Hey, guys.” John called out and they all looked over at him as he came up the stairs with his guitar in hand. He looked better than when Colin had saw him last, but he still looked tired. “Oh, Colin, you’re back. Does that mean Damian is too?” 

“Yes and no.” Colin answered. “We’re back in town, but he’s currently with Sue-Yin.” 

John nodded, sitting down across from them. “Good. Good.” He patted his guitar. “I have something I want you guys to hear.” 

Jason and Dick shared a worried glance. John had been playing shitty music since all this happened. “Yeah?” Dick smiled, encouraging John, even though they were all pretty much thinking the same thing. 

“It’s good, I promise.” 

Jason snorted, “Then play it for us.” 

So John did. 

The music was haunting and it just welled up so many emotions in Colin. He looked over to see the tears in Dick’s eyes. Shit. 

“Shit,” Jason inhaled. 

John frowned as he stopped playing. “Oh.” 

“No, it’s damn good.” Jason rushed to say. “Keep playing.” Jason grabbed his own guitar and waved for John to continue. 

John smiled and he did; Jason joining into the melody and adding to the music. It was heartbreakingly good. 

When they finished, Dick threw his arms around John. “It’s so fucking good to have you back.” Dick kissed him softly, then laughed as he brushed the tears out of his own eyes. “Damn.” He leaned over and kissed Jason a bit more dirtily. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry guys. I’ve let the band down and I’m finally in a place to channel it all into the music.” John explained. “I’ve been so off my game and I’m trying to fix my shit. The band is my home and I just lost focus for a bit.”

“I knew you could do it,” Jason smirked. “A little tough love was all it took.” He winked at John who snorted, shaking his head. 

“Oh, I’m sure John knows alllll about that.” Dick grinned, winking at him too. “He’s into it.”

“You’re talking about sex now, aren’t you?” Colin asked, looking between them. 

“When are we not?” Jason asked, tugging Dick to him and kissing him again. 

Colin laughed. “True.” This was his band and he loved them. 

“Don’t believe a word they say,” John chuckled, putting aside his guitar. “Who wants pizza, I’m suddenly starving.” 

“Me!” Colin nodded, realizing he hadn’t had anything since breakfast that morning. Dick and Jason broke apart to agree as well. 

“Pizza it is.” 

~*~

The next day was a whirlwind of activity, they ended up uptown in a large studio for the photo shoot. Colin watched amazed as everyone was whisked between hair and make-up and finally wardrobe. 

Colin had to admit that everyone looked hot. The photographer wanted all the colors of the rainbow to really celebrate their LGBT status. And of course the band was so for that. So they all had different colored leather pants on…. They were practically painted on them. Jay was in red, Dick in Blue, Damian in yellow, Tim in orange, and John in green. And they had nothing else on. No shirts, no socks, no shoes… it was like pure sex on a stage. 

Damian seemed a little nervous at showing off so much skin, but he shouldn’t be, Colin thought. He took after Bruce and looked like he stepped off the runway. Tim was surer of his body then he used to be, and Colin had a suspicion that his lovers helped him with that. 

Damian glanced over at them and Colin winked. Damian groaned and shook his head. 

“They look so good,” Kon whispered. 

“Yeah,” Colin agreed, taking a moment to study Kon. He looked tired, but good. His time away helped him just like their trip. 

Kon smiled turning his attention back to the stage. They were posed for a few group shots, then everyone individually… then finally just one of Dick and Jay. 

“Can we get a few with our extended band?” Jay asked, looking over at Kon and Colin. 

The photographer glanced over at them and nodded, “Why not?” He waved them closer. “Jessica!” He called out and his PA ran over to him. “Fix them up. The shirts. Yeah.” 

Colin blinked and looked at Kon, he wasn’t expecting this. But soon they too were whisked to hair, make-up, and wardrobe. Colin had never been made up like this, he felt special and a huge part of the band. They were both in black leather pants and rainbow tees. 

“Looking good,” Dick grinned as he wrapped an arm around Colin’s neck. “You should wear eyeliner all the time.” He winked. 

Colin flushed, smiling. 

“Alright, let’s get this done.” The PA called them back onto the stage.

They rushed back and were posed for a few shots, it was amazing. Exhilarating! Colin couldn’t help the love he felt for his band… his family. 

“That’s a wrap!” The photographer smiled, “I think I got some great pictures. I’ll send the specs to you when they’re done.” 

“Thanks,” Jason grinned and then turned to Dick, pulling him into a deep kiss. “This is the life,” he stated as they parted. 

“Patrol!” John shouted and he pulled them into his arms, everyone joining in the group hug.

Yeah, this was the life.


	72. ~We deal, we deal...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Valentine’s Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741267/chapters/7337027) happens prior to this chapter if you've not had a chance to read it!

Colin sat down on the arm of the couch and waited for Jason to come back. It took longer than Colin thought it should have taken to tell someone that they were going grocery shopping. At least Colin had Ace to keep him company. The puppy was always up for some fun. Colin still couldn't believe his band, his family, got him a dog. Ace was the smartest dog in the whole country, too. Probably the whole world. 

“You are the smartest dog in the whole world, aren’t you?” He asked as he scratched behind her ears. She liked that. Ace barked and then snuggled closer. If Jason took any longer Colin would make him go shopping alone, because he and Ace would take a nap. 

Jason was grinning when he came back. 

“You made out with Tim, didn’t you?” Colin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Making out doesn't count as sex and is permitted under the Kon relationship rules,” Jason said earnestly. 

“Ah, just so you know, I was about to leave your ass and stay on the couch with Ace,” he replied, patting the dog and getting up. 

“Is that so? Grab your jacket, Colin,” Jason grinned. 

Colin did, Ace was already asleep. 

“Isn't that very complicated?” Colin asked as they made their way to the car. 

“No, not really. I guess we will grow and change the rules, but if Kon is feeling more secure about this whole thing with the rules, I think it's only fair to stick to them.” Jay answered, catching on. He opened the passenger door with a flourish and Colin smacked him lightly on the arm, but got in anyway.

“Yeah, I guess that's true,” Colin said. “He does seem better now. I mean, me and Kon don't talk that much, but he and Dick seem closer than before.”

“Yes, they are. Dick is...he just wants everyone to be happy and I think he would like to be closer to Kon because he really likes Kon, you know? Obviously, all of us do. He's part of the band like you are, besides I think he's very hot and I wouldn't mind...but I kinda also like to have Dick all for myself sometimes.”

“So, you and Dick do things together and Kon and Tim do things, and Dick and Tim. It seems to me more like an open relationship than a poly one,” Colin said. 

Jay shot him a look. “You looked that up, didn't you?” 

“Yeah, I did...”

“Well, Tim, Dick and I are having sex too and I guess if Dick has his way and Kon is comfortable with it enough, one day he, Kon and Tim will have sex too.” Jason smiled. “But Kon seems like a one guy at a time person to me, so if it should happen, it will be because Dick is Dick I guess. Fucking magical.”

“Yeah, he is...I mean, I even-” Colin bit his lip. It wasn't that he wanted to have sex with Dick, but he liked being touched by Dick and he liked to sleep curled around Dick and he liked to kiss Dick, liked when Dick kissed him too. And Dick never made it feel like a prelude to sex, like he expected something from Colin. Not like other people Colin had been kissing used to. Dick was accepting of boundaries. It was nice. 

“Is it weird for you living with us?” Jason asked after a while. 

“No, why do you ask?” 

“I mean, we're a very sexual band. There is always someone making out or getting blown or – you know having sex.” 

Colin thought about it. Jay wasn't totally wrong, but it wasn't like any of them were doing it on the living room floor for everyone else to see. Colin hadn't seen anyone having sex in the last few weeks. He's heard moaning a few times coming from the bathroom and the bedrooms, but – it wasn't a big deal. 

“It's not like you're watching porn on the big TV or having anal sex on the kitchen table, Jay. I – it's fine. I don't feel like you're trying to convince me to give sex a try or anything and I can't demand from everyone else to just stop having or talking about sex just because I'm not into it.” 

Jason nodded. “Okay. I guess I just wanted to know that you're happy with us. You know you could live with Mister Wayne.” 

“He and John have sex too,” Colin pointed out. 

“Yes, but in that manor it's only John and Mister Wayne. At the Fire Station it's everyone. Besides the manor is huge, you could always just go hide where you don't have to see or hear them.” 

“I don't feel bothered by it, Jay. I like living with you. You're my family and I-” he bit his lip because sometimes he got all choked up when he was talking about his family. “I'm happy,” he settled on.

“Okay. I mean, yeah, okay. We're happy too, that you're with us,” Jason said as he parked the car.

“Jay.”

“Yeah,” Jason said, turning so he could look at Colin. Until now they had been staring ahead, as Jason was driving, but maybe that had made the conversation easier. 

“Thank you for asking and caring and being generally accepting of me being – me, I guess. I know it's not easy and I know I'm damaged and-”

“Jesus,” Jason said, unbuckling and leaning over so he could hug Colin. “I won't say you aren't damaged, because you kinda are, but so are we. Everyone in this band had bad shit happen to them and we just – it's alright to be sad or angry sometimes. It's alright to want to be alone too. You cope the best way you can and if you want us to help or listen, to make beautiful music with you to make you feel better, then all you need to do is ask and if you for some reason can't ask...we will figure that out too. Maybe a bell, yeah?” Jason asked, there was a smile in his voice, but Colin knew that he was serious too. 

Colin clutched at him. “You're offering me a safe-word for when I need a hug.” 

“I guess I am, if that is what you need,” Jason said gently. 

“Thank you,” Colin said. It was easier and easier to open up to his family. He had told John about the abuse and Bruce knew too, so...but he felt like with time he would be able to tell Damian, Jason, Dick, and Tim as well.

“You are very welcome,” Jason said, letting go slowly. “Ready to brave the supermarket?” 

“Yes, did you bring the shopping list Tim made?” Colin asked, because he knew he hadn't. 

“Shit,” Jason groaned. 

“Text him, I'm sure he has a copy on his computer and can e-mail it to you,” Colin said. 

“That – is totally something Tim would do,” Jason said and got his phone out. 

Colin waited, feeling lighter and happier by the second. 

“Alright, here it is, I think he added shit to it while we were driving,” Jason sighed. 

Colin smiled. “We better get going then.” 

“Yeah,” Jay replied, getting out of the car. 

Colin grabbed Jason's hand on impulse as they made their way to the entrance. “Is this-”

“It's okay,” Jason said, pushing his cap into his face, so they wouldn't get recognized and mobbed. 

Colin squeezed his hand and Jay squeezed back.


	73. ~I'd Rather Be in Love~

Things were finally getting back to normal. They made new beautiful music. 

Damian was happier since he made up with his father – John, well, he and Bruce had that moment on Valentine’s Day, but since then – it wasn’t that John didn’t want to see Bruce, it was just that he had been swept away by his band. 

Maybe they knew that John still needed a bit of time to work his shit out. 

He and Bruce talked on the phone and they had dinners and dates, even kissed and got each other off, but –

“You’re brooding,” Dick said, flopping down on the couch next to John. He looked exhausted. 

John smiled at him wryly. “I probably am.” 

“Bruce?” 

“Is it ever anything else these days?” John answered. 

“No… So what’s the problem? I thought you guys were on your way to being disgustingly happy?” 

“Aren’t you tired? I know you had three radio interviews with Tim today.” John felt vaguely guilty for leaving the press stuff to Tim and Dick, but he still wasn’t up for it. The shit didn’t hit the fan about Bruce’s past dealings with Luthor, but somehow Luthor still got inked in into the Clean Energy project. No one was really happy about it, but John guessed it was better than the alternative. 

Some reporters still speculated on Oliver’s and Bruce’s relationship and John really couldn’t stand those questions anymore. He didn’t trust himself not to explode in their faces and no one needed that right now.   
The statewide tour was pretty much a done deal and tour dates would be announced soon. 

They were going to play a few smaller gigs before the kickoff and John could hardly wait for it. He loved being on a stage. He loved his band and he loved touring. 

If the US tour went well they would try Europe and Asia next. John never thought he would be able to afford to go to Europe. 

Dick waved his concerns away. “I’m fine. I won’t say I’m not tired, but I can still listen to your emo.” 

John laughed. “Thanks.”

“So, what’s up?” Dick asked. 

“You know how Bruce and I sometimes role-play?” 

“Yeah, me and Jay think it’s really hot,” Dick said. 

“Uhm…thanks. Since the whole thing with Luthor started we haven’t. I want to and I think he wants to too, but I kinda…”

“You don’t trust him to do right by you?” Dick asked gently. 

John let out a frustrated growl. “I don’t know. I just don’t think he-” he stopped, thought about it. Dick just waited. “I think for how he treated me he has to-”

“Be punished?” Dick asked. 

“Atone, not – I don’t want to punish him.” John said and then frowned. Maybe he wanted to punish Bruce, maybe he wanted to have Bruce accept that punishment, whatever it was; so he could prove to John that he saw John as an equal. A partner. Maybe John really needed to dominate the hell out of Bruce to get all this frustration out of his system. Maybe he needed for Bruce to submit to him and let him take care of Bruce for a change. 

“Ah…okay? Did you talk with Bruce about it?” 

“No, normally we don’t actually talk about it. It just happens. When we’re in the mood, or he is…or I am. It gets us going, so…” John shrugged. 

“You know how I love to be fucked, filled up and taken care off, right?” Dick asked. 

John nodded. “Yeah.” God, yes did he know that. 

“But you also know that when I take charge, I take care of the person that bottoms for me.” 

John licked his lips, he remembered Dick fucking the anger and frustration out of him, oh, so fucking well and gently. “Yeah.” 

“Do you want to do that for Bruce?” Dick asked. 

Did John? “No.” 

Dick nodded. “Thought so.” 

“Maybe I want to punish him for hurting me, but is that the right way? It’s Bruce who is in charge when we play. And I love it.” John really did, but he didn’t have the feeling that he could submit to Bruce that way anymore, not before Bruce knew how it felt to be that open and exposed. Oh. “Oh, fuck. I want him to open up to me like I open up to him and trust him to make me feel good, even if it’s torture for a while.” Like wearing the cockring sometimes was. 

“There,” Dick said. “You know, maybe I should start a counseling office or something. I’m surprisingly good at this shit.” 

“You really are, but I think you should keep your day-job. You are meant for the stage.” 

Dick flipped his hair playfully. “I’m a fucking star and belong on the cover of magazines.” 

“You do,” John said. “Thank you,” he added and kissed Dick gently. 

“Whenever you need me, I’m here John.” 

“I know. I’m sorry, I have been an asshole to you guys,” John said. He knew he didn’t need to apologize, knew that his band accepted him as he was, but John felt like maybe they should hear it anyway. Especially, Dick who was always so fucking supportive, even when he was dealing with his own shit, his own relationships. 

“It’s fine. Maybe we’re gonna spank you nicely to atone for your bullshit,” Dick said. 

“Dick-”

“Oh, would you like that? To take your punishment and be a good boy for us again?” Dick teased. 

John really wasn’t sure if Dick would do that or- “Shit.” 

“You would,” Dick concluded. 

The thought really did turn John on. He had a praise kink as well. He liked to please, he realized. That was why it got him so hard when Bruce called him ‘good boy’. 

“We don’t want to go down that road,” John said. 

Dick smirked. “I won’t tempt you.” 

“You always tempt me,” John said and kissed Dick again. “You tempt everyone.”

Dick snuggled closer, sighing. “Not on purpose.” 

“I know. Go to bed Dick. You’re nearly asleep.” 

“In a minute, it’s so nice here,” Dick whispered. 

John let him, because it was nice. 

~+~

The thing was, John thought that Bruce understood what John had been telling him on Valentin’s day. In his head, but he hadn’t processed it emotionally. 

Dinner was nice, but John felt needy and he wanted things to be oaky between them again. 

“Bruce,” he said and his voice was deeper and more commanding than usual. Bruce looked up from his plate. They were nearly done eating anyway and dessert wouldn’t get cold. They could eat it later. 

“John.”

“Bedroom,” John said and it wasn’t a question at all. 

Bruce raised an eyebrow, but then got up without protest at all. 

John wanted him so badly it nearly hurt. He didn’t want the careful, slow blowjobs, or hasty jerk off sessions they have had the last few times they’ve had sex at all. 

He wanted something more. 

He wanted to be inside Bruce and he wanted to make Bruce beg for it. 

Bruce led the way and John enjoyed the view, as soon as they were in the bedroom, John slammed Bruce against the door and kissed him hard. 

Bruce tried to slow the kiss down, but John didn’t want to have any of it. “John-”

“You know you’ve been a horrible unsatisfyingly lover lately,” John said, between devouring Bruce’s mouth and nipping at his lips. 

“I thought you-”

John cut him off, “Yes, you did, but I think maybe I should take things in hand tonight,” he grabbed Bruce’s cock hard through his pants and squeezed once to make his point. 

Bruce moaned low. “John-”

“Maybe you should let me, if you like where this is going, Bruce,” John interrupted. 

“Yes,” Bruce said. “I like where this is going.” 

“And you’re going to listen to me?” John asked, stroking Bruce’s cock; it was getting harder by the second. 

“Yes,” Bruce said. 

“Because you trust me to make you feel good?” 

“Yes,” Bruce moaned. 

John nodded and licked his lips and then he sank down to his knees in front of Bruce. “No touching me,” he warned. “You touch me, I’ll stop. Do you understand Bruce?” 

“Yes, John,” Bruce answered, but John thought his name sounded a little bit like ‘Sir’. It made him shiver in a good way. 

“I know you’re going to be good for me,” John replied and opened Bruce’s pants. He was hard already and John leant in and sucked Bruce’s cock down as far as he could. 

Bruce’s fingers twitched at his sides and he pressed them firmly against the wood of the door. 

John took his time licking, sucking, and swallowing around the length in his mouth. He liked sucking cock and he liked taking his time to see his partner fall apart – not that John had any intention of letting Bruce come just yet. He pulled away after a while and stripped Bruce of his clothes. 

Bruce grabbed for him and John allowed it, pressing them together while they kissed. 

“I’m gonna tie you up, play with you, and then I’m going to fuck you, Bruce. You want me to come inside you?” John breathed against his ear. 

“Yes, John,” Bruce said, rubbing against John a bit. 

“Good, on the bed, on your back,” John instructed. Bruce complied. 

John grabbed a silk tie from Bruce’s closet and tied his hands above his head to the headboard. Bruce could probably get out of that hold, but he didn’t even try it. 

John crawled onto the bed, kissed Bruce’s stomach once and then sat up. Bruce was just looking at him, waiting. 

John licked his lips and Bruce’s cock jerked. He leaned over and grabbed the box with their toys, the lube was in there too, so John was sure Bruce didn’t think about it twice. 

He lubed up his fingers and started with one. Carefully pushing in and out of Bruce’s tight ass. Bruce spread his legs wider to give him better access. It was as good a sign as any to add another finger. 

And once Bruce started to push back and angling his hips so John would brush his prostate, John added a third. He only brushed Bruce’s prostate gently on occasion.

“John.” 

“What?” John asked not stopping the maddening in and out. 

“Fuck me,” Bruce said. 

“I will,” John replied. 

Bruce licked his lips. “Please. I need your cock inside me.” 

John bit his lips, god was he tempted. Bruce was ready and spread out and begging for his cock.   
John closed his eyes briefly. No. He had a plan. 

“I was thinking about spanking you for all the shit you put me through. Or feed you my cock until you choke a bit on it-” 

“You wanted to punish me?” Bruce asked. 

John smiled, withdrawing his fingers. “I still want to punish you.” 

“John-”

“Don’t worry, you will like it,” John said. 

Bruce looked to the restrains. “Will I?” 

“Don’t you trust me?” John asked. 

“I do,” Bruce replied and relaxed into the bed. 

“Good, I got you something nice,” John said and got the blue butt plug out he bought for this. He held it up so Bruce could see. It wasn’t very big, but it was bigger than three fingers, and it would press against Bruce’s prostate just shy of not enough. “This will keep you nicely on edge and open-”

“Exposed,” Bruce breathed. 

“Yes, that is the idea,” John admitted. He licked the toy and then sucked the tip in. Bruce groaned. That was a good sign, John thought. Bruce was shifting restlessly on the bed. John smiled. “I’m going to put it in now.” 

“Okay,” Bruce said, a bit breathlessly. 

John lubed the toy up and then pushed it gently and slowly inside Bruce’s hole until it was seated then he sat up. 

“John.” 

“Yes?” 

“It doesn’t,” Bruce said, shifting again. John waited. “It doesn’t rub against my prostate.” 

“No, it doesn’t.” 

Bruce groaned. John just watched as Bruce tried to find an angle that would press the toy in just right. 

“God, I could watch you like this for hours,” John breathed, running his hands lightly over Bruce’s legs. “Look how much you need to be filled up.” 

“By you, not-”

“I know,” John hushed. 

He was so hard, but refrained from touching himself, didn’t even take of his clothes. 

“John please, I need you inside me. I need you.” 

John got up from the bed and sat down in an arm chair by the window. Got his phone out. Snapped a picture and then started to play Candy Crush. 

Bruce groaned in frustration. “John-”

“Be glad I didn’t get a nice vibrating cock-ring to tease you while you’re open and needy,” John cut him off. 

“John,” Bruce said. “You promised to fuck me.” 

“And I will, I will fill you up nicely, Bruce, but not yet. You do have to learn a lesson. Now hush I’m trying to concentrate.” 

Bruce groaned but didn’t say another word for nearly half an hour. John was watching him while he played on his phone. Bruce couldn’t stop shifting and tearing lightly at the restrains, but he stayed in place. 

After roughly 45 minutes, John put the phone away and sat down next to Bruce on the bed. Bruce licked his lips. “I learned my lesson.” 

“Did you?”

“Yes,” Bruce said. 

“What did you learn?” 

“Not to keep things from you.”

“And?”

“Not to push you away.”

“Good, and?”

“To trust that you can handle yourself and me too,” Bruce replied earnestly, “When I need it.”

“Need what?”

“To be handled, to be taken care off, to be able to lean on you, and let you carry part of the weight.”

“Good, and why is that?” John asked, teasing the hard length of Bruce’s cock lightly with one fingertip. 

Bruce groaned, shifting again. “Because you’re my partner.” 

“Good, it seems you have learned your lesson,” John said. He kissed Bruce gently and then pulled away. 

“John please,” Bruce begged. 

John stroked his cock through his pants and then opened them slowly and pulled his cock out. He was hard and wet, and he wanted nothing more than to be inside Bruce. 

John had entertained the idea of fucking Bruce while still in his clothes, but now he had a better idea. He stripped and straddled Bruce.

Bruce moaned at the skin to skin contact. 

John grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers, he prepared himself while Bruce watched, slicked Bruce’s cock up and sank down slowly. 

“John-”

“You feel so good inside me,” John said, starting to move. 

Bruce closed his eyes, breathing hard. Fuck, John thought but he loved this man, loved how Bruce looked right now. How he let John do whatever he wanted, use him however he wanted for his own pleasure. 

John rode him until he felt his orgasm nearing and then stopped, took a breath and released Bruce’s hard cock. He scooted over, so his cock was nudging Bruce’s chin. “Open up for me. I promised, didn’t I? To fill you up? To come inside you?” John coaxed. 

Bruce did open up and let John fuck his mouth until he spilled down Bruce’s throat. 

He took a few moments to calm down before he returned the favor. Sucking Bruce’s cock hard and fast: Bruce groaned as if in pain when he came, clenching around the plug in his ass. 

John licked him clean and then curled up beside him. 

“You’re a horrible person,” Bruce whispered. 

“Don’t even,” John laughed. “You loved it.” 

“Yes,” Bruce said. “Untie me?” 

“What about the plug?” John asked, painting random patterns on Bruce’s stomach with his fingertip. 

“I – want to keep it a bit longer,” Bruce said quietly. 

John kissed him and then untied Bruce. 

Bruce pulled him in. “I’m glad you didn’t spank me. Don’t think I’m into it.” 

John kissed him, letting his hands roam over Bruce’s body, squeezing his ass and playing with the plug a bit. “But this you like?” 

“Yes,” Bruce said a bit breathlessly. “This I like.” 

“Good,” John said. “Because even if I needed to get a point across, I like to make you feel good.” 

“I know. You did get your point across and introduced me to some more sexual fun,” Bruce teased. 

John just had to kiss him again. “We good now?” 

“Yes,” Bruce said. 

“And you won’t be weird again when you know, I’m in the mood to be your good boy?” John asked. 

“I won’t,” Bruce said. 

“Good,” John replied. “Dessert now?”

“Yes,” Bruce said. 

“You want to keep the plug in during dessert?” John asked. He sounded breathless to his own ears. 

“I-” Bruce stopped. “Yes.” 

“That is so fucking hot,” John admitted. 

Bruce laughed. It was a good to feel that laugh against his chest, John thought.


	74. ~Never Gonna Leave this Bed~

“You look so hot together,” Tim said. He had been watching for a few moments now, and he thought it was better to announce his presence. 

Kon's eyes snapped open and he scooted away from Dick. Not too far, but enough so that Tim could see the hard line of Kon's cock in his pants. 

“Tim! This isn't how it- wait,” Kon said, reconsidering. “This is exactly how it looks like.” 

“It looked really hot. Got you hard too.” 

“And my work here is done,” Dick said, getting up from the couch. 

Kon surprised them all by grabbing Dick's wrist. “Stay,” he said, it was more of a whisper. 

Dick looked to Tim and then back to Kon. “You sure?” 

Kon licked his lips. “Yeah.” 

“Okay,” Dick said. 

“You want me to go to my room?” Tim asked. 

Kon shook his head, licked his lips. “Maybe we should all go to your room.” 

“Kon.” Tim had nothing to follow that up. It was so fucking unexpected for Kon to want – Tim didn't know what Kon wanted, but he wanted to give it to Kon anyway. 

“Not thinking about it, just going with the feeling,” Kon said. He was still holding Dick's hand. 

Tim nodded. “Okay.”

Kon looked to Dick. 

“Okay,” Dick said and leaned in to kiss Kon again. Tim thought he would never get tired of seeing this. 

~+~

“So, what do you want?” Kon asked. Tim wasn't sure if he was asking him or Dick, and really it didn't matter at all. 

“It's not about me or Dick. What do you want?” Tim asked.

“Kissing Dick, kissing Dick is good,” Kon said. 

Dick smiled warmly and pulled Kon in; he titled Kon's head so he could lick into Kon's mouth at that perfect angle that Tim knew so well. Tim just watched. Obviously, that was fine with Kon. 

“Kissing you is good too,” Kon said when they came up for air, he held out his hand and Tim wandered over to them, put his hand on Kon's face and kissed him slow and a bit dirty. The way John showed him. It made Kon moan and press into him and then Tim could feel Dick's lips on his neck and his heart missed a beat. 

They traded kisses until Tim felt dizzy with it. 

Somehow Dick managed to stir them into the bed's direction and then they were on the bed, Kon between them. 

Tim stroked his hip while they were kissing. Let his fingers inch closer and closer to Kon's cock. Felt Kon's breath hitch. 

“Yeah?” Tim asked. 

“Yeah,” Kon replied and Tim let his fingers rest on the hard bulge in Kon's pants, rubbed it gently for a while, while Dick was kissing him and Tim was sucking a bruise into Kon's neck. He bit Kon's ear gently and Kon groaned. “Take it out.” 

Tim didn't ask if he was sure, neither did Dick this time. They trusted Kon to let them know if there was something he wasn't comfortable with. 

He opened Kon's pants and Dick helped him pull them down and then his boxers too. His fingers curled around Kon's cock and Kon groaned. Tim stroked him lazily. 

“Can I?” Dick asked. 

Kon looked at him, licked his kissed bruised lips and god, he was beautiful, Tim thought. “Yeah,” Kon said. 

Dick's hand joined Tim's on Kon's cock. “You feel so good,” Dick whispered. 

Tim was so fucking hard over this, it was starting to hurt. 

Kon choked out a laugh. “Sweet-talker.” 

“It's the truth, I want to put my mouth on you. Kiss that pretty cock, lick it from root to tip, and swallow you down. Suck you until you can't think straight.” 

Tim groaned at that, pushing closer to Kon, so he could feel how hard Tim was. “Little pervert. Dirty talk totally does it for you, doesn't it?” 

Tim wasn't sure if he was asking him or Dick. 

“It does. I love it,” Dick answered, he kissed Kon again and then he kissed Tim and Kon's cock jerked violently between their joined fingers. 

He and Dick found a nice rhythm, listening to Kon's muffled curses while they were kissing him. 

Dick pressed his thumb against the slit and Kon bucked, spilling over their fingers. Tim stroked him through his orgasm. 

Dick kissed Kon and then grabbed Tim's hand. Tim knew what was coming and still couldn’t suppress a shiver of want. Dick licked his hand clean. 

“You taste good too,” Dick said. 

Kon groaned, but sat up. “Thanks?”

“You're welcome,” Dick replied smiling.

Kon looked pointedly at their hard cocks. “What about you two?” 

“This was about you, about what you wanted,” Dick said. 

“I want to watch you guys jerk each other off,” Kon replied. 

Tim was sitting up and had his cock out in a matter of moments, so had Dick. They were facing each other: Tim was aware of Kon's gaze on them. It didn't take long at all for them too come, kissing the whole time. 

“You guys are fucking beautiful,” Kon said. “Makes my cock hard again.” 

Dick laughed, falling onto the bed, curling around Kon. Tim made himself comfortable on Kon's other side. He interlaced his fingers with Dick's, over Kon's stomach. 

“After a nap maybe?” Tim asked, because it had been a really fucking long day full of classes and other not so fun stuff for him. 

“Yeah,” Kon said. 

Tim dragged the blanket over them with his free hand and closed his eyes. 

~+~

Tim woke up to insistent knocking on the door. He groaned as he felt Kon shift beside him. 

“Go away,” Dick yelled half heartily. 

Kon pressed his face against Tim's collarbone. 

“Is it okay to come in?” Jay asked. Tim could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Tell him he better have coffee,” Kon mumbled. 

Tim smiled, and kissed Kon's head. 

“You have coffee?” Dick asked. 

“Is that the fee to be let in?” Jason replied. “There is coffee in the kitchen. It's fresh too. But seriously guys. There is some band business we have to discuss. So-”

Dick groaned. “I don't want to get up.” 

“Same here,” Kon said. 

“How urgent is that band business?” Tim asked, already snuggling into Kon and throwing an arm around his middle, brushing Dick's hip in the process. 

“It can wait,” Jason answered laughing. 

“Go away then,” Dick said. 

“Cold,” Jason replied. 

Kon turned to Dick. “You can invite him in, but he stays on your side of the bed and no funny business.” 

Dick kissed Kon, then called out to Jay. “You wanna come snuggle?”

“Na,” Jason replied. “Thinking more of a kiss.”

“I’ll never say no to that,” Dick smiled as Jay strutted in, his gaze seemed to only gravitate to Dick and whose wouldn’t? “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Jay leaned down, kissing Dick thoroughly before he winked at Tim and headed back out. “I'm gonna entertain John and Colin. My true friends.” 

Dick sniggered. “Jerk.” 

“See you later,” Jason replied and then they heard retreating steps. 

“I bet he only made the whole band business up to sneak in. And now he's gonna play x-box with Colin and John,” Dick said. 

“He's such a jerk sometimes,” Tim replied. 

“Yeah, but he is great in bed,” Dick laughed. 

“Besides you love him,” Kon said. 

“Yeah, I really do.” 

Kon kissed Dick then lightly and then pulled Tim closer. “So now that we’re up again, how about some more of that-?” 

“Sweet, sweet loving?” Dick asked.

“Yeah,” Kon answered. 

“Yeah,” Tim said.


	75. ~Music Again~

~Tim~

You could always count on Dick being a star on stage and you could always count on Jay to get up to something and Tim really should have known. 

It was just a small club, but he would bet everything he had that roughly half of the 500 people were uploading the video of Jay kissing the hell out of Tim onto every social media site as soon as the concert was over. 

Tim shot Jay a look and Jay just grinned. 

Tim shook his head. Dick came stalking over and wrapped himself around John as he sang sensually. Tim wanted to get on his knees for him badly. 

This band was going to be his death. 

But they were on stage right now, one of the first few small gigs before the kick-off of the big US tour. And Tim had to concentrate on the music and not on how good Dick always tasted. The music got all of them high and bothered every time, but sometimes you could practically taste the sex on the air when the crowed really got into it and Dick was giving them everything he had. 

Tonight was one of those nights, and Tim would take advantage of that. 

~+~

He pressed Dick against the wall as soon as they were backstage. 

Damian sighed, long suffering. “I’m out of here. John?”

“Yeah, uhm…yeah,” John replied. Tim could feel Dick’s grin against his lips. 

“You can stay and watch,” Jason teased. 

“I’d love too, but with you guys watching turns to other things and before I know it I’m jerking someone off…” John laughed. “Have a good time. See you at the hotel.” 

“We will,” Jason said. 

They sure as hell would, Tim thought. Dick bit his lip and Tim breathlessly kissed him for it. 

“Do you even know what you`re doing to me?” Tim asked, turning to Jason, who was lazing around on the too soft, saggy couch. 

“Yeah, I do,” Jason said. “Got you all hot and bothered. Good thing you can hide your hard-ons behind that keyboard,” he grinned. 

“That footage will get everyone going,” Tim replied, rubbing his cock against Dick’s body. There was no way he would wait until they were at the hotel. “Lock the door.” 

Jason grinned, “Feeling shy?” But he got up and locked the door. 

“I don’t want pics of my cock being plastered all over the internet like Wentz’s,” Tim said. 

Dick laughed, “But that’s how you become famous.”

“You will never see my cock in a gossip magazine,” Tim said sternly, grabbing the hem of Dick’s t-shirt and pulling it up. Dick was hot, his skin slick and flushed from the gig. 

“I still dream of Dick’s ass on the cover of Rolling Stone,” Jason said, finally joining them. He was a warm solid wall behind Tim. They were both bigger than Tim by a couple of inches and Tim had no hope, really, that he would catch up to them. He was for a lack of a better word delicate, sandwiched between them. 

“Maybe, soon,” Tim said, finally being able to pull Dick’s shirt off. 

“Gorgeous,” Jason breathed against Tim’s ear. 

It made Tim shiver. 

“Yeah,” Dick said. “He is,” and he leaned down to kiss Tim hard and dirty. It made Tim’s knees go weak, but that was okay, because he wanted to be on his knees for Dick anyway. 

He pushed his ass against Jason’s cock and then slid down to his knees, looking up at Dick. Jason’s hands were in Tim’s hair, stroking his neck and pulling just a bit. 

Tim could feel the hard drum of a bass of whatever the DJ was playing in the club. The walls weren’t too thick, but he didn’t care. He licked his lips and Dick inhaled sharply. His hands were pressed against the wall, Tim kinda wanted them on his face, in his hair, like Jason’s. He leaned in and opened Dick’s pants. Freed his cock and kissed it, licked it, ran his tongue all over it; swirled the tip of his tongue over the head and then sucked it in. Dick groaned, it went directly to Tim’s cock. 

“Never going to get tired of watching you suck cock,” Jason said. 

Tim hummed in response and Dick swore under his breath. It made Jason laugh. Tim could feel his fingers tighten in his hair and then Jason was leaning in and kissing Dick, Tim looked up to see as much as he could. He would never get tired of watching those two going at it either. 

Tim let his hands slide over Dick’s ass and Dick pushed into it. And then Jason’s fingers were joining Tim’s and Dick’s pants were pushed down for better access.

Jason fumbled with a small lube package and then his fingers were back and sliding into Dick, Tim could feel the shudder that made Dick moan and push a bit into Tim’s mouth. Tim sucked harder, because if Jason was fingering Dick, it wouldn’t take too long for Dick too come. He had been aroused for hours on stage. 

“Tag teaming me?” Dick groaned. 

“You love it,” Jason said, Tim hummed in confirmation. 

Dick’s fingers were in Tim’s hair and he was pulling, just a bit as a warning, because Dick was strangely gentlemanly like that sometimes, Tim sucked a bit harder and was rewarded with another low moan as Dick came in his mouth. He usually didn’t care for it, but tonight he wanted it all. He pulled away after Dick was done and ran his hand over his mouth. 

“Shit,” Jason said. 

Tim smiled. “I’m on my knees anyway,” he said, opening his mouth to suck Jason too. 

“Shit,” Jason said again, but Tim knew he wasn’t going to turn that down. 

~+~

It was late when they finally made it to the hotel. Tim was ready to crash, but he wanted to call Kon before he went to bed. 

“You’re sleeping in our room,” Jason said. 

Tim nodded. He wanted it too, no point in arguing. “Gonna call Kon, and brush my teeth, will join you soon.” 

“Don’t take too long,” Dick said, kissing his cheek gently. 

“I won’t,” Tim replied. He pulled out his phone. 

“You still up?” Kon asked. 

“Yeah, just a heads up, because the internet is great and scary. Jay kissed me on stage.” 

“I’m gonna Google that in a second and then jerk off to it while you are listening,” Kon said. 

“Sounds promising.” Tim smiled. 

“Yeah,” Kon replied. 

“I hope you’re in your room and recording that filthy jerk off session-”

“Sure with Patrol as the soundtrack,” Kon said. 

Tim wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. He would know soon enough, he guessed. 

“Shit,” Kon said. “Did you see it?”

“Not yet,” Tim admitted. 

“It’s pure porn,” Kon replied. “I’m saving this.”

Tim laughed. “I love you.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Kon said, and then Tim listened to him moan and swear as he jerked himself off. It was over in minutes. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow and you will tell me all about your classes,” Tim said. 

“Or about the hot people in college,” Kon teased. 

“Or that,” Tim replied. 

“Go to bed, listening to you makes me tired,” Kon teased. 

“Okay. Night boyfriend.” 

“Night, boyfriend,” Kon replied. Tim could hear the smile in his voice. 

He hung up, brushed his teeth and crawled into bed with Dick and Jay. Tomorrow they would make more beautiful music. 

 

~Dick~ 

“I know you’ve probably been asked these a million times before, but we’re a pretty new magazine and I want to give our audience full access if you know what I mean.” The interviewer began as she took out her voice recorder. 

“Not a problem.” Dick winked at her, pleased with her candor. 

“So why the name Patrol?” The interviewer asked. 

“Actually, it's Damian’s fault,” Dick answered. 

“How's that?”

“When we first met him he was being beaten up by some guys, we stepped in. The name was born.” Jason cut in. 

“And what were you called before?” She asked. 

“When I first met Jason, he and Roy, Harper, called the band Jay and the Outlaws. It's because Jason has a secret crush on Joan Jett and the Blackhearts,” Dick said. 

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with that. She is one of the best guitar players out there,” Jason said. 

“I never said it was a bad thing. I think it's awesome you aspire to be as good as that woman,” Dick replied. There was only a slight tease in his voice. He did like this about Jason. 

“Roy and Kory are using the name now. Well, part of the name. The Outlaws. Has a nice ring to it. Their first album is called, 'Arsenal',” the interviewer said. 

“Yeah, I've heard it and you all should buy a copy. They will be touring with us for a bit.” Dick said. 

“Why did Roy leave the band?” She asked, looking at Jason. 

Dick could tell that story, but maybe Jason wanted to cut her off. 

“Probably felt like a third wheel. Me and Dick were fucking all the time,” Jason grinned. 

Dick slapped him lightly. “Jay!” 

“What? It's true. We were.”

“We are,” Dick said with a wink. 

The interviewer blushed. “I see you are very comfortable with your sexuality. Is it hard to be a gay band?”

“We aren't a gay band,” Dick said. Because they weren't. There was nothing wrong with people being gay, but that didn't mean that they were a gay band or made gay music or whatever. 

“But, you and Tim are out and you and Jason are a couple. John Blake is in a relationship with a man as well.” 

“All true. And Damian is heterosexual and Jason is bi. But even if they weren't, it wouldn’t make us a gay band. There is no such thing,” Dick explained. “It would be a band made up of gay people, but the band wouldn't be gay, the music wouldn’t be either.” 

“I see,” she said. 

Dick wasn't so sure she really did, but he made his point as best as he could. Maybe she would even include it in her article. 

“Our fans aren't made up of the LGBT scene either. All kinds of people like our music,” Jason threw in. 

“But is it hard to be an out musician?” She asked. 

“No one has given me shit for liking Dick yet,” Jason replied. 

“Perfect phrasing,” Dick teased. 

“I have my moments,” Jason replied. 

She seemed flustered for a bit before she bit her lip and smiled. “It was a nice phrasing, Jason.”

“Thank you.” 

“But back to the music,” she said. 

“That is all we want to talk about,” Dick replied. 

“Your first album is a huge success, but we haven't heard from you in months. When will you show us some new stuff?”

“As you probably notice, there was some stuff going down in our personal lives, but we are back on track and stronger for it. In fact, John wrote a really great fucking song that we will be performing for the first time tonight.” 

“Tim titled it, Shadow Play,” Dick said. He liked the title too; maybe they would even use it for the second album title. 

“Sounds a bit gothic,” she smiled. 

“It's a haunting thing of beauty. There’s violin in it too. At least we plan it for the studio version,” Dick said. 

Tim had played it one evening on his violin and it had added that certain something that you can't explain sometimes, that something that you didn't know was even missing from a song until you heard it. Dick really hoped that Tim would play it with John tonight. 

Tim was strangely shy when it came to his violin. 

“So the new album won't be like the last?”

“Hell no,” Jason said. “That would be boring and we aren't the same people we were when we wrote the songs on the first album. Lots of things have happened and-” he shrugged. “It influenced the music. Dick started to write lyrics as well. Before it was only me and sometimes John.” 

“Why didn't you want to write Dick?”

“I didn't think I had anything to say, you know?” 

“And now you do?” 

Dick thought about it. “Now I want to. I want to tell kids out there that it's okay to be gay or bi or asexual. That it's okay to not be okay, you know?” 

“Explain, please,” She said. 

“Like, it's okay to be sad sometimes, or to want to be alone, or to wear black only. What I'm trying to say is: it's okay to not be like everyone else, it's okay to be the real you,” Dick said. 

“Even if the real you is a total prick?” Jason grinned. 

“Way to ruin it,” Dick shot back. “But yeah, I guess. If you have to, but I like to say that it doesn't cost you a thing to be nice. But sometimes you’re angry and that is okay too. We all feel that way, sometimes. Violent, or sad or depressed. And it's okay.”

“I'd like to stop here. It's a nice closing sentence,” she said. “Thank you for taking the time to talk to me.” 

“It was a pleasure,” Dick replied, hugging her as they got up from their seats. 

“Yeah, it really was,” Jason said. 

Dick could tell he meant it. This had been a nice laid back interview. No hard questions, just the band and the music. That bit about their sexuality was expected. 

“I’ll see you later at the club,” she said and left. 

Dick grabbed Jay and kissed him. “That went well.” 

“Yeah, I have no idea why Damian and Tim are always complaining about giving interviews,” Jason grinned.  
Dick had to kiss him again, because he liked when Jay was a little shit. 

“Let's get out of here,” Dick said. 

“Feeling the love?” Jay teased. 

“Yeah, I do and I want to feel it harder and deeper and faster,” Dick breathed against his lips just before Jason claimed his mouth. 

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan.” 

“I have my moments,” Dick replied, smiling. 

Jason grabbed his hand and dragged him outside to the car. 

It was one of the Wayne’s cars, big and black and sleek, with tinted windows. 

Jason was on Dick as soon as the door closed behind them. 

“Here?” Dick asked, laughing into Jason’s mouth. 

“Just quick and dirty, if you don’t mind. I’m gonna rim you nice and slow once we’re at the hotel,” Jason answered, shoving his hand down Dick’s pants. He was suddenly glad he opted for the jeans and not the painted on leather. 

Jason’s fingers curled around Dick’s cock perfectly. Dick loved Jason’s fingers, and he loved Jason so fucking much he sometimes wanted to throw his fucking hands up and scream it at the top of his lungs, instead he sang Jason love songs. 

“Jay-” his breath caught as Jason pushed his thumb gently against Dick’s cock head. It was so fucking good, he grabbed at Jason, pulled him in and kissed him sloppily. 

He knew he wouldn’t take long, he bit Jason as he came and Jason swore and then laughed, shaking his head. His red-streaked hair brushing Dick’s heated face. 

“Good?” Jason asked. 

“As if you don’t know. You made a mess out of me.” 

“It was the last interview anyway. We can go back to the hotel now,” Jason said, sitting up. 

Dick didn’t ask if he should get Jay off as well, Jason was already crawling over the seats to grab the wheel.  
“I need a shower,” Dick said, putting his cock back into his pants, cleaning himself up with his shirt and then fastening the seatbelt. 

“I won’t rim you in the shower,” Jason teased. “It’s too dangerous.” 

“Jerk…” Dick replied, lazily. “What brought this on anyway?”

“You, the music, the tour, fuck everything. I love our life,” Jason said and started the car. “This is everything I ever wanted.”

“Sex, love, and rock ‘n’ roll,” Dick said. 

“Yeah, that. Exactly that. Write it down, keep it in mind, it’s a great name for the second album.” 

“Yeah,” Dick said, because it was. 

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for loving and reading our story! This is the last chapter to our epic story.  
> We will still dabble in this verse and continue to write holiday chapters, so please continue to follow [Rock Anthology: Holidays](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2741267/chapters/6144287) to read more in this verse.


End file.
